Friends Forever Right?
by Final Fantasy Princess
Summary: Sakura recently met Syaoran by her friend Meiling. She saw Syaoran around but never took good notice of him. After they become good friends, Sakura realizes she's falling for him.They flirt around continuously but..Summary is insideDone!Epi Up!3rd fic!
1. The First Meeting

Final Fantasy Princess: Hey All! This is my new fic I decided to try out. I am STILL working on My Only One. well I didn't exactly start working on it, but I am kind of stuck. So I'm trying this new fic. If it doesn't do so well I'll stop it and remove it.  
  
This is based on an idea I got in school. Crazy I know. I don't think I'll involve magic. I'll have to see.  
  
Brief Summary:  
  
Sakura recently met Syaoran by her friend Meiling. She saw Syaoran around but never took good notice of him. After they become good friends, Sakura realizes she is falling for him. They flirt around continuously but Sakura feels hurt and jealous when he is suddenly getting love letters from a girl named Lily. She feels betrayed once Syaoran starts going out with her.  
  
Now Syaoran barely hangs out with her anymore. He is always out with his new girlfriend Lily. He loses contact with Sakura and his other friends. He never calls Sakura or discusses anything with her. Sakura decides to never fall in love again. Pained, she loses her friendly side. Syaoran notices too late. Will he be able to save Sakura or will he just ignore her? And will Sakura ever change back or reveal her feelings? Read and Review. hee hee!  
  
* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
Friends Forever. Right?  
  
Chapter One  
  
First Meeting  
  
Sakura was a bright, optimistic, young teenager. She had a bubbly personality. Her long auburn hair was silky soft and she had a perfect genuine smile. Many guys would die to have her but she refuses each and every one of them. She wasn't ready to have a boyfriend. She was sixteen last April 1st. Her emerald eyes revealed her innocence. She has been one of the many top students at her school for many years.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend since she was little, was also bright and optimistic. She had a kind and gentle personality. She designed many of Sakura's clothes. She had long violet colored hair. Her eyes were a clear amethyst color. She has been dating her boyfriend, Eriol, for a very long time. Two years to be exact. She was fifteen, turning sixteen this coming September. She was number one in her school, her boyfriend Eriol coming in second.  
  
Meiling, Sakura's other close friend, was intelligent and sometimes optimistic. She is bossy and over protective sometimes, but overall she is nice to her friends. She met Sakura and Tomoyo once she transferred to their school four years ago. They have become close friends ever since. She has a boyfriend, Ryu, for a long time. Not as long as Tomoyo, she has been going out with Ryu for a year. She turned sixteen last March 25th. She has always been one of the top students in the school. Most likely, she is around fifth place while Sakura is the seventh.  
  
Eriol, one of Sakura's friends and also Tomoyo's boyfriend, has known the girls a little before Meiling arrived. He has developed a strong bond with each one of them, but a closer bond with his girlfriend Tomoyo. He has dark blue eyes and blueberry colored hair. He turned sixteen last March 23rd. He is sneaky yet sincere. He has devious plans when he needs them. One of them once was for Meiling and Ryu. He, as I mentioned before, is second highest in the class. He takes pride in Tomoyo and himself for being the smartest.  
  
Ryu, Meiling's boyfriend and a friend of the rest, knew them since he arrived. Ironically, he arrived the same time Meiling did. He became friends with Meiling and later on established friendship with Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Eriol was slightly suspicious of Ryu, but he let it drop once he realized Ryu had a crush on Meiling. He has jet-black hair and cerulean blue eyes. He recently turned sixteen too. His birthday was on March 16th. He is fourth highest in his school. He has an outgoing personality but is sometimes shy.  
  
(A/N: Yes Ryu is from My Only One. I couldn't bear to part with him. Yes he has my birthday. ^-^)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura giggled as she walked along the street with Meiling. They were going to meet Tomoyo at her job, which was in their schoolyard. Tomoyo took part of helping in their school's basketball games. Sakura also worked there but today she had a later shift.  
  
"I swear! Ryu is a beginner at roller blading!" Meiling declared, holding back her giggles. Sakura laughed, shaking her head. Her emerald eyes gleamed of happiness. "I guess we have to teach him." Meiling nodded.  
  
"Hello Meiling-chan, Sakura-chan." Eriol said as he approached the two. "Ohayo Eriol-kun." Sakura and Meiling both said at the same time. That sent them into another fit of giggles. Eriol only shook his head. "Eriol-kun, isn't your anniversary tomorrow?" Meiling asked, her eyes gleaming. "Hai. two years I have been going steady with Tomoyo-chan. it seemed like yesterday when I asked her out." Sakura sighed. She has had any luck in finding her own boyfriend. It seemed like only guys liked her for her beauty, not her other qualities. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. you will find your love one day." Eriol said reassuring. Sakura could only nod.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo grunted in frustration. The referee was giving her a hard time. It wasn't her fault that her co-worker wasn't there to help her. 'Where is Rika-chan?' Tomoyo had trouble keeping the score and doing the clock.  
  
She was about to yell at the referee when a young teenager stepped in and reassured the referee that he would be helping her from now on. The referee grunted in acknowledgement and left. The young teenager who had killer amber colored eyes and messy chestnut colored hair, walked towards Tomoyo and seated himself next to her. He took over the clock job.  
  
"Arigato." Tomoyo said as she concentrated doing her job. "It was nothing." He said.  
  
A few minutes later, the half time bell went off as Meiling, Sakura, and Eriol entered the gym.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meiling ran towards the table where Tomoyo sat with the stranger next to her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I see you've met Li-kun!" She exclaimed as she reached the table. Tomoyo nodded, finally realizing she never asked his name.  
  
"Hello Meiling-san." Syaoran stated simply. Meiling frowned. "How many times have I told you to call me Meiling-chan." Syaoran just shrugged and walked off.  
  
"I see he is in a bad mood today. Hmm. maybe Song Min dumped him." Meiling stated to herself. Tomoyo just looked at her confused. "Oh!" Meiling giggled as she noticed Tomoyo's expression. "Sorry I knew Li-kun from Hong Kong. He is one of the best soccer and basketball players I seen. He is really nice except when he gets dumped."  
  
Tomoyo just nodded and shrugged. "Guess so."  
  
Sakura and Eriol approached a minute later. They were busy arguing who was changing their schedules for work.  
  
"Ohayo my love." Eriol said as he kissed Tomoyo on the lips. Tomoyo blushed. "Ohayo mi amor." She replied in Spanish. "Getting better Tomoyo- chan." Eriol stated as he held her close.  
  
"Kawaii!!" Sakura and Meiling squealed. Eriol and Tomoyo separated, blushing. A few minutes later, Syaoran approached them. "Gomen for interrupting but I want to know if you are taking over my post."  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran suspiciously, before he realized it was one of his teammates on his soccer team. "Ohayo Li-kun. Didn't realize it was you." Syaoran just nodded. Meiling stroked her chin. "I'll take over since you need some time alone. I told you not to come out when you got. umm. hurt?" Syaoran's face looked impassive. "I'm fine."  
  
He turned and looked at Sakura, who was looking at him curiously. Once she realized that she had been staring at Syaoran and he caught her, she blushed faintly. Syaoran smiled at her innocence. This threw Meiling off guard.  
  
"Wow! You sure got over that quick. A smile on the first day! This is going down in history!" Meiling declared. Syaoran just rolled his eyes. "Hiiragizawa-kun, please do an introduction. I would've asked Meiling-san but she's too busy at the moment." Eriol smirked and nodded.  
  
"This beautiful angel is my girlfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol said as he held Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo smiled and blushed. "Nice to meet you Li- san." Syaoran nodded in recognition. "Call me Li-kun. So this is the Tomoyo Daidouji Hiiragizawa-kun is always talking about." With that comment, Tomoyo blushed more.  
  
Eriol smirked. "This emerald eye princess is my dear friend Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura blushed. "Nice to meet you Li-san." She said simply. "As I said before, Li-kun is fine with me. Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san." Sakura shook her head. "Only if you call me Sakura-chan." Syaoran was a bit surprised but nodded. "I've seen you around here before. I think riding your bike." Syaoran nodded. "Yes that was me."  
  
Eriol shrugged. "You already know Meiling-chan, our ruby eye queen." Meiling laughed as she hit Eriol's arm. "Stop that. I'm just Meiling!" Eriol rolled his eyes. "Everyone, as you already know by now, this is Syaoran Li."  
  
Everyone nodded and smiled, right before Ryu scared Meiling. "Ahhh! Ryu- kun!!" Meiling said, partially yelling and squealing. Ryu smiled. "How is my beautiful Meiling-chan? Growing more lovely everyday I see." Meiling blushed. Ryu then noticed Syaoran.  
  
"Oh Li-san. Didn't see you there." Ryu stated. Syaoran just shrugged.  
  
Then the half time bell rung, signifying that half time was over. Tomoyo and Meiling went to their positions while the rest of them went to the sidelines.  
  
Sakura kind of felt uncomfortable from the stares she received from other girls her age. They were glares, stares, or bewildered expressions. 'It isn't that weird to sit with three guys, isn't it?' She thought, as she remained seated, surround by Eriol and Syaoran, with Ryu sitting behind her.  
  
She even saw Song Min glaring at her. 'What? It isn't like I'm going out with Syaoran. Geez. Next time I'm volunteering to take over someone's position.'  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun." Song Min said sweetly as she approached them. Syaoran just rolled his eyes and ignored her. Sakura looked confused. 'Didn't she break up with him?'  
  
"Go away Chun-san." Syaoran said as he gave her one of his glares. Song Min rolled her eyes. "If this is the pathetic replacement you are getting," she said, pointing to Sakura, "you should've just come back to me."  
  
Eriol and Ryu glared at Song Min. "You have no right to pick on Sakura." Eriol stated. "She is way better than you are in any case." Ryu said, as he gave her a death glare. Song Min just scoffed and walked off while Syaoran said, "I bet you are not even twice the woman Sakura is."  
  
Sakura blushed. She knew Song Min was just jealous but she had no reason to be. Sakura wasn't going out with Syaoran. But the way her friends defended her and how Syaoran defended her, made her happy. She was happy she had them as close friends. 'Wait a minute. I just met Syaoran.' Sakura thought. Yet he defended her. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her.  
  
"Arigato." Sakura said. She gave her most true genuine smiles. Syaoran smiled and so did Eriol and Ryu.  
  
* * * *  
  
"That little witch!" Meiling exclaimed as they left the gym. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"It really wasn't her fault. She thought I was going out with him." Sakura said.  
  
"That doesn't justify what she said to you!" Meiling implored. Ryu wrapped his arm around her. "It's in the past darling." Meiling calmed down a bit but was still upset by it.  
  
Eriol hugged Tomoyo from behind. "Well we will be on our way now." Eriol said as they walked into an intersection. "Ja!!" They all said. Ryu and Meiling went one way, Eriol and Tomoyo went the other way, and finally Syaoran and Sakura went the last way.  
  
"You walk by here?" Sakura asked curiously. Syaoran nodded. "Yes. I live down two blocks. You know, those apartment buildings."  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide open. "You live there?! Wow!" Syaoran just shrugged. "I live there with my butler but close friend Wei."  
  
Sakura became confused. "What about your parents? Don't you have any brothers or sisters?" Syaoran nodded. "They all live in Hong Kong. I came here because of my scholarship."  
  
"Oh. well. do you have brothers or sisters?" She asked.  
  
"Sisters. four of them to be exact. Shiefa, Fuutie, Fanren, and Femei."  
  
"Wow. I only have a brother and his name is Touya. Tomoyo has an older brother too. His name is Yukito but I call him Yuki."  
  
(A/N: I know that Yuki isn't Tomoyo's brother but in this fic he is. I like Yuki to have a family since he is soo nice and kawaii!)  
  
"Yukito-san? I know him. He used to play soccer." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.  
  
Finally they reached Sakura's house. "Well I'm home." Sakura stated. Her eyes shone and her smile was a sight to see. Syaoran smiled as well.  
  
"You live only a block away from me. How come I never see you when I head to school?" He asked.  
  
"Hehehehehehe. that is because I'm usually late. bad habits." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Well I'll help you out of it. I'll walk with you tomorrow at seven-thirty. Ok?"  
  
"Hoe?! I get up at that time!!" She exclaimed. He smiled. "Figures why you are usually late. Remember, seven-thirty." He said as he left.  
  
She sweat dropped and waved. "Ja Syaoran-kun!" She yelled. Syaoran froze for a second. 'Did she call me Syaoran-kun?' He shook it off.  
  
'Oops!' She thought as she saw him freeze. 'That just slipped out. Ahh well.' She thought as she entered her house.  
  
"Onii-chan I'm home!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that is it. I just started out with the basic stuff. Introductions and so forth. I hope to move the plot along as how I'm planning it. Sort of hard since I just came out of midterm studying mode.  
  
Anyways Review Onegai! Ja! 


	2. The Sleep Over

Hello All!! Sorry for taking so long in developing a new chapter. But it was earlier than my current deadline for it. The fact is I begun a long time ago and now I lost the sheets, which leaves me back to the beginning. So I developed a different plot for this chapter...  
  
ALSO since Meiling is NOT related to Syaoran in this fic, I'm using her dubbed English last name... Raye.  
  
And this is not based on the plot of CCS and don't come yelling at me saying that who the hell is Ryu! -sigh- Good. Oh! And the 10th final chapter of My Only One came out. Faithful reviewers please review! I really wish to reach 100 reviews with that fic. Hopefully this one too.  
  
I'd like to thank all those who reviewed in the first chapter!  
  
Glarie  
  
Angel Kitty Kat  
  
Archforge  
  
Lyeza  
  
Sakura Lover  
  
Xiaoyu Ling   
  
Syaoran- and- Sakura  
  
Marron4K  
  
Fantasy  
  
Cute Azn Angel  
  
Ms. Raye Sinic  
  
Andrea D.  
  
Lilvivi3  
  
Sakura-chan  
  
Danielle  
  
Kawai  
  
SakurasBubbles  
  
Mei-Fong  
  
Prince XiaoLang (Andrew!! My New Editor!)  
  
And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And thank you SO much for reviewing. You don't know how much you inspired me.  
  
This chapter goes to: Lyeza. I'm so sad to hear that you're taking a huge break on writing fanfics. I really enjoyed reading them, especially the ones that you left unfinished. Hopefully one day you will continue them again.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS... although I wish. But I do own Ryu. ^-^  
  
* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
  
  
Friends Forever. Right?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Sleep Over  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Syaoran glared at Touya equally back. "I'm here to pick up Sakura."  
  
"Well she is not up yet. Plus I never have seen you around her before. What is your name?"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Syaoran, Li Syaoran. I'm here to get her out of her late habits."  
  
Touya laughed. "Like she'll ever get rid of those habits... OWWW!"  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle as Sakura stomped on his foot. Touya gave Syaoran a death glare as he looked up.  
  
"Why are you bothering Syaoran? And making fun of me?"  
  
Touya rolled his eyes. "Because you are a kaijuu."  
  
Sakura was about to kick him before Touya dodged and hid behind the screen door.  
  
"I am not a kaijuu!" Sakura growled.  
  
"Whatever. Since when do you hang out with this gaki? I never saw you with him. I saw that creepy kid Hiiragizawa, his camera fanatic girlfriend Daidouji, crazy girl Raye, and her insane boyfriend Kim."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped at her brother's descriptions of her friends.  
  
"Now who is this? Gaki Li?"  
  
Sakura stifled a giggle while Syaoran glared.  
  
"This is Syaoran-kun. He's my new friend."  
  
Throughout the past, Syaoran attacked, yelled, screamed, and scolded people who called him 'Syaoran-kun' without his permission. Only his family members or his girlfriend could call him Syaoran.  
  
But surprisingly for the first time, Syaoran couldn't do that to Sakura. He didn't even feel mad like he usually does.  
  
Touya just waved his hand. "Alright. Ja ne kaijuu and Gaki Li."  
  
Syaoran was about to attack him before Sakura held him back while Touya shut the door.  
  
"Li-kun calm down!" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran looked at her confused. Now he was Li-kun?  
  
"Hoee... err... the reason I called you Syaoran-kun is because Touya wouldn't trust you as much if I didn't."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Kinomoto-san..." Sakura's face had a frown. "I said Sakura-chan."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Sakura-chan just call me Syaoran-kun then... we don't want your brother catching you calling me otherwise."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly. "Arigato."  
  
Syaoran looked at his watch and nearly jumped. Grabbing Sakura's hand, he raced down the block.  
  
"HOE!!!"  
  
"Hurry Up! We're going to be LATE!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo giggled insanely as she watched Syaoran and Sakura storm in just a minute before the teacher came.  
  
Sakura hurriedly took her seat while Syaoran scratched his head.  
  
"Syaoran, may I help you?" Kaho asked.  
  
Syaoran smiled, which made most of the girls in the class sigh while the guys glared.  
  
"I just came to see my friend is okay in class." Syaoran said.  
  
Kaho Mizuki smiled. "Here is a pass. Don't make this a habit."  
  
"Hai sensei."  
  
Syaoran left the room.  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a sly smile. "So Li-kun walked you today?"  
  
Sakura glared playfully at Tomoyo. "Syaoran was just trying to get me out of my late habits."  
  
Tomoyo laughed, missing the fact that Sakura called him by his first name. "Yeah yeah whatever."  
  
"Daidouji-san, would you like to share something with us?"  
  
Tomoyo turned and shook her head. "Iie sensei. Gomen nasai."  
  
Kaho Mizuki smiled and waved her hand. "Then don't start chattering with Kinomoto-san again."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Hai sensei."  
  
Meiling opened the door of the classroom and sheepishly smiled at Kaho. "Gomen sensei I'm late."  
  
"It seems like you and Kinomoto changed places."  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran showed his pass to his teacher. Terada nodded and Syaoran took his seat. Eriol looked at him with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"And you are late because...?"  
  
"Eriol would you like to read the next line since you want to talk so much?"  
  
"Hai sensei." Eriol mumbled as he stood up.  
  
Syaoran snickered as he opened his book.  
  
As he began to read, Ryu entered the class with a grin.  
  
"You are late."  
  
"Gomen sensei. I couldn't help it. I woke up late. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"All right. Take your seat."  
  
Syaoran looked at Ryu with amusement as he sat in front of Eriol.  
  
Eriol smiled. "That's two."  
  
Terada cleared his throat. "Eriol read."  
  
Syaoran and Ryu started snickering as Eriol growled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm so happy tomorrow is the last day of school!" Sakura said, twirling.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Too bad. Li-kun seemed to want to help you out of your late habits."  
  
Sakura glared at Tomoyo.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
Sakura looked up at Meiling. "I was on time today!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Because of Li-kun." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"Ohh so Sakura has the hots for Li?"  
  
Sakura turned red. "NANI?! I DO NOT!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura we were only kidding. No need to get overworked."  
  
"Well if it isn't the beautiful girl of my life?"  
  
Tomoyo turned and squealed. "Eriol!" She yelled before hugging him. Eriol chuckled and hugged her back.  
  
"Happy Anniversary to The Love of My Life." Eriol said before taking out a ring box.  
  
Tomoyo stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
Eriol laughed. "It's a promise ring silly." Tomoyo laughed as well.  
  
"I was about to say we're only sixteen."  
  
Eriol chuckled and slipped it on her finger. The ring had a beautiful amethyst stone with two small diamonds on the side. "Tomoyo promise me you'll always love me and be with me?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Of course silly."  
  
Meiling and Sakura sighed. "How kawaii!" They both said. That sent them into a fit of giggles.  
  
Syaoran and Ryu came from behind. "What's kawaii?" Ryu asked.  
  
Meiling and Sakura both yelped and turned around. Well... jumped around.  
  
"RYU!" Meiling yelled before playfully hitting him on his arm. "You scared me."  
  
Ryu laughed. "I don't think that was the idea... this time."  
  
Meiling pouted but Ryu hugged her. "How is my beautiful princess?" Meiling giggled. "Fine."  
  
Syaoran smiled at them. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun." Sakura said happily.  
  
Syaoran grinned. "You almost made me late."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Opps?"  
  
"Wait a minute... Wait a minute... What do you mean Sakura almost made you late? What were you two doing? And you let Sakura call you by your first name? Whoa... did we miss something?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran glared at Eriol.  
  
"I am just helping Sakura get out of her bad habits. And Touya wouldn't trust me enough if she called me Li-kun..."  
  
"Plus I was on time today!  
  
"Unlike Ryu..." Eriol said.  
  
"Unlike Meiling..." Sakura said at the same time.  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol looked at the couple.  
  
"Both of you were conveniently late..." Eriol said.  
  
Meiling and Ryu blushed.  
  
"Okay we're caught. Guilty. Whatever." Meiling said as she led Ryu away.  
  
"Doing something again? You just did it this morning!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Her camera caught two tomato red people walking down the street.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The bell rang.  
  
A young teenager stretched. "This is tiring."  
  
"I wonder why you're tired with all the sleep you get."  
  
"Mou... shut up Syaoran!" Sakura whined.  
  
Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"How many fouls in total for each team?"  
  
"Tomoeda has four in total and Yangtze has seven."  
  
The referee nodded and walked away.  
  
"On top of things, aren't we Sakura?"  
  
"As always."  
  
Song Min came up to the table.  
  
"What did I tell you about this tramp? She's nothing compared to me. Now give it up Syaoran and say you want me."  
  
Syaoran glared at Song Min. "Shut up Chun-san and I told you to call me Li- san."  
  
Song Min pouted. "But you let me call you Syaoran."  
  
"Now I don't. Leave. And I told you that Sakura is way better than you."  
  
Song Min scoffed and walked off, her two followers behind her.  
  
"That is what you say now." She yelled before leaving the schoolyard.  
  
"I don't understand her."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"What did I do for her to say such things?"  
  
"Sakura ignore her. She's just jealous that you're hanging out with me."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Sakura you've become one of my close friends. Don't let that 'thing' let you think otherwise."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Okay."  
  
* * * *  
  
Meiling smiled. "So Sakura is calling him by his first name. I heard a rumor that Syaoran gets extremely angry when someone calls him by his first name without his 'authorization'."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah it's true. Eriol told me so yesterday when he was walking me home."  
  
"So who is allowed to call him? I even heard Eriol call him Li-kun."  
  
"Well Eriol said that he only lets his family members and his current girlfriend call him by his first name."  
  
"But Sakura isn't his current girlfriend."  
  
Tomoyo squealed. "Our Sakura-chan found her true love. Don't you think they make such a kawaii couple?"  
  
Meiling nodded enthusiastically. "Hai! They're so adorable!"  
  
Eriol and Ryu chose this time to walk in. "We know we're adorable but we didn't want to tell you."  
  
"Oh Eriol!" Tomoyo laughed as Meiling hit him across his head.  
  
"Talk about conceited."  
  
"Nuh uh uh... I only speak the truth."  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes.  
  
"So if you weren't speaking about us... whom were you speaking about?"  
  
"Sakura and Li-kun of course." Tomoyo said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Ahhh so our little cherry blossom found her little wolf."  
  
"Eh? Wolf?" Meiling asked.  
  
Ryu rolled his eyes while Eriol snickered. "His name does mean Little Wolf."  
  
"Syaoran means little wolf? I don't think so."  
  
"His Chinese name baka. You should know that if you are Chinese." Ryu stated.  
  
Meiling hit Ryu a little bit hard on his arm. "So Mister Know It All, what is his Chinese name?"  
  
"Xiao Lang. It says so on his report card. That is how I know Mrs. Know It All's Wife."  
  
Tomoyo giggled as Meiling rolled her eyes. Ryu just hugged her from behind.  
  
"What's the score?"  
  
"59 to 43."  
  
"Who is winning?"  
  
"Tomoeda of course."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I've got an excellent idea!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
All of them turned to her, including some people who were passing by.  
  
"Ohohohohoho! I've sooo got it!"  
  
"Well while you two discuss your excellent idea, Ryu and I will get you two ladies drinks."  
  
Meiling nodded while Tomoyo was laughing maniacally.  
  
As Ryu and Eriol left, Ryu looked at Eriol.  
  
"How did you manage to fall in love with her?"  
  
"Sometimes I don't even know. But most people say we act alike..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"So what is your grand idea?" Meiling asked anxiously.  
  
"We are going to play matchmaker." Tomoyo said excitingly.  
  
"Ohhh! I like the sound of that."  
  
"Sound of what?" Sakura asked with Syaoran walking by her side.  
  
"We're having a sleep over party!" Tomoyo said as if she were hyper.  
  
"I don't understand girls and their sleepovers..."  
  
"Silly Li-kun. It's a guy and girl sleepover. You're invited!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes went wide open.  
  
"Nani?" Eriol asked as he came back with drinks.  
  
"Hai you heard me. I am having a sleepover party."  
  
"With guys and girls?" Ryu asked questionably.  
  
"Duh!" Meiling said.  
  
"I don't know..." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry I already spoke to your father and he said it was okay. And I'm sure Li-kun doesn't need any permission. Plus Eriol was already sleeping over and your mom says it's all right Meiling. Plus Ryu, you live with your older brother so he's never home so you're free."  
  
Sakura and Meiling looked at Tomoyo with shock. Ryu and Syaoran looked at Eriol.  
  
"You were already sleeping over?"  
  
"Hai. It is after all our anniversary. Don't get any ideas, her mother let me."  
  
"Sure... I never knew you two went so far."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol turned beet red.  
  
"WE DID NOT! Perverted people."  
  
Ryu laughed. Syaoran restrained himself from laughing.  
  
"Well I have to go home and get some stuff..."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I already have your stuff in my house. Everyone's."  
  
"Sometimes Tomoyo... you scare me."  
  
"How did you get things from my house?" Syaoran asked, confused.  
  
"Wei was a huge help to me."  
  
Syaoran glared at her, while Sakura pulled him away back to the table.  
  
"Calm down Syaoran. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."  
  
"But I never let anyone touch anything..."  
  
"Syaoran, Wei packed your things. She wouldn't know what to pack and where was what."  
  
Syaoran thought for a second and nodded. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Meiling and Ryu were busy making out (-.-;;) while Eriol and Tomoyo looked at them from afar.  
  
"Do you think he is the one?"  
  
"Hai... I hope so."  
  
They turned to discuss this with their partners in crime and both of them sighed.  
  
"What did I tell you guys earlier? You were late for class because you two were making out and now again? Geez you people DESPERATELY need a room." Tomoyo said, raising her voice.  
  
Meiling and Ryu broke away, blushing profusely.  
  
"Tomoyo did you have to say that SO loud?" Meiling said.  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Of course."  
  
* * * *  
  
"So we'll see you later. Tomoyo wants to get some stuff so by the time you guys are done, we'd get to her house."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura nodded at what Eriol was telling them.  
  
"And if that stupid witch tries to insult you again I will certainly..."  
  
"That is not necessary Meiling. Thanks anyway."  
  
Meiling smiled at Sakura and waved as she left with Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo didn't want to send Meiling and Ryu to tell them or to wait for them. They seemed to... well you know. So Tomoyo sent Meiling and Eriol to tell Sakura and Syaoran where to go, while she waited with Ryu.  
  
"That's the plan?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Ryu said.  
  
"I do quite agree. Our little cherry blossom deserves the best." Eriol said.  
  
Meiling giggled. "I'm so excited!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Thank you for working this game."  
  
"It was no problem ref. After all we do work here."  
  
"Yeah but two overtimes can be a killer."  
  
Sakura giggled. "It really was no problem"  
  
The referee smiled. "Glad to have you two working."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura smiled. They turned to see Rika and Chiharu coming up, Yamazaki close behind.  
  
"Did you know basketball was invented by..." Yamazaki began before Chiharu hit him. "Lies! Lies! Lies! They are all lies!"  
  
Sakura and Rika giggled.  
  
"I see you three are taking the next game?"  
  
Rika nodded. "It's the high school team. They need three people. Two people have to do their books. Talk about demanding."  
  
Sakura nodded as she began to leave with Syaoran.  
  
"We'll be going. Ja ne!"  
  
"Bye Sakura-chan!"  
  
As they left, Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki looked at each other.  
  
"Are those two a couple?" Rika asked.  
  
"I don't know. But they look so Kawaii together!" Chiharu said.  
  
Yamazaki looked on. 'I guess I'll have to ask him later."  
  
* * * *  
  
Time Gap  
  
"Really? I never knew Sakura's brother did that." Ryu said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Yup. He gave a guy making a move on Sakura a black eye."  
  
Syaoran fell over laughing. Sakura pouted. "It's not funny. Onii-chan is just protective of me."  
  
"You mean very, very, very, very, VERY overprotective of you." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Well he loosened up a bit. I mean Syaoran came to my door today and he didn't clobber him."  
  
Meiling nodded. "It's true. Touya did loosen up a bit."  
  
"Maybe because he's dating Mizuki-sensei." Tomoyo said, wondering.  
  
"NANI?! He's dating our sensei?" Ryu exclaimed.  
  
"Hai. I think they make such a kawaii couple." Sakura said.  
  
"Miss Daidouji, here are your drinks."  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo said as she took the drinks from her maid.  
  
Setting them down on the small table of her room, she smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo I never thought you had such a... huge mansion."  
  
"Well Ryu, being my friend for two years, you sure don't know much about me."  
  
Ryu rolled his eyes. "Just because I never went to your house, that doesn't mean I don't know anything about you."  
  
Tomoyo had a mischievous smile on her face. "How many times have you been to Meiling's house?"  
  
"Over five hundred times."  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide. "You kept count?" Meiling asked bewildered.  
  
Ryu just noticed what he said. "Err... no?"  
  
Everyone started laughing. "Wow Ryu you really do count!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
A knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother came in.  
  
"Kids it is time for bed. You do after all have school tomorrow."  
  
All of them scowled. Sonomi laughed.  
  
"Good night."  
  
At this, everyone went into his or her sleeping bags.  
  
"Want to hear some scary stories?"  
  
"HOEE! No don't!"  
  
Snickers and chuckles were heard in the room. Sakura couldn't make out any faces in the dark. All she knew was the Syaoran was the body next to her.  
  
"You know I heard that a few months ago, a girl was being dragged under her bed..."  
  
"Hoe!! Stop!!" Sakura said, shaking in fear. But they couldn't feel her shaking since they were in separate sleeping bags. Syaoran only felt it because he was next to her.  
  
"Sakura are you all right?" He whispered so no one could hear.  
  
"Hai... I'm just scared of those stories." She whispered back.  
  
Syaoran laid out his sleeping bag. Opening hers, he used it as a blanket.  
  
"If anything, just stick by me and it'll be okay."  
  
Syaoran couldn't see it but Sakura smiled happily. "Arigato."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Hey! What are you guys talking about that you aren't listening to our scary stories."  
  
"I'm just calming her down because you people are freaking her out."  
  
"Gomen Sakura but it's cool to hear scary stories."  
  
"Hoe... sure whatever you say."  
  
"As I was saying... there are demons in this world. The ouiji board proves that. Spirits haunt us humans because we have life."  
  
Sakura trembled but Syaoran held her hand reassuringly. "He's just lying. Don't pay attention and try to sleep."  
  
Sakura blushed because he held her hand and nodded. "Okay."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How kawaii!"  
  
"They look so cute!"  
  
"Since when did they open their sleeping bags like that?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"I think they just spoiled our plans as..."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes sleepily. Those voices were annoying her. She realized something warm was around her waist and what she was laying on was warm as well. Looking up at what she was laying on, she saw Syaoran.  
  
Her face turned a deep red as she realized she was lying on Syaoran and his arm was around her waist. Looking up, she saw the inquiring eyes of Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryu, and Meiling.  
  
Syaoran took that exact moment to open his eyes. He realized the state he was in and turned red. Releasing Sakura, who jumped up as he did, he stood up.  
  
"So...?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"What time is it?" Syaoran asked, as if nothing happened.  
  
"You have an hour to get dressed."  
  
"Hoe? It's only seven?"  
  
Meiling nodded. "Surprisingly you're up."  
  
Syaoran walked briskly to the bathroom, with Eriol and Ryu about to trail behind him.  
  
Sakura grabbed her bag and made dash for the bathroom before Syaoran.  
  
Just as Syaoran was about to enter, Sakura slid past him and closed the door.  
  
"HEY!!" Syaoran bellowed.  
  
Giggling could be heard from inside.  
  
"Sorry Syaoran but I have to get ready first. Plus I wouldn't stand a chance against them."  
  
'Them?' He thought as he turned around.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Ryu smiled at him... evilly.  
  
Syaoran turned around and banged on the door.  
  
"Sakura!! Come on Sakura you got to be joking!"  
  
"Li-kun..."  
  
Syaoran gulped. He didn't want to turn around.  
  
"Syaoran there is a bathroom down the hall, second before last room. Run. Hurry and run!"  
  
The two other couples heard this and tried to tackle Syaoran. But Syaoran missed them briskly and ran. He ran like never has run before.  
  
"Li-kun!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"You can't get away!"  
  
"Li!!!!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Then there was crashing, banging, and thumping.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Ryu laid in a heap.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"You said it." Eriol said.  
  
"That hurt." Meiling whined.  
  
"No really." Ryu replied sarcastically.  
  
"Man those two are really lucky. But then again they do have to come out to go to school."  
  
"True."  
  
"I told you they made a kawaii couple."  
  
"We know Tomoyo. We know."  
  
"Stop being sarcastic Eriol. Yesterday was our anniversary."  
  
"I still love you."  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"And you said we were sappy..." Meiling said.  
  
"Am I swallowing his tongue?" Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
Meiling turned red.  
  
"Okay point taken."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura pressed the intercom. "Syaoran? You safe?"  
  
Syaoran jumped. 'How the hell did Sakura get here?'  
  
Turning around he saw no one.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
'Duh Syaoran... an intercom.'  
  
Clicking the talk button, he spoke. "Yeah I'm fine. Almost didn't make it. Man your friends are animals."  
  
He heard Sakura giggle. "Don't worry. There is a connecting door to that bathroom. You can escape. Just distract them so I can escape too."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Now I'm off to take a shower."  
  
"Me too. Ja for now."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo pulled her earphones out of the intercom.  
  
"Should we let them flee?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Nah!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I finished this chapter all in one day. See I got inspired because I was bored, your reviews, everyone in my house was sleeping because they are all sick. And all my friends went to Florida, California, and upstate. ;-;  
  
Eriol, Syaoran, and Ryu are in a different classroom because they are in separate courses. Although Tomoyo and Eriol are known to be the smartest, they aren't the same. Same grade, yes, but different classes. The classes for the guys are specialized because they are in a soccer team. That is why the girls (except for Meiling) didn't know about Syaoran.  
  
Also note that Syaoran is about to turn seventeen in July. He is the oldest. And he is still part of the Li clan and he is only attending in Japan because he wants to do everything on his own. The scholarship was given to him for his work. He's striving to do everything alone.  
  
Ryu lives only with his older brother Joseph. Joseph attends college and rarely goes back to the apartment they share. Ryu's father passed away because of cancer and his mother lives in China. Ryu also won a scholarship. He is NOT related to the Li clan in this fic.  
  
Meiling has both of her parents and lives close to Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol HAS parents in this fic. Bwahahaha! He doesn't know he is the half reincarnation. And I doubt I'll mention it.  
  
This is just to clear things up. Thanks for reading! Review!!  
  
I decided to not include magic, yes Sakura and Syaoran have it, but no they don't know about it and no it will rarely be mentioned.  
  
Wish me luck I have to retake my chemistry regents tomorrow. If I pass... I will reward you with a faster chappie! ^-^  
  
And of course please drop a review!  
  
IMPORTANT: Leave your email if you want me to tell you when I update my chapters.  
  
10pm exactly. I'm extremely tired because I didn't have any amount of sleep.  
  
And say hello to Andrew!  
  
Andrew: Hi Everyone.  
  
Brenda: Andrew is my editor of this fic. He lectured me about taking my time and yet hurrying up. Confusing isn't he?  
  
Andrew: Yeah. Well enjoy this chapter. Let's hope she passes so maybe she'll write faster and review because that makes her work harder.  
  
Brenda: Byez!  
  
Andrew: Bye... --;;  
  
~*Brenda*~ 


	3. The Escape

Hi Hi! I don't think four months have passed yet. Hee Hee it was barely one. I really don't know if I passed my chemistry regents till my school starts. But I did get in 9th place of my beauty pageant so maybe that's what inspired me. But now I'm sick. I think it's my sister's fault because she's sick. I have a cold. Grrr...  
  
And also I have been put on three more favorite lists! I'm really happy. And having so many reviews for my second chapter. I appreciate it a lot. Especially when fanfiction.net wasn't working for me.  
  
I think I'm changing my mind for Eriol's parents. I think I'm just going to make Nakuru his caretaker because his parents passed away. Yeah his background is sad, but Nakuru... is his aunt! There you go. (From his mother's side... she was the youngest in the family. Bwahahahaha!)  
  
And I'd like to say a special thanks to all those who reviewed:  
  
Aleris  
  
Rosetta  
  
Glarie  
  
Joey  
  
Nicole  
  
Perely Coincidental  
  
Dia, Princess Random Insanity  
  
Lyeza  
  
lilum-star  
  
Cherry SakuraGirl  
  
Daff Li  
  
SakurasBubbles  
  
IC  
  
kirjava-chan  
  
Sakura-chan  
  
Mei-Fong  
  
Fantasy  
  
Andrew  
  
Sparks  
  
Starrie  
  
**~Drea~**  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews. I never would've thought to receive this many.  
  
Oh and this chapter goes to: Starrie! Thank you so much for helping me when I was in writer's block and then telling me to calm down when stupid hackers stole my account. I now have my AOL account back. Tell Jackie and Nikki this is for them too ^^;; Oh and thanks for lending me your CCS dvds. I'll bring them back the next time I visit. It was so much fun bowling. Continue your fics you know or else I'm going to send Evil Andrea on your... *cough*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS... but I plan to be the CEO in the future so USA can see the uncut version in English. ^-^ And Ryu does belong to me. Oh and so does Song Min, Xiomara, and Jasmine. Even though I don't really want to own them. Hee Hee!  
  
* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
Friends Forever...Right?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Escape  
  
Syaoran finished putting on his uniform as he heard the intercom again.  
  
"Syaoran... are you finished?"  
  
'Perfect timing.' He thought as he walked over to press the talk button.  
  
"Yup I am. What should I do to distract them?"  
  
"Well I heard Tomoyo and Meiling outside of my room. They were getting ready. But now I don't hear them anymore."  
  
Syaoran walked to the door of the bathroom and pressed his ear against the door. His answer was found.  
  
He heard all of them snickering and laughing outside. Syaoran walked back over to the intercom.  
  
"They're outside my door."  
  
He heard Sakura giggle. "We need to find a distraction. I know they have something up their sleeves."  
  
Syaoran heard someone outside of the adjoining door. He heard someone speaking to Touya then Sonomi calling Yukito downstairs.  
  
"I wonder where Yuki is?" He heard Sakura say on the intercom as if she knew he just heard him.  
  
"He's outside my adjoining door." He said as he realized who was in the room.  
  
"Perfect! Okay ready?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the intercom blankly.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"They're listening to the intercom outside of your bathroom. You'll know the plan soon."  
  
Syaoran grunted.  
  
"Fine."  
  
* * * *  
  
"There she goes!" Tomoyo yelled as she got up and dropped the earphones.  
  
Meiling stood up and ran after Tomoyo who was trying to catch up to Sakura.  
  
Eriol and Ryu grinned as they stood outside Syaoran's door.  
  
"Wait a minute. Did Li just say Yukito-san was outside the other door?"  
  
Ryu nodded.  
  
"Ryu stay here. I just found out Sakura's plan."  
  
Ryu watched Eriol race down the hallway and turn left. He shrugged and leaned against the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran realized what Sakura was up to also. He smiled and waited inside the bathroom. He hoisted his backpack on his back and waited for the signal.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hoee!" Sakura yelled as she raced into a room. She locked it behind her. Tomoyo and Meiling banged from the other side. She sighed.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura jumped and turned around slowly.  
  
"Yuki!" She squealed and hugged him.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Tomoyo and Meiling were chasing me. I'm sorry I wish to stay but I have to go to school."  
  
Yukito nodded. "I'll distract them. Go through the bathroom door."  
  
Sakura smiled and went to the door. Knocking on it lightly, she waited for a response.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran questioned from the other side.  
  
"Yeah let me in."  
  
Syaoran opened the door and Sakura walked inside.  
  
"Who is out there?"  
  
"I think only Ryu. I heard Eriol's muffled voice saying something about your plan."  
  
Sakura giggled. "He found out but it's too late. Ready?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and prepared himself to run.  
  
Sakura opened the other door and Ryu fell backwards.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"Go!!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sped down the hallway.  
  
"Oh no..." Ryu said as he watched them leave.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sakura! Let us in! You're trapped!"  
  
Eriol came racing from the other way. 'Damn I was too late.' He thought.  
  
Yukito opened the door and smiled at Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes imouto-chan?" (A/N: Don't forget I said Yukito was Tomoyo's older brother in chapter 1.)  
  
Tomoyo looked at her brother. "Onii-chan... Where is Sakura?"  
  
Yukito smiled. "She went through the bathroom door."  
  
Eriol's eyes opened wide. "I left Ryu alone..."  
  
Just as Eriol realized this, Ryu came through the bathroom door.  
  
"They passed..."  
  
"We have to go onii-chan. See you!" Tomoyo yelled as they left.  
  
Yukito sweat dropped as they ran down the hallway. "I knew there was a reason why Touya called Sakura kajiuu." He said to himself, chuckling.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura giggled as they arrived in front of their school.  
  
"That was fun."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Last day of school. I'm surprised we are actually early."  
  
Sakura was confused. "What do you mean you're surprised?"  
  
"Well... since you almost made me late the last time..."  
  
"Syaoran! You're mean." She said playfully.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Well I'll see you during lunch."  
  
Sakura nodded and went inside her classroom.  
  
"Ohayo Onii-chan, Mizuki-sensei."  
  
Touya growled.  
  
"Out of all the times you are late, you choose today to be early." He growled as he stalked out of the room.  
  
Kaho giggled quietly. "Ohayo Sakura-san."  
  
Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your time with my onii-chan."  
  
Kaho shook her head. "It's all right. What makes you early today?"  
  
"My friends." She said giggling.  
  
Just as she said that, Tomoyo and Meiling rushed in.  
  
"Aww man!" Meiling began.  
  
"Sakura you'll never escape us during lunch." Tomoyo declared.  
  
Then they both looked at Mizuki and sweat dropped.  
  
"Take your seats."  
  
All three girls smiled sheepishly and sweat dropped, heading towards their seats.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Early as usual Li."  
  
Syaoran nodded and took his seat.  
  
Eriol and Ryu ran in shortly afterwards.  
  
"Hello boys. Take your seats."  
  
Eriol and Ryu looked blankly at their teacher and shortly after, they both nodded.  
  
"We'll get you later." Eriol quietly whispered.  
  
Ryu nodded in agreement. "Yeah later."  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran said impassively.  
  
"Ohayo minna." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Ohayo Takashi."  
  
"Ohayo Yamazaki."  
  
Yamazaki smiled broadly. "You three are really early today."  
  
Eriol shrugged, Syaoran just smirked and Ryu rolled his eyes.  
  
"Li-kun I have to ask you something later."  
  
Syaoran looked at Yamazaki confused but nodded.  
  
"Takashi take your seat." Terada said.  
  
"Hai sensei."  
  
Shortly afterwards, the few girls in their class and the rest of the boys entered for homeroom.  
  
"Okay class... today we are going to begin with reviewing your math finals."  
  
Most of the class groaned, while Syaoran and Eriol smiled happily. (A/N: I hate math...)  
  
* * * *  
  
As the lunch bell rang, the girls put their books away and grabbed their lunches or their wallets.  
  
"Sakura-san, will you stay after class? I would like to have a word with you."  
  
"Hai Mizuki-sensei."  
  
Tomoyo scowled and Meiling grunted.  
  
"There goes our plan for no escape." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"We'll meet you outside Sakura-chan." Meiling said as they left the class.  
  
Sakura walked up to Kaho's desk and smiled.  
  
"Hai sensei?"  
  
"Since today is the last day of school, you don't mind if you have lunch with me? I know your friends want to attack you since earlier."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Okay! So what was my onii-chan doing here earlier?"  
  
Kaho smiled dreamily. "He wanted to surprise me. He's such a sweet guy."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Well definitely not to me."  
  
Kaho smiled. "That is because he expresses his love to you another way."  
  
"I like your way better."  
  
Kaho laughed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Terada smiled. "Well class, enjoy your last lunch."  
  
Everyone cheered and left towards the cafeteria or outside.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you want Chun-san?"  
  
"Call me Song Min. Don't forget I let you."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I don't want to. What do you want?"  
  
Song Min frowned but smiled again. She walked up to Syaoran and drew circles on his chest with her finger.  
  
"Want to have lunch together?" She asked shyly.  
  
"No." He said moving away from Song Min and taking his lunch.  
  
"Syaoran! Why not?"  
  
"I told you to call me Li. Now leave me alone."  
  
Song Min growled and left haughtily.  
  
Eriol and Ryu snickered.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I have to talk to Li-kun about something."  
  
Ryu and Eriol grunted and left.  
  
Yamazaki sat down. "Li... you never hid anything from me before. Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Sakura-chan??"  
  
Syaoran looked at Yamazaki shocked, with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "I... I'm not going out with her. She's my best friend. How do you know her?"  
  
Yamazaki smiled. "She's friends with my girlfriend Chiharu."  
  
"Oh. Well no I'm not going out with her. If I was I would've told you."  
  
Yamazaki grinned. "Good. Sorry for accusing you."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "People make mistakes... demo why did you think that?"  
  
"Oh because it seemed like you were. Yesterday when I saw you."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Yeah I guess it did. No she's just my best friend."  
  
* * * *  
  
Song Min smiled.  
  
'I knew it. He would never go out with trash like her.'  
  
"Song Min... We're not going to have time for lunch if we stay here." Her friend Xiomara said.  
  
"Yeah and I'm hungry. I had to skip breakfast to meet up with you." Jasmine added.  
  
"Okay be quiet. Let's go." Song Min said, leading her followers to the cafeteria.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Where is Sakura-chan?"  
  
Meiling ate her lunch happily. "I guess sensei had something important to talk to her about."  
  
Ryu finished his lunch. "Damn and Takashi had to talk to Syaoran. Those two just spoiled our fun."  
  
"Yeah I do quite agree. But everything happens for a reason." Eriol stated as he quietly ate his lunch.  
  
The cherry blossom trees were in still blooming in June. And the group's favorite lunch spot was in front of the biggest cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Demo... at this rate we won't get to torture them." Tomoyo said as she threw her garbage away.  
  
"Truth be told that we can torment them after school." Eriol said as he followed suit of Tomoyo and threw away his trash.  
  
"Ohayo minna-san" Chiharu said as she sat herself with the group.  
  
"Hey Chiharu. You weren't in class in the morning."  
  
Chiharu nodded. "I had a dentist appointment. Did Mizuki-sensei hand out any finals back?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "She said she'll give all of them out the beginning of last period."  
  
"Which kind of sucks because now I'm all anxious." Meiling said.  
  
The lunch bell rang.  
  
"Hey Sakura never came..." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"Neither did Yamazaki." Chiharu added. "He might've been caught up telling lies again." She said sighing.  
  
"But he had to talk to Li-kun so I guess they talked all through lunch."  
  
"We better go back. Mizuki-sensei said she was holding a small party before she gives out the finals."  
  
"You guys are lucky. Terada insists on reviewing our finals..." Ryu said sulkily.  
  
* * * *  
  
Time Gap   
  
(A/N: I really didn't want to go through the whole day. It would've just been boring.)  
  
"Hoe!!" Sakura said as she ran from her friends with Syaoran pulling her arm.  
  
"Come on Sakura! We're almost there!" He yelled as he kept running.  
  
"Sakura-chan stop! Come on we won't bug you THAT much!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Meiling began to quicken her pace. She was right behind Sakura, reaching for her hand.  
  
Syaoran just took a peek back and saw Meiling. He made a sudden swerve to the right and Meiling was left back.  
  
"Damn..." She muttered, stopping because she was out of breath.  
  
Ryu stopped next to her. "Princess are you okay?"  
  
Meiling nodded and took a deep breath in. "Yeah I'm okay now. But those two are really fast runners."  
  
Ryu chuckled. "I don't think Eriol or Tomoyo have a chance." He said as he saw Sakura and Syaoran storm into Sakura's house and locked the door.  
  
Tomoyo sat on Sakura's steps to catch her breath. "Damn those two. They are sooo lucky."  
  
Eriol laughed. "Tell me about it."  
  
"Oh my gosh I promised Okaa-san I'll be home early today." She said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Well I'll walk you back." Eriol said as she linked herself to him. "Arigato Eriol."  
  
As they walked back, they saw Ryu and Meiling.  
  
"Gave up?"  
  
Eriol shook his head. "No they won."  
  
Ryu chuckled and wrapped his arm around Meiling's waist, leading her back towards her house.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura collapsed on her couch while Syaoran collapsed on her other couch.  
  
"They... are... quite... persistent." Syaoran said, panting.  
  
"Yeah... I. know..." Sakura said, trying to regain her normal way of breathing.  
  
"Kajiuu are you downstairs? I'm about to go to work." Touya said as he walked down the stairs. He then glared as he saw Syaoran laying on his favorite couch.  
  
"What is Gaki Li doing here?" He bellowed.  
  
Sakura sat up, regaining her composure. "He walked me home. Now go to work or else I'm going to tell Mizuki-san about..."  
  
Touya glared at her. "Okay Okay... just make sure the gaki leaves." He said, storming out of the house.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Would you like tea Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran didn't answer. Sakura got up and peeked over him. She noticed he fell asleep. She giggled and placed a blanket over him.  
  
'He looks so kawaii when he's sleeping...' She thought. Suddenly she blinked. 'Did I just think that? No No I must be going crazy.' She thought as she left towards the kitchen.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Tomoyo I know I'm sorry. But it wasn't anything. I must've been cold and so he was the warmest thing and you know how our bodies go after a source of heat... so maybe that's how. It's nothing really. We're just friends." Sakura said as she looked at the telephone screen.  
  
Tomoyo's mother owned a huge company called Daidouji toys. The newest product her mother created was telephones with screens on it. (A/N: Just think of those Pokemon phones. I wish we had those. I think they're cool.) But they weren't for sale yet and Sonomi gave some to Tomoyo so she and her friends could try it out.  
  
"Maybe not now Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said teasingly. Sakura stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Don't assume things that aren't going to happen. I have to go now. The pasta seems to be ready." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay. Ja ne Sakura-chan."  
  
"Ja ne Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Tomoyo had demanded why Sakura ran away and why she didn't let her in. Sakura apologized but left out that Syaoran was still there.  
  
Serving the pasta in two plates, she set them on the table and headed towards the living room.  
  
"Syaoran-kun... Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered, shaking him softly.  
  
"Hmm?" Syaoran said sleepily.  
  
"I made some food. It's six."  
  
"NANI?!" Syaoran said, fully waking up.  
  
"Don't worry. I called Wei to tell him you're okay."  
  
Syaoran sat up and nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. You hungry?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. He didn't know why he was so sleepy.  
  
"Let me help you." Sakura said as she placed one arm over her shoulder and helped him up.  
  
"Thanks." He said as he walked sleepily to the dining room.  
  
He seated himself and began to eat hungrily. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
She seated herself across from him and ate quietly.  
  
"This is delicious." Syaoran said as he continued to eat.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran sat on her couch again. "Thank you for the meal Sakura." He said as he stretched.  
  
"It was no problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said happily.  
  
"I don't know why I was so sleepy." Syaoran said sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Well I better go home. Thanks for everything Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled. "It's no problem."  
  
Syaoran walked towards her door and walked out.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said waving as he headed down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah! Bye!" She yelled waving.  
  
Sakura closed the door and locked it. She had a fun last day. She passed all her finals and kept her position in one of the smartest people in her school.  
  
Also she spent her day with Syaoran, who is currently now her best friend. She never would've expected things to change. Sakura kept thinking about this when the phone rang.  
  
Rushing towards the phone, she picked it up.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Kinomoto's residence."  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura looked at the screen and smiled. "Ohayo otou-san!"  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. I just called to check up on you."  
  
"I'm fine. Syaoran-kun stayed with me and he just left a few minutes ago. So I wasn't lonely."  
  
Fujitaka looked confused. "Syaoran?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh he's my new tomodachi. He's really nice." Sakura said.  
  
Fujitaka nodded. "Well I'll be home by nine. Touya won't be home until ten since he has a date with Mizuki-san."  
  
Sakura smiled gleefully. "Don't worry. Being home by myself for two hours won't hurt. I'll just chat with Tomoyo."  
  
Fujitaka laughed. "All right. I'll see you later Sakura."  
  
"Okay otou-san. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and smiled. She really loved her family. Even though her mother died when she was young, she never felt lonely. Her father and brother cared about her very much, well her brother annoys her but she knows that he cares for her.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Glad to have you back Master Syaoran. How was your day at Miss Kinomoto's house? She is quite a nice young lady."  
  
Syaoran smiled as he walked inside his apartment.  
  
"I fell asleep... yeah she is nice. I think Sakura has become one of my best friends."  
  
"Sakura?" Wei questioned. He never heard Syaoran call a girl by their first name unless they were truly his close friends or his current girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah. She's my friend Wei. Nothing more."  
  
Wei chuckled. "Well she seems very nice and polite. She called to stop me from worrying about your disappearance."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Changing the subject. I came in third highest. Daidouji came in first as usual and following her was her boyfriend Hiiragizawa."  
  
Wei smiled. "That is quite well Master Syaoran. Your mother would be pleased."  
  
Syaoran smiled softly. "Well I'm off to bed."  
  
* * * *  
  
The following day...  
  
Tomoyo's eyes gleamed.  
  
"But wouldn't you think that Li-kun would want to hang out with us? I mean he is Sakura's new friend." Tomoyo stated, looking over the facts in her head.  
  
Eriol concentrated on the game as well as paying attention to his beloved.  
  
"It would seem so. But that's for him to choose Tomoyo-chan, not for us to force upon him." He stated, noting that a player scored a shot.  
  
Tomoyo pouted. "But couldn't we just give him a little... push?"  
  
Eriol chuckled seeing that his girlfriend doesn't want to back down from 'helping' Sakura and Syaoran's relationship to grow.  
  
"Iie Tomoyo-chan. Sorry."  
  
The last quarter bell rung and the winning team cheered. Tomoyo got up from her seat and stretched.  
  
"Well there is Sakura. Hey Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol waved as well. Sakura ran over and smiled. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun." She said happily.  
  
"The games are over. I'm surprised you're late." Tomoyo said sarcastically. Sakura pouted. "Gomen nasai but I had to clean the house today. Touya had to go out with Kaho and he said he'll switch shifts with me. He left me with a dirty bargain."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Sounds like Touya. Do you want to go to the ice cream parlor?"  
  
Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "Sure. Demo... where is Meiling-chan and Ryu-kun?" Sakura asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh you didn't hear? Meiling and Ryu went with Meiling's family to North America. They went for a week or so. I'm going to miss them." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
Sakura's expression saddened. "Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"It was a last minute thing. Her family told her last night and they asked Ryu's brother if he could go along. Then they left early this morning." Eriol explained.  
  
"I didn't get to say good bye." Sakura said, her eyes no longer twinkling.  
  
"It's okay. She promised to call when she arrived there." Tomoyo said, patting Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"What happened here? You all look so gloomy." Syaoran asked as he walked towards the group.  
  
"Meiling-chan and Ryu-kun left for a week. I didn't get to say good bye." Sakura said sadly. Syaoran's expression turned into one of understanding. "It's okay Sakura-chan. I'm sure she'll call. Plus it's never good-bye. It's always see you later."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Arigato Syaoran." She said brightly, her genki self returning to her.  
  
Eriol snickered. "Well what are going to do now?"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot. Terada-sensei said he wanted to introduce me to someone who recently..." Tomoyo began until...  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay away from MY Syaoran." Song Min said snidely to Sakura. Sakura looked at Song Min blankly. "Hoe?" She murmured.  
  
Syaoran glared at Song Min. "I'm not yours Chun-san. Now leave."  
  
"IIE! This spoiled girl is trying to steal you from me!" She yelled. Xiomara and Jasmine nodded.  
  
"Yeah that girl is up to no good." Jasmine said snidely.  
  
"Yeah she tries to act so innocent when she's a hypocrite." Xiomara added.  
  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "Iie that's not true." She whispered.  
  
Song Min felt happy that she was crying, as though she was winning the war.  
  
'Now I can prove to Syaoran that she's a weakling.' She thought happily.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Don't deny it. I saw you talking behind your friend's backs. I don't even know why they are still with you." Song Min said icily.  
  
Syaoran was steaming with anger. "It's not true Chun. Get you and your stupid followers out of here. I don't want to speak to you anymore. Consider everything OFF! Now LEAVE! I don't want you near me or my friends again!" He bellowed, giving them his scariest death glare.  
  
Song Min quivered. She thought she was winning.  
  
"Syaoran... you don't mean that. It's this girl..."  
  
Syaoran stood in front of Sakura, as though he was protecting her from Song Min's remarks.  
  
"Leave now. Or else..." He stated icily.  
  
Song Min nodded and snapped her fingers. Her followers began to leave, with Song Min trailing behind.  
  
Syaoran turned around to see Sakura, who was hugging Tomoyo, crying. Eriol was patting her back.  
  
"Sakura... I'm sorry." Syaoran said quietly.  
  
Sakura pulled away from Tomoyo's embrace, and sniffled. "No Syaoran-kun, it wasn't your fault. But... I never thought they'd say such things. I'm such a weakling... crying." She said as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Don't say such things Sakura. Don't believe them. It isn't true and you know it. Now forget about it. They aren't worth your time." He said soothingly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and winked at Eriol. Eriol smiled mischievously.  
  
"Daidouji-san there you are."  
  
Tomoyo turned around and looked at Terada.  
  
"Gomen nasai Terada-sensei but something happened. I'm sorry but I completely forgot." Tomoyo said.  
  
Terada shook his head. "It's all right." He said. Just as he said that, a girl with long midnight blue hair, and striking light blue eyes came forward. She had ivory colored skin and had a nicely shaped body.  
  
"I told you earlier that I wanted you to meet Lily Lei. She just came here from China. I thought you would like to show her around. She's new to everything and I hope you all become good friends."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, but she had a bad feeling about her. Eriol made no acknowledgement, feeling as though something was going to happen because of her.  
  
'If Meiling was here, she would've defended Sakura, and save us from now what I think is going to be a new threat.' Tomoyo thought as she kept her smile on her face.  
  
Lily smiled at all of them but kept her gaze on Syaoran, who was busy soothing Sakura.  
  
'He's quite cute.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. Pure nonsense, I know but is the end a cliffy? I'll let you all decide. I actually got this fic out before its deadline! I'm so happy! Even though I'm updating it on the actual date.  
  
My sickness has become worse and now I no longer have a voice. Andrew is making a mockery out of it and so is Brian. But don't worry I have my plastic hammer! (Hee Hee I know you understand that Shey Shey.)  
  
Oh and this is going to be an optional thing for all of you. I am in a RPG guild of CCS where you can role play one of the characters or make one of your own. I'm Meiling. Hee Hee. If you want to join, we have many characters available so if you want to join, the website is:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/lilsakurachan/  
  
Several fan fiction authors are also joined in the RPG such as Starrie and me. Andrew is also in the guild.  
  
And I'm writing a new fic but I won't be on it for long since school is starting. Sorry that the next date the chapter will be is in a month but I have to pay attention to my studies. I'm a jumpy junior (not so jumpy now since I'm sick) and I have a lot of things to do. I will barely have any time and I plan to help Lucy to be a judge also. That is if I get accepted.  
  
My Only One is finished. I'm so sad to see I finished the fic that made me start writing this one.  
  
Eck my school starts in two days. Here begins my terror. -sigh-  
  
IMPORTANT: Leave your email if you want me to tell you when I update my fics.  
  
Don't forget to review. Thank you all who put me on your favorites. I'll try to work on the next chapter so it'll come out earlier than a month.  
  
Bye for now!  
  
~*Brenda*~ 


	4. The Fifth Wheel

Heylo! Can you believe that I actually wrote this faster than my epilogue! Well that's because I have more ideas on this then the final touches of My Only One. ^^;; I'm sorry but it's true. I love my first fic very much and I'm quite pleased that I finished it. Starrie is also finished with her first fic (though it has sooo many more reviews than mine. --;;) I hope you all read my first fic (well those who didn't read it ^-^)  
  
I am so HAPPY! -hops around- People added this story to their favorites. I am very very happy. Maybe that's why I have so many ideas because of all you people! ^-^  
  
I am currently not sick, and I'm currently still stuck with immense amounts of homework. Knowing me I'm going to leave it off till last minute. It's a habit. Well anyways enough of my ramblings... (I talk too much.)  
  
I like to thank ALL OF YOU who reviewed for my last chapter. You don't know how much it means to me. I appreciate it so much that it isn't even funny.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Prince XiaoLang (Andrew)  
  
(Blank Review)  
  
Bellerein21  
  
Glarie  
  
Cutie Blossom  
  
LicyBabe2002  
  
xoxo_kizme   
  
kotsch  
  
Pnaixr0se8  
  
Sweet~Sakura  
  
Joey  
  
Animechick354  
  
Blue-Star-118  
  
LaLa  
  
Starrie  
  
Emeraldiris  
  
Rosetta  
  
Aleris  
  
Ice  
  
Sakura Potato  
  
MimiGhost  
  
SakurasBubbles  
  
Sakura-chan  
  
CherrySakuraGirl  
  
Kate  
  
Lauren  
  
And this chapter has been chosen to be dedicated to:  
  
Shirahana- I know you haven't even got to read this fic yet... But you encourage me in so many ways through your emails. I am so happy we became friends and that My Only One is up and running in your website. I'm also happy you won the Tournament of Clows first round. Your encouragement and your kind words of things happening have made me happy. I'm thrilled to talk about many things with you. I hope you soon get to read this fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS. But I plan to be the CEO in the future so USA can see the uncut version in English. ^-^ Till then, I currently do not own CCS. ^^;; (I do own Ryu, Song Min, Xiomara, Jasmine, Lily... and Syaoran! ^- ^)  
  
* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
Friends Forever...Right?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Fifth Wheel  
  
"Excuse us Terada-sensei." Syaoran said.  
  
Terada was about to question why was Sakura distressed but Tomoyo stood in front of him as Syaoran led Sakura away.  
  
"Don't worry sensei. It's just a small thing." Tomoyo said. Terada nodded, understanding that they had it under control.  
  
"All right. I hope you all get along with Lei-san here." He said as he walked off.  
  
Lily had frowned as Syaoran left with Sakura but smiled sweetly as Terada left.  
  
Eriol noticed this and frowned himself. 'Great! Another Song Min!' He thought as he shook his head.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Are you all right now?" Syaoran asked softly.  
  
"Hai. Arigato Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as she smiled a bit.  
  
Syaoran smiled back. "Now how about we get some ice cream?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "That sounds good."  
  
Syaoran got up from the park bench, pulling Sakura up all the same.  
  
"I feel bad that we left without introducing ourselves to the new girl." Sakura said as they walked along.  
  
(A/N: Sakura doesn't know what she is saying right now!)  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure she understood the situation." Syaoran said.  
  
They didn't notice the smiles and 'kawai's' they got from other people and other older couples. They also didn't notice that they were holding hands as they walked along.  
  
"Here we are." Syaoran said as he opened the door for her.  
  
"What a gentleman!" Sakura said giggling as she walked inside.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't notice." Syaoran said as they sat down.  
  
"Aren't we modest?" Sakura replied.  
  
"As always." Syaoran said slyly.  
  
A young waitress with light brown hair walked up to their table with a bright smile. "Konnichiwa! Is the kawaii couple ready to order?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed hotly.  
  
"We're..."  
  
"Not a couple." Syaoran finished.  
  
The waitress giggled then smiled. "Gomen nasai. Everyone at the counter thought you were. Since you two were flirting. I mean we thought you two were flirting. But we'll still call you 'The Kawaii Couple.'" She said with stars in her eyes. Sakura blinked. This girl reminded her so much of Tomoyo.  
  
"Sorry again. What would you like to order?"  
  
Sakura glanced at the menu. There were so many things she wanted to try but she really wanted her favorite ice cream.  
  
"I want a triple chocolate sundae." Syaoran said as he handed her his menu. Sakura grinned. "Well now I know it's obvious what flavor you like." Sakura said teasingly. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"I want the Cherry Blossom Surprise Sundae." Sakura said.  
  
"Excellent. It shows that your orders are made for you." She said as she left.  
  
Sakura blushed faintly. "So...Syaoran." Sakura started.  
  
"Hmm?" Syaoran said as he glanced back at Sakura.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Come on Touya. You have to agree with me that they are so cute together."  
  
"Humph."  
  
Kaho giggled as she looked on. "Overprotective."  
  
"Am not. I don't want the kajiuu dating the gaki."  
  
"So you want her to become a lesbian?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Touya!"  
  
Touya started laughing. "What?"  
  
"Stop joking around. Really now. They looked destined."  
  
"You talk too much fate and destiny crap."  
  
"It is not crap." Kaho countered. Touya held up his hands defensively.  
  
"Okay okay... stuff."  
  
Kaho smiled. "Much better."  
  
"Fine. They look okay together. That ONLY okay!"  
  
Kaho giggled as she looked from their booth that was across the room from Sakura and Syaoran's booth.  
  
"See, I win."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I didn't think you would hate math. I'll help you if you want."  
  
Sakura made a face. "It's summer vacation. I don't even want to think about math."  
  
Syaoran grinned. "It doesn't hurt to study Sakura-chan."  
  
"Here you go!" The waitress said as she placed their orders in front of them.  
  
(A/N: Want to know the Cherry Blossom Surprise Sundae? They have it here! ^- ^ Strawberry ice cream with only red sprinkles and cherries with whip cream. Also strawberry syrup all over. Talk about a cherry blossom surprise. )  
  
Sakura smiled graciously while Syaoran nodded and grabbed his spoon.  
  
"I never saw so much strawberries and cherries in my life." Syaoran stated as he took a big spoonful of his ice cream.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Let's just say I like the color pink." She said giggling as she began to eat hers.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes as placed the huge spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.  
  
"You are going to get brain freeze." Sakura warned.  
  
"Like I'll ever...ack!" Syaoran said as he scrunched up his face.  
  
"Told ya so." Sakura said as she ate slowly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I came here from China to continue my studies of the Japanese culture." Lily said as she walked along with Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Oh. Well I hope you enjoy it here."  
  
Lily smiled sweetly. "I hope so too."  
  
Eriol feigned a smile. "So you are staying here till...?"  
  
"Oh! I'm planning to stay here for a couple of years. But maybe I'm planning to stay here longer." Lily said pleasantly.  
  
There was silence between them. Lily looked at them and nodded to herself.  
  
"Say, the young guy when we were introduced... the one with chestnut hair?"  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"Is he...umm... with that girl?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Well..."  
  
"Yes they are." Eriol cut in.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol with an expression saying 'I know your reasons but Syaoran won't like this.'  
  
"Oh. That's a shame. I thought he was quite cute."  
  
"Yes sadly he's taken as I am with my beloved angel Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran have been together for a while. They really do love each other." Eriol said.  
  
Lily blinked and nodded. "I see. So his... I mean their names are Syaoran and... Well arigato Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-kun for showing me around. I think it's becoming rather late. My Okaa-san must be worried. I will see you around. Maybe we can go out together sometime."  
  
"Yes that sounds like a good idea." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah..." Eriol said reluctantly since Tomoyo nudged him.  
  
"Ja ne minna-san!" Lily said as she ran off.  
  
The couple stared at her retreating figure.  
  
"There is something that I don't like about that girl. How she said Li- kun's first name."  
  
Eriol nodded. "We better be cautious around her."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Arigato Syaoran-kun. I had a great time." Sakura said brightly.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Anything for my dear friend Sakura-chan." He said as he bowed.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Well good-bye sweet princess Sakura from the Kinomoto kingdom."  
  
"Good-bye Compassionate prince Syaoran from the Li kingdom."  
  
"Hmm... Nice word. Compassionate. Couldn't have made it better myself."  
  
"Oh be quiet Syaoran. You're mocking me aren't you."  
  
"Never! Princesses should never get mocked by compassionate princes."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"Ja ne Syaoran-kun. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget we're meeting Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun at the park tomorrow at 12."  
  
"I will remember but will you remember to wake up, eh sweet princess?"  
  
Sakura pouted. "You have to remember my bad qualities, eh compassionate prince?"  
  
"Always to help the princess. I'll come here at 11 to make sure you're ready."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay fine I'll wake up."  
  
"I'll be here at 11 anyways."  
  
"Ja ne Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Making me leave already? I see the sweet princess has a sour side."  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Kidding! I'm just kidding. Ja ne Sakura-chan." Syaoran said as he walked down her front steps.  
  
"Ja ne Syaoran-kun!" She said as she waved good-bye.  
  
As Sakura shut the door and Syaoran left down to his apartment, they missed the figure that was peering at them since the beginning.  
  
Lily walked out of the shadows with a smile on her face.  
  
"So they are just friends."  
  
* * * *  
  
"HOE!!"  
  
Touya shook his head as he placed the plate of pancakes for Sakura on the table.  
  
Just as Sakura ran down the stairs, the doorbell rang.  
  
"HOE!" She managed to yell again as she fell down the last two steps to see two curious amber eyes staring at her.  
  
"Need some help princess? You don't look so graceful now."  
  
"Mou... be quiet Syao- Mr. Prince."  
  
Syaoran chuckled as he pulled Sakura up. "Being cold now sweet princess?"  
  
"Me never." Sakura said as she made a move towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ready?" He asked inquiringly.  
  
"Just need to have breakfast."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "All right. I'll wait outside."  
  
"Iie! Onii-chan is just here. You can stay."  
  
"Okay." He said reluctantly as he stepped inside.  
  
Sakura sat down and began to gobble up her pancakes quickly.  
  
"Slow down kajiuu. What is the."  
  
Touya stopped as he saw the 'gaki' sitting next to Sakura.  
  
"NANI?! What is the GAKI doing here?!"  
  
Syaoran sighed as Sakura finished off her plate.  
  
"Arigato onii-chan. I'll be back later!" She said as she grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran out of the house.  
  
"Damn gaki... in my house..." Touya began to mumble.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Sakura-chan! You're...early." Tomoyo said as she gaped at her.  
  
"It's because of Syaoran-kun." She said as she sent a playful glare to him.  
  
"Finally! Someone who can get Sakura up on time!"  
  
"Be quiet Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she pouted.  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Well Tomoyo, where did you want to go today?"  
  
"Well I was planning for all of us to go to the carnival... It will be so much fu-"  
  
"Ohayo minna-san!"  
  
The whole group turned to see Lily, smiling brightly.  
  
"Ohayo. You must be the new girl! Gomen nasai that Syaoran-kun and I left before introducing ourselves. My name is Sakura Kinomoto but you can just call me Sakura-chan." She said enthusiastically, extending her hand.  
  
Lily took her hand and shook it firmly, nearly squeezing the life out of Sakura's hand. "My name is Lily Lei. I just transferred here from China. It's okay about yesterday. I understand." Lily said before turning to Syaoran.  
  
"Ohayo, you must be Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran blinked before his expression changed into a frown. "Yeah my name is Syaoran Li but I prefer it if you call me Li-kun."  
  
Lily's smile faltered but she kept her face masked from her disappointment. "Nice to meet you Li-kun."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, trying to indicate to him that he was being slightly rude, but Syaoran's attention was on the floor.  
  
"Well you all are going to the carnival? May I come? You see I don't have any friends around here yet." Lily said, tracing the lines on the floor with her foot.  
  
Eriol was about to say no but Sakura beat him contradicting what he was going to say.  
  
"Sure! I mean Terada-sensei left you with us! Plus I don't know much about you since I left early yesterday. I think it's only right!"  
  
"Arigato Kinomoto-san." Lily said. Sakura shook her head. "Call me Sakura- chan."  
  
"All right... Sakura-chan."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol noticed the lack of emotion Lily held when she said Sakura's name.  
  
'This is not good.'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sugoi!" Lily said as they explored the carnival.  
  
"Let's go on the Haunted Ride next!" Tomoyo said, grinning mischievously.  
  
"HOE! Iie! Not that ride!" Sakura wailed. Syaoran patted her back.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll go on it with you."  
  
Sakura smiled faintly. "Arigato Syaoran-kun but who will go with Lily- chan?"  
  
"I will." Tomoyo said, trying to avoid Sakura giving up Syaoran to her.  
  
"Demo... what about Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol shook his head. "I'm a macho guy! I can handle this ride!"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura giggled while Lily smiled sweetly. Lily's smile was driving Eriol insane. He wished he could just make her disappear.  
  
"Well then let's go!" Tomoyo said as she pulled Eriol AND Lily.  
  
Lily tried to stay with Sakura and Syaoran but to no avail. It appeared that Tomoyo wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura remained clutched to Syaoran's arm.  
  
"Hoe! That was too scary!" Sakura said, shivering from fright.  
  
"It's okay dear princess. The ride is over."  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she zoomed in on the scene.  
  
"Kawaii." She muttered under her breath. She zoomed out to film the whole scenario just in time to see the look of disgust on Lily's face.  
  
"Lily-san, enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Hai Tomoyo-san." Lily said as she began to smile sweetly once more.  
  
Eriol came to Tomoyo's side. "Well where to?"  
  
"The Ferris wheel! May I go with you Li-kun since I haven't went on any rides with you?" Lily asked sweetly.  
  
Syaoran made a face but Sakura nodded.  
  
"Sure you can. I mean it's only fair. You went on all the rides with the rest of us. Ne Syaoran-kun?" Sakura stated.  
  
Syaoran feigned a smile. "Sure."  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran sighed as he looked out of the Ferris wheel. He wished he wasn't on the ride with Lily. He had a feeling she was just like Song Min. It was a shame that Sakura went on the Ferris wheel with Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Ano...Li-kun... why are you so cold towards me?" Lily asked.  
  
Syaoran turned and looked at her. 'Talk about blunt.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Gomen Lei-san demo that is just how I am." He said as he looked out of the window again.  
  
"But you don't act like that with Kinomoto-san." Lily stated with a hint of anger.  
  
Syaoran didn't notice her anger and that Lily called her by her last name. "She's one of my close friends."  
  
He felt Lily scoot closer to him.  
  
"Can I be your friend too Li-kun?" She asked ever so sweetly.  
  
Syaoran thought he was going to get a cavity from her sweetness.  
  
"Ano... I don't give away my friendship so easily."  
  
"Oh. Well I'll make sure I'll deserve it." She said smiling.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Thank you for a great day!" Lily said as she walked off.  
  
"You sure you'll be okay walking home by yourself? Syaoran-kun can walk you home." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol felt like they wanted to murder Sakura right now.  
  
Lily saw the look on Syaoran's face and smiled faintly.  
  
"Iie. I'll be fine. Thanks anyway. See you." Lily said, continuing to walk away.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo blinked.  
  
"Well Sakura-chan it seems like you are offering a lot of my services today?" Syaoran stated.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Well Syaoran-kun, she is new. And plus aren't you supposed to be the compassionate prince?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "All right you caught me sweet princess."  
  
"Well we'll be going now Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, sad that she was going to miss this scene. But Eriol advised her to leave them alone.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Li-kun I entrust you to walk her home." Eriol said.  
  
"Of course. This beautiful young lady shall not be left alone."  
  
Sakura giggled, blushing faintly. "Oh is that so? Well it's a pleasure to be accompanied by a cute gentleman."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura started laughing as Tomoyo and Eriol walked away.  
  
"Those two are flirting!" Tomoyo squealed silently.  
  
"Yeah. I hope everything turns out well." Eriol said, watching them from afar.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Thank you kind prince for walking me home once again."  
  
"Why princess? Do I not get a kiss?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "I'm joking dear sweet naïve princess."  
  
"Oh. You are making a mockery out of me again."  
  
"Am not. This sweet princess accuses me so much."  
  
"The accusations are true."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Both started laughing insanely.  
  
"So do you like Lily-chan?" Sakura asked inquiringly.  
  
Inside of her, her heart was pounding like crazy. 'Why am I feeling this way?'  
  
"No. We just met Sakura-chan. Nosy little girl."  
  
"I am not nosy and I am not a little girl!"  
  
"Ahh the sweet princess truly does have a sour side."  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Ah this is Syaoran." A deep voice said.  
  
Both stopped laughing and turned to see the gentle face of Fujitaka.  
  
"Hoe! Otou-san! I didn't know you were home!"  
  
"Nice to see that my Sakura-chan pays attention to what I say."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Hehehehehe..."  
  
"You must be Syaoran Li. Pleasure to meet you, I am Sakura's father Fujitaka Kinomoto."  
  
"Nice to meet you also Kinomoto-san."  
  
"I just wanted to see who Sakura talks to so much outside. I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Nice meeting you again Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran yelled at Fujitaka left inside.  
  
"You too." He replied from inside.  
  
Sakura started laughing like crazy.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh so you want to impress my father now?"  
  
"Be quiet Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura continued giggling.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Don't tell Syaoran my description but please give him this letter."  
  
"Sure. I'll keep quiet."  
  
"Arigato Wei-san."  
  
Lily ran down the steps and smirked.  
  
'Syaoran Li, you are mine.'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey Wei!" Syaoran said brightly.  
  
"Oh and what is the reason for your enthusiasm?"  
  
"Sakura is one of the greatest friends I have ever had."  
  
"Ah I see. Well this came for you." Wei said handing him a letter.  
  
Syaoran looked blankly at it but took it anyways.  
  
He opened it and read its contents.  
  
Dearest Syaoran,  
  
I think you are the most compassionate guy I have ever met. I think you are so cute and kind. I wish I could be yours and you could be mine. I think about you every night, since I met you. Your amber eyes are so great I wish I could stare into them every minute.  
  
Love, Your Secret Admirer  
  
Syaoran's eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
'Could this be Sakura? Nah... but compassionate. She calls me compassionate. No no, it wasn't Sakura. It couldn't be. So why do I want her to...stop!'  
  
"Wei who sent this?"  
  
"I don't know." Wei said as he turned around.  
  
Syaoran clasped the letter.  
  
'What am I feeling?'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Tomoyo you are making a huge thing out of this!"  
  
"Am not! You two were flirting so much that I'm surprised he didn't ask you out."  
  
"We were just kidding around!"  
  
"Oh please! Sweet Princess Sakura, I don't think-"  
  
"It's a joke!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"All right if you say so."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura said as she placed three plates on her dining room table.  
  
"But tell me one thing." Tomoyo asked, as she talked through the telephone, which was in the kitchen.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked from the dining room.  
  
"Do you truly like him?"  
  
Sakura froze as she set the last plate down.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo questioned, trying to look at her face from an angle on the videophone.  
  
"I... I don't know." She murmured.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I really wished we didn't have to leave."  
  
Ryu looked at his girlfriend. "You have that feeling again Meiling-chan?"  
  
Meiling nodded. She had this feeling before when Tomoyo fought with Eriol because of a false rumor.  
  
"Who is it? Is it Tomoyo again?" He asked softly.  
  
Meiling shook her head.  
  
"Sakura." She whispered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Next Day  
  
"Hi Lei-san."  
  
"Ohayo Li-kun... may I ask a favor?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Go ahead."  
  
Lily smiled shyly. "Well I wanted to know if you could show me where the library is."  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Oh yeah you are new around here."  
  
Lily nodded. "So?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Sure I guess."  
  
Lily smiled broadly.  
  
"Well shall we go?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled as Eriol hugged her and kissed her softly.  
  
"How is my queen?"  
  
"Great! Guess what?"  
  
"Er...what?" Eriol asked when he noticed the stars in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura thinks she likes-"  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san." Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo turned around grinning. 'Here is the man of the day.' She thought. But as she turned around her smile faded.  
  
"Konnichiwa Li-kun, Lei-sama." Tomoyo said. Eriol turned around once he heard 'Lei-sama' and frowned faintly. "Konnichiwa." He muttered.  
  
Lily grinned and faced Syaoran. "Arigato Syaoran-san for giving me a tour." Lily said shyly.  
  
"It's nothing Lily-san."  
  
Lily walked away from the group and grinned. "Ja ne minna-san." She said as she walked briskly away.  
  
"Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, fearing because of they are calling each other by first name bases.  
  
"Hai Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Iie... nothing never mind."  
  
Eriol turned around and frowned. "So Li-kun, you are calling Lei-sama by her first name."  
  
Syaoran gave Eriol a weird look. "Yeah... so?"  
  
"Why after you said yesterday for her to call you Li-kun?"  
  
"Well she made me realize I was a bit too harsh and quick on judging her. She's really nice." Syaoran explained as he began to walk away.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe it. "Matte! Where are you going?" She called out.  
  
Syaoran stopped and turned around.  
  
"To see Sakura-chan. I promised to visit her today."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Ja ne Li-kun." She muttered.  
  
"Ja ne. I'll see you guys later."  
  
As Syaoran left, Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Eriol please tell me that he's not falling for her."  
  
Eriol looked at his girlfriend.  
  
"My love, I can't since even I don't know."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Just as I feared. Sakura-chan is going to be heartbroken."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's starting to like him."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ohayo! I'm almost ready!"  
  
"I gave you extra time and you are still late Princess Sakura."  
  
"Mou... quiet Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura speedily put on her roller blades and smiled. "Ready!"  
  
"About time."  
  
Sakura grinned. "So where shall we go?"  
  
"The roller ring silly."  
  
Sakura pouted. "You like to mock me. I am telling you Prince Syaoran."  
  
"Am not sweet princess. Anyways, Sakura I have something to tell you."  
  
"Nani? What is it?"  
  
"What do you think of Lily-san?"  
  
Sakura blinked. 'Lily-san? He's calling her by her first name?'  
  
"I think she's nice. Why?"  
  
"I think I like her."  
  
As Syaoran said those words, Sakura fell onto the floor.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled weakly. "Hai. I'm not hurt."  
  
'But why is my heart?'  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Good. Don't take me seriously. I just think she's cute."  
  
"I didn't fall because of that. Silly! You think I did?"  
  
"Well you did fall..."  
  
"Hai I did but it's because that crack on the floor."  
  
"Beautiful Sakura is a klutz. Now I've seen it all. Here, I'll hold onto you so you won't fall again."  
  
Sakura smiled as Syaoran linked arms with her. "Arigato Syaoran-kun."  
  
"No problem Sakura-chan."  
  
"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura frowned slightly. "Hai of course. You're one of the most handsomest guys I've ever met."  
  
"Honto ne?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Sakura looked away as a tear slipped down her cheek. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"You did hurt yourself." He checked her arm and kissed it lightly, causing Sakura to blush.  
  
"There all better."  
  
"My Kawaii Syaoran, such a sweetheart."  
  
"I know." He said grinning.  
  
Sakura smiled softly.  
  
'Now I know...' She thought. 'I like Syaoran.'  
  
They roller bladed to his house. "Wait a second. I forgot something. I'll be quick!"  
  
"You better be!" Sakura yelled from outside.  
  
"Ohayo Kinomoto-san!"  
  
"Ohayo Lei-san." Sakura said, not even bothering to tell her to call her 'Sakura-chan'.  
  
"Have you see Syaoran-san?" She asked.  
  
"Hai he went upstairs for a second. Doushite?"  
  
"No nothing. Just wanted to know. I'll see you. Ja ne!" Lily said as she raced away on her roller blades.  
  
"Ja ne..."  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
To My Love Syaoran,  
  
Roses Are Red  
  
Violets Are Blue No one can ever stop me From Thinking of You  
  
Love your secret admirer.  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
'No one can make me stop thinking of you. Lily.' He thought.  
  
But as he pictured Lily in his mind, he wondered why she had emerald eyes.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I know I did it! I am making Syaoran fall the other way!  
  
-Hides- I bet you all are going to kill me now. -Hears Sheyla chanting 'DiE!'-  
  
Don't hit me with your beach ball you meanie! ^-^ Hehehehehe.  
  
I'm sorry but this is a second dedication:  
  
To All Those Who Looked For Me: Even though I wasn't robbed, I appreciate all of you who looked all over the place for Fran and me. I appreciate your concern and I love ya all. I promise I won't disappear again ^^;;  
  
(Yeah I was supposedly 'kidnapped' Long story.)  
  
I'm sorry I posted late! ^^;; But at least it's 18 pages! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
My Only One HAS FINISHED! Wahhhhhh! I am so upset. But it made 106 reviews! ^^ Yay!  
  
IMPORTANT: You want to know when I update? Drop your email when you are reviewing!  
  
I'll have the next chapter up in November. So don't think of killing me anytime soon. Check my bio page to see when I'm getting the next chappie out. If I get more reviews, I'll review quicker!  
  
I have my PSATs next Saturday. Wish me luck   
  
And thank you ALL who put me on your favorites. Also who put my story on favorites. I love you all!  
  
Till then, your favorite author is outta here!  
  
~*Final Fantasy Princess*~  
  
~Brenda~ 


	5. The Loss of A Friend

You people confirmed it. You all want to kill me! Hehehehehe I'm not mean or cruel. Just like Glarie said, "If I didn't do this it would be *snore*" so you people have to give me some credit here! Hehehe. I'm freezing and since I have spare time right now, I'll be able to write. But before I do, here is a group if you interested to join:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/lilsakurachan/  
  
In there I am Final Fantasy Princess, also known as Meiling and Faith. (Faith is my own created character that expresses Me. ^^) We are going to start a whole new plot so you better join now to get to me one of the main characters!  
  
Anyways that was my job, which I am now done with. My PSATs are over! I'm scared that I got a low grade! Too much pressure! The results come out in December. But thanks for all your support.  
  
Anyways I'd like to thank:  
  
SakurasBubbles  
  
h2oshorty  
  
Bczeon27  
  
Li Syaoran is so KAKOII  
  
Sweet~Sakura  
  
LaLa  
  
Glarie  
  
emeraldiris  
  
Abc  
  
MiMiGhost  
  
EmerladRose  
  
Rainbowdreamer  
  
Prince XiaoLang  
  
PniaxRose8  
  
Joey  
  
CherrySakuraGirl  
  
Starrie  
  
LicyBabe2002  
  
Animechick354  
  
Blue-Star-118  
  
Mei-Fong (Mei-Chan ^-^)  
  
Sakura-Chan  
  
Lilum-star  
  
Chibi-Blossom  
  
Lauren  
  
Usagi yf  
  
EAD TAES  
  
Cheriblosoms  
  
Nikki Tan  
  
You guys are so much. I've been added to more favorites and if you cannot see me, I'm jumping around in joy. And I just need ONE more review to reach ONE HUNDRED! Woo hoo! I can't believe this fic is reaching 100 on its fifth chappie! Just for that... early Halloween celebration of Chappie Five!!!! And thanks EAD TAES for your long review!  
  
Sweet~Sakura I appreciate it that I am considered a 'pro'. If you need advice with your plot, just e-mail me at FFVIIElenaTurk@aol.com or FinalFantasyPrincess@yahoo.com or FinalFantasyPrincess@hotmail.com or Final_Fantasy_Princess@juno.com I check those emails everyday. (^^;; I know I have a lot of email addresses but that's because I get too much mail. So I think four accounts is enough... Not to mention my Friends Only Email address, which you all don't have, sorry can't give that out too.)  
  
Now as you people know now, you will all kill me. Hee Hee. But don't think about it until I'm done with the fic. Starrie stop hitting me with your beach ball! It isn't a good job Mei-chan! When I visit you Sheyla I'll hit you with my hammer! (Even though Andrew broke it on Brian's head...) And I couldn't think of another last name. I'm sure Faith and Starrie will forgive us. ^^;;;; -rubs her neck- No strangling allowed to the author! Or else... I will make Syaoran kiss Lily in the next chapter! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
At the end, I will be explaining a new plot for another fic. Though you people will kill me there too. -Sigh- I don't win either way, don't I?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Once again my friends, I am not the owner of CCS.  
  
* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Loss  
  
Syaoran walked down the stairs of his apartment. He couldn't think straight. First of all, he met one great girl, Sakura, who was friendly, sweet, pretty cute he must admit, and understanding. In the beginning he thought he was falling for her. But then here comes Lily, who is nice, pretty friendly, really sweet, cute, straightforward, spoke her mind, and was somewhat understanding.  
  
He got along with Sakura perfectly. They even played around and several people mistaken them to be a couple. As for Lily, he didn't know exactly what happened. In the beginning he thought she was just like Song Min. But she corrected him. She was outgoing and spoke her mind. But...Was he brainwashed or was she really telling the truth?  
  
- Flash Back-  
  
"Fine you may call me Syaoran-san."  
  
"Arigato Syaoran. You may call me Lily-san."  
  
"Okay."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Lily stepped in front of Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran I'm not the kind of person you think I am. I'm sorry but I don't respect the fact that you judged me so easily."  
  
Syaoran stared blankly at her. 'Just how does she know how I rated her?' He thought.  
  
"Syaoran I am just the same as Kinomoto-san. Really I am. It's just that you don't realize that because you already have an 'idea' of me. I hope you truly understand." Lily said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hai I understand. Gomen nasai for rating you so quickly."  
  
Lily smiled. "I knew you would. May you give me a tour then Syaoran-san?"  
  
"Hai. I guess it'll be fair."  
  
"Then we'll finally get to know each other."  
  
"Hai."  
  
-Flash Back Ended-  
  
Syaoran shook his head. Though she spoke her mind, he didn't like her pushiness. But what made him like her so much? Syaoran sighed. 'Maybe I'm not completely over Song Min.' He thought to himself.  
  
Syaoran walked out of his door and noticed Sakura's solemn expression. He went out of his thinking mode.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"  
  
Sakura looked up, noticing Syaoran's concerned expression.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What ever is the matter with the sweet princess?"  
  
"Iie. It's nothing Prince Syaoran."  
  
"I don't believe you. Princess, tell me what is wrong?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head, mimicking Sakura. "Iie. Not until you tell me Sakura-chan. I thought best friends don't keep secrets."  
  
Sakura smiled faintly. "Persistent little prince."  
  
"One of my best qualities."  
  
Sakura giggled softly. "I guess so. Really Syaoran-kun, it's nothing. Come on let's go." She said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the roller rink.  
  
"Ahh the princess is controlling."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too! Look at this. You are PULLING the prince against his own will."  
  
Sakura stopped and giggled. "So I am. That's because the arrogant prince wouldn't move."  
  
"Ouch princess. That was a bit harsh."  
  
Sakura smirked. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"It's not the truth."  
  
"Aww the prince is sensitive."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
Syaoran pouted. Sakura smiled softly. "Come on Syaoran. Before it gets dark."  
  
"Fine but on the way, you better tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I told you nothing." She said in a singsong voice.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Fine. But remember if you keep too many things bottled inside yourself, it will explode and destroy you."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she swung slowly on the swing.  
  
"Angels shouldn't be depressed."  
  
Tomoyo smiled slightly. "And gentlemen shouldn't be stalking."  
  
Eriol chuckled. "It's just that you seemed so sad after Syaoran left."  
  
"I told you..."  
  
"I know Sakura is beginning to like him. And it hurts me too, you know. Sakura is like my sister and I always wanted the best for her."  
  
Tomoyo looked up into Eriol's azure eyes and nodded.  
  
"Demo... Syaoran seemed so perfect for her."  
  
"Tomoyo my love, maybe he is. Time will tell."  
  
"Meiling wouldn't support your theory."  
  
"Ah you are referring to her go and stop the evil bitch way."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Hai."  
  
Eriol shook his head. "Well she isn't here..."  
  
"That's what makes me depressed."  
  
Eriol slipped his arms around her waist as he seated himself next to Tomoyo on the swing.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll try our best to be like Meiling."  
  
"Yes but without the evil and mean confrontations."  
  
"Hai...we're too... nice."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "I know."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Pick up!"  
  
"No answer?"  
  
"I don't understand. They should be in their homes by the phone expecting my call!"  
  
"Meiling... people have lives."  
  
"Not without me!"  
  
Ryu sighed and then chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Why is that, may I ask?"  
  
"You are calling their homes, when they have cell phones."  
  
Meiling sweat-dropped and chuckled. "Oops?"  
  
"That is my Meiling-chan, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Meiling picked up a pillow and thrusted it at Ryu.  
  
"Owww! Oh you want to play like that?"  
  
"That's what you deser... OWW!"  
  
"Hehehehehe."  
  
"Ryu!"  
  
"Meiling!"  
  
They both started laughing hysterically.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Not too bad Sakura."  
  
"Arigato. You aren't so bad yourself."  
  
Sakura smiled as Syaoran held her hand as they practiced another move. Many people stared at them in amazement and others thought they were so cute together.  
  
"Tired, sweet princess?"  
  
"Hai... just a bit."  
  
"Okay let's take a break."  
  
"Arigato Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran led Sakura to the booth nearby.  
  
"Rest."  
  
"Got it Prince."  
  
Syaoran chuckled shaking his head. Sakura smiled. She really enjoyed spending time with Syaoran. She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to like him more than a friend. She loved his eyes, his smile, and the way he acted around her. No guy treated her as his equal, except for Eriol and Ryu.  
  
"I'll get some drinks. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura watched Syaoran's retreating form. 'Nope never met a guy quite like him.'  
  
"Hey sexy!"  
  
Sakura growled. 'Why won't these guys leave me alone?' She thought frustrated.  
  
"You look so good today." A guy with dark blond hair and green eyes said.  
  
"Yeah you should hang out with us sometime." A guy with red hair and brown eyes said.  
  
"We'll treat you real nice." A guy with silver hair and dark gray eyes said as he traced Sakura's shoulder. Sakura shuddered.  
  
"Leave me alone. Don't you understand that I don't like any of you?"  
  
"Sweet thing, you don't mean that." The guy with silver hair said as he traced Sakura's arm.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
Sakura smiled as she looked up into the angry and stern eyes of Syaoran.  
  
"Mind your business."  
  
"You are bothering my best friend."  
  
"Forgive us. Now beat it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tough guy, eh?"  
  
"Yo, Phillip I know this kid." The guy with red hair said.  
  
"So what. He's messing with us." The guy with silver hair, whose name is Phillip, said.  
  
"No you don't get it. He's the 'leader' of the..."  
  
"Simon I said shut up." Phillip said angrily.  
  
The guy with red hair closed his mouth. The blond one understood what Simon was saying.  
  
"Oh. No Philli you don't get it man. Remember the Li's?"  
  
"Ivan I sai- Oh. That's...?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
All three turned and left. Phillip turned and blew a kiss to Sakura.  
  
Sakura shuddered once again. Syaoran placed his arms around Sakura and hugged her.  
  
"If I knew idiots would bother you when I was away, I would've stayed."  
  
Sakura blushed faintly and smiled. "Arigato demo... you wouldn't have known."  
  
"I know. Still... I don't like those guys."  
  
"How come they backed off when they said your last name?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I guess I held it long enough."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well I'm..."  
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
Sakura grunted inwardly as she looked up to the sweet smile of Lily.  
  
"Ohayo Lei-san." Sakura said without emotion.  
  
Lily smiled. "Ohayo Syaoran-san." She said cheerfully. "Kinomoto-san." She said lacking emotion as well.  
  
"Hey Lily-san. What brings you here?" He asked as he pulled away from his embrace on Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked down to the floor and frowned. 'I guess I'm the third wheel now.' She thought as she noticed the fluent conversation Lily had with Syaoran.  
  
"I can stay? Arigato!" Lily said as she hugged Syaoran. Syaoran chuckled and hugged her back.  
  
Sakura felt her eyes begin to water. She turned away as she began to shiver in fury. Quietly she got up and skated away.  
  
She skated as quickly as possible until she reached her house. Sakura speedily took off her skates and raced upstairs. As she arrived into her room, she locked the door and began to weep on her bed.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What happened to Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked as he released Lily.  
  
"Silly you didn't hear? She said she had to go."  
  
"Oh... I didn't get to say good bye."  
  
"It's all right. I'm sure she understands." Lily said smiling brightly.  
  
"Well do you want to skate?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure! But may I hold your hand? I can't skate very well."  
  
"No problem. I'll teach you." Syaoran said as he led her towards the rink.  
  
Lily smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Syaoran smiled back.  
  
(A/N: I bet you all are dying to kill me! But no one knows where I live except that I'm in New York! Bwahahahaha! Wait... Starrie does. Damn it! Don't hit me!)  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura sat up and wiped her tears on her sleeve.  
  
"Why am I crying?" She asked herself out loud. She heard her cat, Kero, purring off in the corner of her room.  
  
"I'm so stupid. I'm such a baka." She said as she as she got up. Her clock, which was on her dresser, rang five times, indicating the current hour.  
  
"Five o'clock. Thank God otou-san and onii-chan weren't home." She said as she unlocked her bedroom door. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her phone rang. Sakura raced to get it but didn't fail to trip over her blades.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Sakura said without breath.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Finally someone home!"  
  
"Meiling! How is America?"  
  
"Forget about that. What's happening in Tomoeda since the one and only Meiling Raye has left?"  
  
Sakura giggled, forgetting about her distress. "It's been dull without you Meiling."  
  
* * * *  
  
Dark brown eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"Who the hell is she?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Never saw her before."  
  
"You two are useless! Move!!"  
  
Jasmine and Xiomara cleared the way as Song Min briskly skated into the rink.  
  
"Ohayo." Song Min said.  
  
Lily smiled sweetly as Syaoran grunted.  
  
"Ohayo. My name is Lily Lei."  
  
"Never saw you around here before. Recently moved here?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh. Well Syaoran-kun is mine. Just letting you know."  
  
With that, she briskly skated away.  
  
Lily turned to Syaoran.  
  
"You have a girlfriend?" She questioned.  
  
"Iie. That's my ex. She's pretty pushy."  
  
"Oh." She said before smiling sweetly to Syaoran.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Really? I'd never expect someone would transfer during the summer."  
  
"I know." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Sakura is something wrong?"  
  
"Iie! Nothing!"  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Meiling warned.  
  
Ding Dong. Sakura's doorbell was heard throughout her house. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Someone's at my door. Hold on Meiling-chan."  
  
"Matte! Sakura!"  
  
Sakura giggled as she ran up to her door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi Tomoyo! Meiling's on the phone!"  
  
"Honto ne?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The girls raced back to the phone.  
  
"Meiling!"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
The girls giggled endlessly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I had a fun time." Lily said shyly.  
  
"Me too. Well I have to go." Syaoran said.  
  
"Matte!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Ano...you want to go out tomorrow?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Umm...maybe to the restaurant that just opened."  
  
"...I guess."  
  
"Wai!!! Arigato Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"It's nothing." Syaoran said, ignoring the fact she called him 'Syaoran- kun'.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Talk to us soon Meiling!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Don't have too much fun without us." Sakura said.  
  
"Hai. Hai. All that goes the same to you."  
  
"Hai!" Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time, giggling.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Meiling smiled as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Didn't let me talk. Meanie."  
  
Meiling blinked and then her eyes widened.  
  
"Gomen nasai Ryu! I completely..."  
  
"Forgot about me." Ryu finished.  
  
Meiling nodded numbly.  
  
"Well you also forgot to ask what was wrong with Sakura."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"When she mentioned the transfer student."  
  
Meiling clasped her hand over her mouth. "Damn!"  
  
"Meiling your feeling..."  
  
"I know... demo... Sakura-chan still seemed genki so I wouldn't worry."  
  
"For now."  
  
"What kind of support is that?"  
  
"Good support."  
  
"Ryu..."  
  
Ryu chuckled.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
Eriol sighed.  
  
"Hai obaa-san?"  
  
"Look at Suppi-chan!"  
  
Eriol chuckled. His poor cat must be suffering again under his hyper aunt's hands.  
  
"Coming."  
  
As he headed downstairs, he saw his aunt Nakuru hopping in glee.  
  
"Suppi-chan you look so kawaii!!!!"  
  
Eriol started laughing seeing his cat, Spinel-Sun, dressed up as a flower. He could tell that his cat was frowning.  
  
"Obaa-san, Spinel doesn't seem to like the costume."  
  
"Yes he does. If he could speak, he would say he'd love it. And don't call me 'obaa-san' just Nakuru. I don't like feeling old." She said pouting.  
  
"Hai. Hai. Just release Spinel from his imprisonment."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Welcome home Master Li."  
  
"Hi Wei."  
  
"How was your day with Miss Sakura?"  
  
"She left early so I stayed with Lily."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wei?"  
  
"Hai Master Syaoran?"  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sakura and Lily."  
  
"What about the two lasses?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I have this weird feeling when I'm with Sakura but I have butterflies in my stomach when I see Lily. Could... I like both of them?" He asked quietly.  
  
Wei shook his head and patted Syaoran's shoulder softly.  
  
"Iie Syaoran. You are caught between Lust and Love."  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran exclaimed. "So...ano...which one is which?"  
  
Wei smiled warmly. "That is you to decipher. Before I forget, there is another note for you on the counter." Wei stated before he left.  
  
Syaoran left to the kitchen and grabbed the letter.  
  
Dearest Little Wolf,  
  
I count the days till I reveal myself to you. Your smile warms my day. When I meet your eyes, I blush. You're the greatest Syao-kun. I love everything about you. I hope you think of me too.  
  
With Love, Your Secret Admirer  
  
Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
Lust or Love.  
  
Lily or Sakura.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"I feel better after talking to Meiling."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I know. I miss her."  
  
"Yeah. I wonder where Ryu was while she spoke to us." Sakura asked.  
  
"I bet she forgot to pass him the phone."  
  
"Now he's probably whining."  
  
"Yeah you know Ryu."  
  
"You forgot about me." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Kajiuu I'm home." Touya said.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura turned around and saw Kaho and Touya entering the house.  
  
"Ohayo Mizuki-sensei."  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san. How are you this evening?"  
  
"Good."  
  
Kaho smiled warmly but inside she felt a pang in her heart.  
  
'Sakura's suffering is about to begin as I feared.'  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura giggled.  
  
"Well if you excuse us, we're going upstairs. Girl talk." Tomoyo said as she pulled Sakura upstairs.  
  
"I'll see you later Mizuki-sensei!"  
  
"Go have fun Sakura."  
  
Touya grunted. "Noisy kajiuus."  
  
Kaho giggled.  
  
"They take after you." She said before proceeding into the living room.  
  
"Hey!" He said before he followed her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Next Day...  
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
Lily squealed as she hugged her friends Carleen and Milla.  
  
"When did you two come? How long are you staying?" Lily asked, filled with excitement.  
  
Carleen smiled. "About a week. We couldn't stand leaving you alone here another minute." She declared.  
  
Milla giggled. "Yeah so we tricked our parents to let us visit you."  
  
Lily smiled. "I'm so happy. There is nothing that'll make this day any better..."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Lily turned around and smiled even brighter. 'Well...until now.' She thought.  
  
"Hey! Syaoran-kun meet my two best friends. This is Carleen." She said.  
  
Syaoran nodded to the girl who had hazel eyes and light brown hair.  
  
"And this is Milla." She said. Syaoran nodded again to the girl with reddish hair and green eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." He said.  
  
They both sighed dreamily.  
  
"Carleen, Milla, this is Syaoran Li. My..."  
  
"Boyfriend?" The two girls questioned, squealing.  
  
Syaoran looked away and noticed Eriol scowling as he spoke to someone on the phone. He grinned and nodded to Eriol who looked up and waved at him.  
  
"Really Syaoran?" Lily asked.  
  
Syaoran turned around and saw the girls looking expectantly at him.  
  
"Huh... oh yeah... whatever."  
  
Lily blushed and smiled as her two friends squealed.  
  
"We leave you here for three days and you already have a boyfriend?"  
  
Lily blushed more as Syaoran looked at them as if they were crazed.  
  
'She has a boyfriend? Funny... I'd expected to feel jealous.' He thought.  
  
"So whose the lucky guy?" Syaoran asked.  
  
All three of them blinked and giggled.  
  
"Silly Li-san. You just said you are."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Lily looked at him and nodded.  
  
"I just asked you if you are my boyfriend and you said yeah."  
  
Syaoran swallowed the big lump that formed in his throat.  
  
"I did?" He said so lowly, they barely heard it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Today seems like a better day!" She said cheerfully as she rose from her bed.  
  
"Tomoyo is right. I should tell Syaoran-kun my feelings."  
  
Sakura speedily changed into a cute pink outfit. She wore a light pink halter and white capris. She had pink and white sneakers and pink clips to match. Sakura smiled happily.  
  
"Perfect." She said as she skipped out the door.  
  
"Hey Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled. "Ohayo Yuki! My brother is inside sleeping."  
  
"All right. What brings you up early this morning?"  
  
Sakura blushed faintly. "Ano... I have to go do something before I forget."  
  
"Oh. Well you might as well be on your way. I'll go wake up your brother."  
  
"Hai. Ja ne Yuki!"  
  
Yukito smiled. "My sister is sleeping as well. I'm sure you'll surprise her if you stop by."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Yukito watched Sakura skate merrily away.  
  
"Always genki."  
  
* * * *  
  
Eriol nearly died when he heard Lily say Syaoran was her boyfriend.  
  
'No... this couldn't have happened so fast.'  
  
He watched Syaoran blushed faintly and scratch his head.  
  
"Well I guess I am." Syaoran said.  
  
"Can you excuse us for a second?" Lily asked her friends.  
  
They nodded enthusiastically and went inside her house.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"Ano... Lily I have something to tell..."  
  
"Wait. I just wanted to say I never had a boyfriend who is sweet and cute like you. Well I just wanted to say that I was the one who sent you the love letters."  
  
Syaoran gaped at her.  
  
'So it was her? Not Sakura...' He thought feeling a tang of disappointment.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Well Lily-chan... err... I guess you're my girlfriend now."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Lily walked up to Syaoran and kissed him on the lips. Syaoran didn't react but had the decency to close his eyes.  
  
Lily pulled away and smiled.  
  
Eriol couldn't take it anymore. He left immediately before he noticed a flash of pink pass his way.  
  
'No...' He thought before he turned around.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hurry Tomoyo!"  
  
"For what again?"  
  
"Syaoran! Lily! Sakura!"  
  
"I don't get what you mean."  
  
"Syaoran asked Lily out and is about to tell Sakura."  
  
"No... that cannot be! I just told Sakura to tell him her feelings."  
  
"Sakura is going to be devastated. Get down here."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In front of Lily's house."  
  
Tomoyo hung up the phone.  
  
"Why did that stupid girl have to come into our lives." She said as she dressed herself speedily.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meiling woke up gasping for air.  
  
"Meiling-chan?"  
  
Meiling looked up and saw Ryu rushing over to her bed.  
  
"Did you have it?"  
  
"Sakura is about to suffer right now."  
  
"It's too late to save her, ne?"  
  
"But why Sakura-chan?"  
  
Ryu hugged Meiling close.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran will protect her."  
  
Ryu didn't know how wrong he was about Syaoran.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh Hi Lei-san. I didn't know you were here Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan! I need to speak..."  
  
"Syaoran-kun don't be shy. You can tell her in front of me."  
  
Sakura blinked. 'Did she just call him Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran bit his lip. "Ano...Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hai?" She asked. 'Why is my heart pounding so fast?' She thought.  
  
Lily shook her head. "Well if you would to take your time, I'll tell her."  
  
"Nani? What do you want to tell me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Syaoran just asked me out and I said yes."  
  
Sakura felt someone rip her heart out and smash it into pieces.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Hai Sakura...it's true." Syaoran said as Lily clasped his hand.  
  
Eriol glared at Syaoran as Sakura stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"No..." Sakura murmured before everything went black.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I'm hiding!!!!  
  
Okay I didn't mean it. Don't kill me please. I swear I didn't mean it.  
  
If I was a reader, I know I would kill myself too.  
  
But it's out early. Way early.  
  
You should give me some credit here.  
  
I'm freezing. It's damn cold in New York.  
  
Well that's it for Chappie Five!  
  
And here is the PREVIEW for my new fic called: A Time For Dancing. (Based on the novel I read)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo, Tomoyo and Sakura, everyone knows that when you see one, the other can't be far behind. Best friends for more than half their lives, the two are practically inseparable. And in the summer before their last year of high school, Sakura and Tomoyo are certain that whatever the future brings- college, or professional dance careers for both- they'll be ready for it, sharing the triumphs and facing the tears together.  
  
But nothing could have prepared them for Sakura's sudden illness and the discovery of its cause- diffuse histiocytic lymphoma, a type of cancer. Tomoyo tries to be a true friend, supporting Sakura during the weeks of testing and doctors and treatments, but the horrifying pain and indignities that Sakura suffers, and the feeling that she has lost control over her own life, force Sakura to a place where not even Tomoyo can follow. Now both Sakura and Tomoyo must learn to accept the unacceptable- that Sakura's cancer may not go away. How each in her own way, comes face the possibility of Sakura's death and learn to celebrate her life.  
  
And my other fic that's coming out will be shown like this probably next month. Okayz? ^-^  
  
Now don't kill me. I know you all love me.  
  
AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR FAVORITES! -smiles happily-  
  
I appreciate it sooo much that it isn't funny. I love long reviews and short reviews. So press the lovely button down there!  
  
IMPORTANT: If you want to know when I update, leave your email please!  
  
~*Final Fantasy Princess*~  
  
~*BrEnDa*~ 


	6. The Beginning of A Change

Hey All! It's me and I am sorry that I made this overdue but the fact is that I went away on vacation and you are all lucky I borrowed my father's laptop for a project and to continue this. But his laptop doesn't have the Internet so I couldn't update it. I saw in my last chapter I didn't write a dedication... for the reason is that I didn't have one to give it to.  
  
But first things first. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! And that is:  
  
Confused  
  
Sweet Roses  
  
Danielle Ngo  
  
Bczeon27  
  
LicyBaby2002  
  
Kirei Crystal  
  
x kyoot x  
  
La La  
  
Pink n Green2043  
  
MiMiGhost  
  
Babygirl_Is_Sweet (Well this is your email address)  
  
Rainbow dreamer  
  
Sweet~Sakura  
  
Li Syaoran Is So KAKOII  
  
Starrie  
  
AnimeFreaks242 (Thanks for your long review!)  
  
Sakura Blossom16  
  
Prince XiaoLang  
  
Cheriblossoms  
  
Lozza-pilgrim  
  
Emerald Rose  
  
Shirahana  
  
Sakura-jr17  
  
Idiot 2002 (No Syaoran is older than Sakura.. I believe I mentioned that in the end of chapter 2)  
  
The Dreamers Wish  
  
I would update sooner for you all but you see, I noticed that even though I get new reviewers, some of the old reviewers don't tend to review once more. That kind of upsets me so I let the updates take longer so the people who are busy in school, get a chance to see the update. (Those who leave their correct email addresses..)  
  
I had midterms recently and I did really well in all of them. (All except Physics. That I failed miserably... -sigh-) Every now and then, during my free period when I am not doing homework, I continue to write for you all. And this is what I can say, you are all going to hate me. But don't fear! I'm sure all of you will love me again at the end.  
  
And this chappie is dedicated to: Technology! LoL I'm funny no but I dedicate this chappie to my father (who in which as no clue that I'm writing a fic anyway) He let me use his laptop for my project and I swear I wouldn't have gone if I didn't complete this huge history project that includes paper articles. Also there would have been a major delay on updating because I didn't have his laptop. ^-^ (Andrew needed his to do his own work this weekend)  
  
And for the last chapter, that was dedicated to: All of you! The reviewers who reviewed and those who continue on reviewing! I love reading all of your reviews, short or long. What can I say? It thrills my friends and myself to see that you people love my fic. I am pleased to receive 133 reviews. Continue on reviewing! (It's funny to see a HUGE review that only says More Chapters from Danielle Ngo!)  
  
Before I forget, if you want to know when I am going to update, check my bio. It states when I'm updating this and that and if I am going to post my new fics soon. Also it will state when I will delay updating a chapter. If you want to email me, just email me at FFVIIElenaTurk@aol.com because my yahoo one messed up somehow.  
  
Well here is what you wanted to read... so I better not hold off any longer!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Beginning of a Change  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Syaoran caught Sakura before she landed on the floor. Lily clenched her teeth but decided it was wise not to say anything. Eriol quickly went by Sakura's side, worrying about his dear friend.  
  
Emerald orbs opened slowly to see pools of amber staring at her concerned. Sakura blushed deeply before she realized why she had fainted in the first place and pushed Syaoran reluctantly away.  
  
"Sakura... daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
Sakura turned and noticed Eriol helplessly at her.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, her voice beginning to crack.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo rushed down the block where she noticed they were.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" She yelled hoping it would turn the attention away from the depressed auburn hair girl, whose emerald eyes were filled with distress and unshed tears.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san. Gomen nasai but Sakura and I need to go somewhere. Ja ne!" She said rapidly.  
  
Tomoyo pulled Sakura away before anyone could say anything. Eriol just shrugged and followed them.  
  
Syaoran sighed. Lily pouted since he wasn't paying attention to her.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Since you're my boyfriend... I hope you won't hang out with Kinomoto-san anymore."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened rapidly but before he could turn around to protest, Carleen and Milla came back.  
  
"So show us around! This is after all our first time here and I really would love to get a tour!"  
  
"Yeah! Li-kun you should, since you lived around here longer."  
  
Syaoran continued to stare where Sakura left, ignoring them completely.  
  
'What's wrong Sakura-chan?'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Onegai Sakura! Answer me!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Just tears falling down from her once joyful emerald eyes.  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura and his helpless Tomoyo. He then understood the look Sakura gave off with her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo... let her cry."  
  
Eriol took hold of Tomoyo's hand as Sakura looked up and nodded.  
  
'Finally... someone understands.' She thought as she looked down once more.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Let her cry."  
  
* * * *  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine visibly winced.  
  
"That...that witch!"  
  
"Song Min..."  
  
"What?" She said angrily.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"Well? Get on with it!"  
  
"About Kinomoto-san.."  
  
"Cancel that plan."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"If anything, we'll be able to get her to join us." Song Min said. "After all we have the same problem."  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine nodded numbly.  
  
"What is Syaoran thinking? BAKA!" She said angrily, returning to her first train of thought.  
  
Song Min looked at her two friends. "Anything else?"  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine gulped.  
  
"Hai... Lei-san's tomodachi's arrived here and I believed they're staying awhile." Xiomara whispered.  
  
Song Min's frown increased.  
  
"Who... who told you all of this?"  
  
Jasmine blushed a little.  
  
"Zi An." (A/N: Hee Hee I got this name from the kid who sits next to me in Physics. Really nice and smart... compared to me in that stupid subject.)  
  
Song Min smiled a little.  
  
"Chan-san? Always telling you the latest news but doesn't ask you out."  
  
Jasmine's cheeks turned bright pink.  
  
"Well, let's..." She stopped. Song Min's eyes narrowed and she walked quickly yet sternly to whom she saw.  
  
"Syaoran what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Syaoran didn't know whether to act surprised or agitated. So he decided to be confused.  
  
"Chun-san..ano..."  
  
Song Min's death glare hadn't lessened.  
  
"You baka! I thought you didn't bother with whores!" She spat, looking snidely at Lily, Carleen, and Milla who were clutching onto him.  
  
"It's not..." Syaoran began.  
  
"It is! And I thought you were different from the rest! Kinomoto-san can't believe it either..."  
  
"That's enough!" Lily said snarling at Song Min.  
  
"Syaoran is MY boyfriend! So back off..."  
  
"Was I talking to you? I don't think so. Syaoran listen!"  
  
"Shut up you bitch! I said back of-"  
  
Lily was silenced when Song Min slapped her swiftly and painfully.  
  
Carleen and Milla, who were busy swooning towards Syaoran, automatically came to Lily's defense. While Xiomara and Jasmine came to Song Min's.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her again!" Carleen spat.  
  
Song Min rolled her eyes. "As if you two can do anything."  
  
Carleen and Milla threw daggers at Song Min with their eyes. Xiomara and Jasmine glared equally back. Song Min snapped her fingers, signifying Xiomara and Jasmine to begin to leave.  
  
"This isn't over yet. And Syaoran darling, Kinomoto and I will have a word with you later." She said as she left.  
  
Syaoran blinked.  
  
'Sakura?'  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura sneezed before she began wiping her tears. 'I guess Tomoyo is thinking about me...' She thought before she got up. Sakura was crying for a while. Eriol told her to meet them at Tomoyo's house afterwards. She was grateful to have him as a friend. He was so understanding. She began walking, slowly, dragging her feet along. Sakura noticed three figures in the distance.  
  
'Great... I didn't want to see anyone.' She thought bitterly. Sakura averted her eyes and kept them on the ground as she continued to drag her feet.  
  
'Please let them pass me.' She pleaded.  
  
"Kinomoto-san.." One of the figures said.  
  
'Damn it all to hell. You hate me don't you? And it just has to be HER...' She thought angrily as she looked into the neutral dark brown eyes of Song Min.  
  
"Ohayo Chun-san. Ano... I'd love to stay demo... Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are waiting for me." She said quickly, trying to pass them.  
  
"Matte Kinomoto-san. This will be quick." Song Min said, pulling her back.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh. "What is it?" She asked dully.  
  
"About Li-kun." Xiomara said.  
  
Song Min noticed a flicker of emotion in Sakura's eyes. She also noted that Sakura's eyes were red and swollen from crying.  
  
"How did that bitch make her way to Syaoran?" Song Min asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sakura croaked.  
  
Song Min felt sympathy for the poor girl before shaking herself out of it.  
  
"Don't worry. I have a plan."  
  
Sakura looked up, confused. "For what?"  
  
Song Min smirked. "Syaoran won't listen to me but he'll listen to you."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Silly Kinomoto... I'm helping you."  
  
"You're going to help me?"  
  
"Hai.. for now." Song Min replied.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Is there an anti-Meiling service in Tomoeda? If there isn't, then it sure looks like it!" Meiling shouted.  
  
Ryu cringed. Ever since her feeling last night, Meiling was constantly calling her friends. But the results were all the same. Her first call, Sakura. In which Touya informed 'the brat' that 'the kajiuu' went out and won't be coming back soon. Second call, Tomoyo. In which Sonomi told her that Tomoyo 'rushed out' and believes she won't come home anytime soon. Third call, Eriol. Which Nakuru stated that 'little Eriol' left in the morning and again won't be home till NINE. Final home call, Syaoran. In which Wei said 'Master Syaoran' has left early that day and won't be returning till later that evening. What also destroyed her mood even more was Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol's cell phones were off. Now she was trying Tomoyo's.  
  
"Your phone BETTER be on Tomoyo!" She said through gritted teeth.  
  
A ring.  
  
Two rings.  
  
Three rings.  
  
Meiling was about to attack the closest thing nearest her... Ryu...  
  
till..  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Tomoyo-chan speaking. Sakura-chan, is it you?"  
  
"FINALLY! Tomoyo-chan, where are you?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Meiling-chan! I'm heading to my house with Eriol-kun."  
  
"Anything happen?"  
  
Tomoyo blinked and pondered if she should tell Meiling.  
  
'I don't want to destroy her vacation.' She thought.  
  
"Iie. Sakura-chan is coming over in a few."  
  
"Oh.. I thought something happened."  
  
"You had a feeling?"  
  
"Yeah.. it was about Sakura... is she all right?"  
  
"Perfectly all right. Don't fret."  
  
"I guess I was wrong..."  
  
'No you weren't. You were right on target Meiling..' Tomoyo thought.  
  
"Don't worry. Go on to your vacation. Don't forget you have to get all of us something."  
  
Tomoyo heard Meiling giggle a bit. "All right. Ja ne Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo strangely.  
  
"I didn't want to ruin her vacation. But I hate lying to her."  
  
"I know Tomoyo... I know."  
  
* * * *  
  
Meiling hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"I guess this time I was wrong."  
  
Ryu placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well that's good, isn't it?"  
  
"But... It really seemed as if something was going to happen to Sakura..."  
  
"But you also heard Tomoyo. She said Sakura is fine and that nothing happen."  
  
"Ryu... I still feeling a nagging feeling in my heart that is saying something isn't right."  
  
"Don't worry Meiling. We have to get going. Your mother told us to meet her downstairs a while ago before you started your phone calls."  
  
"I don't want to go on a tour."  
  
"Shh Meiling. It's better to put your mind on something else."  
  
"But Ryu.. Maybe something did happen and Tomoyo doesn't know yet."  
  
"No I'm sure Tomoyo would've known. Meiling it must've just been a dream."  
  
"But it felt so real."  
  
"Forget it Meiling-chan. We better go before your mother gets angry for making her wait so long."  
  
Meiling sighed and got up.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
She said as she clasped his hand and left the room.  
  
'Sakura... please be okay.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran sighed as he finally dropped off all three girls at Lily's house.  
  
"I will miss you Syaoran." Lily said as she tiptoed to kiss him goodbye.  
  
Syaoran tap kissed her quickly and proceeded to walk down the block. Lily smirked.  
  
'Don't worry Syaoran. You are mine now.' She thought before turning to go into her house.  
  
Syaoran looked at the sky. 'Did I make the right choice? No of course I did. I'm just concerned about Sakura. I mean look, she is talking to Song Min about something. Now what was it she said? Kinomoto disappointed... something. Is she really? I thought she was just a bit sick because she did faint. But she looked so excited to see me earlier before I dropped... well Lily dropped the news on her. Man this is what I get for rushing into things. Well what's done is done. I'm sure I made the right choice.' He thought to himself as he passed Sakura's house.  
  
'I did right? Kami-sama please show me a sign if I did.'  
  
Nothing. Nothing around him moved.  
  
'Ugh forget it. Stop talking to yourself Syaoran.' He thought before he noticed her stopped in front of her house.  
  
'Sakura...'  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura sneezed again. 'Geez Tomoyo.. Stop fretting.' She thought.  
  
"So you are saying you just are going to lead Syaoran away from Lily."  
  
"Well we both want that. I don't mind if you go out with him." Song Min said. 'Because I can control you.' She thought before continuing. "I just hate that bitch. I mean I have no control over her. She just walks here as if she were the greatest thing that happened to this town. Her and her stupid hair and eyes. I ought to knock Syaoran unconscious for even thinking of asking her out."  
  
Song Min thought this could get at least a little bit of a smile from Sakura but to no avail. Sakura remained solemn and impassive. She found this weird because she always saw her smiling joyfully, bringing cheer to everyone. She couldn't get used to this change.  
  
"Ano... weren't Daidouji and Hiiragizawa waiting for you?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "I might as well be on my way. So when do you want to do this?"  
  
Song Min bit her lip. "Tomorrow. Meet me in front of his house at ten."  
  
Sakura nodded and proceeded to Tomoyo's house.  
  
As Sakura left, Song Min let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I don't know but I have a feeling Syaoran changed Kinomoto-san for good."  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine nodded.  
  
"She has no more expression in her eyes. It's sort of.. freaky." Jasmine said in a hushed voice.  
  
Song Min nodded. "Syaoran will have to pay... but who will pay first will be that tramp."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sakura... you all right?"  
  
"Hai. I'm fine." She said unemotionally. Sakura turned and headed upstairs, leaving a worried Tomoyo and a ticked off Eriol.  
  
"I swear I'm going to make Li pay dearly."  
  
"Hush Eriol, don't say that."  
  
"Look what he has done to Sakura! That bastard needs to learn hi-"  
  
"Eriol quiet now! All we need to do is cheer Sakura up. We'll deal with HIM later." She said, emphasizing the word 'him'.  
  
Eriol growled and left up the stairs. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
'Sakura... please let this be over soon.'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Master Syaoran, you look tired."  
  
"You can say that with the day I've had."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Don't want to talk about it."  
  
Wei shook his head.  
  
"Keeping it to yourself will just lead to more trouble."  
  
Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I think I can handle this one. Thanks anyway."  
  
"Anytime Master Syaoran."  
  
With that, Syaoran left to his room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol as Sakura explained the details... neutrally.. About what Song Min had said.  
  
"Sakura you can't be serious. I mean... Chun-san can't be trusted. Especially not with this!"  
  
Sakura stared at Tomoyo, her emerald eyes dull. "I don't care."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol helplessly. Eriol could only shrug.  
  
"Sakura.. You'll get over him. Just like how you did when Yukito said he only cares about you like he does with To-..."  
  
Eriol stopped once Sakura's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Sakura.. I didn't mean.."  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No it's not your fault.. I must be going anyway."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't do anything to stop her as she walked out. Tomoyo turned to Eriol.  
  
"You just have to mention my brother into this." Tomoyo said a bit harshly.  
  
Eriol frowned. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. But look at her... she's even worse about Syaoran. And this time she didn't like him as long as she did with Yukito."  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I know. Maybe this time... she fell in love with him."  
  
* * * *  
  
Next Day...  
  
Song Min walked towards Syaoran's house.  
  
'With Kinomoto's history, I believe she will be late today.' She thought as she rounded the corner.  
  
But she was wrong. Right there on the branch of the tree was none other than Sakura.  
  
"Sakura... you're early."  
  
Sakura looked down and nodded.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Shall we?" She said as she jumped down.  
  
Song Min nodded and began to walk with her inside Syaoran's apartment building. She noticed a change inside of Sakura. She was no longer jumpy or cheerful. Even her expression was too serious for Song Min to accept. Her hair was clearly a mess and her clothes were wrinkled and dark instead of bright and crisp looking. Her eyes had bags under them, implicating that it's true what she said. She didn't sleep.  
  
'Looks like me when Jordan broke up with me... but I recovered because of Syaoran. But I don't think there will be a savior for her... stupid baka.'  
  
She didn't notice that Sakura already rang the bell.  
  
"Li's residence, please state your name."  
  
"Song Min."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"What business do you have here ladies?"  
  
"We need to speak to Li-kun." Sakura said sternly.  
  
Song Min was shocked, and noticed that the person who answered them was shocked as well. After all, didn't Syaoran say they were on first name basis?  
  
"Hai... come up."  
  
The door buzzed and Sakura pulled it open.  
  
As they entered the elevator, Song Min glanced at Sakura from the corner of her eyes.  
  
'Unbelievable.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran looked at the Wei with shocked eyes.  
  
"Did she just call me Li-kun?"  
  
"Yes Master Syaoran.. not only that ... but quite sternly."  
  
Syaoran could only gape at the facts.  
  
"I shall open the door."  
  
Wei proceeded down the hall as he opened the door to two girls, one with auburn hair who had an expression that could kill someone, and one with black hair with a bewildered expression at the other girl with her.  
  
"Hello Sakura-san and Song Min-san. My name is Wei and Master Syaoran is in the living room. Right this way." Wei said as he began to walk down the hallway.  
  
Sakura continued to keep her expression as Song Min strived to be as serious as her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran tapped his fingers, no longer trying to hold his nervousness. He never knew a girl could scare him this much. And it wasn't Song Min that scared him it was Sakura. The way she had said his name over the intercom, showed that it wasn't the same Sakura he had fell in love with.  
  
'Wait a minute, did I say love? No no.... love as a friend. Yup that's it.'  
  
Syaoran was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Sakura and Song Min proceed inside.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, Chun-san." He said as he got up from his seat. "Please sit down. May I ask why you pay me a visit?"  
  
Sakura sat down, farthest from him as Song Min sat next to her.  
  
"It's Kinomoto-san to you." She said harshly.  
  
Syaoran stared at her.  
  
"N-Nani?"  
  
"Don't call me Sakura-chan. That's only to my-"  
  
"What she means is that she is terribly disappointed in you Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran pulled a chair so he could sit closer to Sakura. What on earth had happened to her? She was so mean. After all her friends said to him about her, he never once had he heard she was mean.  
  
"Why is she? Sakura... why are you upset with me?"  
  
Sakura looked away, not being able to take the look of sorrow in his amber eyes. Her heart was pounding inside of her. No she had to keep control. She couldn't let him see her true feelings. No.. why was she acting like this? If he was happy, she should be too. Sakura didn't know what to do. She was confused. And being near him wasn't helping her clear it.  
  
"Iie... gomen nasai Syaoran-kun. I didn't mean to be... well... mean. I have to go. I'll see you around."  
  
"Didn't you want to talk to me about something? Why are you disappointed?" Syaoran asked quickly.  
  
"No.. No.. Forget it. I have to go really. Ja."  
  
With that, Sakura leapt up from her chair and raced down the hallway before her tears begin to spill again.  
  
Wei looked at Sakura as she ran out.  
  
'Poor girl.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura collapsed against the tree she was sitting on earlier. She began to cry again.  
  
'Why does it hurt so much? It hurts even more when Yukito told me he only likes me as a little sister, like Tomoyo. Why does it hurt so much?'  
  
She kept weeping until she felt someone place a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Don't cry babe."  
  
Sakura gasped and pulled herself away.  
  
"Get away from me Phillip. I don't need you to comfort me. I'm fine." She spat angrily.  
  
The silver haired boy just shrugged. "If you say so. But I don't want to get away from you. You see Sakura, you are made for me."  
  
With that, he proceeded to approach her once more.  
  
* * * *  
  
'What was that about?' Song Min thought as Sakura rushed out.  
  
"You're a baka Syaoran. What in heavens name do you see in that stupid whore of a girlfriend?"  
  
"Don't talk about Sakura-chan that way."  
  
Song Min blinked.  
  
"I was talking about your girlfriend, Lily."  
  
Syaoran stopped for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"I meant Lily. Don't talk about her that way."  
  
Song Min didn't know whether to be happy for Sakura or hit Syaoran on the head for still defending Lily.  
  
"Please Syaoran. She just has been here for what? Three days?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I care about her and that's why I chose her."  
  
"Don't give me that crap. I bet you don't even know when her birthday is."  
  
"Excuse me Chun-san, but I have to go. Stay here as long as you want but it won't change the facts." Syaoran said, knowing he didn't even know Lily's birthday or anything else in that matter.  
  
With that, Syaoran stood up and left his apartment. Song Min sighed as Wei entered the living room.  
  
"I know he's confused Song Min-san. But I'm sure he'll come to his senses."  
  
"I hope so. It's not only crushing me, but its crushing Kinomoto-san as well."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"No! I told you that we were made for each other. You will be mine." Phillip said as he licked Sakura's neck.  
  
"Someone help me! Please!"  
  
"Shut up. No one is around."  
  
"Except me."  
  
Phillip was knocked across from someone as Sakura collapsed on the floor, crying and placing herself in a fetal position. Phillip growled as he got up and faced none other than Syaoran.  
  
"Get away from her. She's not yours." Phillip said, placing himself in a fighting stance.  
  
"That doesn't mean you have the right to take advantage of her." Syaoran said fiercely.  
  
Syaoran heard Sakura's cries when he left his apartment. He panicked and raced over to where her cries were. He saw Sakura, pinned against a tree as Phillip was tracing her body with his fingers and licking her neck. This infuriated Syaoran and he punched Phillip away from her.  
  
"Back off Li. She wanted it she was just scared. Go to your girlfriend Lily."  
  
Syaoran growled and punched Phillip again. Phillip yelped in pain and decided to leave.  
  
"Don't worry my sweet Sakura, I'll come back for you." He said as he left.  
  
Syaoran raced over to Sakura, who had passed out from everything that had happened.  
  
Syaoran thought it was only from Phillip attacking her, but it was also because of his relationship with Lily Lei.  
  
"Sakura... Sakura-chan! Please be okay.." He said as he lifted her in his arms. He felt her clutch his shirt tightly as he proceeded to walk back to his apartment.  
  
* * * *  
  
Phillip growled as he walked inside a house.  
  
"Phillip-kun, what happened?"  
  
"Your stupid boyfriend punched me when I was finally having Sakura to myself."  
  
"It's all right. I'll make you feel better. You'll get her next time for me."  
  
Phillip smiled as he kissed Lily roughly.  
  
'Hmph, that baka doesn't know his girlfriend is a two timer.'  
  
(A/N: TRAMP! I hate myself for writing this. TRAMP! UGH!)  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran walked inside with Sakura in his arms. He read a note from Wei stating that he went out to buy groceries and that Miss Song Min left a few minutes ago as well.  
  
Syaoran laid Sakura down on his sofa, placing several loose strands behind her ear.  
  
"Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Syaoran was shocked as Sakura's eyes opened.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" He managed to say.  
  
She looked around her surroundings. 'Li's place.'  
  
"I'm fine. Arigato... demo I have to go."  
  
"Iie. You can't leave like this."  
  
"Don't you have to see your girlfriend?" She questioned sarcastically.  
  
Syaoran missed her sarcasm. "No... I have no plans with her today."  
  
"I have to leave anyways. I have to go see Tomoyo-chan. I don't want to get her worried."  
  
"Then just call her. I'm sure she'll let you stay here. After all, she's not your mother."  
  
As soon as he said that, he regretted it. He forgot that Sakura had told him that her mother died when she was four years old.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Hai. Hai. I'm leaving."  
  
Syaoran held Sakura down.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Onegai... don't become like Phillip."  
  
Syaoran winced at those words and released his hold on her.  
  
"And also... didn't Lei-san say something about me? I'm sure, knowing her she did."  
  
Syaoran was confused before he understood.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Since you're my boyfriend... I hope you won't hang out with Kinomoto-san anymore."  
  
-Flashback Ended-  
  
Syaoran didn't know how she knew but he guessed Sakura knew more about Lily then he did.  
  
"She can't control me."  
  
"Let it be. You're with her and I respect her wishes. Ja ne Li."  
  
Syaoran winced once again. Sakura called him by his surname... again.  
  
"Matte Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura turned around.  
  
"It's Kinomoto-san now. Gomen Li..." With that, she turned around and left his apartment.  
  
Syaoran continued staring where she left.  
  
"I still don't get it. Sakura why can't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
* * * *  
  
A while later...  
  
"Syaoran! What a surprise!"  
  
"Konnichiwa Lily-san."  
  
"Silly Syaoran. You can call me Lily-chan now."  
  
Syaoran forced a smile. "Right... Lily-chan."  
  
Lily giggled. "I didn't know you'd be here so soon. When you called, I thought for sure you meant another half hour."  
  
"Iie. I said in a few and I meant it."  
  
Lily smiled. "Well let me get my jacket and we'll be on our way."  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Well then let's go." Lily said as she clinged onto Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah... let's go."  
  
* * * *  
  
Eriol whistled as he began to head for his love's house.  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
Eriol blinked. 'Where did that come from?' He thought.  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
Eriol turned around and met an unknown stranger who had red hair and evergreen eyes.  
  
"Eh... ohayo. Do I know you?"  
  
"Iie. Well sort of. I was with Li-kun and Lily-chan."  
  
Eriol's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh. How can I help you?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm a little lost. Can you help me?" Milla asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.  
  
Eriol felt disgusted.  
  
"I'm kind of busy. Maybe you can ask someone else?"  
  
"Iie. No one passed me before. Onegai it will be quick." She asked pouting.  
  
Eriol sighed. "Fine. Where to?"  
  
"Ano... Lily's house."  
  
"Well you're not that far. Go straight down this block, turn left and walk down a block, and then turn right and a little bit down is her house. I'm sure you'll recognize the street."  
  
"Can you please walk me half way? The directions are kind of confusing. Onegai?"  
  
"Gomen nasai but my girlfriend is expecting me at her house now."  
  
"Too bad. Well if you two break up, you know where I am. Arigato for everything. Ja!" Milla said as she kissed him on the cheek before leaving.  
  
Eriol scowled as he wiped off his cheek with his sleeve.  
  
'Are those girls set out to destroy every relationship? Bakas.. They'll never steal me away from Tomoyo.' He thought before heading to Tomoyo's house.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san."  
  
"Ohayo Mizuki-sensei."  
  
"Daijoubu?"  
  
"I'm fine. Where is my onii-chan?"  
  
"Upstairs with your otou-san and Yukito."  
  
"Honto? What are they doing?"  
  
"Beats me. Your brother told me to wait down here."  
  
"Oh... well. I'm off to Tomoyo's. I thought I might just stop by."  
  
"Sakura... are you all right?"  
  
"...Hai. Tell my otou-san that I'll be home later."  
  
"All right. Take care Sakura."  
  
"Ja ne Mizuki-sensei."  
  
With that, Kaho watched Sakura walk out.  
  
"Oh Sakura... I'm sure you're hurting now."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Kaho turned around to face a puzzled Touya.  
  
"Nothing. What were you doing?"  
  
"Installing something for my dad. He needed Yuki and I since he couldn't carry it by himself."  
  
"Oh well Sakura stopped by and said she was heading to Tomoyo's."  
  
"Eh? Oh the kajiuu. She's always running off somewhere."  
  
'More than you know.'  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Touya nodded and clasped Kaho's hand.  
  
"I'll see you later Yuki! Otou-san!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"So she tried to steal my boyfriend away from me?" She asked.  
  
"Hai but your boyfriend isn't so easily to persuade. After all, look at the goddess he has."  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"You're too good for me."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Tomoyo laughed and hit him playfully.  
  
"Are you being conceited?"  
  
"Iie, I'm telling the truth."  
  
Eriol chuckled as Tomoyo pouted and hit him again.  
  
"Mou... you're so mean."  
  
"Iie. I'm too handsome to be mean."  
  
"And who told you that lie?"  
  
"Myself."  
  
Tomoyo giggled when her doorbell rang.  
  
"I wonder who that is. I am not expecting anyone." Tomoyo said, a bit puzzled.  
  
"Maybe it's for your mother."  
  
"Iie. My okaa-san just left to a meeting this morning." Tomoyo replied as one of her maids came through the door.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama, Miss Kinomoto is here. Would you like me to send her up?"  
  
"Hai. Arigato."  
  
Tomoyo turned around and looked at Eriol.  
  
"I wonder how her confrontation with Li went."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh arigato gozaimasu Syaoran-kun! I never received a gift like this."  
  
Syaoran smiled, forgetting about his concern with Sakura.  
  
"I thought you would like it." He said as he put it on her.  
  
"A bracelet with my favorite stone!"  
  
"You like emerald?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Oh hello. May I help you two?"  
  
"Hai I would like a chocolate shake."  
  
"And I would like a banana shake."  
  
"All right. I'll be right back."  
  
The waitress left to the others that were all huddled around the main counter.  
  
"It's him all right... I guess he doesn't like the pretty girl that looked so kawaii with him."  
  
"Such a pity. I'm sure they would've had a wonderful relationship."  
  
"Hai. Same here. Well I better get their orders."  
  
"You go along dear. We better go attend the others."  
  
With that, the bunch of waitresses left their separate ways.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan.."  
  
"I guess I should let him go, right? I mean after all.. if he's happy... I should be too."  
  
"Calm down Sakura... I'm sure he'll come to his senses." Eriol said as he rubbed her shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo handed Sakura a handkerchief. "Why don't we go get some ice cream, ne Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure you would like your cherry blossom surprise."  
  
"Now that you mention it... I kind of feel like having some ice cream. All right.. Let's go."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Syao this is such a wonderful date."  
  
"Would you like to get some cake?"  
  
"All right but you'll have to share with me. I'm sort of full."  
  
"Okay.. Miss!"  
  
The waitress turned and went over to them.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"One piece of that chocolate and cherry cake." (A/N: Such a coincidence..)  
  
"Hai, in a moment."  
  
The waitress left sighing before she stopped.  
  
"The girl."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ohayo Kinomoto-san."  
  
Sakura smiled seeing the waitress that called Syaoran and herself the 'kawaii' couple.  
  
"Ohayo Ingrid-san. I told you already to call me Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hai Hai. Why don't you three sit over there? I'm sure you want some quiet."  
  
"Iie that's what I least need. I need some noise so I won't begin to think. My usual spot would be nice."  
  
"Hai. Right this way."  
  
Ingrid sent a helpless look at the others, who returned it. All of them hate to see Sakura sad and now she was going to sit next to the person that matched her kawaiiness.  
  
Ingrid gulped.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"I'll come back to take your orders in a sec."  
  
Sakura nodded and looked at Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
"What's the matter? You two look like you've seen ghosts."  
  
"Iie! Nothing."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well hurry up and look at what you want to order."  
  
"Hai Hai.."  
  
* * * *  
  
'Perfect.'  
  
"Oh Syao-kun your gift is so beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. But you already said that before."  
  
"But I just looked at it again and it's so pretty."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Yeah I guess."  
  
Lily smiled once she heard a sharp intake of breath right behind her.  
  
'Score!'  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Sakura-chan... please don't cry." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Eriol then saw the sudden change in Sakura's eyes as the tears faded away.  
  
'Lifeless...Her eyes are going dull. I think this was the final thing to break her... damn you Li!' He thought angrily.  
  
"Excuse me you two... demo I have to go. I just remember something."  
  
"Sakura.." Eriol began but Sakura rapidly got up and walked out of the ice cream restaurant.  
  
"Sakura-chan...." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Eriol held Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"I think she's taking a turn for the worse."  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran looked up to see the auburn girl walk out.  
  
'Sakura-cha... no Kinomoto-sama?'  
  
He turned to see the waitress, Ingrid, sigh before proceeding to them with a piece of cake in her hand.  
  
"Here you go. Enjoy."  
  
Syaoran looked out the glass window.  
  
'Sakura....'  
  
"Oh Syao the cake looks delicious! Let's dig in!"  
  
"Hai.." Syaoran said, smiling at Lily.  
  
'Forget about her. If she doesn't want to be your friend, then you shouldn't concern yourself about her. Just forget Syaoran.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura kept running before running into someone.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Kuso!"  
  
Both people fell on the floor.  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Sakura looked up and noticed whom she ran into.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Dun Dun Dun! 25 pages of non-stop depression. I bet you all want to kill me. After all.. I just made Sakura more and more depressed. I better run, right? But look! I wrote sooo much more. (Don't expect the next chapter to be this long!)  
  
Oh! And my new fic is out! You better all go and read it or else.... I'll make Syaoran have a make out session with Lily! Bwahahahahaha! -Blinks- Ehehehehe...  
  
I'll have the next chappie in January. I hope you people won't get mad at me for such a delay. ^^;;  
  
Well byez!  
  
~*Brenda*~  
  
Oh and Andrew says if anything helps... he'll kill me if you ask him... but then you people won't know what happens. Bwahahahahaha! .....Maybe I should stop... yeah I should stop. 


	7. The Transformation of the Cherry Blossom

Hi all! I bet you're all thrilled to see me. Err... I guess not. Well here is your chapter seven!!! I don't think you'll like it either since it kind of depresses you. But there is some comedy- I shouldn't mention anymore.  
  
Oh! I made a new fic. Well actually it's a combined work fic. It's called: Finding True Love and it's by Prince Xiao Lang (Andrew, my editor), and myself. Actually he did most of the work and I just added several scenes here and there. It's under his penname since it is actually his work. It's E+T. He's doing it for me. (How sweet.) Since he's leaving to China in February. It's like a present to me and he's going to continue it from there, emailing me what he'll do and what I'll do.  
  
Here's the linky: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1172975  
  
And on another note, I can't believe I reached 179 reviews. I'm so happy you guys like my fic and enjoy reading it. And to even put me as your favorite author thrills me more. So I'd like to take this time and thank:  
  
Tina  
  
Cherrixwolf  
  
Serenity Madison  
  
Chibi Tenshi  
  
kawaii tanishi-san  
  
Anon. S+S fan  
  
(blank review)  
  
amora  
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr  
  
ARCHANGEMON  
  
lozza-pilgrim  
  
EmeraldRose  
  
Glarie  
  
Stars from Above  
  
Prince Xiaolang (I'm going to miss you Andrew)  
  
LaLa  
  
Pnaixr0se8  
  
Cherry Sakura Girl  
  
EAD TAES  
  
Rainbow-dreamer  
  
Pinklover  
  
(Blank Review 2)  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf  
  
Pretty n Pink  
  
Kan-chan  
  
Bumblebeez  
  
Sakura Hao  
  
Sakura-chan  
  
Sakura Potato  
  
Sammie  
  
Insaneone  
  
amethyst-blossom  
  
MimiGhost  
  
The Dreamers Wish  
  
Animefreaks242  
  
Master Li  
  
Lilum-star  
  
Cutie Blossom  
  
Kirei Crystal  
  
Xiao Mei (Mei-chan ^-^)  
  
Danielle Ngo  
  
Idiot1988  
  
Confused  
  
Long list, ne? ^-^ and this chapter is dedicated to:  
  
Drea: This is your birthday present! (Today is her birthday January 13!) Thank you so much for bringing me out of writers block. Yup ladies and gentlemen, she's the one that helped me create chapter seven! I wouldn't have been able to have it out on this date if it wasn't for you. Domou arigatou gazimasu!!  
  
Something else, I'm also planning to write another CCS fic. (I just can't get enough of it... hehehehe.)  
  
And one reviewer told me to read one of their fics. I'm sorry I didn't have the time to but if you tell me once more, I promise to read it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS. I do own Ryu, Song Min, Xiomara, Jasmine, Lily, Carleen, and Milla.  
  
* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
Friends Forever...Right?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Transformation of the Cherry Blossom  
  
"I can't take it anymore!"  
  
Ryu gulped.  
  
"Meiling-chan calm down."  
  
"Tomoyo must've made a mistake. Something is wrong."  
  
Ryu sighed. Fortunately Meiling's family went downstairs to go see the view. They were on a ship touring around Ellis Island. Instead of enjoying the view of the Statue of Liberty, Meiling was sulking, sure that something was wrong.  
  
"We can't do anything about it Mei. It's been three days, we won't go back for a while. Do you recall we're staying here two weeks?"  
  
Meiling scowled.  
  
"Stupid trip."  
  
"Mei- just enjoy the trip. This is just the fate of Sakura-chan."  
  
Meiling let out a reluctant sigh but then smiled.  
  
"You never called me Mei for a long time."  
  
Ryu blushed.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I...ano..."  
  
Meiling giggled.  
  
"Rye you're so kawaii when you blush."  
  
That made him blush deeper.  
  
"Meiling-san, Kim-san, come down!"  
  
"Hai Okaa-san. We're coming." Meiling said, pulling Ryu along.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ohayo Mizuki-sensei."  
  
(A/N: Thought it was going to be a new character? No I couldn't handle ANOTHER new one. Plus it would be like other S+S fics. Sorry but there is no one to make Syaoran jealous.)  
  
Kaho smiled as she proceeded to dust herself off.  
  
"Sakura-san, I never heard you curse before."  
  
"Ano... I...uhh."  
  
"Why are you in such a rush?"  
  
"No reason. I just need to... go somewhere."  
  
"Oh. All right. I'll see you then Sakura."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kaho watched Sakura's descending figure fade into the scenery. She knew why Sakura was running but she didn't want to interfere. Sakura had to make her own decisions in life and what she does, will only be her choice.  
  
"It will all get better Sakura. I'm sure of it."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura ceased from running and reluctantly turned around.  
  
"Konnichiwa Chiharu-san, Yamazaki-kun."  
  
"Ohayo Sakura! Where are you heading?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Ano...my house."  
  
"You want to come with us to meet Li-kun and his new girlfriend?" Chiharu inquired.  
  
"Iie! I mean...I mean... I have to go home...stuff to do."  
  
"Oh... okay. See you later then."  
  
"Hai. Ja ne."  
  
Sakura turned and left before the couple could say another word.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Do you think she went home?"  
  
"I think. Or she might have gone to Penguin Park."  
  
"Do you think she's all right?"  
  
"I think she's becoming worse."  
  
"I ought to go tell that baka Li what he has done to my Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said through clenched teeth, her hand made into a fist.  
  
"It wouldn't help Sakura." He said holding her down from killing the amber eyed boy in the next booth.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Tomoyo she'll get through this."  
  
Tomoyo's amethyst eyes looked deep into Eriol's azure ones.  
  
"I hope this is one of the times you're right."  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily smirked triumphantly.  
  
'That's what she deserves. Syaoran is now mine.' Lily thought as she saw Sakura vanish from her view.  
  
"Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Yamazaki, it's about time you came." Syaoran said, no longer paying attention to the fact Sakura left or Lily's smirk.  
  
"Yeah demo... Chiharu wanted to change."  
  
Chiharu glared at Yamazaki. "Nani? That isn't true. You were off telling those lies of yours to some kids."  
  
"Hehehe.. Anyways... So this is your new girlfriend Syaoran?"  
  
At this point of the chatter, Lily turned and looked at the two strangers.  
  
'Pathetic. Definitely not worth to be seen with.' She thought as she looked at Chiharu and Yamazaki.  
  
"Hai. Lily this is Yamazaki Takashi and his girlfriend Mihara Chiharu. Yamazaki, Mihara, this is Lei Lily."  
  
"Nice to meet you Lei-san." Chiharu said. But before Takashi could speak, Lily spoke in a clear no-nonsense voice.  
  
"Pleasure. Syaoran can we go now? I promised to meet my friends a while ago back at my house."  
  
Syaoran looked at Lily with a bit of surprise. 'Did she just brush off my best friend?' He thought but then ignored the fact.  
  
"Hai I guess. I'll see you around Yamazaki. See you Mihara-san. Sorry we couldn't stay longer."  
  
Then Lily and Syaoran proceeded to walk out of the restaurant. Yamazaki looked at his girlfriend, who was fuming.  
  
"Yamazaki did you just see that? She just brushed us off! And Syaoran left with her! You would think that you were his best friend! I rather would have had Sakura with him than that low life stupid little-"  
  
"I agree Chiharu."  
  
"Nani? You agree?"  
  
"Hai. I don't like that girl."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" Chiharu exclaimed.  
  
"I agree. Down with that-"  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Ehehehehe."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I didn't appreciate that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was my best friend and his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh. Well I didn't want to be late."  
  
"That's not an excuse."  
  
"Are you saying I did that on purpose?"  
  
"Iie, I'm just saying..."  
  
Lily turned around and faced her boyfriend. Her light blue eyes swirling with mixed emotions on what to do.  
  
"I'll go meet my girls by myself. Arigato for everything Syaoran but I think this is where we should part before things get worse and we say things we don't mean. If anything, just go back to your best friend and give them my apology. Ja."  
  
With that said, Lily continued on down the block towards her house leaving Syaoran standing there, thinking. His chestnut locks swaying in the wind as he watched the descending figure fade away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura lied down on her mattress as the tears poured down her cheeks. Her emerald eyes were now dull and puffed from crying. She pulled out her old diary which she used to keep records of her happy days hanging out with her friends. It was also filled recently with things about Syaoran since he 'was' her new best friend.  
  
July 1st  
  
I decided to take a pact to myself. I, Sakura Kinomoto, will never fall in love again. Love will bring me to my downfall and I swear that I will never love again. Love is the thing that brought me pain and it was too much to bear. Syaoran Li, the one I loved, is the one that brought me pain. And for that... I vow I'll never love again.  
  
~Sakura K. 9:35 p.m."  
  
Sakura placed the diary into a box and shoved it under her bed.  
  
"Never again."  
  
* * * *  
  
Five Days Later...  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu Kinomoto-san."  
  
"Ohayo Daidouji-san. Here to see if Sakura will go out today?"  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo said sighing.  
  
"I'm glad you still are eager to try. I'm glad that Sakura has a friend like you."  
  
"Arigato but I'm lucky to have her." Tomoyo said brightly.  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "Go on ahead. She's still in her room."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu."  
  
Tomoyo proceeded up the steps of the Kinomoto house to begin her daily routine. For the past five days, Sakura refused to go out of her room and she ate once a day. She rarely slept and her eyes no longer reveal the innocent, young, joyous girl she used to be. Everyday Tomoyo would argue with her to go out, eat, and enjoy her summer vacation. But each day Sakura would refuse and remain in her bed still.  
  
Tomoyo knocked lightly before proceeding into the now dimmed room. Kero, Sakura's cat, ran out as she opened the door. Tomoyo went inside and once again found Sakura lying down on her bed.  
  
"Sakura. It's two o'clock. Onegai you really need to get out."  
  
No answer.  
  
It's always been like this the other days. Tomoyo continued on knowing sooner or later Sakura would reply.  
  
"Sakura-chan, your family is really worried about you. Why don't you come outside for a while?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
First answer after the second question was quite an improvement. Before it would take Sakura at least four or five questions to reply back.  
  
"Onegai Sakura? It would make Eriol and me quite happy. Chiharu and Yamazaki also want to see you."  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
"Some sun would help you. Being in this dreary room won't help."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sakura-chan..."  
  
"No I don't want to see him. What a best friend he is... he no longer sees me anymore. Doesn't care."  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip. It was true. She saw Syaoran around with Lily joyously parading around Tomoeda. The one kind Syaoran had disappeared and a new uncaring one was replaced. Yamazaki told her the changes. For Syaoran no longer even talked to him anymore either.  
  
"Forget about him. He doesn't deserve you Sakura. You have to show him that you don't need him either."  
  
"No. I don't want to. Tomoyo please don't make me."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. But she just couldn't give up on her best friend.  
  
"At least take a nice long bath to freshen up as I clean your room."  
  
"That isn't necessary."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura turned to face her best friend before she let out a yelp.  
  
"Hoe!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"So where do you want to go next love?"  
  
"There!"  
  
Syaoran smiled as he brought Lily into the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"Do you remember?" Lily asked smiling.  
  
"Of course. This is the ride we went together that day."  
  
"Uh huh. I knew since then that you were the one for me."  
  
Syaoran smiled but inside he felt a lurch. Why is he feeling so unusual? He had a splendid week with his girlfriend but something was missing.  
  
'My friends.'  
  
He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. They weren't his friends. Eriol, Takashi, Tomoyo, Chiharu, ... Sakura. If they didn't approve of his girlfriend then they weren't his friends. He couldn't say that about Meiling and Ryu but he's sure they wouldn't approve either. After all, look what he's done to his first best girl friend Sakura. Unforgivable.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his trance and looked down to his girlfriend.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Lily giggled. "Nothing."  
  
'Emerald eyes? I remember... I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel with Sakura that day...'  
  
"Syaoran, you're daydreaming again."  
  
'Why is she still haunting me?'  
  
"Syaoran??"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lily shook her head laughing.  
  
"Daydreaming of me?"  
  
"But of course." He said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Aww you're so cute."  
  
"Uhh.. yeah I guess."  
  
* * * *  
  
Touya growled as he cooked with his father.  
  
"What is it now Touya?"  
  
"I don't get it. What is she moping about? Whoever made her suffer I will-"  
  
"Touya don't go overboard."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Sakura has to solve this and if she chooses to tell us, she will. For now we could only trust Tomoyo and her other friends to help her."  
  
A light bulb came into Touya's head as flash backs came to him.  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Syaoran glared at Touya equally back. "I'm here to pick up Sakura."  
  
-Flash Back Ended-  
  
"What was his na-"  
  
"What Touya?"  
  
"Uhh Nothing."  
  
Touya began to think again.  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
"I am not a kaijuu!" Sakura growled.  
  
"Whatever. Since when do you hang out with this gaki? I never saw you with him. I saw that creepy kid Hiiragizawa, his camera fanatic girlfriend Daidouji, crazy girl Raye, and her insane boyfriend Kim."  
  
Sakura sweat dropped at her brother's descriptions of her friends.  
  
"Now who is this? Gaki Li?"  
  
Sakura stifled a giggle while Syaoran glared.  
  
"This is Syaoran-kun. He's my new friend."  
  
-Flash Back Ended-  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Don't be plotting things."  
  
"I'm not Otou-san. That would be...a terrible sin."  
  
"Don't go being sarcastic."  
  
"Hai Hai."  
  
-Flash Back (A/N: This is not mentioned in the fic)-  
  
"Tomoyo please."  
  
"Sakura honestly! Everyone wants you outside. We don't like seeing you like this."  
  
"Everyone but one."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Fine but tomorrow I'm coming back. You may have won this battle..."  
  
"But you'll win the war."  
  
Tomoyo smiled a tad before it disappeared as Sakura faced the other way.  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow. He knew Yukito and Kaho wouldn't approve of eavesdropping. As if they didn't do it themselves. Plus his imouto-chan was upset so he must know.  
  
Touya heard Tomoyo's footsteps approaching to the door. In a frantic flight, Touya raced and fell down the stairs.  
  
"Itai!!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him quizzically from the top of the stairs. Touya got up and limped to the couch, all his plots forgotten.  
  
-Flash Back Ended-  
  
Touya rubbed his chin. All her friends came to see her. Right?  
  
'Wait... crazy Meiling and insane Ryu are away... creepy Eriol was here, lying Takashi was here, the bully Chiharu was here, quiet Rika was here, bookworm Naoko was here, and of course crazy fanatic camera woman Tomoyo was here. BUT Gaki Li wasn't.'  
  
Touya grinned evilly as he made a fist.  
  
'Bingo!'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"I had to!"  
  
"But Tomoyo-"  
  
"No buts! She wouldn't move. I gave her FIVE days. No more desolation!"  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Hunny you know I'm right."  
  
"Ehh...  
  
"RIGHT?"  
  
"Of course. Yup. Definitely correct."  
  
"Thank you. I thought so."  
  
"So where is she now?"  
  
"In her tub, taking a bath."  
  
"Did you really have to dump her into the tub?"  
  
"It was necessary. She wouldn't go in voluntarily."  
  
"So what are you doing now?"  
  
"Straightening this mess. And opening the curtains. It looked as though someone was dead in here or died in this room."  
  
"You could say that..."  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
"Joking!"  
  
"Hmph. Anyway what is Yamazaki-kun saying now?"  
  
"Nandemonai."  
  
"Honto ne?"  
  
"Hai. He's not saying anything. The only thing he said was he felt betrayed."  
  
Tomoyo sighed into the cell phone, her ears tentatively listening if Sakura was going to get out.  
  
"Him too? Li is being inconsiderate seriously."  
  
"I know."  
  
* * * *  
  
Meiling frowned.  
  
"Stop frowning."  
  
Meiling frowned even more.  
  
"One week left Mei."  
  
Meiling lessened her frown.  
  
"Better."  
  
Ryu got up from where he was sitting and went over to his girlfriend.  
  
"What did Tomoyo say this time?"  
  
"Nothing. That Sakura was sleeping in again when I called and that they've been doing really good."  
  
"Was her eye twitching somewhat?"  
  
"Yeah but she said there was something in her eye."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryu shook his head. "Nothing my sweet. We have another tour today."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Meiling got up and tied her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"Might as well get ready. I'll be back in a few."  
  
Ryu nodded as Meiling left towards her room.  
  
"Tomoyo was lying. But why? Did something-"  
  
"Did you call me?" Meiling said, poking her head back through the door.  
  
"No. Just talking to myself again."  
  
Meiling giggled and left. As she walked down the hall, Ryu heard clearly that she said 'weirdo' before being thrown into a giggling fit.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Touya."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Kaho looked at Touya suspiciously before proceeding with their conversation.  
  
"Oh really. Well, what do you think Yukito?"  
  
"He's plotting something." Yukito said simply as he took another bite out of his bagel.  
  
"And you Nakuru?"  
  
"He's thinking about his imouto-chan as well. You can tell by the way he scrunches up his face."  
  
Kaho turned to her now glaring boyfriend.  
  
"So it's true?"  
  
"Err... no."  
  
"Touya."  
  
"Okay! Eeto... Sakura has been depressed lately..." Touya began.  
  
"See! I told you it was his imouto-chan!" Nakuru said triumphantly as she gave Yukito her bagel.  
  
Touya glared at her as he continued. "Well... so I was thinking who did something to her to make her act this way."  
  
"And I told you he was plotting. Touya always becomes quite pensive when he's about to kill someone." Yukito said simply while munching on Nakuru's bagel.  
  
Touya gave out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"So if you know so much why you don't tell me what I am thinking about?"  
  
Nakuru and Yukito cleared their throats.  
  
"Well you are upset that Sakura-san is moping..." Nakuru began.  
  
"And you are trying to find out who hurt your imouto..." Yukito continued.  
  
"So now you're thinking about who she hangs out with..." Nakuru carried on.  
  
"And who hasn't visited her." Yukito said as he looked into the shocked expression of Touya.  
  
"Now you know..." Nakuru said, trying to fight the giggles.  
  
"So you're plotting a way to kill the perpetrator!" Yukito and Nakuru said at the same time, laughing.  
  
Touya and Kaho sweat dropped as Nakuru and Yukito high fived each other.  
  
"I guess your friends know you quite well..." Kaho said, looking at the pair.  
  
"Too much..." Touya said as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Don't you feel better now?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Yes you do. Didn't you like the bath?"  
  
"Not at the fact that I was thrown in."  
  
Tomoyo giggled a bit as a sweat drop formed at the side of her head.  
  
"If you weren't stubborn, that wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Hai Hai."  
  
Sakura looked around her room. It looked the same as before she became depressed. It was all cheery. That depressed Sakura even more.  
  
"Did you really have to fix my room Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Of course. Anything for my best friend Sakura."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Now we're going to the carnival."  
  
"Tomoyo I really don't want to go..."  
  
"Onegai Sakura? Just for today?"  
  
Sakura looked into her best friends pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Great! And I got the cutest outfit for you to wear!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
A wind picked up and blew through his dark sapphire locks. His azure eyes peered around the joyous events that were occurring in the carnival. He glanced at his two other friends standing aside of him. The black hair boy had the same droopy expression he now always carried while his girlfriend had the same worried expression ever since her boyfriend carried the droopy one.  
  
The young teenager sighed. So many things have changed for them in so little time. And all because of a girl, well to put it bluntly, a tramp, who took away a friend from a best friend.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
The boy was brought out of his pensive thoughts as he saw his girlfriend coming up to them with her depressed best friend. He could clearly see in her amethyst eyes that she had to struggle a lot to bring her friend out of her confinement.  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura, konnichiwa. Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Hai, daijoubu." Tomoyo replied while Sakura nodded.  
  
Chiharu then came and clasped Sakura's hand.  
  
"Smile Sakura-chan. Let's at least enjoy this day."  
  
Sakura smiled at Chiharu and nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran helped Lily off of the Ferris wheel. His amber eyes showing the distraught feeling he felt. Yet Lily failed to notice it.  
  
"Syaoran we should go to the roller coaster!"  
  
Syaoran nodded, complying since he never paid attention much anymore.  
  
'I don't get it. Why don't I feel complete?'  
  
Lily smiled at him and began to lead the way yet she began to notice his silence.  
  
'What's up with him?' She thought, glancing at him. His amber eyes were glazed over and he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Lily frowned a bit.  
  
'First I thought he was thinking of me, but this is pushing it.'  
  
Lily was about to snap him out of his thoughts when she noticed a peculiar group going to the roller coaster ride as well.  
  
'Well look who it is. Haven't seen her in the longest. This is all too perfect!'  
  
Lily's frown soon changed into an evil smirk.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yamazaki smiled a bit.  
  
"I'm glad you guys actually agreed to go on this one with us."  
  
"Takashi and I have developed a strong passion for roller coasters."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "It seems like it. I never thought you'd like it though Chiharu."  
  
"Funniest thing. I didn't either. But when I actually went through with it, it was so much fun."  
  
Sakura looked at the roller coaster sadly.  
  
'Syaoran hates roller coasters.'  
  
She shook her head.  
  
'Stop thinking about it.'  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura strangely. "You okay Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well just about ten more people to go."  
  
"Well well well. Look who's here."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened as soon as she heard that malicious voice.  
  
'No... and I just got Sakura out.'  
  
The group turned around to see Lily and a quite uncomfortable Syaoran.  
  
'Out of all the times we run into them, it has to be now.' He thought, keeping his amber eyes trained on the floor.  
  
"What a coincidence, ne Syaoran?"  
  
"Hai." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Tomoyo glared at Lily.  
  
"It's an unfortunate coincidence."  
  
Eriol held Tomoyo's hand tightly before she went over and tackled Lily.  
  
Chiharu glared at Lily also. "Why don't we just continue on, ne guys? We don't need them to ruin our day."  
  
Syaoran seemed surprised to hear Chiharu say 'them' instead of 'her'. He felt slightly hurt and his amber eyes finally looked up.  
  
It was a bad choice though since Sakura was staring straight at him, her emerald eyes all watery.  
  
'Sakura-chan...'  
  
'Why out of everywhere does he have to come here? And with her?'  
  
Their eyes remained staring at each other, showing emotions of confusion, pain, and love which they didn't know.  
  
"Come on Syaoran. Let's go to another ride. It's bad enough to see 'them' already on our day. Let's go to our favorite spot so 'I' can cheer you up." Lily said, noticing Syaoran's intent stare with Sakura.  
  
Syaoran nodded and just turned away to walk with Lily.  
  
Sakura's tears fell down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys... but I have to go."  
  
Before anyone could grab onto her, Sakura made a dash out of the carnival.  
  
"Matte Sakura!"  
  
"Don't go!"  
  
Tomoyo and Chiharu gave apologizing looks to their boyfriends before dashing off to follow their friend.  
  
Yamazaki, who hasn't spoken throughout the whole time Syaoran was there, finally decided to speak.  
  
"I guess our friendship meant nothing to him."  
  
"Iie. It's just blind by stupidity. I'm sure he'll realize it soon."  
  
Yamazaki turned away.  
  
"Me too."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura cried as she fell down onto the hard pavement, blinded by her tears.  
  
'I promised never to love again, yet whenever I see him I do it again.' She thought as she cried frustrated tears.  
  
She didn't care that her knees were bleeding from the scratches she received from falling. She didn't care that everyone around her was staring at her strangely. She didn't care.  
  
'I hate you Syaoran.' Was the last thing she thought before passing out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's Notes:..............I better run right? You all obviously want to kill me. And I hate to say this... but you'll want to kill me next chapter too. I'm sorry but I hate to do this. Soon everything will turn.  
  
IMPORTANT: Leave your email addresses when you review so I'll email you when my next chapter will comes out. But make sure it's spelt correctly!  
  
Thank you for all your reviews! I wouldn't be writing this without them. So don't forget I love reviews, so press that little go button with submit review!  
  
It's 1:23 a.m. and I'm in my bed with the laptop on my lap and finishing this chapter for you. Am I dedicated or what? (My dad got me a laptop for Christmas! ^-^)  
  
Feel free to email me at FFVIIElenaTurk@aol.com if you want to ask me anything. I'll be happy to talk to you and I will most certainly write back.  
  
Wish me luck on my Physics test. (I was supposed to be studying for it instead of writing this but I'm not that dedicated to physics as you can tell.)  
  
Check out my bio to find out my current fics and what date this one will next be out. Till then all!  
  
~*Final Fantasy Princess*~  
  
- Brenda - 


	8. The Changes in Tomoeda

Hi!!! Isn't it nice that I updated this on time? I should've been studying for my Chemistry regents, which I canceled... But guess what? I passed my physics test and final!!! YaY! And I also received a letter that I am in the National Honor Roll. That means I am able to compete for 25 scholarships! @-@ Man...  
  
-coughs- Well anyways I like to thank you all for your reviews! And I'm so happy I've been added to more favorites! See what you guys do to make me so happy? Now I've updated on time to repay you all.  
  
Thanks a bunch to:  
  
Pretty n Pink  
  
Joey Li  
  
(Blank Review)  
  
Insaneone (aka Jazzy)  
  
Tina  
  
S+S4ever  
  
sK  
  
Xiao Mei (Mei-chan!) [No frying pan please.]  
  
Serenity Madison  
  
Glarie  
  
Amethyst-blossom  
  
Confused (You really don't want to kill me.)  
  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr  
  
Pinklover  
  
Yuki Arashi (I understand what you mean and I'll try to put your advice as much as I can.)  
  
Hipbunnyhop (Danielle Ngo)  
  
Carol (mischiefgurl14)  
  
Lyeza  
  
Sakura_Tenshi  
  
Sakura Potato  
  
Prince XiaoLang  
  
Jenny  
  
Saki  
  
Kirei Crystal  
  
Cherrixwolf (Stella Lee)  
  
Jenna-chan (Thanks for your good luck)  
  
Shellamae (Next chapter is the anti-depressions I think)  
  
Bumblebeez (Arigatou!)  
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
  
Emeraldiris  
  
Azn-stardust  
  
ChibiLotus (Thanks for your 3x review)  
  
SSCherry Blossom II (I promise to review and to tell you I've updated today)  
  
Anavi (Thank you for reading it. I hope you sign Sakura Tears' guestbook also.)  
  
Crystalfire (I'm going to hide from you. O.o;;)  
  
EAD TAES (Thanks for complimenting my friend's descriptions. And I'm sure to make Meiling kick some ass. ^-~)  
  
KristiexxNguyen  
  
Darkness (You can't find me! P)  
  
BCZeon27  
  
Starrie (Eek! I choose mentally handicapped. Ha ha. And you called an anime character a dumbutt! Ahahahaha. You lost your brain before me! Thanks for the compliment of good cliffy. And your birthday present is coming soon. Hehehe.)  
  
Pnaixr0se7  
  
(Blank Review 2)  
  
Cherry Blossom  
  
IC (You can't catch me and Darkness won't find me. O.o;; Man you killed Syaoran twice.)  
  
Kan-chan (It's okay for your outburst. I'm sure I would've done the same.)  
  
Thanks everyone for wishing me good luck on my physics test! Sorry I'm unable to say something for all of you but I do read each and every review. I get more reviews for every chapter. I'm glad you enjoy it and call Syaoran a baka. I quite agree but then again I made him that way. This chapter shows changes in... Nah. Can't spoil everything right? Well there is a surprise and I'm adding another twist! Be prepared.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: Andrew. I'm going to miss you when you move to China but I'm glad we'll keep in contact and continue our fic together. Take good care of Meili and don't forget me! I hope you do visit for my birthday.  
  
Now... presenting chapter 8!  
  
* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
Friends Forever...Right?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Changes in Tomoeda  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she rushed to the side of her best friend. She lifted her carefully off the floor and onto her lap.  
  
"Is she okay?" Chiharu asked as she came to their side.  
  
"Iie. She passed out and scraped her knees." Tomoyo said as she moved Sakura's hair out of her face.  
  
"What can I do?" Chiharu asked, almost desperately.  
  
Tomoyo looked up into the uncertain brown eyes of Chiharu.  
  
"Calm down. This happened before. Just fetch me a bottle of water, napkins, and Band-Aids."  
  
Chiharu nodded and left the two best friends. Tomoyo stroked Sakura's pale cheek. "Please stop suffering Sakura-chan."  
  
* * * *  
  
Touya growled and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Touya don't think about it." Kaho advised.  
  
But Touya couldn't. There he was. Gaki Syaoran Li. With a girl. A flirty one. Now it all made sense.  
  
Her depression.  
  
Her tears.  
  
Her confinement.  
  
Why would he prefer THAT one over his sister?  
  
His blood pressure was rising, his eye was twitching, his mouth was dry, his teeth were clenching, and boy was he burning with fury.  
  
Kaho took notice of this and tightened her grip around his arm. She couldn't let him escape. Even if Sakura was mad at him, she wouldn't want him hurt.  
  
Yukito and Nakuru kept glancing back and forth at Touya and Syaoran.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Syaoran glanced that way.  
  
* * * *  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
Eriol stared in anticipation.  
  
The confrontation was bound to happen. But it came sooner than anyone thought. Even Yamazaki was staring at the scene.  
  
'What to do? I hope Mizuki-sensei, Yukito-san, and... Nakuru will be able to hold him.  
  
Eriol looked around, seeing that they were at the entrance, which meant...  
  
'No... Tomoyo, Sakura.'  
  
Yamazaki glanced Eriol's way and his eyes widened as well.  
  
They came to see if Sakura was all right.  
  
But to see that Syaoran and Lily chose this path as well... disturbed him.  
  
"Should we go to them?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Iie. Touya will be even more angered seeing Sakura in that state. There goes Chiharu to aide her. I believe they will go unseen."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo cleaned Sakura's wounds, dried the water that ran down her legs, and then placed Band-Aids on her cuts.  
  
"Help me Chiharu. We must get her out of here before everyone sees her."  
  
Chiharu nodded and placed one of Sakura's arms over her shoulder as Tomoyo did the same.  
  
"We better hurry." Tomoyo stated in a frantic voice. She knew this was going to get ugly.  
  
But one question that was repeating over in her head was...  
  
'How does Touya know?'  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran paled at the sight of Touya. And the color that was left was drained when he caught sight of Touya's vicious glare. He could feel Lily tug on his arm but he didn't pay any mind to her.  
  
Lily, on the other hand, was fuming. Syaoran was totally ignoring her. She should've known to stay with Phillip that day. But to destroy Sakura's day was priceless. She saw to her left was Eriol and- what's his name? staring.  
  
But something was odd. They weren't staring at them. Lily looked ahead and she cringed. Literally.  
  
Yes, she heard all about Touya. That he's hot, going out with Mizuki- sensei, was a great athlete in college, has two wacky best friends and that he's VERY overprotective of Sakura. When she found out he was, overprotective I mean, the question she asked was, Really?  
  
And that person told her, Really, Extremely, Overprotective. Once a guy made a move on Sakura, BAM! Black eye.  
  
That's why she cringed. The reason: She stole his sister's crush and made her suffer. She gulped. She'd better make a run for it.  
  
Syaoran was in the process of thinking what to do.  
  
Run-Don't run. As he contemplated, he noticed several figures to the right of him. He glanced quickly, just in case Touya attacked when he wasn't looking.  
  
What he caught sight of made him panic even more.  
  
'Sakura... what happened?'  
  
Her pale face, her limp body. If Touya caught sight of that... Syaoran caught his breathe.  
  
Touya was about to look that way.  
  
He must do something! Syaoran looked around and saw Eriol and Yamazaki at his left.  
  
Now!  
  
Syaoran bolted straight towards his old companions.  
  
He left a dumbfounded Lily and approached his friends, jumping in between them. Eriol and Yamazaki realized what he was doing. Syaoran looked pleadingly at them.  
  
"Go." Eriol said.  
  
He didn't have to say anymore for Syaoran dashed away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Touya let out a growl as he struggled to get free of the hold Kaho, Yukito, and Nakuru had on him.  
  
"Let go!" He bellowed.  
  
The three of them shook their heads.  
  
"He's getting away!"  
  
How he did it, no one knew but he broke free and ran like hell to where Syaoran was running. He ran through Eriol and Yamazaki who was able to hold him a bit off for a minute more.  
  
Kaho shook her head, Yukito took out a cookie, and Nakuru just stared. She placed a finger on her chin, and tilted her head.  
  
"Eriol! As your aunt, I demand you to help Li!" Nakuru yelled. She could clearly see Eriol's exasperated expression as he signaled Yamazaki to follow him.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Nakuru and Yukito looked at the pondering Kaho.  
  
"Nani?" Nakuru asked.  
  
Kaho stared at the direction Touya was about to turn when Syaoran ran.  
  
"He ran when Touya was about to look this way. Was there something here that Li-san didn't want Touya to see?"  
  
Nakuru and Yukito looked that way. There was nothing. Kaho sighed as her locks swayed in the soft wind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo released a sigh of relief as she looked out her limo window.  
  
It was so close.  
  
Her amethyst eyes were hidden as she closed her lids and sighed. Chiharu, who was quiet at the time, looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Do you think Sakura-chan will be okay?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Chiharu sadly.  
  
"Iie. She'll never be Sakura-chan again."  
  
Chiharu gave a look of surprise as she looked at her resting friend lying down. She looked so peaceful there as if though nothing had happened at all. But the truth was known. She wouldn't be the same. Not unless something changes for the good.  
  
And that something wasn't happening.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We wait."  
  
Chiharu nodded as she joined Tomoyo by looking at the window as well.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran jumped over a fence, crawled through several bushes, and dived under the swings in Penguin Park. He was reaching his house, just three more blocks to go.  
  
But no matter what he did, he couldn't lose Touya.  
  
He was getting tired and weary. Syaoran then passed Sakura's house. He received a sudden flash back.  
  
Sakura.  
  
He couldn't shake off the image of her features when he saw her with Tomoyo and Chiharu. She looked so weak.  
  
Her eyes.  
  
When she saw him with Lily earlier on. He couldn't take his eyes off of her that time. Her feelings were showing clearly through them. She was so sad, mad, confused... but why?  
  
Syaoran then realized he stopped.  
  
"Gaki."  
  
Syaoran took in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Li run!"  
  
Syaoran took a quick glance as he saw Eriol and Yamazaki hold Touya back.  
  
"Run!"  
  
Syaoran smiled at his friends as he dashed down the block. Soon enough he reached his house. He ran up all the flights, forgetting the elevator.  
  
I mean, Touya was after him, he might've caught him if he waited for the elevator.  
  
As he opened the door to his apartment, Wei was there with the phone.  
  
"Ahh Master Syaoran. You're back. Your mother is on the line."  
  
Syaoran blinked several times and then closed the door rapidly.  
  
"Thanks Wei. I'll take the phone."  
  
He was safe. He was more grateful because of Eriol and Yamazaki. Why did he think they weren't his friends?  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Syaoran speaking."  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily walked down her block.  
  
'Syaoran sure ran like hell.'  
  
She laughed. Syaoran had distracted Touya from remembering her. Now she was free from Touya's fury.  
  
"Hey Beautiful."  
  
"Phillip!" Lily squealed as he swung her around and then deeply kissed one another.  
  
"Yokatta! I thought the rest of the day was going to be dull."  
  
Phillip chuckled as he placed a stray hair behind her ear. Lily's light blue eyes twinkled as she smiled.  
  
"So what did you do today?"  
  
"I tried today but nothing. Syaoran is so... slow."  
  
Phillip chuckled as he carried Lily towards her house. His eyes trained on what is ahead of him.  
  
"You mean he hasn't made out with you yet?"  
  
"No he hasn't. Just light tap kisses that are so BRIEF! But I got to make Kinomoto's life hell today."  
  
Phillip frowned a bit but then smiled.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
(A/N: See I didn't make my Syao-chan go far with that slut! Bwahahaha.)  
  
* * * *  
  
Eriol watched Touya stare at Syaoran's building. He knew Syaoran had made it and that Touya had lost. Yamazaki watched as well, wondering what Touya would do. Would he break in anyway?  
  
"We better go. Touya-san might get mad at us for holding him back."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Eriol took out a small portable phone that was dark blue and back with a golden sun on the back. He pressed 1 and then call.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Eriol knew his love would see the caller id and then ask a multitude of questions. It was the same. If only things were the same.  
  
"Li's safe. We're going to meet you at the corner of Sakura's house."  
  
He could sense the confusion Tomoyo felt when he said that.  
  
"You're all the way there?"  
  
"Hai. Yamazaki and I will see you there."  
  
He ended the call before she could say anything. He preferred it that way since they had to escape before Touya attacked them.  
  
They began to walk down the block as Touya let out a yell. Eriol and Yamazaki jumped a little and turned around.  
  
Touya was beaming all sorts of things at the building. Rocks, twigs, dirt, anything he could get his hands on. After a few minutes he stopped and began to walk away.  
  
Eriol and Yamazaki then proceeded to leave. Touya would have his way one day.  
  
Just not today.  
  
* * * *  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Tomoyo knocked on the door and it opened.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-san. Sakura is up already."  
  
"Honto ne?" Tomoyo asked. She had hoped that Sakura would be up instead of locking herself inside once more into an unbreakable shell. Sakura had slept all of the day before and yesterday she locked her room and let no one in. But today...  
  
That is when she caught a glimpse of Sakura. She was pale, skinny, bags were under her eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan..."  
  
Fujitaka frowned as he saw her as well. She was dressed in baggy clothes that did not match. Her hair was a mess. And she staggered when she walked.  
  
And her uniqueness was gone. Her emerald eyes didn't shimmer, now they were dull green eyes.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-san."  
  
Tomoyo gasped. Had her best friend called her 'Tomoyo-san'? It was preposterous. The thought of Sakura saying that struck her hard.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you know you could call me Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Sakura lifted her green eyes to meet Tomoyo's amethyst ones.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't handle this. Fujitaka patted her on the back as a tear slid down Tomoyo's cheek.  
  
"And it's not Sakura-chan. Call me Sakura-san or I shall not speak to you or anyone else."  
  
That was it. Tomoyo ran out the door, her hands covering her eyes that were streaming with tears. She continued to run before she ran into someone.  
  
"Tomoyo? What's wrong?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up into the reassuring eyes of Eriol.  
  
"Sakura... she called me Tomoyo-san and she wants me to call her Sakura- san." She managed to say before she broke down.  
  
Eriol was surprised as he wrapped his arms around her. He whispered soothing words into Tomoyo's ears.  
  
He couldn't understand why Sakura had said this. Tomoyo had done nothing wrong. It was Syaoran. But maybe this is what happens.  
  
Eriol then realized Tomoyo had fallen asleep when he felt all her weight in his arms. He lifted her up and began to walk towards his house.  
  
This had to be dealt with. Or else the one and only Sakura would fade away.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oi Meiling!"  
  
Meiling shook her head as she ran down the stairs. No way could they've stopped her.  
  
"Yelan-san!"  
  
An elegantly dressed woman, with long shining silk hair looked up and smiled. Meiling's smile brightened even more.  
  
"Ohayo Meiling-san. It's really nice you've come to visit Hong Kong."  
  
(A/N: Now you're wondering why she isn't in America no more. It's a surprise!)  
  
"I'm so happy to be here! I didn't know we were coming till yesterday! How is Shiefa? Fanren? Fuutie? Femei?"  
  
"Crazy as always. But quite less since their little brother left them for Japan."  
  
Suddenly a panting Ryu reached Meiling's side. You could tell he ran to catch up with his crazy girlfriend. Many of the people around him smiled, as they can clearly see he was in love with her.  
  
"Meiling! You left me!"  
  
Ruby eyes focused on the form of Ryu. Meiling smiled brightly.  
  
"Welcome to Hong Kong Ryu. My birth place. My home."  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran looked out the window. It was beginning to rain. His amber eyes stared as he recalled what his mother said.  
  
-Flashback (Not mentioned in this fic)-  
  
"I understand Syaoran. You are only 16 but when you are 18, you must come back to Hong Kong."  
  
"Just to be announced as the Leader of the Clan, right?"  
  
"Not only that. You will get married."  
  
Syaoran blinked a couple of times, utterly confused.  
  
"Married?"  
  
He could hear his mother sigh on the other side of the phone.  
  
"To which ever girl you desire. You have a year and a month. Find her. If you don't, it'll be arranged."  
  
With that, she hung up.  
  
-Flashback Ended-  
  
Now what was plaguing him was who? He was going steady with Lily but he was sure, almost positive that Lily wasn't the one.  
  
But he surely didn't have a clue who was. He didn't feel any connection to anyone and he was positive that Lily didn't make him feel special.  
  
Suddenly he felt a lurch. There was one person.  
  
Princess Sakura. No, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. It was obvious that Sakura wouldn't be the one he'll get married to.  
  
Which led him to another question. What ever happened to Sakura that day? He didn't see her so he couldn't have asked her.  
  
'Sakura...'  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura sneezed as she finished eating her breakfast. She got up ever so slowly and proceeded to walk to her room.  
  
"Sakura-san, daijoubu?"  
  
Sakura turned around to face the worried expression of Fujitaka. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Daijoubu." She replied and then returned to leaving to her room. Fujitaka stared at his little girl who looked distressed.  
  
'I guess Touya will now take action of seeing this.' He thought as he saw Touya stare at Sakura as well with a huge frown on his face.  
  
'Stupid gaki.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura stepped inside her room and took out a piece of paper.  
  
Princess Sakura, Please Don't Be Late Meeting Tomoyo and Eriol tomorrow! And don't pay attention to what Song Min said, okay? Your bestest friend, Syaoran =)  
  
She found the note last night in the clothes that were being sent to the wash. It slipped out of the pocket of the jeans Sakura was wearing that day. It was crinkled and worn out.  
  
'He must've slipped it in my pocket somehow.'  
  
Sakura scowled as she crumbled up the note. She tossed it across her room into a corner. She looked out her window as the rain gently poured down onto the ground.  
  
'I was so mean to Tomoyo.'  
  
She sighed as she rested on her bed while her cat, Kero, cuddled up against her. Sakura gently patted his golden fur.  
  
'No changing it now. I'll get hurt by her someday. Might as well spare myself now.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Carleen and Milla giggled insanely. They were inside of Lily's house as Lily told them what occurred three days ago. They decided not to go out and bother anyone (A/N: Surprise Surprise.) and instead told each other what had happened during their days apart.  
  
"I met this kawaii guy but I forgot to tell you all. I didn't get his name either. But he had the most beautiful azure eyes. And his hair was a lovely shade of sapphire. Demo... He had a girlfriend anyway." Milla said.  
  
Carleen smiled evilly. "You know Milla you could've gotten him."  
  
"Hai I know." She said giggling.  
  
Lily swung her midnight blue hair behind her as she looked at her manicured nails. She smiled at the thought of what she did yesterday.  
  
"So Lily, tell us what did you make Syaoran yesterday?"  
  
Lily smirked as she got up from her seat. She jumped in between her two friends that were resting on the floor. Milla and Carleen looked at her, confused.  
  
"He paid for my manicure and pedicure. Not only that, look at this!"  
  
Lily pulled out an emerald stone on a gold chain. It shone in the light beaming into it. Carleen and Milla gaped in surprise.  
  
"That's so kirei! How much was it?"  
  
Lily grinned. "A lot. I made him so it could match the bracelet he gave me the second- or was it first? Oh I don't really care."  
  
All three of them laughed whole heartily.  
  
"Do you even know the date when you two started dating?" Carleen asked, suppressing her laughter.  
  
"Iie. And I don't care. All I want is to drain him of all his money to buy me everything."  
  
Milla and Carleen smirked. "And to sleep with him."  
  
Lily giggled. "But of course! Then can I finally dump him and ruin his reputation."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and looked deep into the azure eyes staring at her intently.  
  
"How did I-"  
  
Eriol placed a finger over her lips and then pointed to himself. She smiled a bit before recalling what had occurred. Her eyes then expressed sadness as she looked out the window. Eriol clasped her thin hand and with his other hand, he caressed her smooth face.  
  
"Don't be sad my love. Everything will be fixed soon."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and faced him.  
  
"Arigato. But I don't think I'll be able to lie to Meiling anymore."  
  
Eriol tilted his head a bit, confused. "Eh? That reminds me... she hasn't been calling."  
  
Tomoyo nodded as she sat up, finally noticing that she was resting in Eriol's bed.  
  
"I guess she finally believed me."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Touya!"  
  
Touya looked the other way, refusing to meet the eyes of Kaho. Her firm expression was kept till Touya glanced her way.  
  
"I mean it. You acted quite under your age that day. Sakura must deal with her problems HER way."  
  
Touya huffed and turned all the way around. Yukito and Nakuru kept quiet. They didn't want to interfere in the couple's discussion.  
  
"That GAKI well merits all the bruises I intend to give him."  
  
"I don't agree Touya."  
  
The four of them looked up into the tired yet gentle eyes of Fujitaka Kinomoto. He readjusted his glasses and set his briefcase down.  
  
"I agree with Mizuki-san. Sakura must deal through this on her own. This is one of the many challenges she must face in her life. Don't try to interfere unless she needs you. Only if she asks for your help. I understand that you are quite overprotective of her but Touya this must stop. As her Onii-chan, you most of all MUST understand."  
  
Touya remained silent after Fujitaka's speech. He then gave a courtesy nod to the rest of them and headed upstairs. Kaho looked at her boyfriend and held his hand.  
  
"Do you understand now Touya?"  
  
He groaned and kept his gaze on the floor.  
  
"I understand but I won't let this go. I'm going to kill that gaki."  
  
Kaho, Yukito, and Nakuru sweat dropped.  
  
After all this is Touya they're all talking about.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura locked the door behind her as she began to walk down the block. The rain poured down on the emerald beauty as she walked slowly towards Penguin Park. Her eyes were kept downcast on the floor.  
  
No one was in the streets. Who would be in the pouring thunderstorm? Sakura continued walking, finally reaching her goal. She remembered some things Syaoran told her before.  
  
"I promise one day I'll push you high into the sky. On the swings, of course."  
  
"Trying to get rid of the princess?"  
  
"Never. We'll always remain friends, my dear princess."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Yeah right. I guess you meant temporarily. Who would ditch a friend for a girl?"  
  
Sakura sat on one of the swings and began to rock back and forth. The rain drenched through her thin shirt and shorts. Even though the rain was warm, the light winds sent a chill down her spine.  
  
'Otou-san and Onii-chan will be upset if I end up sick.'  
  
Sakura looked up into the sky that was covered in the clouds of rain. She sighed as she continued to rock. She closed her eyes as she felt the rain drip onto her whole body.  
  
"Sak- I mean Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Sakura looked up and clashed with the amber eyes of the one and only Syaoran Li.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
* * * *  
  
Song Min swung her legs from the cherry tree, eating an apple as she watched the scene below. Her huge umbrella safely hooked onto the branches of the tree. She smiled even though the storm worsened.  
  
"Now Song Min I have to compliment you. I mean making this happen, who would be as smart as this?"  
  
Song Min giggled as she tossed the last part of the apple to the floor. She swung her black hair behind her.  
  
"Thank you everyone. This is the finest accomplishment I have ever thought of."  
  
(A/N: Just to not confuse everyone, she's talking to herself.)  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Syaoran Li speaking."  
  
"Li! There is a girl outside in the rain because of you. If she dies it's all because of you!"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Listen good SYAORAN LI, because I'm only saying this once. There is a precious cherry blossom sitting in the park. Save her or else."  
  
Song Min hung up, smirking.  
  
"Hello? Kami-sama."  
  
Wei looked at Syaoran weirdly.  
  
"Anything the matter."  
  
Syaoran grabbed a huge umbrella and opened the door.  
  
"Be right back Wei!"  
  
Wei sighed as he shut the door behind Syaoran. He looked out the window and shook his head.  
  
"The storm is worsening Master Syaoran."  
  
-Flash Back Ended-  
  
Which now led to the situation given.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
Sakura.  
  
Song Min bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
What exactly would happen?  
  
"Damn I knew I forgot something."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Moshi Moshi Tomoyo Daidouji speaking."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened a bit. Eriol, who was still next to her, tilted his head. Tomoyo nodded several times and then closed her phone.  
  
"Hurry up, we got to go to the park."  
  
Tomoyo grabbed everything together. The essentials of course.  
  
Her camcorder.  
  
An umbrella, for two.  
  
Extra tapes.  
  
And of course, Eriol!  
  
"Everything's checked. Let's go!"  
  
* * * *  
  
The young jet colored hair teen gaped at the huge gardens surrounding the mansion, or shall I say castle? It was heavily filled with roses, lilies, peonies, and there were even a few cherry blossom trees.  
  
Further on, he was a gate and inside was a small park with swings. The young teen struggled to open the gate but it wouldn't budge. He heard footsteps coming from behind him so he immediately turned around.  
  
"Oi Meiling! How do you open this gate?"  
  
Meiling shook her head and sighed. She looked up into the dumbfounded face of Ryu.  
  
"No one can open THAT gate. Only one person can and that's Li-kun."  
  
Ryu tilted his head a bit, utterly confused. He turned around and stared at the beautiful park that looked as though it came out of a book.  
  
"I get it now. This is Li's house. Why are we here?"  
  
Meiling smirked.  
  
"You'll soon find out."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Authors Notes: I'm sorry that this chapter was a page shorter than it's supposed to be but the surprises I wanted to be scheduled for the next chapter. And I don't believe that anyone of you know what it is.  
  
This is IMPORTANT: Leave your email addresses when you review so I'll email you when my next chapter will comes out. But make sure it's spelt correctly!  
  
And also thanks again for all your reviews. I love them tons and you see? I've updated on time. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer to make up for the last two chapters shortness.  
  
I get my report card tomorrow! Dun Dun Dun. Hee hee don't worry I passed all my classes. (Well I think so except for math. I hate math. But I did pass my final! YaY!)  
  
Any questions? Drop me an e-mail at FFVIIElenaTurk@aol.com or if not just leave it in your review.  
  
I always update my bio (my profile or whatever) to tell you if the chapter will be delayed or when the next chapter is coming out.  
  
If I send two emails out I'm sorry but I can't always keep track of my fic list.  
  
~*Final Fantasy Princess*~ -Brenda- 


	9. The Perplexed Situations and No Solution...

Hello all. Today is not Valentine's Day but I've updated on time. Fanfiction.net just likes to do this to me. First during my anniversary now on V-Day and fortunately I sent Andrew this file. The virus deleted all my other fics. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I've been working on this since the beginning of February! The question about Song Min will be answered in this chapter and Meling's trip to Hong Kong will be somewhat answered, and as I promised, I made it longer to make up for the last two shorter chapters.  
  
My report card went well. I passed all my classes... except for Math like I predicted. I passed Physics! Hurray for me! ^-^ But Andrew left. ;-; My editor is gone! Wahh! It's not fair! China while I'm stuck here...  
  
Oh! Thanks for all your reviews! So that means thanks to:  
  
Carol  
  
Animefreak242  
  
Xiao Mei (You'll get answers here.)  
  
Sakura potato  
  
Cherrixwolf  
  
Pinklover  
  
Yuki Arashi (Thank you.)  
  
Glarie  
  
Kitty-Kat  
  
Idiot1988 *Annalisa*  
  
Danielle Ngo  
  
KristiexxNguyen  
  
Jenna-chan  
  
Jazzy (It's my thing to leave people in suspense.)  
  
sK (I didn't take long. /)  
  
Mei Yen  
  
PnaixR0se8  
  
Darkness  
  
Virgo Writer  
  
Ryuuen Star  
  
Saibapo  
  
Eclipse27  
  
Kawaii tanshi-chan  
  
IC (You enjoy killing Syaoran... right?)  
  
Kawaii Cherry Wolf  
  
Angela  
  
Lozza-pilgrim  
  
Starrie  
  
Brenda (Scary... you have my name!!! )  
  
Daff Li  
  
Animechick354  
  
The Dreamers Wish  
  
Ead Taes  
  
Sakura-chan  
  
Serenity Madison  
  
D  
  
Kirei Crystal  
  
Shirahana (You're lucky Andrew found my archive copy. The virus wiped out my files before I had a chance to save anything. Why am I not part of the J- team? -cries-)  
  
IMPORTANT: There is something weird going on in fanfiction.net and most of the reviews were under the name xing@fanfiction.net It's really weird and at first I thought it was someone reviewing repeatedly but then I saw Sheyla's review and then I knew that wasn't it. So fortunately my filing cabinet held my reviews so I was able to thank everyone accordingly. I'm sorry but I was unable to notify those who reviewed for the first time. This is because I cannot go through each email trying to find out who you are. So review again and leave me your email address! THANK YOU!! ^-^  
  
I love you all! Thanks a million! You don't know how much this hypes me up! ^-^  
  
This chapter has been dedicated to: Christina! Even though she doesn't know about my fics, she has helped me a lot by giving me all the CCS tapes to finish off the third season. That MEANS I seen all the episodes of CCS plus the two movies! Woo hoo!  
  
And to all you lovers out there! May your valentines day by the greatest ever! I've updated also with this fic: Will You Be Forever Mine, Part Two. So check it out.  
  
Now... presenting chapter 9!  
  
* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
Friends Forever...Right?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Perplexed Situations and No Solutions in Sight  
  
Tomoyo slid to a stop and began to climb a tree. Eriol looked at her utterly confused but began to climb as well. Finally Tomoyo hauled herself onto the tree's branch and helped Eriol up.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
She zoomed into the scene that was about to occur. Her best friend's questions were about to get answered. And if Li decided to hurt her then and there...  
  
She'll kill him  
  
* * * *  
  
"What are you doing here? You're soaking wet!"  
  
Sakura looked away, refusing to listen to what her heart was saying.  
  
"I decided to come here. I didn't ask you to question me Li." She said solemnly. Syaoran sighed as he moved closer to her and placed the umbrella over the both of them.  
  
"And I didn't ask for your help."  
  
Syaoran winced at those words but he couldn't help but maintain the umbrella over them. He could clearly see that she was soaking wet. Was it all because of him? He had no idea but the person on the phone had said so.  
  
He was sure it wasn't Tomoyo because the voice didn't have the edge Tomoyo's voice has when she was being mysterious. And the voice was a female's voice so it couldn't possibly be Eriol. Meiling would've screamed at him plus she wouldn't know what Sakura was doing in the first place since she was in America.  
  
"Sak- Kinomoto, you have to go home or somewhere dry. You're going to get pneumonia. Your family wouldn't like it and neither would your friends."  
  
Sakura continued to ignore him as she rocked herself slowly. She tried to restrain herself from saying that HE wasn't her friend in the first place to be worrying. Syaoran scowled and pulled her out of the swing.  
  
"What are you doing Li? I told you to leave me alone!"  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura closer. "And I said I wouldn't. Now you are coming with me and I don't care."  
  
Sakura was dumbfounded for she never saw Syaoran act that way before. Heck no one acted like that before to her. As she was thinking, Syaoran hauled her over his shoulder and proceeded to walk towards their houses.  
  
"Li you put me down! I can walk!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and continued to walk. As if Sakura wasn't anything at all, he began to whistle a familiar tune.  
  
"I said put me down! What will your girlfriend say about this? I'm going to tell her that HER boyfriend is abducting me!"  
  
Syaoran stopped for a minute and then started laughing. It wasn't a brief laugh, it lasted for a while. Sakura was puzzled on why he was acting that way. She meant it to be mean so he would put her down. Not to make him laugh about it.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Now phase two." A figure said as she jumped down from the tree she was hiding in with her umbrella.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Moshi Moshi Lily speaking."  
  
Carleen and Milla giggled as they continued to act their scene of Syaoran buying everything for Lily.  
  
"Would you like this my sweet?"  
  
"No I want the most expensive one!"  
  
"Anything my love."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Carleen and Milla stopped immediately as they saw Lily grip the phone with fury. Her eyes were set ablaze and everything around her seemed to tremble.  
  
"Impossible. My Syaoran would NEVER go out to save that bitch."  
  
Carleen and Milla looked at each other puzzled. Who could've called? Plus it was pouring horribly outside so no one would be out. And if they were out, they would try to go home as fast as possible.  
  
"Where? All right I'll be there. But if he isn't there with-"  
  
Dial Tone.  
  
Lily grunted and hung up the phone. Carleen and Milla stared at her, wondering what that was all about.  
  
"Some bitch just called me saying that MY Syaoran is with that SLUT Kinomoto and they're having the time of their lives."  
  
Carleen and Milla started laughing and they even fell on the floor. They knocked over a few things in the process.  
  
"What's so funny? I'm serious. She said that they were heading towards Syaoran's house."  
  
Carleen and Milla finished laughing and struggled to get up.  
  
"You can't believe that. Look at it out there? You wouldn't think that Li would be there with that girl?"  
  
Lily smirked.  
  
"So does that mean I should go or not?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo followed quietly with Eriol, wondering particularly why Syaoran was laughing so much. Even as he walked with Sakura over his shoulder, he continued to laugh. Tomoyo knew by the puzzled expression Sakura gave, that she didn't know why either.  
  
"Do you think Li-kun has gone mad?" She asked to her partner in crime.  
  
Eriol shrugged as he tried to sort it out himself. He had been thinking about it since Sakura's sarcastic comment. Nothing came to him.  
  
"Who called you anyway?" He asked, still wondering about the mysterious phone call. He knew there were too many questions that remained unsolved in his head.  
  
"I don't know. But that person did tell the truth. She said-"  
  
"How do you know it's a she?" He asked. Truthfully for Tomoyo not to know a caller but to listen to the caller, she must have a reason. Tomoyo wouldn't be the type of girl to do anything rash. Wait- Eriol shook his head. Yes she was the type.  
  
"Feminine voice of course. Eriol I'm evil with a purpose and I must know a few things to keep that up." She said.  
  
Eriol was about to laugh before Tomoyo placed her hand over his mouth. She rolled her eyes as Eriol gave her the 'I'm sorry' face.  
  
"Don't give us away now Eriol. I wouldn't want to destroy whatever is to happen." She said.  
  
Eriol nodded as he looked up.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Why can't I find out now?"  
  
Meiling giggled as she grabbed Ryu's hand and pulled him away from the garden. The Li Mansion was huge, no doubt about it, and one perhaps could get lost.  
  
"Come on. We have to go unpack before we could explore. I don't want to be the one that suffers the wrath of Yelan-san for not following her orders."  
  
Ryu gulped and went now eagerly and quickly with Meiling towards the Mansion. He never stayed in one really except for Tomoyo's. He knew that he must stay with someone who knows the mansion or else he would get lost.  
  
"Fine. But you will tell me why we're here for four days? I think it's only right. I'm going to be the only one that doesn't know. That's so unfair."  
  
Meiling shook her head and smiled... evilly. Ryu gulped again. Once he saw Meiling's evil smile he knew that she was up to something. But not only her this time, her whole family and Li's family as well.  
  
"You'll see. It's a big surprise and not for us, for someone else."  
  
Ryu pouted. "So if it isn't for us, why can't I know?"  
  
"Because if I told you, it would spoil everything. Plus I want you to do something for me."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I want you to find out what really is going on in Tomoeda."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Would you stop laughing?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head as the rain continued to pour down on the umbrella he was struggling to hold. The storm seemed to have taken a turn for the worse but Syaoran didn't care. He continued to laugh as there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Why are you laughing anyway? I didn't say it to make it funny. And would you do me another favor? Put ME down!"  
  
Syaoran continued to laugh as he walked through the pouring streets of Tomoeda. Suddenly lightning and thunder decided to pitch in the storm. This sudden turn made Sakura change into the frighten girl that hid inside of her.  
  
"I hate lightning." She whispered as she clutched Syaoran's shirt and whimpered. Syaoran stopped laughing and noticed how Sakura tensed up.  
  
"You okay Sakura-chan?" He asked softly.  
  
Sakura shook her head and whimpered again when the thunder roared in the sky. Syaoran decided to take a detour to make it faster to his house. It was impossible to reach her house in time.  
  
"Where- where are you going?" She said through whimpers. Syaoran shushed her as he began to run seeing that the storm was about to add another thing to scare Sakura. Hail.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We'll get to my house faster this way then to yours. I promise you'll be okay."  
  
Sakura nodded, forgetting completely that she was supposed to act mean to him. She had let her guard down again and decided to trust Syaoran one more time.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Tomoyo we have to get out of this rain. It's about to hail. Come on we could reach my house before it's too late. They're going to go to his so it'd be fruitless to follow."  
  
Tomoyo frowned as she looked up to the sky. "Damn you! This would've been so kawaii! Sakura is being nice again and I would've caught more kawaii moments!"  
  
Eriol sweat dropped as he began to lead Tomoyo the other way. They ran down the block and just missed three figures walking around the intersection where the group always separated.  
  
"I don't see my Syaoran or that slut. Hmph that caller made me come out for nothing. Come on girls. Let's go back to my house before our hair gets ruined."  
  
Carleen and Milla nodded as each of them turned around to go back. They missed Syaoran and Sakura going in the back ally to safety. Fortunately some luck was on the pair's side.  
  
* * * *  
  
Song Min scowled as she threw her umbrella on the floor. She made everything so perfect. The confrontation would've been so priceless. Her plans went down the drain when Syaoran made the turn to go through his short cut.  
  
How could she miss that minor detail? She knew Sakura was scared of lightning and thunder so that's why it would've been more perfect. Screw Syaoran and his short cut! She was sure that Lily would've been so angry and they would've broken up!  
  
Sakura would've been even more hurt if Syaoran tried to spare the relationship he had with Lily then to defend her. Also Tomoyo and Eriol would've been there to witness it all and help Sakura through it. Then Syaoran would be free from both girls and she would rule once again. Syaoran would've been hers with all the merited plans she conducted.  
  
She even made Jasmine and Xiomara stay back for this one. She was so positive.  
  
"Damn you Li!!" She screamed, drenching herself since she tossed her umbrella down. She kicked the floor and threw several stones toward the path Syaoran took.  
  
"Ow!" Song Min yelled as she felt something drop on her head. She rubbed it and then looked up to get hit by something again.  
  
"Great. Hail." She said scowling as she opened her umbrella. She rubbed her injured nose and continued her way home.  
  
She'll have to devise another plan when she gets home with her friends. If she fails again then she would give up. She had a huge headache from forming this one.  
  
Fortunately she ate that apple or else she would've been starving. After all, all this plotting does get you hungry.  
  
(A/N: Song Min's true side is revealed!)  
  
* * * *  
  
"Made it."  
  
Syaoran placed Sakura on her feet. His shoulder was wet since she was soaked. He finally took a good look at her. She was drenched from head to toe. Not only that but now she was shaking.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's get you upstairs."  
  
Sakura nodded before she fainted. Syaoran quickly caught her in his arms and lifted her up. He looked at her to see if anything had caused her to make her pass out. Nothing was bleeding but she did look too pale and skinnier than the last time he saw her.  
  
He pressed the elevator button and fortunately he didn't have to wait long. He stepped inside and pressed his floor.  
  
As the elevator doors closed, figures appeared in the hall way.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I guess you're right Milla. We should check if he's home or arriving. It's his fault for not picking up his phone for me." Lily said as she pressed the elevator button.  
  
Carleen and Milla nodded as they stood next to her. Li's apartment was on their way to Lily's house, well actually two blocks off, but it was close. Lily had called Syaoran's apartment to see if he was at least home, but no one answered.  
  
Lily, being the one who's a maniac, decided for a detour and took her girls to his house. They were somewhat wet and Lily was a bit impassive.  
  
"Come on you stupid elevator! No time for me to waste!" Lily said scowling as she kicked the elevator doors.  
  
* * * *  
  
"She told me that Sakura was having a confrontation with Li-kun. And if I wanted to tape this kawaii moment I'd have to go to Penguin Park, by the swings."  
  
Eriol nodded as he gave Tomoyo a pair of his clothes so she would be warmer. He had already changed even though he insisted for Tomoyo to change first.  
  
"You do know that I have clothes here already Eriol, why are you giving me a pair of your clothes?" Tomoyo asked, grabbing the clothes. Eriol smirked.  
  
"You caught me. I think you look sexy in my clothes."  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she opened up the shirt. "Or is it because they're really loose so that you'll be able to see things."  
  
Eriol gasped and placed his hand over his mouth.  
  
"How could you ever think that of me?" He started laughing and tossed Tomoyo an extra pair of her clothes. "I just wanted to see if you would put those on if I gave them to you."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and went inside the bathroom to change. Eriol sat on his bed, thinking about the information Tomoyo gave him.  
  
'So this girl said that Sakura and Li were going to have a confrontation. That they were by the swings. And if Tomoyo wanted to tape, she should go. Then Tomoyo said she'll be right there and that was it. It must be someone who knows us for who would know that Tomoyo loved to tape Sakura and her adventures.'  
  
Eriol scratched his chin. He still couldn't think of the person who could've called. And the person is a girl which doesn't narrow it too much.  
  
Couldn't be Naoko... she doesn't know much about Tomoyo's fanatic filming... Chiharu knows but why would she not give her name, plus Chiharu wouldn't be walking around in this weather... Rika was probably with Terada- sensei... and she wouldn't be the sort of girl to spy...  
  
That just about left ten thousand other girls. Eriol sighed. This was giving him a head ache.  
  
"Ta Da!"  
  
Eriol looked up and saw Tomoyo dressed in her clothes, which looked rather good. An amethyst halter and kapris. Suited her nicely and her hair was loose. She hopped on Eriol's bed and tilted her head, having a cute expression.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" She asked cutely. Eriol smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing really. Just wondering who placed that mysterious call."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at him. She giggled as the pillow hit him straight in the face. It was still pouring outside, the storm not lessening for a second.  
  
"You always have to find out who, ne? Stop thinking too much. Let's make something for your obaa-san. I'm sure she'd like a cake."  
  
Eriol sighed and tossed the pillow back at her. "Fine, as you wish my love."  
  
Tomoyo squealed and dragged him downstairs.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran blushed immensely. He didn't know whether or not to dress Sakura in warm clothes. It would prevent her from getting sick but the thing was that Sakura was a girl first of all and second he wasn't her boyfriend and mostly third she wouldn't like the fact that he undressed her.  
  
"Sakura... Sakura-chan. Please get up... I need you to get up to change. You're going to get sick. If you don't get up... I'm going to have to... change you myself." As soon as he said that, he blushed once again.  
  
Sakura on the other hand, didn't even move an inch. And to make matters worse, Wei wrote a note saying he went out to a council meeting with some group.  
  
"Ano... onegai Sakura! Get up!" He said shaking her a bit. Unfortunately for you all, Sakura groaned a bit and opened one of her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" She said as sat up. Syaoran sighed in relief as he sustained her sitting. Sakura blinked several times before she came to a conclusion.  
  
'Syaoran's apartment.'  
  
Before she knew it, Syaoran was waving his hand in front of her face. His face held confusion since Sakura wasn't responding to him.  
  
"Sakura??"  
  
Sakura scowled before she jumped in fear, hearing the thunderstorm roar outside. In the brink of her fear, she jumped onto Syaoran and nearly clutched him to death.  
  
"Shh, shh... calm down Sakura. It's okay. Just a little thunder. That's all. Don't whimper Sakura-chan. It's okay now. Shh shh." Syaoran whispered as he patted Sakura's back softly. "I need you to change. Can you do that Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. This motion made Syaoran blush immensely. His face turned bright red at the thought of helping Sakura change.  
  
"You're going to get sick Sakura. If you want... I can help you change... but I'd rather prefer that you do that... on your own."  
  
Sakura giggled childishly and looked up to Syaoran. Her face twisted into a smirk. Syaoran gulped at the sight of her expression. She was plotting something evil and cruel to torture him with. His began to sweat at the thought of Sakura ACTUALLY letting him change her.  
  
"I really do need help Syao... can you please help me? Pretty please, Syao?"  
  
Syaoran blushed heavily and suddenly received a nose bleed. The next second, he passed out on his bed. Sakura started to laugh. She tried to stop but she couldn't. Syaoran had actually thought SHE was going to let HIM help her CHANGE.  
  
She got up slowly and wiped Syaoran's nose off with the tissues that were placed by his bed. As she looked to his side, she saw the clothes he chose to let her wear. It was reasonable enough. He tried to find the smallest shirt and not so baggy pants. They actually matched.  
  
She whistled happily as she went inside the bathroom. She was getting a bit of a chill and had decided to change after all. Syaoran was resting, you know?  
  
* * * *  
  
Meiling sat down at the long table with the rest of the adults. She had asked Ryu to stay behind in the room he was residing. The long table consisted of the elders, Yelan, Shiefa, Fanren, Fuutie, and Femei. Also her mother, Yuna, was present.  
  
"And what may I ask, is this sudden meeting called?"  
  
(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I had to say that I named Meiling's mother Yuna because I couldn't think of a better name, and Yuna is my favorite character from FFX.)  
  
Yelan glared at the youngest elder as she stood up from her seat. Her robes were red traditional Chinese ceremonial robes, indicating that she had high status in the Li clan. Yuna wore dark red Chinese ceremonial robes but with the symbol of the Raye clan, which had lower status than the Li. Meiling wore a ruby color, symbolizing that she was the daughter of the Raye clan.  
  
"I called this meeting for your future leader, Xiao Lang." She said in a firm tone.  
  
The elders looked at the two ladies from the Raye clan.  
  
"Do you wish to marry your daughter to young Xiao Lang? If you do, then we accept. Set the date. If that's it, this meeting is adjourned."  
  
Meiling gasped as Yelan's eyes grew wide.  
  
'Uh oh...'  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily kicked the elevator door several times.  
  
"Hurry up you stupid elevator! I don't want to climb up seven flights of stairs!"  
  
Lily, Carleen, and Milla were waiting on the first floor for fifteen minutes. The elevator just wouldn't come down. No matter how much Lily pushed the button or kicked the door, it didn't come to the first floor. Nothing happened.  
  
"Ladies, if you would excuse me."  
  
The three of them turned around to see a technician behind them, holding a toolbox.  
  
"The landlord called just five minutes ago saying the elevator was stuck on the 7th floor. Why are you girls still waiting for it?" He said before making his way through Carleen and Milla, who were sitting on the stairs.  
  
Lily growled but then stopped. The technician said that it was stuck on the seventh floor. So when she saw the elevator doors closed, Syaoran was the one going up.  
  
"Well now I know Syaoran is home. Should we climb up girls?"  
  
Carleen and Milla counted the stairs on that level. Fourteen stairs which is times by seven flights. Ninety-eight stairs they would have to climb to reach Li's apartment.  
  
"Hey! Sir!" Carleen yelled. The technician stopped and looked at Carleen strangely.  
  
"How long would it take to get fixed?"  
  
The technician rubbed his chin and looked at the ceiling. "I would estimate around an hour. You girls can come back or just climb the stairs."  
  
Lily glared at the technician and turned away.  
  
"The storm seems to have settled a bit. We'll be back." Lily said glaring at the technician. Carleen and Milla nodded and followed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo squealed in happiness as the cake was finished. They had decorated it nicely enough. Spinel purred as he rubbed against Tomoyo's leg.  
  
"Oh Spinel-san, this cake is for Nakuru-san. Gomen nasai but I've prepared you a lovely meal."  
  
With that comment, Spinel purred loudly. Eriol chuckled as he played with a piece of Tomoyo's hair. He was least concerned on what was occurring between Syaoran and Sakura, the mysterious caller, and the whole plan.  
  
He was paying attention to the love of his life, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji herself, and how her face glowed when she was happy.  
  
"Let's prepare ourselves a meal. Now that we're done with the cake for my obaa-san, I am sort of hungry."  
  
Just as he said that, his stomach growled loudly. He blushed a bit as Tomoyo giggled. She caressed Eriol's cheek and smiled warmly.  
  
"Then let's do that. Afterwards we HAVE to see what's going on at Li-kun's apartment. To miss all those kawaii moments hurt me." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Eriol sweat-dropped as they brought out all the materials they needed to make a meal.  
  
"I have a feeling this will take a while." Eriol said before his stomach growled loudly again. His face had now turned red.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran groaned as he sat up. He looked around and tried to recall what had happened before he passed out. It appeared hazy in his mind before he heard the shower turning off. Now he had to think. Who was here?  
  
He remembered being called... ah! It was Sakura! He had brought her here when she passed out.  
  
But he didn't remember when he passed out.  
  
"Feeling better Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran nearly had a heart attack. He fell off his bed and onto the floor with a thump. He groaned loudly as he peered up. There was Sakura, dressed in HIS clothes.  
  
Okay okay NOW he remembered. Sakura had passed out but she was soaking wet. He had to change her before she got pneumonia. That was before she woke up on her own. He passed out BECAUSE of her.  
  
"You- You made me pass out! You're such a conniving girl!"  
  
Sakura giggled as she winked at him. "I'm glad you finally realized that. Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes." She said smiling. He smiled in return, glad that she wasn't being mean and sarcastic like before.  
  
"Good. Why don't I make us something to eat? You could go watch some movies on the television. I don't think the weather is going to improve soon."  
  
Sakura nodded and left to the living room. Syaoran sighed as he rubbed his back. He got up from the floor and straightened himself out. He had to admit that Sakura looked good in his clothes. He blushed a bit.  
  
'I shouldn't be thinking about Sakura-chan in my clothes.' He thought silently. He nearly jumped when he heard his phone ring. He walked over to the side of his bed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Syaoran Li speaking."  
  
"Gomen nasai Master Syaoran, but it seems I can't leave from the building I'm in. It has begun to hail over here heavily and I won't make it till much later."  
  
Syaoran smiled. He now knew he had some time with Sakura.  
  
"It's all right Wei. I'm fine. Just be careful."  
  
"I will Master Syaoran. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." Syaoran said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Then he suddenly realized what he had been thinking. He shook his head trying to be rid of his thoughts. He was only Sakura's FRIEND.  
  
Sighing again, he went to the kitchen.  
  
* * * *  
  
"SAKURA?!"  
  
"Sakura-chan! Where are you?!"  
  
Touya, Kaho, Yukito, and Nakuru all held individual umbrellas, scouring the area. Touya had gone upstairs to check on Sakura but she wasn't there. That had worried Touya. What made him worry more was when he called Tomoyo's house, Sonomi had said that Tomoyo was with Eriol at his house WITHOUT Sakura.  
  
"Maybe she just went to some other friend's house." Nakuru suggested.  
  
Touya shook his head. He explained to Nakuru that he had already called all her friend's houses. And all of them said the same thing, they haven't seen Sakura anywhere.  
  
Kaho then noticed three figures walking up the block. She automatically recognized one of the girls. It was the girl that Li had been with at the carnival, before running away from Touya. She gave a look to Yukito and Nakuru to find out while she would lead the distraught Touya another way.  
  
"Touya, let's go check down that block. Perhaps she went to Penguin Park?"  
  
Touya nodded. "You have a point. She always loved going there, when she was happy or... sad."  
  
They left down toward the park while Yukito and Nakuru approached the trio. Lily noticed them as well and wondered why they were out. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Mizuki-sensei lead overprotective Touya away.  
  
"Have any of you girls see Sakura-chan?" Nakuru asked, eyeing the three of them as suspects. She had already created ideas in her mind how they hid Sakura's body somewhere so Syaoran wouldn't fall in love with her.  
  
Once they asked that question though, Lily's suspicions were on high alert. If Sakura was missing, might she be with Syaoran?  
  
"Iie. Gomen nasai. I haven't seen her all day. We were just at MY boyfriend's apartment." She said in a nasty tone. Carleen and Milla gulped. They didn't want to upset TOUYA'S friends. They might set him after them.  
  
Fortunately Nakuru nor Yukito were disturbed with Lily's tone.  
  
"Arigato." Nakuru said before leaving with Yukito down the block.  
  
Lily's eyes turned into slits.  
  
"Kinomoto is missing. Now we have to go back to Syaoran's apartment. I have a suspicion that the caller was telling me the truth."  
  
Carleen and Milla nodded as they followed Lily back the way they came.  
  
* * * *  
  
Song Min sighed as she finally arrived at Xiomara's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited. Jasmine came to the door and smiled.  
  
"How did it go? Was it a success? Why do you look so weary? Was it that tiring?"  
  
Song Min waved her hand and passed her to go inside. There she dropped her umbrella to a side and took off the sweater that had been soaked. She placed on another sweater and proceeded into the living room where Xiomara was.  
  
"Song Min, how was it?" She asked as Song Min plopped down onto the sofa and sighed loudly. Jasmine came in and gave a weird look to Xiomara.  
  
"It was going so well." Song Min began. "But just as they were about to meet, Li-kun took a short cut."  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine nodded and went to her side. They sighed as well. That plan took a lot of plotting and it went down the drain.  
  
"I suppose now we have to cook up another one. Why don't we forget about this one and have something to eat. Maybe then we'll get an inspiration." Xiomara said.  
  
Song Min smiled and nodded. She felt relaxed when her friends tried to cheer her up. It had always been like this since they were young. But why she was picked leader was oblivious to Song Min. It was because she was prettier than the other two and most guys asked her out.  
  
"That would be nice. I think I could use some of your specialties Xiomara- chan." She said as she began to close her eyes. Jasmine grabbed a blanket and covered Song Min. They knew she was extremely tired.  
  
"I'll go prepare the meal. You get the dessert ready."  
  
Jasmine nodded and lifted herself from her seat. Xiomara took one last glance at the sleeping Song Min before heading off into the kitchen.  
  
They didn't know that Song Min's plan was still in the works.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura looked up as Syaoran brought in her meal on a tray. She suddenly realized that she hasn't confronted him about her feelings.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"Don't tell me you don't like chicken because I'll have to kill you." He said sarcastically but smiling.  
  
Sakura giggled a bit before commencing again. "Are you happy with Lily?"  
  
Syaoran stared at her questionably, tilting his head to a side. He placed the tray on the small table by them.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" He asked. But inside, he was thinking already. He wasn't really happy with Lily, he considered her a nuisance. But she was his girlfriend. He had chosen her.  
  
Sakura looked down on the floor instead of looking at the passing expressions of Syaoran. She twirled her thumbs around each other and kept her eyes away from Syaoran's face. "I... ano... I just wanted to know." Syaoran seated himself right next to Sakura. She took in a deep breath, smelling his scent that made her heart pound.  
  
"There must be another reason than that Sakura. Which reminds me... why were you in that rain?"  
  
Sakura turned her face to look out the window and tried to ignore Syaoran's presence. But she knew there was escape.  
  
"Sakura, onegai. Answer my question." He pleaded, holding her hand. The warmth given out from his hand made Sakura's cheeks turn bright pink.  
  
"I just felt like going out." She replied coolly although inside she was a nervous wreck. Syaoran lifted his hand and turned her head. She nearly gasped seeing the expression he was wearing. He looked sad and depressed.  
  
"You were never a good liar Sakura-chan." He said. "Why are you so thin now? Why are you so pale? Why did you faint? Sakura... what is going on?"  
  
Sakura froze. He had noticed everything. He hit the jackpot. Could she be able to express her feelings?  
  
"I get sudden mood changes." She answered, trying to hold back the truth. But Syaoran saw through it.  
  
"That's not true. You never were like this before."  
  
"You haven't known me for long Syaoran. Not to be mean or anything but sometimes I change like this." She said, trying to keep a solemn face so it wouldn't show that she was lying.  
  
"That is a lie. I heard from all your friends that you were always cheerful and happy. Never a frown. If you frowned it would always turn upside down." He said, forgetting that he was clasping her hand.  
  
"Tomoyo must've told you that. Fine you caught me. I just..." She stopped and tried to say something more. But she couldn't. Her mouth moved but no sounds came out.  
  
'Syaoran... I like you more than a friend.' She thought sadly but she couldn't say it. No matter what she couldn't wreck his relationship.  
  
"Tell me Sakura-chan." He said his face close to hers. Sakura caught her breath. 'He's so close.' She thought as she turned her face away.  
  
"Syaoran..." She began. 'Now or never.' She thought. "I-"  
  
Syaoran's doorbell rang. He patted Sakura's hand. "Hold onto that thought Sakura." He said as he got up from the couch.  
  
A tear fell from Sakura's eye. She had been so close. So close to tell him that she loved him. How it developed she didn't really know.  
  
Syaoran suddenly ran back and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her off the couch.  
  
"Sakura-chan I need you to hide in the closet."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"That's not it at all!" Meiling roared as she stood up. The elders looked at her threateningly as she sweat-dropped and seated herself back down.  
  
"Then what is it?" The youngest elder spat. The other elders silenced him with a glare as he seated himself down.  
  
Yelan sighed. She was about to get Meiling engaged to the wrong man. Yuna sighed as well, sitting herself back down. Ryu would've been heartbroken. She had liked that young man ever since he was introduced to her.  
  
Yelan seated herself as well, interlocking her fingers with one another. She looked straight into the eldest elder's eyes, without shuddering. The oldest elder was stern but nice. But sometimes he tends to intimidate you when you stare straight into his eyes. But not to Yelan.  
  
"Xiao Lang is in Tomoeda, Japan as you all know. He desired to separate us to reach his goals on his own and support himself. Now in about a year he will turn eighteen and take over as the leader of the Li clan."  
  
One of the elders decided to speak in. "Yes we already know that. Please get to the point."  
  
Yelan glared at that elder and then turned her gaze back to the eldest elder. "And you also know he must find a suitable bride before he becomes leader of the clan."  
  
That's when the elders decided to speak all at once.  
  
"We should arrange a marriage."  
  
"Find a girl who isn't after the money."  
  
"Maybe from the prestigious Chu clan."  
  
"Iie! I heard terrible things about that clan."  
  
"Get a bunch of girls and see where there respect lies."  
  
Yelan sighed before banging her fist on the table. The elders jumped, startled at the noise. Yelan was known for a woman of patience but this whole meeting was getting out of hand.  
  
"I told my son that he would choose his bride. If he doesn't find one, then we will set him up with any capable girl in China."  
  
"And if you found this solution, why call this meeting?"  
  
Yuna stood up and bowed respectively to the elders. "My daughter, Meiling Raye has news for the Li clan."  
  
The elders looked at the young girl with ruby eyes who had spoken out earlier. She smiled innocently as she stood up.  
  
"Is this true Yuna-san? I fear if this meeting isn't called for a purpose, the Raye clan will be punished."  
  
Meiling glared at the elders but stopped once her mom shook her head. Yuna looked at the elders with a sincere face.  
  
"Hai, it's true. So if you would please listen."  
  
The elders seated themselves and looked up at Meiling, who was didn't fidget at all. She wasn't even intimidated with the piercing eyes of the elders. "I have seen the candidate."  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily peered around Syaoran's apartment as Carleen and Milla went into his kitchen to retrieve glasses of water. They had climbed all the stairs. And to be frank, they were all out of breath.  
  
But Lily was the only one who was able to present herself in control. She was more curious to see if Kinomoto was in the house.  
  
"Who were you here with Syaoran?" She asked as she stared at the tray of food on the table of the living room.  
  
"I am by myself Lily. Why did you come in this awful weather?"  
  
Lily seated herself comfortably on his couch and grabbed the T.V. remote. She then glanced back at Syaoran.  
  
"Just wanted to see what you were up to. Kinomoto's brother is looking for her. You haven't happened to see her, have you?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and then noticed that Carleen and Milla were peering into his room.  
  
"Get out of my room!" He growled. They jumped in fright and nodded. Quickly, they went to Lily's side. Carleen and Milla knew that Syaoran had quite a temper when he was mad.  
  
"Syaoran, calm down. They just wanted to take a peek into your room. It's not you have anything to hide." Lily said sweetly. A bit too sweetly on Syaoran's behalf.  
  
"My room is personal. I do not let anyone in there." He said, gritting his teeth. "And if you don't mind, I have much to do here. Would you do me the favor and go home? I'll visit you later on."  
  
Lily gave a glare to him before standing herself up, giving a nod to the Carleen and Milla to follow. She walked towards the door before smelling a faint scent of cherry blossoms.  
  
"Just one more thing before I leave Syaoran. Do you have any flowers in here?" She asked suspiciously. Fortunately, Syaoran picked up the scent of cherry blossoms as well. He looked inside Wei's room and saw flowers in a vase.  
  
And they were cherry blossoms.  
  
"Hai. Wei bought cherry blossoms for his room. You can easily see them right there." He said pointing to the flowers. Lily frowned and nodded.  
  
"I always wanted you to have flowers but not that kind. I'll bring several flowers over tomorrow."  
  
With that, Lily tap kissed him before leaving out the door.  
  
Syaoran shut the door and sighed. Everything had come too close. He then noticed a figure standing right beside him.  
  
"So you had to hide me from her?"  
  
Syaoran gulped.  
  
'Great...'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Onii-chan what are you doing here?"  
  
Yukito glanced down at his younger sister and smiled.  
  
"Touya, Kaho, Nakuru, and I have been searching for Sakura. Do you know where she is? Touya-kun is really worried."  
  
Tomoyo's smile faded from her face. What should she do? Sakura was with Li. They were fixing their problems.  
  
"Oh I know where she is. She went over our friend's house to study. I'll call her if you'd like."  
  
Nakuru and Yukito smiled. They whistled loudly even though it was rain hard and the hail wasn't stopping.  
  
But surprisingly, Kaho and Touya came from wherever they were to them.  
  
"You found her?" Touya asked exasperatedly. Yukito turned and nodded, smiling. "Well where is she?" He demanded, looking at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo took out her cell phone and dialed Sakura's cell phone.  
  
"Sakura-chan! I just wanted you to speak to your brother. He was searching for you."  
  
Kaho, Yukito, and Nakuru looked at Touya, who sweat-dropped.  
  
"You never called her cell phone?" Kaho asked, sighing deeply. Touya shook his head numbly as he took the phone Tomoyo offered him.  
  
"Kajiuu?"  
  
He winced as Sakura started yelling at him from the other end. As soon as he heard her calm down, he placed his ear back to the phone.  
  
"You're coming home soon?"  
  
He nodded slowly and then hung up.  
  
"Let's go back to my house." He said as dragged his feet. Kaho chuckled and waved to Nakuru, Eriol, and Tomoyo. Yukito kissed Nakuru on the cheek and proceeded to leave as well. Touya just murmured a good bye.  
  
"What smells so good?" Nakuru asked as she shut the door.  
  
"Tomoyo and I baked a cake. And then we made ourselves dinner. Want some?"  
  
Nakuru's eyes turned into stars. "Hai!!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily growled as they finally reached the first floor. Syaoran had kicked her out of his own home. What was the matter with him?  
  
"Lily-chan, calm down."  
  
Milla gave Carleen a signal and she nodded.  
  
"You remember our flight is tomorrow right?" Carleen asked.  
  
Lily froze.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Carleen and Milla nodded solemnly. "We told you we were only staying for a week and we stayed longer because it's been so much fun."  
  
"But our parents said we had to come back on tomorrow's flight." Milla continued.  
  
Carleen turned away. "Gomen nasai Lily-chan."  
  
Lily shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "Iie! You can't leave me! We just began progressing with Syaoran and having fun destroying Kinomoto's life! You can't go!" She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Carleen rubbed her arm as Milla looked at the ground. The rain continued to pour on around them but the hail had stopped. Thunder roared in the sky as lightning lit up the sky.  
  
"I'm going to be all alone in this. There won't be any one to support me. You guys were my backbone. The rest of them will team up against me if it's only me!" Lily continued ranting. Her yells weren't as loud since the thunder covered it.  
  
"Gomen nasai Lily-chan demo... what can we do? We tried to stay as long. I'm sure you can keep this up with Phillip." Carleen whispered.  
  
Lily then just turned and ran. Her life will now be destroyed by the ones she plotted against. She had no one to support her. She was so sure that Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Sakura, and everyone else will go against her. Phillip would only blow her cover.  
  
She needed Phillip to quicken his pace with Sakura.  
  
She doesn't care how.  
  
He has to do it now.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Candidate?"  
  
The elders then huddled hearing the young girl's words. Candidate? What on earth was she talking about? Just then the eldest elder told them to hush and they resumed their seats.  
  
Yuna and Yelan exchanged glances as Meiling stood still. She had not moved after she said that simple sentence that threw the elders into a frenzy.  
  
"Meiling Raye, of the Raye clan, you come from your vacation. Am I correct?" The eldest elder questioned. Meiling nodded, her eyes keeping their gaze on them.  
  
"You moved to Japan. You've known Xiao Lang before you left. Correct?"  
  
Again she nodded. Meiling knew that the elders knew everything about Syaoran. From his friends down to his favorite place. There wasn't anything Syaoran, or Xiao Lang, could hide.  
  
"You've seen him once again when he came to Japan just a year ago. Correct?"  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"Kim-san, you may enter the room."  
  
Meiling froze. Ryu was spying? After she told him to stay in the room? Ryu really did have a death wish.  
  
Ryu gulped and entered the room, keeping his gaze up. He didn't think they would've seen him peeping from the hallway door. Hell, that door was behind them.  
  
"You wish to know what is going on. These ladies have kept you uninformed."  
  
Ryu nodded, keeping his mouth shut.  
  
"Take a seat next to Yuna-san's daughter. And explain why you are here in the first place."  
  
Ryu struggled to swallow the lump in his throat as he walked towards Meiling. He could feel her stare and if looks could kill... he would've been dead as soon as the elders said Kim.  
  
Truth be told, he was glad he was eavesdropping. If they had adjourned leaving Meiling engaged to Li, he would've attacked them. Fortunately his darling girlfriend managed to state that wasn't what she desired.  
  
"My name is Ryu Kim. I am the boyfriend of Meiling Raye."  
  
Silence.  
  
Maybe he should have said acquaintance.  
  
* * * *  
  
Touya stumbled inside the house as Fujitaka came down the stairs.  
  
"You left? I didn't hear you all leave." He said as he smiled warmly at his son and Kaho. Yukito had said he was heading off home which left the young pair alone.  
  
"I was just about to go to my job since the hail stopped. I still have some things to do."  
  
With a curt nod, he left out the door. He zipped up his jacket and closed the door. Touya had said nothing ever since he came in.  
  
"Kaho... I still don't understand how you can understand me."  
  
Kaho giggled as she led Touya to rest upon the couch. Touya had been a maniac once he saw Sakura missing from her room. Kaho played with the strands of his hair.  
  
"I just do Touya. I should've known that you never placed a call to her cell phone. Now rest."  
  
Touya sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
"If she is still suffering I am going to kill that gaki."  
  
"Quiet now Touya. Just rest and when you'll wake up, I'll have some tea ready."  
  
Touya nodded and left to his slumber.  
  
Kaho stood up and glanced out the window. She noticed when Touya hung up the phone with Sakura that he hadn't asked where she was residing. And she knew he feared that Sakura was with Li. So instead of killing himself trying to get into Li's apartment, he decided to leave that question alone.  
  
Kaho smiled at Touya as she went into the kitchen.  
  
She hoped Sakura's problems would resolve soon.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You still didn't answer me."  
  
Syaoran refused to meet the gaze of Sakura. He didn't know why he did what he did. Was he scared of ruining the relationship he had with Lily? But he just had ruined his own friendship with Sakura.  
  
"Li move."  
  
Syaoran winced. Again she has begun to call him by his surname. But he refused to move from his position in front of the door.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I can explain. Let's just go back into the living room."  
  
"I told you once. Now listen to me Li. Call me Kinomoto." Sakura said before shoving him aside. She pulled the door open just as the technician got the elevator working.  
  
"And remember this."  
  
Syaoran stared at her from his position on the floor.  
  
"We aren't friends. We aren't friends anymore."  
  
She made her way into the elevator just before the doors closed.  
  
"Sakura-chan... matte!"  
  
He pressed the elevator button but it was too late. He could see from the top that it was heading down.  
  
Syaoran closed and locked his door before sprinting down the stairs. So many stairs but he nearly jumped them all. He passed the technician who was on his way down. Syaoran was just a blur.  
  
He jumped the last three steps and stood in front of the elevator. The doors opened to reveal a crying Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan."  
  
She looked up and her eyes glared at him.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
He grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the elevator before she had time to leave. He pressed the 7th floor button while she pressed the first.  
  
It was too late. The elevator was already on its way up.  
  
"Go to hell Li."  
  
Syaoran winced again but remained to hold Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan listen. I didn't want to ruin what I had with Lily..."  
  
From then on, Sakura didn't hear what Syaoran said. Her heart was shattered. Now she knew that Syaoran really cared about Lily. He had risked their friendship so it wouldn't ruin his relationship.  
  
She suddenly felt dizzy as her vision of Syaoran who was in front of her fazed.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
She had passed out again. Syaoran lifted her up in his arms and sighed. He had to get down to the bottom of this.  
  
He now knew there was something definitely wrong with Sakura.  
  
Her weight, the color of her skin, her depression.  
  
Finally it snapped.  
  
'Was it all because of me?'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's Notes: I changed what I had said before. My computer was inflicted with a virus and my connection was brought down. Everything was erased but thankfully the day before, I sent Andrew a copy of what I wrote.  
  
So here it is! Chapter nine! Syaoran is finally realizing what's happening to Sakura and that it IS him doing this to her. Song Min isn't nice, she is just trying to break up Syaoran and Lily while using Sakura has her pawn. So don't really favor her much. Perhaps I'll change her later on.  
  
Carleen and Milla are leaving! Woo hoo! While Meiling is discussing something with the elders about Japan and Ryu was caught eavesdropping. But she is coming back in THREE DAYS! Which means, Meiling kicking ass! ^-^ Tomoyo and Eriol are oblivious of the occurrences happening between Sakura and Syaoran but they'll get well informed.  
  
The next chapter will be set on MY BIRTHDAY!! I'm turning 17 next month! And please check out Will You Be Forever Mine? Part two, dedicated for V- Day!  
  
Hope you all had a great valentine's day!  
  
Bye now! Check out my bio to see what's going on. I might mention a clue what's going to happen in the next chapter!  
  
~*Final Fantasy Princess*~  
  
Brenda ^-~ 


	10. The Key To All The Answers

Hi!!! I'm 17!! Well that WAS a while ago. I know I promised it for my birthday but there were huge delays and severe writer's blocks and school work...Okay okay... anyways... back to the point. This is chapter TEN, where you will find out Meiling's visit, why Sakura keeps passing out, and if dense and idiotic Syaoran will get it through his head that HE IS the cause of Sakura's condition. -Cough- See! My late celebration of my 17th birthday and you all get a present. Aren't I nice?  
  
Sadly... there is about three or four more chapters before this ends. Which means it's all going to end! I don't want it to end! You'll find out what I've been plotting since the beginning! Well that's the whole purpose actually. This fic has to end no matter what I say.  
  
But I want to thank you all right now. Here and now. Why? Because I received 318 reviews. I never thought that this fic would reach as much as that! What a surprise you all gave me!  
  
And thanks to all you who reviewed last chapter:  
  
Xiao Mei- Happy Belated Birthday!! I know I'm way off.  
  
S+S4ever  
  
Cherrixwolf  
  
Jazzy  
  
ObsessiveFanGirl  
  
AngelBear  
  
Silverymare  
  
Glarie  
  
Rainbow-dreamer  
  
Megami-No-Hikari  
  
K-Sama  
  
Angela  
  
The Dreamers Wish  
  
Otaku  
  
sK  
  
Sweet~Sakura  
  
Lozza-pilgrim  
  
Frances  
  
Starrie  
  
Animefreaks-TrunksPan-luver4evr  
  
Queen of the Storms  
  
Darkness  
  
Shirahana  
  
D  
  
AnimeChick354  
  
Prince XiaoLang (Miss you!!)  
  
KawaiinessPnay  
  
Idiot1988  
  
Mei Yen  
  
Demon Maho  
  
?  
  
PnaixRose8  
  
Chibi Akuma  
  
Serenity Madison  
  
Sakura and Syaoran  
  
Jenna Chan  
  
Dream Catcher  
  
Shima and Tempis  
  
Cayu  
  
S+S4eva  
  
Tina  
  
Fleur  
  
Killing-Fantasy  
  
Kawaii-Syaoran-Sakura  
  
Kawaii-Kitty  
  
And thanks to those who added me to their favorites! I appreciate it so much! You don't know how much!!  
  
This is an extra gift for you for your patience! A hint for the next chapter will be available at the bottom. ^-^ Now who says I'm evil? Hmm?? Who?! Hee hee, just joking.  
  
Oh! Silly me! Before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to: KawaiinessPnay. Otherwise known as Lily Fliss. I'm sorry that the 'villain's' name was Lily. I know you said it's okay but I still had to make it up to you. (Andrew felt bad that another author had his name as the villain.) I'm glad you'll continue to read my fic. I hope you enjoy this one especially.  
  
And to: Xiao Mei! This is your belated birthday present!! YaY! I hope you had the best birthday!!  
  
I'm rambling again... well anyways here it is! Presenting Chapter 10!  
  
(Disclaimer: As said before, I do not own CCS... but I will... someday.)  
  
* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
Friends Forever...Right?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Key to All the Answers  
  
Tomoyo felt a shudder go down her spine as she ate peacefully with Nakuru and Eriol. She only felt those sorts of chills if something was wrong with...  
  
"Gomen nasai Nakuru-san, but I have to go."  
  
Eriol looked up alarmed by Tomoyo's sudden decision to leave. He knew very well that she wouldn't leave while the storm was still occurring.  
  
"Demo Tomoyo-chan, the storm is awful. Why don't you wait till it settles down a bit, ne?" Nakuru suggested.  
  
But Tomoyo shook her head violently, which surprised Eriol and Nakuru. Now something was really wrong. Eriol stood up and bowed his head.  
  
"I shall walk her home obaa-san-"  
  
"Don't call me that!! NAKURU-SAN! N-A-K-U-R-U!!"  
  
Eriol winced a bit but that little scene didn't alter Tomoyo's anxiousness. She really needed to go to Li's house. Something was wrong and she had to get Sakura out of there.  
  
"Er... Nakuru-san, I'll walk her home."  
  
Nakuru smiled and nodded. "Hai hai. You do that and come back quick, okay?"  
  
Eriol nodded and left out the door with Tomoyo. They put on their coats and shoes on quickly. Tomoyo grabbed her umbrella while Eriol borrowed Nakuru's. They ran out the door without another word.  
  
* * * *  
  
Still silence.  
  
'Man if I could turn back the wheels in time, I would've said acquaintance.' Ryu thought irritably as the whole room continued to remain in silence.  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
"My name is Ryu Kim. I am the boyfriend of Meiling Raye."  
  
-Flash Back Ended-  
  
Real smooth. So smooth that it took everyone's breathe away. Yuna Raye stared at him with an expressionless look. Well, he guessed she knew they were going out, but that face made him insecure.  
  
Yelan did the same. Fuutie, Femei, Fanren, and Shiefa gaped at him. Meiling had turned pale while the elders... err... what can he say about the elders?  
  
"Continue."  
  
Ryu blinked. The eldest elder had spoken.  
  
Ha! He was spared!  
  
"I am here because I chose to spend my vacation with the Raye family. But upon arriving, I noticed that there was some plot occurring and that very plot was denied from my knowledge. So I chose to spy on this meeting."  
  
He had said it so simply and sophistically that what he had said before was forgotten. Well, at least for now.  
  
"I see. You may seat yourself now as we question your 'girlfriend.'"  
  
Ryu seated himself and gulped. So they had remembered that part. Well at least he wasn't slaughtered or banished from the premises.  
  
"So what do you have to tell us, daughter of Yuna Raye, girlfriend of Ryu Kim?" The youngest elder asked snidely. The eldest elder gave him a glare and once again he piped down. Meiling began to regain color in her face.  
  
"I have said already what my presence here is about..."  
  
"Yes, we know that already. Go on child."  
  
Meiling nodded.  
  
"I believe my best friend will be the wife of your future leader, Xiao Lang Li."  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran placed Sakura on the couch slowly. He checked her pulse, since after all she kept fainting.  
  
It was weak.  
  
'Strange. I thought Sakura was athletic.' Syaoran thought as he brushed her hair from her face. He blushed a bit.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you suffering because... you like me?"  
  
No answer. He hadn't really expected one from an unconscious girl anyway. Syaoran sighed as he looked fondly at Sakura.  
  
'She's so pretty. Auburn hair, smooth skin, gorgeous emerald eyes... HEY! Where the hell am I going with these thoughts? I'm going out with Lily. She's pretty too. With clear blue eyes and long midnight blue hair. Sakura is beautiful. No! No! Lily is! Ugh!'  
  
Syaoran stood up with his hands over his ears. He took one look at Sakura before leaving into the kitchen.  
  
'Stop it.'  
  
'Sakura...'  
  
'No no! You are going to ask Lily to marry you!'  
  
Syaoran stopped.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
(A/N: Horrible, yes I am horrible. Let me do the cha cha now. Hee hee.)  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily sprawled herself across the couch as Milla and Carleen took the other two. They were exhausted. Lily had another motive. She was tired from plotting.  
  
But who wouldn't be? Climbing all those stairs and then walking back then without a decent rest.  
  
"That baka will pay." Lily growled as she hit the pillow. Carleen and Milla nodded, not bring up their departure.  
  
"Not only will I ruin his reputation, I will destroy hers! And if I have to, everyone that's close to him!"  
  
Carleen and Milla stared at her.  
  
"Don't you think you're pushing it too much?" Milla asked quietly. Lily glared at her and she silenced herself. Carleen patted her hand.  
  
"I am not. Li will be destroyed. Kinomoto will be ruined. That IS perfection." Lily said happily.  
  
"I guess we'll go pack then." Carleen said, getting up from the couch. Milla nodded and followed her.  
  
"Now? But you guys don't leave till tomorrow!"  
  
Carleen motioned for Milla to go ahead. "We leave at five am tomorrow morning, Lily."  
  
Lily became stunned. That meant it was their last night together. She spent the afternoon chasing Syaoran. Now she had no time to spend with her friends.  
  
"Then why don't we go out? For a change... instead of staying here. Let's take a cab."  
  
Carleen smiled brightly and nodded. "I'll go tell Milla."  
  
* * * *  
  
The sound of someone pounding on his door made Syaoran leave his kitchen and to the hallway.  
  
"Err... who is it?" Syaoran called as he reached his door. The insistent pounding stopped and he wondered if that person left.  
  
"Let me in Li!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Syaoran blinked and opened it up right away. Tomoyo dashed passed Syaoran, leaving him in her dust. Syaoran tilted his head as Eriol walked in.  
  
"What was all that about?" Syaoran asked. Eriol sighed as he continued inside.  
  
"Sakura. Sakura-chan! Wake up! Oh god... Eriol! Eriol come and help me!" Tomoyo said in worry.  
  
Eriol gave a weird glance at Syaoran as he went to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was trying to haul Sakura on her own.  
  
"She passed out again. I guess we have to take her to the doctor. This is too much." Eriol whispered as he placed one of Sakura's arms around his neck.  
  
They prepared to leave before Syaoran stood in their way. He held a face of confusion and wonderment. But also his face contained the look of anger from the robbery of his cherry blossom.  
  
"Why are you taking her?" He asked, a bit angrily.  
  
"Gomen nasai Li-kun, but Sakura shouldn't stay here."  
  
Syaoran's face held even more confusion now. "Shouldn't? And why the..."  
  
Eriol glared at him. "Not in this state she can't."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura's weak figure. "But I need to ask her something. Or do you want to answer it? Since you are removing her from this apartment."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Syaoran in confusion now.  
  
"What question is it? As you can see, we can't stay long." Tomoyo stated in fretfulness.  
  
"Does she have feelings for me?" Syaoran asked gruffly.  
  
Tomoyo paled.  
  
'Oh no...'  
  
* * * *  
  
"And who is this young girl that is your best friend?" One of the elders asked.  
  
Ryu looked at Meiling confused. He didn't know that one of their friends would be the wife of Syaoran Li. But who was it? When they left, Syaoran was still single.  
  
'Sakura is the only one that we tried to set him up with. Is she the one?'  
  
Meiling looked seriously at the elders. The matter she was speaking about was gravely serious. No jokes should be told in this. And yet, Meiling knew it was the truth. She never saw the spark in Syaoran's eyes when he saw Sakura. She knew they would be together... forever.  
  
"My best friend, Sakura Kinomoto, brought out the most wonderful personality of your soon to be leader, Syaoran Li. My Sakura, is the most greatest, nicest, understandable, compassionate young girl I've ever met. When we met, she was the one who introduced herself to me and offered to be my friend."  
  
Meiling's eyes began to tear, and Ryu held her hand. It was the truth, all of it. And it would make her even happier if Sakura was the one for Syaoran.  
  
"Anyway, back to the point. Syaoran's eyes sparkle when he's with her. Well that was before I left. I do not know if they're together now or not because I haven't held constant contact with my friends back home. But Sakura is generous, respectable, and honorable. I believe you couldn't ask for any Mistress better than her."  
  
The Elders all stood up. It was time for them to discuss what Meiling had proposed so they retreated to another room.  
  
And if Sakura was rejected...  
  
Then Syaoran would be set into an arranged marriage.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I've got it."  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine looked up at Song Min's pensive face.  
  
"Got what?" Xiomara asked.  
  
Song Min smiled broadly and stood up. She raced upstairs, leaving her two friends even more confused. They heard her trip, fall, get up, get something making somewhat amount of noise, trip again, and roll down the stairs.  
  
Song Min was known to be somewhat clumsy.  
  
Finally she made her way into the dining room and with a box. Her hair was now disheveled and there were certain bruises on her arms.  
  
"I'll make Syaoran jealous!"  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine fell off their chairs.  
  
Song Min laughed as she opened the box to reveal a rather large phone book. The book was divided in three sections. The three sections were: Guys that desperately want to go out with me, Guys That I dumped, and Guys that are cute.  
  
"Mmm... I think a cute guy is necessary but I need him to be somewhat desperate for me."  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine shook their heads.  
  
"Song Min you're going at this all wrong. I think we should let Syaoran drop. You have to find the one for you. Not play around with worthless ones." Xiomara said.  
  
Song Min stopped from flipping through the pages of her phone book. She looked at Xiomara and sighed.  
  
"But the thing is, I'm afraid I won't find him."  
  
Jasmine smiled, happy that Song Min didn't blow up about what Xiomara said. Xiomara patted Song Min on the back and shook her head.  
  
"You will. But the first thing we need to do is help Syaoran."  
  
"Why?" Song Min asked as she placed the phone book into the box.  
  
"Because we wrecked everything. This would put us in favor of Kami, wouldn't it? Plus Sakura deserves him then that bitch."  
  
Jasmine and Song Min gasped. Xiomara was the only one in the group that hasn't ever muttered a curse. And for the first time she did, it was against Lily.  
  
"Then let's do it."  
  
All three smiled.  
  
They were going to rectify what was desperately needed to be done.  
  
For a long time.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sakura changed so much, we don't even know anymore." Eriol said, ushering Tomoyo with Sakura out.  
  
"What do you mean 'changed'?" Syaoran questioned, becoming irritable.  
  
"No time for that. We must head off. Ja ne Li-kun." Eriol said.  
  
The door shut, leaving Syaoran alone. In a frustrated cry, he hit the wall. He didn't understand the rush of feelings he was having. Syaoran opened his eyes and withdrew his fist from the inside of the wall.  
  
"........."  
  
Syaoran blinked.  
  
"What is the matter with me?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Eriol managed to hail a cab. He grunted as he and Tomoyo entered the taxi with Sakura.  
  
"Daidouji Mansion onegai."  
  
"Hai." The old taxi driver replied.  
  
Tomoyo let out a relieved sigh. The retrieval of Sakura hadn't been easy. Syaoran had put up more of a fight and FINALLY is piecing things together.  
  
But it's too late.  
  
The state of Sakura is in, happens to be severe. More severe than anyone imagined.  
  
"We'll have to take her to the doctor tomorrow." She whispered.  
  
Eriol nodded just as they arrived to Tomoyo's home.  
  
"You don't think it's that bad right?" She asked, obviously worried.  
  
"I'm sure it isn't bad." He said, reassuring Tomoyo.  
  
The taxi pulled up to the front door. It was still pouring outside. Eriol paid the taxi and then aided Tomoyo and Sakura inside.  
  
* * * *  
  
"With music and words I've been playing... For you I have written a song... To be sure that you know what I'm saying... I'll translate as I go along..."  
  
Lily began to sing.  
  
"Fly me to the moon And let me play among the stars... Won't you let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars..."  
  
All the men in the karaoke bar howled at Lily. Carleen and Milla applauded from their seats.  
  
"In other words, hold my hand... In other words, Darling kiss me." Fill my heart with song... And let me sing forevermore..."  
  
"Cuz you are all I long for all I worship and adore In other words please be true In other words I love you. Oh!"  
  
Lily did slight movements as the chorus played.  
  
"Oh woah In other words... please be true. Please be true I just want you to be true In other words.. yeah yah yeah I love you. Oh! Woah!"  
  
She sang as the music died down. She took a bow and hopped off the stage.  
  
"That was great!" Milla said.  
  
"You were amazing." Carleen exclaimed.  
  
The trio giggled and sat back at the table. All each wore flashy and revealing clothing.  
  
"My favorite ladies. How are you all?"  
  
They looked up to see Phillip, Ivan, and Simon.  
  
"Konbawa." They all said.  
  
Phillip seated himself next to Lily and then pulled her closer.  
  
"Saw you singing. You looked great. Now why did you call me here?" He whispered.  
  
Lily giggled so her friends wouldn't get suspicious. Sure thing, they fell for it. Simon and Ivan seated themselves next to them and conversed with them as they continued.  
  
"Kinomoto is becoming a bother. I need you to take care of her and fast." She whispered.  
  
"Sure. Sakura Kinomoto... will be tons of fun." He said.  
  
"Good." Lily said, smiling.  
  
* * * *  
  
The elders seated themselves back at the table. Meiling and everyone else looked up. They were all so nervous.  
  
"Meiling Raye, please stand." The middle elder said.  
  
She complied, her hands shivering slightly.  
  
"We have discussed and debated."  
  
Meiling gulped.  
  
"She is..."  
  
Everyone's eyes were trained on the Elders. Everything went in slow motion. Meiling felt her heart beat ever so quickly. Her pulse quickened. Everything was silent.  
  
"She is indeed perfect." The younger elder said.  
  
"We accept your offer." The Eldest Elder said.  
  
Everyone jumped in joy. Even though more than half didn't know exactly who Sakura was.  
  
"We're going to have a little sister!"  
  
"I bet she's so kawaii!"  
  
"She's going to be so sweet!"  
  
"Little brother will be so thrilled!" All the sisters said at once.  
  
"Silence!" The Eldest Elder said.  
  
Everyone took their seats once more, with their mouths closed.  
  
"We have accepted Ying Fa Kinomoto. But we must meet her and she'll have to pass the tests we give her. Also she'll have to pass the lie detector test."  
  
Meiling nodded, knowing fully well that Sakura would be able to pass.  
  
"Hai. Two days I'll go back and prepare her."  
  
The elders nodded.  
  
"We'll give you four to five days after that. If that is all, this meeting is adjourned."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Night Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she left the guest room.  
  
Eriol and one of her butlers brought Sakura up. But she hasn't woken up since then so Tomoyo decided to leave her alone. She went downstairs to see Eriol getting up from the couch.  
  
"Still sleeping?" He asked.  
  
She nodded as she met him at the bottom of the stairs. Worry was etched in her porcelain face.  
  
"I'll have to call her house so they know she's staying here. Do you think she'll be okay?"  
  
Eriol nodded and held her hands, placing a light kiss on the top of each of them.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be okay. We'll drop her off to see her doctor tomorrow."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Then Kwan will drive you home and Nakuru won't wonder where you went off to." Tomoyo said, slightly smiling.  
  
"Hai. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He placed a light kiss on her cheek and departed. Tomoyo then frowned again.  
  
'Sakura-chan...'  
  
* * * *  
  
Meiling smiled happily as she and Ryu departed, completely forgetting about Ryu's mistake during the conference. Her mother had planned to buy some outfits before the stores closed so she had to go. She didn't mind though, since everything was going so well.  
  
Ryu went to his room and locked the door. He remembered what Meiling had said earlier. "I want you to find out what really is going on in Tomoeda."  
  
He hadn't forgotten because he was curious as well to know what Tomoyo was lying about. He had a suspicion it was the girl Sakura mentioned. That was the only time they were able to contact Sakura.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember the name.  
  
"Was it Billy? No no, that's a guy's name. Milly?" He frowned again for not recalling the fact that could solve everything.  
  
Ryu picked up the phone and begun to dial. It was almost ten at night over there. While it was almost nine where he was.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Daidouji residence. Tomoyo speaking."  
  
Ryu released a relieved sigh. He didn't want to wake her up if she was asleep.  
  
"Konbawa Tomoyo-chan. It's me Ryu."  
  
He heard a slight hesitation on her part when he put on the video phone.  
  
"How is it in America?"  
  
Ryu completely forgot that they hadn't mentioned to Tomoyo and the rest that they were now in China.  
  
"Fine. How is it back home?"  
  
"All is good too."  
  
Ryu saw her eye twitch. It was a faint one but it was there. He would've missed it if he had blinked. He forgot how good of a liar Tomoyo was.  
  
"No really. How is it home?"  
  
Tomoyo mentally cursed in her head. She had to learn to surpass the twitching. She had forgotten that Ryu was one of the two that could tell when she's lying. Eriol was the other.  
  
"All right. It's all right but everyone misses you two."  
  
Ryu stared at her but there was no twitch.  
  
'She's learning.' He cursed.  
  
"Meiling and I miss you guys too."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. She had to control herself from twitching again.  
  
"How is Sakura-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo pinched herself a bit as she responded. "She's fine." But no matter how much she pinched herself, she twitched.  
  
"I have to know Tomoyo. You can't lie to me." Ryu said.  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Promise you won't tell Meiling."  
  
Ryu looked at her and bit his lip. He knew that Meiling was the one that wanted to know most of all. But Tomoyo had the look of desperation.  
  
"All right..."  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Well it began like this..."  
  
An hour later...   
  
"No..."  
  
Tomoyo nodded numbly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ryu shook his head. This was all too much for him. After everything they went through. What on earth would happen? "No... Meiling won't be happy. And especially the Elders."  
  
Tomoyo had a quizzical face.  
  
"Who are the elders?"  
  
Ryu gulped.  
  
'Uh oh...'  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran grunted and laid down on his couch just as Wei entered the house.  
  
"My my, Master Syaoran! What on earth happened to the wall?"  
  
Syaoran blushed in embarrassment. "Gomen... I almost fell and my fist went through the wall."  
  
Wei stood there for a moment and just shrugged. He wouldn't bother questioning him about that.  
  
"Sorry I took so long Master Syaoran, demo it was hard to get cabs in this storm. It is still pouring outside."  
  
Syaoran shook his head as he stood up. "No worries Wei. I'm off to bed."  
  
"Might as well Master Syaoran. It's getting late and your birthday is coming up soon."  
  
Syaoran grunted.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Thanks for the great night guys! We'll miss you." Milla and Carleen said as she kissed Simon and Ivan.  
  
Lily smiled, glad that her friends enjoyed their last night together. Phillip gripped her around her waist.  
  
"Work fast, right? How's tomorrow afternoon sound?" He whispered into Lily's ear.  
  
"Beyond perfect. Here's your kiss." She said as she kissed him lustfully.  
  
Phillip moaned into the kiss as she pulled away. "You'll get more after the job is done."  
  
"Say no more and just considerate it done." He said as he waved. Simon and Ivan followed him, a bit ticked that the girls they were kissing were leaving that very night.  
  
"Ja ne minna!" They called before they went in.  
  
"Arigato Lily. That was a great night out." Milla said gratefully.  
  
Carleen nodded. "Now we have to pack before the flight. We'll wake you up in the morning."  
  
"All right. Good night you two." Lily said.  
  
"Night." The girls said before heading to their rooms to pack.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Li is heir to WHAT?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Ryu chuckled a bit. He knew the reaction would be pretty high if he told her the truth.  
  
"Yeah he's the heir to the Li clan in China."  
  
Tomoyo looked bewildered, shocked, and confused.  
  
"The infamous Li clan? The LI clan! No way! I cannot believe it!"  
  
Ryu nodded.  
  
"Listen Tomoyo I have to go. I think Meiling is back and I don't want her to know what you told me or what I told you. I'll see you in two days."  
  
Tomoyo gulped. "In two days? Meiling is going to be furious."  
  
Ryu sighed. "Yup. See you."  
  
"Bye Ryu."  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
How will this ever work?  
  
* * * *  
  
The Next Day   
  
"We'll write. Call us on how everything goes." Carleen said.  
  
Lily wiped her tears and hugged them.  
  
"Visit soon, okay?"  
  
"We'll try our best."  
  
Carleen and Milla released themselves from Lily's grasp. They walk towards the runway and waved.  
  
Lily clasped her hands together as she saw her friends go into the plane. She was all alone now. If she had the nerve to go through with this, she had to do it fast.  
  
Lily began to leave, her midnight blue hair swaying.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You'll walk home safely, right?"  
  
"Hai Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"If anything call me."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sakura walked up to her doctor's office. She woke up at one o'clock and Tomoyo had insisted that she'd go to the doctor. She didn't know why but she already knew the doctor wouldn't say she was perfectly healthy.  
  
'Syaoran... you... I hate you.' She thought as she entered the office.  
  
"Ohayo. May I help you?" The receptionist asked as Sakura walked in.  
  
"Walk in." Sakura murmured.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Folder number?"  
  
"9164-190."  
  
"Please have a seat. Doctor Park will be with you shortly."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
(A/N: I do not know what they ask but their names... my receptionist asks my social security numbers... I don't know about Japan. So don't attack me!)  
  
Sakura seated herself and sighed. There were only two other children in the waiting room with their parents. She smiled a bit but they're seeing the other doctors, not hers. Joo-won Park, her doctor, only tends to patients around the age she is in.  
  
"Sakura-san."  
  
Sakura looked up and nodded. Her doctor always called her Sakura-san since she had argued with her to do so. She went inside to her office and seated herself.  
  
"How are you today Sakura-san?"  
  
"My friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, wants me to get a check up."  
  
"So I suppose then you aren't all right. I'll run some tests."  
  
"Hai."  
  
* * * *  
  
"You saw her go inside, right?"  
  
Phillip nodded.  
  
"I'll get her afterwards. You go and do what you have to do to Li."  
  
Lily smirked and nodded. She kissed him deeply and then proceeded to leave.  
  
"Ja ne then."  
  
* * * *  
  
"You have low blood pressure, low glucose levels, practically everything in your system is very unhealthy. What happened Sakura-san? You used to be so healthy and genki. Is everything all right at home?"  
  
Sakura nodded and looked away. She didn't want her doctor to know.  
  
"You lost a lot of weight. Please don't tell me you think you're fat?"  
  
Sakura smiled a bit and shook her head.  
  
"Iie." She replied.  
  
Joo-won Park smiled. "That's good." Her face then frowned. "So why the drastic changes?"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Gomen nasai, demo I can't tell you. And..." She added. "It doesn't involve my family or school."  
  
Joo-won rubbed her temples and sighed.  
  
"Sakura-san, if you keep this going, you're capable of dying from a regular illness. Your white blood cells are weak so they won't be able to fight any virus."  
  
"I don't mind." Sakura whispered.  
  
Joo-won's head snapped up. "You don't mean that Sakura-san."  
  
Sakura looked away. Joo-won had to hold back a gasp. She held Sakura by the shoulders, forcing her to look into her black round eyes.  
  
"Do you want to live Sakura?"  
  
".........Iie."  
  
That answer nearly crushed Joo-won's heart. Sakura was her patient since she was born and never once did she see her frown. Today she was far worse. The genki smile and attitude now vanished. What on earth is going on?  
  
Joo-won released her hold on Sakura and stood up in front of her.  
  
"The reason why you are always fainting is your lack of sleep, malnutrition, and low levels of nutrients." Joo-won stated grimly. "And if you keep this up, I'm afraid you'll pass out into a coma and perhaps die."  
  
Sakura nodded and stood up.  
  
"Arigato Joo-won-san."  
  
With that, Sakura left out the door. Joo-won sank into her seat. How someone so happy can transform into a depressed person so quickly... she couldn't understand.  
  
Picking up the phone, she dialed a number.  
  
"Tomoyo-san? Konnichiwa, this is Park-san, Sakura's doctor..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked down the block.  
  
She knew it from the beginning that something was wrong with her. But she didn't really want to know what it was and what was going to happen to her.  
  
"Hi there."  
  
Sakura looked up and saw who she didn't want to see at all.  
  
"Go away Phillip."  
  
The young man chuckled as he drew away from the tree he was hiding behind. His hair blowing slightly in the wind.  
  
"You know you don't mean that babe. This is a dangerous place to be walking by yourself. I shall accompany you."  
  
Sakura sent a glare at him. "This? A dangerous place?" She said as she looked at the beautiful neighborhood with classy houses.  
  
"Not this block of course, Silly Sakura. The next one." Phillip said smoothly.  
  
Sakura looked up and frowned. It was true; the next block was filled with hoodlums, drug dealers, and etc. How such a fine neighborhood like this could be next to a neighborhood like that.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm walking with you." Sakura stated firmly.  
  
Phillip wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Well that's too bad."  
  
Sakura felt chills up her spine when he uttered those words. "Nani?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran sighed as he got up from the couch.  
  
"Wei I thought you were going to take-"  
  
He stopped when he saw it wasn't Wei.  
  
"Lily? What are you doing here? What are you wearing??"  
  
Lily giggled as she walked passed Syaoran and into his house. She was wearing a rather large brown trench coat that lightly touched the floor.  
  
"You've been quite... tentative with me Syaoran. I think we're ready to touch the next level." She said as she slipped off the trench coat to reveal her black lingerie.  
  
Syaoran gaped at her and managed to shut his mouth close.  
  
'Good sign. He gaped.' Lily thought as she approached him slowly.  
  
Syaoran then frowned at the girl in front of him.  
  
"I don't think we're ready for this Lily." Syaoran stated as he backed away from her.  
  
"But you've been too tentative. Just give me a good kiss and I'll put my trench coat back on." Lily said seductively.  
  
'A kiss and he'll be mine.' She thought maliciously.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and went passed her. He picked up her trench coat and threw it at her. "Lily get out. If you dare to try and do this again, it'll be over."  
  
Lily huffed angrily and put her trench coat back on.  
  
"You'll regret this Li." She shrieked as she ran down the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he closed the door.  
  
'What the hell is the matter with girls these days...'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Don't do this!"  
  
"You made it difficult for me before but LI can't save you anymore."  
  
Sakura cried as Phillip hauled her into a dark alleyway. She struggled but who can she defeat in her condition.  
  
"Get away from me! Help!"  
  
Phillip snickered as he laid her down onto the hard pavement. He gripped her wrists tightly.  
  
"No one here is going to help you. Everyone around here is under MY posse and they ain't gonna help some girl such as yourself."  
  
"Please someone... Syaoran..."  
  
Phillip laughed a cold laugh. It sent deep fear into Sakura's body.  
  
'He's going to rape me.' She thought with tears in her eyes.  
  
"After everything Li has done to you, with Lily and all... you still want him to save you. How pathetic." Phillip muttered before forcefully kissing her.  
  
Sakura tried to break from his grasp but it was too hard for her. All she could do was cry as he held her wrists with one hand and his other hand began to trail down her body.  
  
* * * *  
  
Eriol whistled, trying to ignore his surroundings.  
  
Until he heard a cry for help.  
  
He was on his way to go pick up Sakura because Tomoyo had called him to let him know that Sakura was NOT doing so good.  
  
And he had to go get her because the neighborhood wasn't good around there.  
  
Sure wasn't.  
  
Once he heard the cry, from a familiar voice, he raced down the block and into an alleyway.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Eriol growled as he grabbed Phillip and threw him off of Sakura. Sakura's face was red from crying and her wrists were purple.  
  
Phillip growled and ran off. Eriol raced to Sakura's side as she was on the pavement.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get you home."  
  
* * * *  
  
A Day Later   
  
A light breeze came into the room as a young girl woke up. By her side, was her best friend and on her other side, her close friend.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled as Sakura awoken. She had managed to heal the bruises with her mother's creams and antidotes but nothing could erase the experience from Sakura's mind. Tomoyo was so glad that Sakura's clothes were never removed since Eriol intercepted them before anything drastic occurred.  
  
"Nothing. You slept over. But guess what? Meiling and Ryu are coming back today!"  
  
Sakura smiled broadly as she sat up in Tomoyo's guest bed.  
  
"I completely forgot! I'm so happy! They're really coming back?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled a bit and nodded. Eriol clasped Tomoyo's hand. It would be hard to keep this charade that Sakura was not almost raped.  
  
If Eriol had been there any later, Phillip would've...  
  
They shook their heads. They didn't want to recall that.  
  
* * * *  
  
"We're going home!"  
  
Ryu covered his ears as Meiling proceeded to yell that all over the house. They were packing because their flight was in two hours. They'll be home in Japan around 6.  
  
And Meiling couldn't stop shouting in happiness. Ryu was a bit content that they were going home.  
  
But with Meiling shouting, he was getting a migraine.  
  
"Hai! We're going home! Now can you keep quiet!" He scolded as he continued to fold clothes and pack them into his suitcase.  
  
Meiling pouted. "Okay okay. I'll stop. But Ryu..."  
  
"What?" He asked, clearly uninterested.  
  
"We're going home today."  
  
Ryu sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Meiling-san, make sure to take good care of my future daughter."  
  
Both turned around to see Yelan standing in the doorway, smiling blissfully. She had been content ever since Meiling had described what a wonderful girl Sakura was and showing pictures of her and the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hai Yelan-san."  
  
Yelan smiled and lightly kissed them on their foreheads.  
  
"Be safe and return to us soon."  
  
Meiling nodded as Yelan left.  
  
"WAII! Hurry up and finish packing! I want to say goodbye to all of Li's sisters!"  
  
Ryu froze.  
  
"They're going to start poking me again..."  
  
Meiling smiled evilly.  
  
"Hai! I bet you can't wait!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran paced back and forth.  
  
He was going to be 17 in three days. That means he had to PROPOSE to his 'girl' so the Li clan would have a year to prepare for their wedding.  
  
And he had no idea on who to choose.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Syaoran muttered. Wei chuckled as he set a cup of ice tea down on the counter.  
  
"Master Syaoran, what about your girlfriend?"  
  
Syaoran stopped and thought a moment.  
  
'Lily?'  
  
* * * *  
  
Song Min rushed down the street.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine panted behind her.  
  
"Slow down. We can't just go up to him and say: Syaoran, you know that Sakura is the right one for you."  
  
Song Min turned around and huffed. "Why not?"  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine shook their heads.  
  
"He won't listen!"  
  
"We have to think of something better. To convince him."  
  
Song Min nodded.  
  
"Then back to the house girls!"  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine sweat dropped.  
  
* * * *  
  
The three of them laughed happily. Sakura's appearance seemed to brighten.  
  
They were talking about how Meiling is going to lecture them on how they haven't called. Eriol was cracking jokes on how Ryu would've been carrying everything Meiling bought.  
  
"She'll kill Li the most."  
  
Everyone froze after that. Eriol just made a grave mistake.  
  
He mentioned Li Syaoran.  
  
Sakura then remembered what had happened in the two weeks Meiling and Ryu were gone.  
  
Lily and her friends.  
  
Phillip.  
  
Her depression.  
  
It hit her hard and she felt like tearing again.  
  
"Sakura-chan..."  
  
Sakura looked away from Tomoyo. Tomoyo gave a side glare to Eriol and tried to hold her best friend's hand.  
  
"What happened yesterday?"  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip and Eriol looked down.  
  
"Did he...?"  
  
"Iie. Nothing happened. Eriol stopped him before anything happened."  
  
"Can you leave me alone for a second?"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol nodded before they got up and left.  
  
Once the door shut, Sakura wept.  
  
She hated her life.  
  
* * * *  
  
Wei looked at Syaoran confused. He believed that Syaoran would've picked his girlfriend. Or else why would he have gone out with her?  
  
Syaoran kept pondering. Even thought he felt it wasn't right, he still wondered.  
  
"Should I propose to her?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I am SOOO sorry. Well umm... Happy Birthday to me, ne? Okay okay it was last month! Well a bit after it.  
  
I know I took forever to update! But I have good reasons! Of course it was school... I mean they piled me with homework and projects and essays and research papers, and midterms... I could go on and on.  
  
The other thing was writer's block. I hit it big time after Sakura's visit to the doctor. I didn't really know what to write.  
  
I might change the ending later since it's spring break. I'll let you all decide. Oh and sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I didn't mean it to be but I didn't know what else to write.  
  
I have to return to my research paper now but I promise that next time I'll update quicker. But guess what? I have a new fic coming on April... 26th! It's called Fantasy and I hope you all check it out.  
  
Umm, what else? Oh I've been sick! And I got a puppy! (From my boyfriend for my birthday!) And it's a hard job to take care of her! Oh and Andrew has severe writer's block too. I'm not the only one! Bwahahaha!  
  
Umm umm, I think I'm forgetting something. Well I don't know... I'll try to get the next chapter out really soon.  
  
IMPORTANT: Leave your emails! Please! I'd like you all to know when the next chappie is out. (Well that is if you like it...)  
  
NOW I remember! I have a new game: Kingdom Hearts. I've been playing it like crazy. I wanted it since December and I haven't gotten it since a few days ago... actually a week. But anyways...  
  
I'm rambling again! Oh my promise!  
  
Here is a sneak preview of the next chapter:  
  
"I guess I didn't think I'd have a chance..."  
  
"Baka! For your stupidity, you changed her forever!"  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Hai Li-kun. We lost our genki innocent Sakura for good."  
  
* *  
  
Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Fantasy is going to make up for it. I promise.  
  
Uhh... when did I have time for it? During Math... I was trying to think about this fic too! I mean it! -runs from angry mob of reviewers-  
  
Please Review! And I'll update in two weeks! (Well if I get over insert number here reviews!)  
  
~* Final Fantasy Princess *~  
  
Brenda ^-~ 


	11. The Return

Hi Hi all! Guess who? No not the boogey man... you children. It's me Brenda! Miss Final Fantasy Princess herself! Sorry if there are a couple of mistakes in my writing. Andrew is really busy with his studies in China and they're both (His girlfriend and himself) are overworked and pretty much booked till... forever!  
  
I don't know what to do without him! I loved him as my editor. (Even though he called me kajiuu.) Anyway forgetting about that...  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed! I appreciate it sooo much! Although... I think the last chapter received more reviews. Let's see:  
  
Thank you to the follow people (Love you all so much!):  
  
Scarlet Rose (I believe a lot of people hate Lily)  
  
Chibi Akuma (-pats her head as well- Thanks for you review and Meiling's too)  
  
Shima and Tempis (SAT... reminds me of the SATs I took last Saturday! ;-;)  
  
Tinaa (Thank you for my belated birthday and for your review!)  
  
Sakura_Free_Spirit (I'm trying to update around my hectic schedule!)  
  
Cherrixwolf (I didn't take long this time. Sorry about last time.)  
  
KawaiinessPnay (@-@ Ryu is not a FBI agent... and I don't know if Sakura will see the ring. She might get scared XD)  
  
The Dreamers Wish (I didn't take that long this time, right?)  
  
TiFfa (Thanks for your review and I like adding suspense!)  
  
Shirahana (I know, I'm getting piled under work. This chapter may be a bit lighter since Meiling is returning!)  
  
Your Biggest Fan (Thanks for being my biggest fan ^_^)  
  
Xiao Mei (Mei-chan you're too much. I can't tell you what happens but at least I updated sooner.)  
  
Glarie (I'm sure you'll have fun burning Lily on a stake... o.o)  
  
MusicStarLove (Thanks for your review!)  
  
MimiGhost (Fast enough update?)  
  
Jenna-chan (I'm alive!! ^^;; And thank you for my belated birthday wish!)  
  
Fleur (I had this girl in my class called Lily that was evil towards me...)  
  
Otaku (I wish it would never end either!)  
  
AnimeDreamz75 (Thanks.)  
  
D (I hope so too.)  
  
Kawaii-Kitty (No problem. Thanks for reviewing!)  
  
PnaixRose8 (You are my new best friend)  
  
BumbleBeez (Sorry! I didn't mean to take long!!)  
  
AznYugiAngel (I'm updating!!)  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy (Don't kill the wolf!)  
  
Rainbow Dreamer (It's okay to overact!)  
  
Zee (It's okay... don't rush me too much.)  
  
Danielle (Thank you very much!)  
  
LicyBaby2002 (It's okay. I'm not mad at all. Thank you for reviewing!)  
  
Mystress Tate (Don't do anything to me! ;;)  
  
Prince XiaoLang (I miss you!! ;-;)  
  
Thank you again! I wrote something for everyone because I was bored. This won't happen all the time because sometimes it takes too long. You know, well...  
  
I lost about 9 reviewers... -wails-  
  
But anyways: This chapter has been dedicated to: Tomoe! I know you lack courage to let us read your fics but do not worry. No matter what, I will always back you up. I appreciate you reading my fics! And if you need any help I'll be here!  
  
Okay okay enough tears. Here is chapter 11!! MEILING'S RETURN! Woo!!  
  
(Disclaimer: As said before, I do not own CCS... but I will... someday.)  
  
* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
Friends Forever...Right?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Return  
  
Wei patted Syaoran lightly on the shoulder, stirring him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Do not stress too much Master Syaoran. Your answer will come soon."  
  
Syaoran looked at Wei with utter confusion but Wei only smiled warmly.  
  
"I suggest you visit your old friends. You will receive a few surprises." Wei said before retreating into the kitchen.  
  
Syaoran just sat there with question marks all around him. Then he noticed the hole in his wall, recalling that Sakura was taken from him the night before.  
  
'I wonder how Sakura-chan is. Maybe she'll be able to answer my question. Is this what Wei means?'  
  
Emerald eyes popped into his head, following with a cheerful smile. Syaoran sighed in bliss.  
  
'Sakura...'  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily opened her eyes and moaned. Her vision was fuzzy. She had a major headache. She completely forgot what happened the night before, after she stormed out of Syaoran's apartment.  
  
'He rejected me.' She thought angrily.  
  
Her vision began to focus then, and she gasped. She wasn't at home.  
  
Not only that...  
  
She was bare naked... and not alone. Phillip was right next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Why she didn't feel it before, she herself didn't know.  
  
And she still had no idea what happened. She wanted to use her virginity against Syaoran but now that was no longer an option.  
  
How could she have been so foolish! Suddenly fear filled her.  
  
Did they use protection?  
  
Was she pregnant?  
  
If she was, how could 'that' help her with Syaoran?  
  
Unshed tears filled her eyes. She was now a slut. She used to be so careful. It was fornication. (A/N: SAT word! ^^;;) The thing her mother warned her of not doing. She had no one to console her. Her best friends left. She wondered if that would've still happened if her friends haven't left.  
  
Lily got up carefully so she wouldn't disturb Phillip. As she did, she noticed the red stains on the bed.  
  
Now the tears stung her more but she couldn't cry.  
  
No... she wouldn't.  
  
She had to fulfill her plan. She, now more than ever, must make Syaoran and Sakura suffer.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo looked at the clock.  
  
It had been hours since Eriol and herself left Sakura alone. Also it was closer to the time that Meiling and Ryu would arrive.  
  
Eriol had endlessly apologized for bringing Syaoran up. He had no idea why he had said it anyway. Tomoyo had just nodded, completely filled with worry.  
  
In that moment, Sakura silently entered the room. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her skin paler was than ever. It even seemed like she was using all her strength to make herself stand.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out.  
  
Eriol looked up when she cried out. He feared that the doctor may be right. Sakura was thinner than ever.  
  
Tomoyo rushed up to Sakura noticing that she was about to go to sleep.  
  
"Rest Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said softly.  
  
Eriol came by their side and sighed.  
  
"We have to make her eat." He whispered. Tomoyo nodded and laid Sakura on the couch.  
  
"They'll be here soon."  
  
* * * *  
  
Touya looked up at the Daidouji household. But he wasn't there to gaze or admire it. He was there to retrieve his sister.  
  
Kaho tried to convince him that Sakura was all right but he wouldn't listen to any of it.  
  
"Touya I didn't know you were coming to visit."  
  
Touya jumped as he slowly turned around to see Yukito's smiling face, his hands packed with grocery bags.  
  
"Same old Yuki. Still that hungry?" Touya said, taking three bags from him.  
  
"Arigato. I wish this was all for me but my imouto-chan's friends are coming back from their trip and she's holding a get together."  
  
Touya nodded, knowing now that Sakura would also stay that night.  
  
"I just came to check on Sakura. But now I think she's fine." Touya stated as they walked in.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Welcome to Tomoeda, Japan. Thank you for flying with Air Japan. Enjoy your stay." The voice boomed over the loud speaker as Meiling and Ryu got off the plane.  
  
Meiling rubbed her ears as they went to the luggage compartment.  
  
"So much of a welcome. Couldn't they lower the volume a wee bit?" She muttered.  
  
Ryu chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "They're as loud as you. I'm surprised your ears hurt." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Baka!" She growled but he only chuckled and held her closer. He knew this would be their last time in peace before they enter the chaos Li created.  
  
"I'm so glad we're back. You know Tomoyo is probably preparing a get together. So get your luggage." Meiling said happily.  
  
Ryu nodded and grabbed their bags. Meiling's family were hopping on the next plane since they wanted Meiling to start arranging things so they caught the earlier flight and are now alone.  
  
"Ready?" She asked as she headed to the cabs.  
  
"Who'll ever be?" He muttered, proceeding out of the airport doors.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran looked up at the Daidouji estate. Why he was there, he didn't know. He called Sakura's house, in which he didn't know why either, and her father said she was staying with Tomoyo.  
  
Now he was here, looking at it as if it held a riddle. He stood there for a while before he saw two tall figures approaching. Quickly he scattered away in a bush before he could be seen.  
  
"Well I'll see you later, ne?"  
  
"Yeah. Nakuru will be so pleased that we're going out tonight."  
  
Touya chuckled as he patted Yukito's back. "How you can deal with her, I do not know."  
  
Yukito blushed a bit and pushed Touya playfully away.  
  
"She may be a bit hyper but I still love her. Now go before I tell Kaho that you were teasing me."  
  
Touya laughed and waved. "Ja ne tattletale."  
  
Syaoran watched as both figures separated and disappeared. He sighed and came out of the bush. He pulled a branch out of his hair.  
  
To go in or not to go in?  
  
That was his question.  
  
* * * *  
  
Song Min pounded her fist on the table.  
  
"I don't care! I think I should just tell him that Lily is a wench!"  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine sighed. They didn't come up with anything for the past two hours and Song Min, of course, was getting quite restless.  
  
Sure, they knew that Lily was the bad one. But how can you tell a guy who is going out with the bad one, that she really was the bad one?  
  
Confused? They are too.  
  
"But you see Song Min, it isn't that simple! I told you already."  
  
Song Min rolled her eyes and began to put on her shoes. "Yeah yeah. But Syaoran isn't stupid. He should know that Lily is a..."  
  
Xiomara sighed as she stood up. She began to put on her shoes as well. Song Min and Jasmine stared at her.  
  
"Nani? I decided maybe we should walk around for clues to prove that she's a bitch."  
  
Song Min grinned broadly.  
  
"Xiomara, you're a genius."  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she prepared a well-cooked meal. Eriol was helping her by chopping up vegetables and other things.  
  
"Meiling and Ryu will be here soon. Ryu already knows everything."  
  
Eriol stopped for a moment. He didn't know that Ryu knew as well.  
  
"How so?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she watched the water begin to boil. "I told him. And he told me several interesting facts that's happening."  
  
Eriol now completely faced her. "Which are? Please don't tell me you're going to keep me in suspense?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled a bit and nodded. Eriol pouted and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"You can't do that to me. I'm your boyfriend."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Meiling will tell you the details. She doesn't know I know. So act surprised."  
  
Eriol moved away from her and proceeded to cut the vegetables.  
  
"Oh sure I will. That's because I don't even know what is going on."  
  
Tomoyo smiled cutely. "Don't you just hate that?"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Don't go in."  
  
Syaoran nodded to himself and walked away. He was debating for a while now and he could not just walk in. He feared to see a sight he didn't want to see.  
  
He knew now, deep inside of him that Sakura was not okay. That something terrible was really happening to her.  
  
And he knew it was his entire fault.  
  
Somehow it was, he didn't know how.  
  
But he knew what Wei said will happen.  
  
He will receive a few surprises.  
  
Soon.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Isn't that Li-kun?"  
  
Ryu looked towards Meiling's window and saw Syaoran walking away from Tomoyo's house.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Meiling grinned in delight. "Just the guy I need to talk to!"  
  
Ryu pretended to have a coughing fit before Meiling could ask the cab driver to stop. Meiling turned to Ryu, filled with concern.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Ryu nodded once the cab driver stopped in front of Tomoyo's house. Meiling completely forgot about Syaoran.  
  
"We're here." He said.  
  
"Wai! I can't wait to see everyone again!" Meiling squealed.  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
* * * *  
  
Song Min sighed as they scanned the areas for proof that Lily was a bitch.  
  
So far nothing gave them any clue. Xiomara had expected that in the beginning that's why she was reluctant to voice it. Things won't be labeled with 'proof' or 'clue' on it like the children's show: Blues Clues.  
  
"Look it's Phillip's apartment. He's so... ugh I don't like him at all." Jasmine said as they began to approach it.  
  
"You're telling me." Song Min stated firmly. "I never li-"  
  
She stopped short as she saw a figure leaving the small apartment. It was a girl. Not any girl of course, it was Lily.  
  
Song Min gaped as Lily scurried away, not noticing them, and then disappeared around the corner.  
  
After that whole scenario was over, Song Min began to laugh.  
  
"What in the world was she wearing? That trench coat is too big, not in fashion, and definitely not for the summer."  
  
Jasmine began to laugh too but Xiomara stayed quiet. She now knew they had evidence against Lily.  
  
"Xio, what's the matter? Didn't you see her? She looks ridiculous!"  
  
Xiomara smiled a bit.  
  
"I guess it didn't snap into your heads yet. So I'll help you out. First I'll begin with the easy questions. Where did Lei-san come out from?"  
  
Song Min and Jasmine stopped laughing and thought a bit.  
  
"Phillip's apartment?" Song Min asked more than answered.  
  
Xiomara nodded and continued. "Good. Now what time is it?"  
  
Jasmine looked at her watch. "Three?"  
  
Xiomara nodded again. "Now the harder questions. Why would she be wearing a trench coat?"  
  
Song Min and Jasmine began to think harder. After a bit of time, Jasmine gave a helpless sigh, indicating that she gave up. But Song Min furrowed her brow, indicating that she was thinking with all her might.  
  
"Perhaps to hide something?" She wondered out loud.  
  
"Exactly! Now who wore a trench coat the last time in the summer?" Xiomara asked excitedly.  
  
"Hotoru?" Jasmine guessed. Xiomara nodded.  
  
"Now why?"  
  
"I know!" Song Min said excitedly. "She hid her lingerie under the trench coat and went to her boyfriends house to surprise him and to make him sleep with her!"  
  
"Yes! Now why was Lily in Phillip's at three o'clock in the AFTERNOON, wearing a trench coat, sneaking out of the house, her hair a mess, and running away so no one can see her?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Xiomara tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on you two! Get there faster!"  
  
Song Min and Jasmine gasped.  
  
"She's cheating on Syaoran!" They exclaimed. (A/N: Ha ha ha ha they sound really dense but they're funny anyway.)  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol just finished setting the table just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"It's them!" Tomoyo said happily as she rushed towards the door. She opened the door and beamed.  
  
Meiling and Ryu were there. In front of her precious amethyst eyes. They were finally back.  
  
Meiling will be able to take everything over now.  
  
"Meiling-chan! Ryu-kun! I'm so happy you're back!" She exclaimed just as she pounced on Meiling and knocked her over to the pavement.  
  
"Oww! Tomoyo-chan geez! It's good to see you too but I don't want to see you again if you're going to hurt me like this."  
  
Tomoyo pouted and Meiling smiled. "Okay, you win. You know I didn't mean it."  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily just as Eriol came to the door.  
  
"Oh it's just you two." He said mischievously. Meiling glared at him, sending imaginary daggers with her eyes while Ryu grunted.  
  
"You know I don't mean that. Now stop standing outside and come in. We're excited to hear your trip."  
  
Meiling got off the floor and helped Tomoyo up. "Of course. I thought you would never ask. By the way, since when was Tomoyo's house your house?" She asked passively as she entered passing Eriol.  
  
"Uh... I... No... I didn't... well you know... I didn't mean that." Eriol stuttered as he entered with a giggling Tomoyo and a chuckling Ryu right behind him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily ran into her house and threw the trench coat off of her. She ran into the bathroom and turned on the cold and hot water.  
  
When she peeled off her lingerie, she noticed bruises and scars. She nearly couldn't hold it anymore. It almost seemed as they had...  
  
'No... no. Not Phillip. He would never do that.' She thought as she put on some ointments to heal them.  
  
Bruises all over. She sighed as she entered the shower. She began to scrub herself completely, as though she could 'scrub' the whole incident away.  
  
There she couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
She cried.  
  
She cried during the shower, cried when she dried herself, cried when she changed, and finally she stopped.  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
She smiled! Why?  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Syao-kun! I'm so glad you picked up your cell phone. I wanted to know if we could go out tonight to make up on what I did last night. It was very stupid of me."  
  
She heard a pause and for a moment she thought he was going to reject her.  
  
"All right. What time?"  
  
Lily smiled evilly. "How about at 8? Is that all right with you?"  
  
"Yeah perfect. See you then."  
  
Lily clicked off the phone and grinned.  
  
"Kinomoto and Li. I will destroy you both. Li... for making me lose my virginity in a horrible way and Kinomoto for trying to steal my man."  
  
Lily got up and laughed.  
  
"You'll pay."  
  
* * * *  
  
(A/N: I'm listening to the techno version of Simple & Clean by Utada Hikaru. So if this part is a bit upbeat, blame my happy mood. This section isn't going to change anything of the fic, so if you want to, skip it!)  
  
Nakuru giggled as they gathered outside near the cherry blossom tree. Kaho, Touya, Nakuru, and Yukito were there to relax. Well actually they needed a break before they all went to work.  
  
Nakuru gave Yukito a CD to put in the CD player. She smiled broadly and Kaho was laughing and applauding.  
  
"Ready Yuki?"  
  
He nodded and put the volume higher waiting for the signal.  
  
"Hit it!" Kaho yelled. Yukito smiled and pressed the play button.  
  
Nakuru danced around before she started singing.  
  
"You're giving me  
  
Too many things lately,  
  
You're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say  
  
Please Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go..."  
  
Nakuru laughs happily as she twirls before proceeding.  
  
"Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all...  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before!"  
  
(A/N: This is the shortened techno version of Simple and Clean. The other is much longer. Oh and Disclaimer: This song does not belong to me. Neither is the one from the last chapter. Fly Me to the Moon and Simple & Clean belong to: Utada Hikaru!)  
  
The CD kept playing the instrumental part before it ended.  
  
Nakuru blushed as Kaho, Touya, and Yukito applauded.  
  
"Arigato..." She mumbled, continuing to blush furiously as Yukito kissed her cheek.  
  
"Encore!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Ryu cringed. They knew she wouldn't have taken the news well.  
  
"I leave for two, TWO weeks and I miss THIS! Why didn't you tell me? Look at her!"  
  
The group explained to Meiling what happened to Sakura once she saw her fragile figure on the couch. Apparently, Meiling was enraged and noticed she let Li slip through her fingers.  
  
"Meiling-chan there was nothing we could do." Tomoyo said, trying to explain.  
  
"You didn't try hard enough! Watch and learn!" Meiling said angrily as she stormed out of the house. Ryu gave a look of sympathy at Sakura and then curtly nodded at Tomoyo and Eriol before running after Meiling.  
  
"She's going to yell at him." Tomoyo said exasperatedly.  
  
Eriol nodded. "I know."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol jumped a bit and noticed that Sakura was trying to sit up.  
  
"Here Sakura-chan. Let me help you. We're about to eat dinner."  
  
Sakura nodded numbly and went with Tomoyo supporting her to the table. She sat down as her stomach growled hungrily.  
  
"Smells good."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and poured a bit of everything onto Sakura's plate. "Eat up Sakura-chan. Meiling and Ryu will be here soon."  
  
"I was about to ask that. I thought they would be here earlier?"  
  
Eriol shook his head. "They called and they had some... business to deal with."  
  
"Oh." Was Sakura's reply.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran sighed as he swung slowly on the swing. Too many thoughts were attacking him.  
  
Not only that... he agreed to meet with Lily tonight at 8.  
  
That's about two hours away. He sighed.  
  
And to make things worse... he didn't even know if Sakura liked him or not. He was so confused.  
  
Three days were still left.  
  
The sun began to set behind him but he was too self absorbed into his thoughts to see the magnificent sight.  
  
'But what about Lily?'  
  
Syaoran let out another sigh. Too many problems. Why can't he just see the future with both girls and see which one is the best?  
  
Easy answer: It's not that simple.  
  
He wondered what Sakura thought of him now.  
  
And what did Wei mean?  
  
He should've went into Daidouji's house.  
  
* * * *  
  
"He is so lucky I can't find him! I wish I had a person locater. Especially now, that I need to kill someone!" Meiling roared.  
  
Ryu gulped. "Demo Meiling-chan, Sakura won't like this. You didn't even speak to her!"  
  
Meiling stopped and glared at Ryu. He could see the mix of anger and fury in her eyes. And that meant things were not good.  
  
"Well how could I since she passed out? Can't he see what he is doing to her? Of course not! She's slowly dying! She's as thin as a cardboard!"  
  
Ryu sighed. He knew he couldn't get through to her.  
  
"I'm heading back to Tomoyo's. Call me on my cell if anything. And please don't kill him. Try to reason with him?"  
  
Meiling huffed yet nodded before walking away.  
  
Ryu placed a hand on his head.  
  
"Now I know I wouldn't want to be in Li's shoes."  
  
* * * *  
  
Song Min stopped, exhausted. Xiomara and Jasmine stopped beside her.  
  
"No trace of him!"  
  
Song Min grunted. "Finally when we're good, he's gone."  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine giggled when Song Min said, 'good'.  
  
"So you were saying that we were bad before?" Xiomara asked.  
  
Song Min threw her hands in the air, purely frustrated.  
  
"Syaoran Li! Where are you?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Meiling turned around when she heard a yell that held the name of her prey.  
  
'Li-kun is over there, eh? I'm ready.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura stood up and tried to smile but failed.  
  
"I think I'll go take a nap. Onegai, wake me up when Meiling-chan and Ryu- kun arrive. I think their plane was delayed or something. The meal was delicious. Arigato."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and Sakura left. She then glanced at Sakura's plate. The meal may have been delicious but Sakura was only able to eat a quarter of her meal.  
  
Tomoyo frowned and she could tell that Eriol noticed as well. Also that Sakura was tired a lot which made everything worse.  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
"Don't worry my sweet. I'm sure everything's going to change soon."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Eriol looked into Tomoyo's eyes reassuringly.  
  
"I just do."  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran walked into his apartment building and went into the elevator. He had to shower before going out with Lily.  
  
But he still wondered what he should do.  
  
'Nah... Sakura doesn't like me. I might as well go with Lily.' He thought silently. The elevator doors opened and he walked out to be greeted with Wei.  
  
"Konbanwa Wei. How did you know I was coming?"  
  
Wei smiled a warm smile. "I just did Master Syaoran. Your bath is ready and I set out a new set of clothes for you to wear tonight."  
  
Syaoran ignored the fact that Wei was creepy and just walked inside. "Arigato Wei-san." He said before closing the bathroom door.  
  
"I do hope Mistress Sakura gets better soon." Wei muttered before shutting the door behind him.  
  
(A/N: Just to let you all know, Wei knows all about Sakura being the 'one' for Syaoran from Yelan's call which I didn't put it. And he knows Sakura is ill because of Ryu who spoke to him last night, telling him to try to make Syaoran go see her. Got it? Okay!)  
  
* * * *  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Song Min gulped. Meiling never liked her from the beginning and this was going to be trouble. She knew Meiling was away for a while so she probably didn't know that she was on Sakura's side now.  
  
"Konbanwa Li-san. Daijoubu desu ka?"" Song Min asked as politely as she could, trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
Meiling glared at her with pure hatred. "You must have had something to do with this also you evil bitch."  
  
Song Min paled. Xiomara and Jasmine stood in front of her, just in case things got ugly. They knew they couldn't handle Meiling that long... because Meiling sure is one tough cookie.  
  
"Have my hand in what?" Song Min asked, curious and nervous.  
  
Meiling growled and she looked as though she was about to attack. This made Xiomara and Jasmine tense up.  
  
"Sakura! My Sakura-chan is withering away because of you and that new whore!" Meiling screamed, tears stinging her eyes. But before Song Min could protest, she continued. "She's a wreck because of that BAKA Li and that stupid whore I didn't even meet yet and maybe even you! I can't wait to see that little whore so I can tear her apart! If I didn't go to that stupid vacation, I could've prevented it from the start! My poor Sakura- chan..."  
  
Song Min began to feel pity and sadness for Sakura. She didn't know that she was going through that much. And to hear Meiling go weak because of her poor friend and even blaming it on herself, was quite touching.  
  
"Li-san, I had no hand in this. Actually I found evidence for Li-kun to go against that whore. I'm completely on Sakura's side. You could ask her yourself. I hate her and what Li is doing to Sakura. But don't put the blame on yourself. I should've dispensed of her earlier if I knew this were to happen."  
  
Meiling looked up, her face completely lost. Did she just hear right? Song Min was on her Sakura's side?  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine let out a sigh of relief. They wouldn't have to fight the almighty Meiling that moment.  
  
"You heard me correctly. I no longer want Li-kun. I want Sakura to have him and I want that Lei bitch to step out of the way."  
  
Meiling didn't look completely convinced.  
  
"And how can I tell you are telling the truth?"  
  
Song Min stepped forward, about an inch away from Meiling.  
  
"Trust me. Sakura-chan needs all the help she could get."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Make up can work miracles." Lily said giggling as she looked at her body. Her bruises were completely masked under the foundation and cover up she put on.  
  
She actually looked like her normal self. And to top it off, she wore a dark blue halter-top with a match skirt. She wore dark blue sandals and a dark blue butterfly clip in her hair.  
  
With a dash of makeup, she sat down and waited for Syaoran.  
  
"Tonight he will pay."  
  
* * * *  
  
Touya felt a chill go down his spine but he ignored it.  
  
"Touya-kun?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Touya looked up to see all three of his friends faces staring at him filled with concern. He just smiled a bit.  
  
"We were asking you when you are marrying Kaho-san but you weren't answering or blushing. Does that mean you were actually thinking about it?"  
  
Touya turned as red as a tomato. "NaNI?!"  
  
Yukito and Nakuru started laughing while Kaho's cheeks turned a bit pink.  
  
"Stop it you two. We should be asking the same thing about yourselves."  
  
Yukito and Nakuru stopped laughing and smiled mischievously. Kaho and Touya looked at them confused that they weren't blushing.  
  
"We promised each other that we'll get married, once you get married."  
  
Kaho looked at Touya and gave him a quick wink. He automatically knew what she was thinking.  
  
"All right then you two. Touya and I have decided we'll be getting married... tonight."  
  
Nakuru and Yukito stopped drinking the pink lemonade. Instead, they sprayed it out but fortunately not on Kaho or Touya's faces.  
  
"NANI?!" (A/N: I just put this in to cheer up the chapter a little. Also I might refer to this part a little later on and I need Touya to stay somewhat in here and so things won't throw you off guard... I'm talking too much. Okay... going back.)  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran walked out of the bathroom feeling a tad better. He had about a couple of minutes to get ready to go out.  
  
"Master Syaoran?" His butler called out from the hall.  
  
"Hai?" Syaoran asked as he put on his boxers.  
  
"Tonight be careful." Wei warned before his steps were heard retreating.  
  
'Careful?' Syaoran thought before he finished dressing himself.  
  
He shook his head. He had two days. He thought he might as well propose to Lily tonight but he didn't buy a ring or set any special reservations. So he planned for it to be held on his birthday.  
  
Syaoran tried to brush his hair but of course, it went back to the normal messy state it always had.  
  
He sighed and reached for his cell phone. He placed it into his pocket before looking into the mirror one last time.  
  
Syaoran gaped before he blinked hard. Now he just saw his normal reflection. Before, he saw Sakura...  
  
'Sakura-chan...'  
  
He shook his head. He already made his decision.  
  
And that was to marry Lily Lei.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So you looked everywhere?"  
  
Song Min nodded as she looked up at Syaoran's apartment, which they were standing in front of.  
  
"All but his home."  
  
Meiling stepped forward and turned around. She gave a grateful smile, which Song Min thought she'd never see.  
  
"I'll take it from here. You guys step back there and let me get a first chance to kill him. I'll give you the leftovers to let him see what that girl really is."  
  
Song Min, Xiomara, and Jasmine nodded and retreated to behind the bushes. They knew if they would've protested, Meiling would knock their heads off first.  
  
Meiling stood there, her eyes filled with determination.  
  
'Scene One: The Death Of The Bastard.' Meiling thought before chuckling lightly at her own joke.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ryu-kun! Where is Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Ryu walked into Tomoyo's house and headed straight for the dining room. He sat himself down, served himself almost everything that was left and began to gobble it all down. Tomoyo and Eriol sweat-dropped a bit.  
  
They waited a couple a minutes before Ryu finished his last bite and drank the rest of his drink. He sighed contently, patting his stomach.  
  
"You two are the greatest chefs. Now what was it that you asked me?"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sighed.  
  
"Meiling..." Eriol began.  
  
"Oh!!" Ryu said, the whole scenario popping back into his head. "She went on a Li hunt. Since she was really angry... I left her alone so she could kill him by herself."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes went wide.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ryu chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Well she is not really going to kill him but you know what I mean."  
  
"I am going to kill you!" Tomoyo yelled before heading to strangle him before Eriol grabbed her and held her close. Tomoyo tried to struggle but it was no use.  
  
"Now now Tomoyo dear. Ryu you better find your woman. You know very well that she is capable of... vicious things."  
  
Ryu gulped once he recalled what Meiling tried to do to Eriol when she found out a rumor that he cheated on Tomoyo.  
  
"Err... you're right. I'll go look for her."  
  
Tomoyo grumbled. "She probably found him by now."  
  
Ryu chuckled nervously and then ran out of the house.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran sighed as he walked out of his building. For some reason, it was eerily quiet. That sort of scared him the tiniest bit.  
  
"Who's there?" He called out angrily, trying to show no fear.  
  
"Li-kun, I'd expect something better from you."  
  
Syaoran gasped.  
  
"Mei... Meili..."  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows and into the vague light the streetlamps gave out. The figure smirked and crossed her arms.  
  
"That's right. It is I, Meiling."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ryu ran down the block and looked around.  
  
'Damn it. Where is she?'  
  
It was getting darker by the minute and soon he wouldn't be able to tell Meiling apart from the other figures walking in the streets.  
  
Ryu mentally cursed himself for leaving her on the loose without someone watching her. He was just really hungry and tired that he didn't want to go all over Tomoeda searching for the pathetic fool Li.  
  
But Meiling had an advantage; she had seen him walking away from Tomoyo's so he wouldn't have been that far off from her when they found out.  
  
Which he didn't. And this made him think... why was Li near Tomoyo's house in the first place?  
  
The whole situation was too damn confusing.  
  
"Meiling!" He shouted, hoping to get a response.  
  
Unfortunately he didn't get any.  
  
'Come on Ryu, think think think. If I were Li, where would I be?'  
  
Ryu's eyes widened in realization. 'Of course why didn't I think of this before! He'll be HOME!'  
  
Ryu looked at the sign. He was about four to five blocks away from Syaoran's apartment. Ryu sweat-dropped then shook his head.  
  
"Ready, Set, Go!" He shouted as he sprinted towards Syaoran's house.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura opened her eyes a bit just to see the time. She noticed it was a quarter to eight. She tried to remember when Meiling's flight was supposed to arrive but nothing popped into her mind.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura looked up and noticed Tomoyo's concerned face. She smiled weakly before it withered away.  
  
"Hai?" She mumbled.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and frowned. "Get some sleep Sakura-chan. I'll wake you up when they finally arrive."  
  
Sakura nodded but just before she went back to sleep, she noticed luggage in the hallway.  
  
"Whose are those?" She asked weakly, pointing at the luggage.  
  
Tomoyo's face paled. She completely forgot that Ryu left the luggage... in the middle of the doorway.  
  
"Umm... Eriol's! He was planning to move in as a joke. Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. He's just being a tad silly. Now go get some rest."  
  
Sakura looked weirdly at Tomoyo but just brushed it off. She could finally tell that Tomoyo was lying but she didn't want to press any further. Now she knew Meiling and Ryu were back but they were gone. Gone to do something.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "Tomoyo... I have to go."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura confused. "Go where?"  
  
"Go! I have to go! Meiling! She's going to talk to Syaoran isn't she? No no! Let me up! Why didn't you two stop her! Oh my god. He doesn't even know I feel this way. Up! We have to go!" Sakura shouted with all her might trying to get up but Tomoyo was pinning her down.  
  
"Li deserves anything Meiling is about to throw at him. Get some rest Sakura-chan. Ryu went to go find her and bring her back."  
  
Sakura's face twisted into fury. She didn't want Syaoran to know. "NO!" She shouted as she pushed Tomoyo off.  
  
Tomoyo gasped as Eriol caught her. Sakura was forcing all the strength she had to leave the house.  
  
"No no! Sakura-chan stop! You're going to pass out if you continue!"  
  
Sakura put on her shoes and stood up. She brushed her hair with her fingers and began to run for the door.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled as she released herself from Eriol's grasp. But it was too late.  
  
Sakura already ran out the door.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
Eriol nodded and put on his shoes.  
  
"Let's go. She just left Tomoyo I know she hasn't gone that far."  
  
* * * *  
  
"You're back."  
  
Meiling scoffed and walked towards him. Her raven hair was down instead of being up in two buns like usual. It kind of gave Syaoran a creepy feeling.  
  
"How dare you do that to my Sakura-chan. After all I said to the..." She stopped herself. She couldn't mention the elders or his family yet. Her eyes softened when she remembered Yelan telling her to take care of Sakura.  
  
"I didn't do anything to Sakura!" He growled, confused that he was getting angry. Meiling's eyes hardened again.  
  
"Oh so you're innocent and Sakura-chan is a liar." She spat angrily.  
  
"I didn't mean that." He countered.  
  
"But you said it." She stated angrily.  
  
Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh. It was almost 8 and he was sure that Lily was waiting for him. Now he just had to see Meiling on the way out. And he was even more freaked out because Wei said to be careful. Wei knew about Meiling?  
  
"Wait, how did I even hurt Sakura? I didn't do anything!"  
  
Meiling's fists tightened but she promised herself she wouldn't beat Syaoran to a pulp, yet. Not until she got all the information out of him of course.  
  
"You didn't hurt her physically. You hurt her mentally. She thought you liked her but instead you chose a whore that you knew for what? Practically two days!"  
  
Syaoran froze. 'She thought I liked her?' He thought. Now he felt sick. He liked Sakura too but he didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
  
"I... I guess I didn't think I'd have a chance." He said, stumbling to find the right words. Meiling frowned even more at his response.  
  
"Baka! For your stupidity you changed her forever! And for what? For a whore!"  
  
Syaoran looked down at the floor. He felt his heart tear up but he didn't even know why.  
  
"Forever?" He asked quietly.  
  
Meiling's eyes filled with unshed tears. 'Hai Li-kun. We lost our genki Sakura... for good."  
  
Syaoran looked up, noticing Meiling's expression. He felt confused, angry, upset, and sad. He ruined the most beautiful friend he ever had.  
  
And for what?  
  
For Lily. But it's too late now. He said he was going to propose to Lily. It wasn't his fault about what happened to Sakura. It was her own for not voicing her feelings.  
  
"I'm getting married to Lily."  
  
Meiling froze. She looked up at Syaoran, getting ready to tear him apart.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You heard me. I'm proposing to her on my birthday. In three days to be exact."  
  
Meiling growled and threw him to the floor and began to punch him. Song Min and her group saw this and gasped. They ran towards them and tried their best to haul Meiling off of Syaoran.  
  
"You bastard! Wait till I tell your mother! Your girlfriend is a whore! A two-timer! I hate you! I hope Sakura gets over you!" She screamed, trying to fight Song Min, Jasmine, and Xiomara in order for her to go back to beating up Syaoran.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ryu heard the yells and noticed it was Meiling.  
  
"Meiling..."  
  
He raced down the street and noticed a very interesting scene.  
  
Meiling was screaming and being held back by Song Min and her group. Syaoran was on the floor, having a black and blue eye, swollen cheek, and a bleeding lip.  
  
He raced toward them and Meiling, who was still struggling.  
  
"Meiling-chan stop this at once."  
  
Meiling looked up with tears in her eyes. "He's a bastard. How dare he... Sakura-chan."  
  
Ryu sighed and held Meiling in his arms as she cried. Syaoran was completely baffled by Meiling's reaction. And he was baffled that she could punch that hard. What also surprised him was that Song Min and her group hauled Meiling off of him and were giving him death glares and giving consoling words to Meiling. And Meiling wasn't even screaming at them.  
  
"I don't care what you all do. It's not my fault. It's Sakura's fault and I am getting married to Lily."  
  
He froze once he saw a thin figure stop from approaching him. He could see the emerald eyes beginning to fill with tears. Behind her were two other figures, and he could tell it was Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Meiling stopped bawling and looked up to see Sakura there. She could see the pain and sadness all over her face.  
  
'Oh no... God... why her?' Meiling thought as she got up with Ryu's help.  
  
Sakura sniffled and tried to hold her tears. She now knew he didn't care about her and that he was getting married to the one she hated the most. All of a sudden she felt dizzy and nauseous. Very soon, the very dark scenario disappeared from her view.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" was the last thing she heard before passing out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Miss Princess Notes: AHH! Umm, I'm sorry to end it there. But it isn't my fault. Blame it on Syaoran! ;-; I feel so bad for Sakura and I'm the author! See it's out early! Be happy!  
  
Very soon I'll be signing up the ff.net so THEY can notify you when my chapters out. Because my e-mail list is getting longer and longer and even more confusing. So if some of you got two emails, sorry!  
  
I had to finish this before I went to work. I wanted to give you all a special gift. I know you people are dying to know what happens now.  
  
I probably won't have the chapter out until June. I'll try to have it sooner but I have a lot of tests to study for and I really need to concentrate on my studies. Sorry for not proofreading it but Andrew as I said before is extremely busy. The new fic I spoke about won't be ready till late May.  
  
I hope you all review. There was a drop and I hope it doesn't continue that way.  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
IMPORTANT: Please leave your email address so I can tell you when I've updated. And my bio usually holds the dates of when I'm planning to update.  
  
Bye for now!  
  
~*Final Fantasy Princess*~  
  
^-^ Brenda ^-~ 


	12. The Final Showdown

To water-soter, may I please have your email address so we can discuss what you wrote privately. Thank you.  
  
-coughs- Okay okay! Hi all! It's me Brenda with a new chappie! I'm done with all my school stuff and back from France... where they have the original copy of this chapter. I am so SORRY that I took nearly two months for this chapter and I hope it is well worth it.  
  
But first, let me thank my great reviewers who I love very much and also thank those who put me on their favorites!  
  
And those people are: -drum roll-  
  
Stars From Above  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf  
  
KawaiinessPnay  
  
Sakura and Syaoran 4 ev  
  
Sakura Potato  
  
Shima and Tempis  
  
Eclipse  
  
Lily*Star  
  
Azn-Angel  
  
Emerald Blossom  
  
Xiao Mei (Mei-chan! No not the pan!)  
  
Sweet~Sakura  
  
TifFa  
  
Moon Venus  
  
S+S4ever  
  
Crissie  
  
AnimeDreamz75  
  
Diamond Light  
  
Cheri_blossoms  
  
Emeraldiris  
  
Rainbow_Dreamer  
  
Angel  
  
HikariWolfSky  
  
Yuki Arashi  
  
PnaixRose8  
  
Trammy  
  
BumbleBeez  
  
Heavenly Angel  
  
*incredible*  
  
AnimeFreak242  
  
Monsterrat T  
  
Otaku  
  
Fleur  
  
Musicstarlover  
  
Aznyugiangel  
  
Water_soter (Email me privately)  
  
Kawaii Kitty  
  
Cherrixwolf  
  
Dustychan  
  
SailorJamie  
  
Littleluvangel  
  
Chibi Akuma  
  
Glarie  
  
Starrie (Crazy Head)  
  
Pookyber  
  
EAD TAES (Yay you're back!!)  
  
hitokiri-tomoe  
  
Celestial Star  
  
Chunx  
  
RmGrace  
  
Kawaii Yunie-chan  
  
Chao's Light  
  
Puccachan246  
  
LiLbAbYrInY  
  
CuziMaGrL  
  
Brenda (Hee hee it feels like I'm thanking myself.)  
  
Muwah  
  
Yami Hikari  
  
Sailor Jamie  
  
Rath  
  
Carmela Chan  
  
Insanity  
  
SakurasBubbles  
  
Little Peach Blossom  
  
Sutaru  
  
Demon Maho  
  
Hana Tesnhi Himeko  
  
WAII! I received more reviews from the last chapter! I love you all! -kisses and hugs all the reviewers- AND I won the Best Villain Creator EVER award! XD (I can hear my sister say: There is nothing good about that.)  
  
Sorry that I am late. Geez I never had so many people complain to me before. @-@ I was really busy for the New York State Regents (one of which I passed with only local diploma...) and also finishing my finals. (Which none I failed!) Then I left to France for my cousin's birthday. And I forgot my floppy... no I didn't. My COUSIN stole it from my bag (He hates my family) and now I won't be getting it back... till September.  
  
More than a month ago, I celebrated my two year anniversary of being an author in fanfiction.net I celebrated it by posting up my new story: Fantasy. Which I received only 7 reviews but very good ones. I hope I get more reviews for that one. -Coughs, looking at her reviewers- Now I got people complaining that I didn't update this one.  
  
Well Fantasy's first chapter was finished about three months ago but I waited till my anniversary to post it up. I was working really hard on this one too but I hit many writers blocks. Who knows why...  
  
So why is it late? Well first it took me forever to type and then I left to France to finish writing it all. I finished but guess what? My laptop didn't have internet connection from there and the computer I did use, didn't accept my floppy. And then my evil cousin stole my floppy and it is still in France... which made me have to start from scratch. Anyways...  
  
Don't forget to review! You have to or else!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: My Youngest Sister Giovanna. Than you for always being there for me and giving me inspiration to do anything.  
  
Special Thanks to: Sleepy Kero and the rest of the people who emailed me to continue the chapter!  
  
Now... -coughs- I Brenda shall present CHAPTER 12!! (Woo!!)  
  
* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
Friends Forever...Right?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Final Showdown  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled but she knew she could not reach her in time.  
  
But someone else did.  
  
Syaoran looked sadly at the thin figure in his arms. The few seconds holding her felt heavenly to him before Meiling snatched her away and held her up with aid from Song Min and her posse.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He didn't mean what he said, he was just pissed off that Meiling punched him- hard. Jesus sometimes he wondered what if he never left China and how his situation would have been.  
  
Tomoyo rushed over to her friend in obvious worry. She placed her hand on Sakura's forehead and released a sigh of relief.  
  
"Our place is close Daidouji-san. Let's take her there and then you could call your home." Song Min mumbled. She didn't want Syaoran to offer his home.  
  
"But my house is right here." Syaoran stated, matching Song Min's glare.  
  
"WHAT the HELL is going on HERE!" A voice shrieked behind the group.  
  
Syaoran groaned as he looked at his watch. The watch showed it was 8:30 and he knew Lily was impatient.  
  
There she was, wearing a midnight blue halter and skirt, her hair in a neat bun with a butterfly clip. By the looks of it, she was mad. But when Syaoran looked at Meiling, he could tell she was madder.  
  
But somewhat happy.  
  
Syaoran gulped as he realized something. He knew Meiling was a skilled martial artist like himself. And if things get ugly, Meiling is willing to fight her. And as he looked at Song Min, Xiomara, and Jasmine, he knew that they would help too.  
  
"I said what the HELL is going on here!" Lily bellowed.  
  
Now if she had been nicer, Meiling would've dropped the whole thing and knocked some sense into Sakura.  
  
But Lily was a bitch. It was as plain and simple as that.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Meiling snapped back, fury in her eyes.  
  
Lily was about to answer back until she noticed that she didn't know who the girl was.  
  
Meiling glared at her menacingly whilst Tomoyo looked at Song Min suspiciously and nodded.  
  
"Let's take her there." She whispered. Song Min nodded. "Xiomara and Jasmine will take you. I'll deal with 'that' one."  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, showing indifference. Xiomara nodded at Song Min and began to lead Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol away. Ryu slipped into the shadows of the dark.  
  
Lily was too busy glaring back at Meiling to notice that they were leaving. Song Min walked forward and smirked.  
  
"Well well well, you're back for another guy Lei?" Song Min asked snidely.  
  
Lily stopped glaring at Meiling and looked at Song Min. "Nani?"  
  
Song Min rolled her eyes. "Don't you know? Being with Phillip last night to this afternoon and now Li? Wow, I mean that's quite impressive."  
  
Lily paled. She wondered if Phillip told her. She now questioned Phillip's loyalty to her. She had no clue whether or not Phillip saw other girls or just her. She wondered if he was going out with several girls and telling them what they were planning.  
  
Song Min snickered. "You fool. I know everything. You slut. You deceitful wench."  
  
Syaoran looked on in absolute shock. All in his mind that kept repeating over and over was that he was planning to propose to 'that'.  
  
Lily glared at Song Min, her fists clenched. "Shut up! It isn't true!" she screamed looking at Syaoran helplessly.  
  
Her plan was disintegrating right in front of her. She had to act fast or else she's doomed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo took out a smelling salt and waved it under Sakura's nose.  
  
"Ick!" Sakura yelped and looked about her. Tomoyo, Eriol, Xiomara, and Jasmine were looking at her, terribly concerned.  
  
Sakura gave a weak smile but her heart was breaking into pieces.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I don't care what you all do. It's not my fault. It's Sakura's fault and I am getting married to Lily."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Her eyes shut tightly. She knew he didn't love her but now he even doesn't even care about her.  
  
She tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"Sakura-chan..."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to see worried amethyst ones starting at her. Tomoyo clasped her hand tightly.  
  
Xiomara and Jasmine sat beside them and all of them ended up in a group hug. Eriol watched them and smiled wistfully.  
  
'Kami, onegai don't let them suffer no more.' He prayed just as a shooting star shot across the dark sky.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Lies!"  
  
Song Min laughed wickedly and stood in front of Syaoran blocking Lily from getting to him.  
  
"Syao-kun! You don't believe her right? It's all lies" Lily yelled tears streaming down her face. "I only love you!"  
  
Syaoran looked away. He didn't know who to believe.  
  
Meiling growled when Lily tried to get to Syaoran again.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Lily asked fearfully as she stepped away from Meiling.  
  
Meiling smirked. "Meiling Raye. Now what would you do if I told you that Song Min has a tape?"  
  
Lily paled. She recalled Phillip has cameras everywhere in his apartment. Her cover up was over.  
  
"Syao...I didn't mean to! I was drunk! I'm so sorry! You rejected me and I was furious. Gomen Sy-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Lily sank to the floor, tears in her eyes. Syaoran stepped in front of Song Min and Meiling.  
  
"I've heard enough." He said icily. His soft amber eyes were now stone cold.  
  
"Nani?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Lei it's over." He simply said before walking off. Song Min and Meiling looked at Syaoran slam the door of the apartment building. Lily automatically stopped crying and stood up. She glared fiercely at the two girls.  
  
"You think you've won ne? Watch, just you watch. You'll regret messing with me."  
  
Song Min and Meiling rolled their eyes as Lily stalked off.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So now you know the truth, Li. You have two days before you're placed in an arranged marriage. How do you feel?"  
  
Syaoran grunted as he pressed the Up button for the elevator. He could hear the elevator descending from the floor it was on.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to be the leader of the Li clan?"  
  
Syaoran looked away. He didn't want to answer Ryu's inquiring questions. He didn't even know how he found out. Hell, he didn't even know how Ryu entered the building before him. He thought Ryu left with Sakura and the rest. But no, he was here, interrogating him.  
  
"I didn't think that information was necessary." He muttered. Ryu shook his head.  
  
"We wouldn't have treated you any differently! Geez Li, open your eyes. Once your brain starts working, and you begin to listen to your heart, you'll be able to answer my questions... and even yours."  
  
The elevator doors opened and a single ring was heard. Syaoran looked up but he didn't make an indication that he was going in. Ryu sighed and walked out of the building. Only then did Syaoran go in.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily growled as she kicked open the door to Phillip's apartment. Surprisingly Phillip was still sleeping in the red stained sheets. This didn't perturbed Lily anymore though. She walked right up to the bed and kicked the mattress.  
  
"What?" He growled, his eyes partially opening. Once he saw it was dark, he closed them again.  
  
"It's still dark. Leave me alone." He grumbled. Lily became furious.  
  
"Baka! You slept through the whole da-" Lily stopped. Something finally dawned to her. She was tricked! The girls never had a tape. Phillip never left his apartment in the first place to tell any witches about what 'they' had done last night.  
  
She was tricked to confess!!  
  
Phillip didn't take her silence into any consideration.  
  
"Whole day? Man that sucks." He looked at his sheets and his eyes widened. He looked at Lily in complete shock.  
  
"Y...y...yo...you we...were...a...a...vi...vir..."  
  
"Virgin?" Lily finished sarcastically. She scowled when Phillip nodded slowly.  
  
"Forget about that. We have a huge problem that has developed while you were sleeping. It has much more importance than my virginity."  
  
Phillip gaped at her. He was stunned that she didn't remember anything about last night and also that before she... she was a virgin.  
  
"What has more importance?" He finally asked, after he pulled himself together.  
  
"Syaoran knows what happened last night- and he dumped me."  
  
* * * *  
  
Meiling sighed as they reached Song Min's house.  
  
"It's not over... is it?" She asked quietly.  
  
Song Min shook her head sadly. Meiling then walked in, seeing Eriol.  
  
"Hey Eriol... how is she?"  
  
Eriol turned away from the living room doorway and smiled a bit.  
  
"She'll recover. I think she needed that final break."  
  
Song Min closed and locked the front door. She looked at Eriol oddly.  
  
"But what about Li? I really don't want him to be in an arranged marriage...even after all of this."  
  
Meiling tensed. "Oh no... The Elders. They want Sakura..."  
  
Eriol froze but Song Min tilted her head.  
  
"Elders?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran plopped onto his couch. He looked up at his ceiling with a dazed look. Wei walked into the living room with a tray of tea.  
  
"Tough evening Master Syaoran?" Wei asked as he set the tray down on the coffee table.  
  
Syaoran let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Well you can say that."  
  
Wei smiled softly as he poured the tea. He placed the cup down and began to retreat to the kitchen. Before he completely left however, he turned to the young teenager on the couch.  
  
"Open your eyes Master Syaoran. Once your brain starts working and you begin to listen to your heart, all the questions that you have unanswered right now in your head will be solved quite easily."  
  
Syaoran sat up abruptly and gaped at Wei who just left into the kitchen.  
  
'Deja vu? Syaoran asked more than stated in his mind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ryu kicked a pebble as he proceeded down the block. His mind deep in thought.  
  
'Meiling will get reprimanded if Sakura doesn't accept AND get into an arranged marriage.' Ryu thought miserably. He wondered why she got into things that do not concern her. And he's sure that Meiling forgot about that 'little' detail.  
  
Ryu looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Shiefa-san?"  
  
A dark figure emerged with a warm smile on her face and her dark pink kimono flowed slightly about in the wind.  
  
"Konbanwa Ryu-san."  
  
Ryu gaped at her not only in surprise but in worry and horror.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura broke first from the hug, tears brimming around her eyes. She smiled and looked at all of her friends.  
  
How she could've survived everything without them, she wouldn't know. The truth was she wouldn't have survived without them. And she knew it.  
  
"We'll help you Sakura-chan. You'll get over him. I promise."  
  
Sakura nodded and looked up. She tilted her head when she saw Meiling. But it wasn't because Meiling was there that she was confused about. It was Meiling, Eriol, and Song Min's expressions.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura said loudly, breaking the circle at the entrance. Song Min shrugged while Meiling and Eriol chuckled nervously. Sakura walked towards them with a questioning look, followed by Tomoyo who gave the same look and Song Min's group which had the same clueless look as their leader.  
  
Meiling sent a desperate look to Eriol who just shot another one back at her. Tomoyo then came to their problem and looked as helpless as they did.  
  
A soft knock then came to the door and all of them looked at it. It came again before Song Min decided to open the door.  
  
"Kim-san, where were you?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face. Ryu just looked away and proceeded down the hall.  
  
"Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo... we have a problem." He managed to mutter before Shiefa appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Konbanwa." She said lightly as she walked into the room. Her face didn't detail who she was much but Meiling managed to put it all together.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
* * * *  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Syaoran shot up and frowned. He knew he wasn't expecting anyone.  
  
But that wasn't the part he was frowning about. He automatically assumed that it was Lily begging for forgiveness. He could picture it: her with tears streaming down her cheeks, sobbing in sorrow all for his forgiveness.  
  
With a huge sigh, he got up as it rang again. Wei came through the kitchen and looked at Syaoran, as if to ask if he invited a guest.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I have an idea who it is, so to save trouble, I'll answer the door." Syaoran said.  
  
Wei nodded, not saying a word as he entered the kitchen again.  
  
Syaoran jumped as the bell rang again. He grumbled as he walked down the hall and opened the door.  
  
Instead of a weeping girl begging for forgiveness, it was someone taller and solemn. Now he wished it was the weeping girl as he looked into the expressionless golden eyes of...  
  
"Xiao Lang, what does it take to answer the door? And what on earth happened to your face?"  
  
His mother.  
  
* * * *  
  
Phillip scowled as he looked at Li's home.  
  
They had discussed what to do when Lily had explained everything. He grinded his teeth when he remembered how Lily was tricked by Meiling, no less. He should've known why Lily wasn't beaten to a pulp earlier. Meiling was away at Lily's arrival.  
  
He, Phillip, forgot about the treacherous Meiling Raye.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for her lie." Phillip said exasperated.  
  
Lily hit him softly and proceeded to walk in before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
"What?!" She asked in an irritated tone. Phillip did not answer and continued to stare at a limo parked right next to the entrance of the building.  
  
Normally he would've cared less but this one was different.  
  
This one had flags on the hood of the limo.  
  
And not just any flags of Japan.  
  
This limo had Hong Kong flags with the Li symbol on it.  
  
"Well?" Lily asked now completely irritated.  
  
"No, not now. His family or mother may be there. They won't approve of you if they hear of this situation. No, let's come back later."  
  
Lily looked at him weirdly as he tried to pull her away.  
  
"No we will not back down. I have another idea."  
  
Phillip looked at her as if she were crazy. Lily on the other hand smirked and pulled him away.  
  
"I'll explain to you at 'home'." She said purring into his ear. He smiled and pulled her to him by her waist.  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura smiled softly at the lady and bowed to show respect.  
  
"Konbanwa. I am Kinomoto -"  
  
"Sakura. You are much more beautiful in person." Shiefa said warmly.  
  
Sakura blinked several times, processing the information into her brain.  
  
"You've seen me where before?" Sakura asked confused beyond all words.  
  
Meiling was squeezing Ryu and Eriol's hand so tightly; it couldn't be helped when each let out a yelp.  
  
Sakura and Shiefa jumped in surprise while Song Min, Jasmine, and Xiomara were looking confused yet interested.  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand, looked as if she were about to faint.  
  
"What is the matter with you three?" Sakura asked sharply. Meiling sheepishly smiled while Ryu and Eriol happily massaged their own crippled hands. Neither of them responded to Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! You're so pale!" Sakura said, gasping when she turned towards her best friend. Tomoyo weakly smiled but that didn't alter Sakura. She immediately rushed to Tomoyo's side and began to lead her away.  
  
"Gomen nasai Miss..."  
  
"Call me Shiefa-san, Sakura."  
  
"Shiefa-san. I'll speak to you later, okay?" Sakura said politely to Shiefa.  
  
"Okay. It'll be a pleasure to speak to you later." Shiefa stated as Sakura smiled and led Tomoyo away.  
  
Eriol was about to go after them when Tomoyo turned and winked at him.  
  
He smiled cutely at her and winked as well. He saw her bite her lip to suppress a giggle from escaping as she turned to go upstairs with Sakura.  
  
When he turned around, he saw Shiefa, Ryu, Meiling, Song Min, Xiomara, and Jasmine all staring at him. He sweat-dropped figuring out that they saw the whole thing.  
  
Shiefa turned to the others and clasped her hands together. "May I have a private meeting with you," She pointed to Ryu, "you," then to Meiling, "and you." Finally pointing to Eriol.  
  
Song Min, Xiomara, and Jasmine frowned. Meiling turned to them and forced a smile. "Just wait here. We'll talk in your conference room." She stated.  
  
Song Min nodded and walked away with the other two girls. Meiling motioned to Shiefa to follow her and they all entered the conference room.  
  
Just as Meiling shut and locked the doors, Shiefa began to speak.  
  
"May someone begin to tell me the meaning behind all of this." She implored.  
  
Eriol, Ryu, and Meiling gulped.  
  
* * * *  
  
Touya ate his dinner silently with Kaho by his side. He was used to hearing the loud munches of his best friend Yukito, who was seated across from him. Nakuru smiled at Yukito and ate at his pace as well.  
  
Touya always knew that both of them were always somewhat weird.  
  
But this wasn't what he was concerned about right now. He felt a strange need to go find Sakura and protect her.  
  
Kaho looked at him but Touya just continued eating. She knew he was being troubled by Sakura's silent pleas for help.  
  
And there was nothing they could do about it. She read it in her cards. If they got involved, something that's supposed to happen won't.  
  
That is why Kaho tried to keep everyone occupied every single day. The less they knew, the less they would be concerned, and the less they will participate in the destiny of Sakura.  
  
But how long could she hold onto this charade? She already knew Touya was sensing something wrong with his sister. It won't be long till Yukito pinpoints it out too.  
  
Then what?  
  
She prayed to God that everything that should happen would already happen.  
  
"Touya-san, you okay?"  
  
Touya looked up into the brown eyes of Nakuru. "Eh? Oh err... yeah I'm fine."  
  
Nakuru tilted her head and Kaho instantly knew she was going to ask an abundant amount of questions.  
  
"You seem like something is on your mind. What's troubling you? Is it your jobs? Or that school is about a month away? Or you can't deal with stress? Or that you're how old and you still live at him with your father and sister? Or how ab-"  
  
"That's enough Nakuru-san. I'm fine and nothing is troubling me." He said growling and blushing bright red about the 'you're how old and still live with your father and sister' part.  
  
Kaho giggled quietly. Leave it to Nakuru to change courses of everyone's mind with her silliness.  
  
* * * *  
  
"It's nothing mother."  
  
Yelan Li walked forward into Syaoran's apartment, her robes lightly touching the ground. Syaoran closed the door quietly, still astonished at the fact that his mother was at HIS house.  
  
Yelan walked slowly towards the living room before Wei came out.  
  
"Mistress..."  
  
Yelan smiled and shook her head. "I suppose you are here to announce Xiao Lang's dinner."  
  
Wei nodded, dumbstruck. He had no idea that Yelan was arriving to Tomoeda either. It was apparently a surprise.  
  
"I shall set another place at the seat. Excuse me Mistress Yelan, Master Li." Wei said hurriedly as he rushed into the kitchen.  
  
Yelan laughed softly at Wei's antics. It was obvious that he had prepared a regular meal for Syaoran and now that she was there, he had to whip up something special.  
  
That is why Yelan always adored Wei and selected him to take care of Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran inched closer and closer to the living room but not close enough to touch the soft fabric of the living room carpet.  
  
"Xiao Lang, do you know why I am here?" Yelan asked unexpectedly as she turned to face her son.  
  
Syaoran gulped and shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
Yelan lifted an eyebrow. "That is quite peculiar. I would have thought Meiling would mention this in her return. Has she told you anything about her trip?"  
  
Syaoran groaned. Of course he knew she hadn't. Once she returned, she punched him deliberately on the face for hurting her best friend when she was away.  
  
They didn't talk over tea about her trip to America. Hell if they would've had tea, Meiling would've spilled the whole teapot on top of him for revenge.  
  
"Umm...no."  
  
Yelan had a questioning look on her face and her index finger was tapping her chin lightly.  
  
"Not at all? Strange she has been here for a day. Perhaps she is discussing it with her friend. It is quite uncharacteristic of Meiling that she hasn't boasted yet."  
  
Syaoran looked at his mother with dot eyes. His mother was rambling on and on about a topic he never heard of.  
  
"I mean she should ha-"  
  
"Mother what on earth are you talking about?!" Syaoran asked clearly frustrated.  
  
Yelan stopped and looked at her son for a full minute before realizing that didn't have a clue. "Oh. Well Xiao Lang you'll have to wait then. Your sister is here als-"  
  
"All of them?!" Syaoran asked bewildered.  
  
"No I said sisteR not sisteRS." Yelan said before continuing. "As I said your sisteR, Shiefa, is here but tracking down Meiling. I do hope she is all right. I didn't have a chance to receive details about this Tomoeda place. I pray that it is safe for her to wander about."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes since he knew that Tomoeda was the safest city he ever knew. Not even a burglar dared to show his face here.  
  
"Why is she looking for Meiling?" He asked, petrified about what Meiling might do.  
  
"I just told you that you'll have to wait." Yelan said sternly.  
  
"Till when?"  
  
Yelan smiled as Wei entered the room and bowed.  
  
"Dinner is served." He said politely before retreating.  
  
"Thank you Wei." Yelan called at his figure. She turned back to Syaoran who looked clearly annoyed about being denied all the facts.  
  
"Till your sister returns." Yelan said simply before going into the dining room.  
  
Syaoran growled and stomped all the way into the dining room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Song Min grinned as she pressed the 'On' button on her video surveillance system. She had secret hidden cameras all over her house and that suited her well. Now she could easily hear what was going on.  
  
"Song Min, don't you think we should give them some privacy?" Xiomara asked as Song Min put the big screen with surround sound on the conference room channel.  
  
"No. Meiling knows very well that only the conference room has sound available to us. I suppose she led them there because she knew we'd get mad for being left out. Now hush so we can hear." Song Min said as she cranked the volume up from 0.  
  
Jasmine giggled and took a seat next to Song Min. "I feel like one of those... secret agents listening in to an interrogation." She said smiling.  
  
Song Min rolled her eyes as Xiomara sat next to her. "Turn it up a little more Min, I can't hear a thing."  
  
Song Min did exactly that.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Meiling rubbed her hands nervously. "Sakura and Li-kun never got together because of this girl. They actually hurt each other deeply and Sakura's wounds of all of this are still fresh. Just now Li-kun broke up with that girl but Sakura doesn't know. And I don't think Sakura will accept now..."  
  
All of them looked at Shiefa but she wore a blank expression and slowly seated herself onto one of the chairs.  
  
"You realize what will happen now Meiling-san?"  
  
Meiling's eyes filled with tears. Ryu could only clasp her hand to give some comfort. She nodded slowly as she looked at Shiefa.  
  
"An arranged marriage with someone else, I know."  
  
Shiefa sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and a picture. She gave the handkerchief to Meiling and stared at the picture silently.  
  
Meiling took it and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I can protest against your arranged marriage but I do not know if that will work. After all you said you'd bring Sakura in three to four days. How will that be possible if Sakura or Xiao Lang won't comply?" Shiefa questioned as she stroked the picture's exterior.  
  
Eriol shifted his glasses as he saw Meiling give no reply while Ryu just rubbed her hand sorrowfully.  
  
"I do believe Li would comply but Sakura... she's too hurt. Can't we just explain this to the Elders so they give Li more time? I mean Li used to be a good friend of mine and it'd hurt me and the rest of us if he gets into an arranged marriage that has no love."  
  
Shiefa sighed. "I do not believe they'd agree to that."  
  
All of them sighed.  
  
There was absolutely no solution in sight.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura left Tomoyo and proceeded to walk down the hall to find out who the mysterious person Shiefa-san was. As she walked down the hall she heard noises coming from a strange room. She peeked inside and then saw Song Min, Xiomara, and Jasmine looking at a big screen television.  
  
But what they were watching wasn't regular TV. They were watching Meiling, Ryu, Eriol, and the mystifying Shiefa talk about something. And the volume Song Min and the rest were listening to was quite loud so she heard the whole thing.  
  
Sakura bit her lip. She didn't comprehend everything they were talking about but somehow she knew that Shiefa was close to Syaoran and that he was about to be in an arranged marriage.  
  
And somehow Meiling got into this mess, mentioning her and Syaoran. Since it didn't go as planned, she has to get into an arranged marriage as well.  
  
She noticed the grim expressions on Song Min and her friend's faces.  
  
Her hands clenched. She knew it was pretty stupid for Meiling to get involved in such a situation but she didn't want her to break up with Ryu for a guy she didn't know. She cared about her friends.  
  
And if she had to get married to Syaoran to spare her best friend's relationship...  
  
So be it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily put all her clothes on and smirked.  
  
"Time to execute Plan B."  
  
Phillip chuckled as he lied back on her bed. "You sound like the worst villain in a book, you know that?"  
  
Lily smiled deviously. "I know."  
  
* * * *  
  
Yelan sipped her tea as Wei cleared the table. Syaoran still sat grumpily, stirring his tea.  
  
"How on earth did you get those hideous marks on your face?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran debated whether to tell her that Meiling punched the hell out of him and lose his dignity or...  
  
"It was nothing Mother. I already told you."  
  
Yelan quirked an eyebrow. "You do not wish to tell me?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed deeply and stirred the tea faster. "It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just that it isn't import-"  
  
"How is Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran nearly spilled his tea. How on earth did his mother know about Sakura? Did she knew what was going on between them and Sakura's feelings for him that destroyed her?  
  
"Err... she's okay but could be better." Syaoran replied. "Mother, can you explain why you're here and why Meiling's trip is related to all of this."  
  
Yelan placed her cup down and smiled the mysterious smile Syaoran always hated.  
  
"No."  
  
Syaoran grunted and this time spilled his tea.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily's heels clicked on the pavement as she made her way down to Syaoran's apartment building.  
  
Her long luxurious midnight blue hair swayed in the light breeze and her smile shining brightly as the moonlight.  
  
Her plan had a 1% of failure and she knew that she wouldn't fail.  
  
'Goodbye Sakura Kinomoto.' She happily thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Tomoyo opened one eye and then the other. She really expected for Sakura to stay with her longer than she did.  
  
Tomoyo knew that Sakura was insanely curious on Shiefa knew her before today. Tomoyo slowly got up from the bed Sakura made her lie on and proceeded down the hall. Before she got too far, she saw Sakura listening in to a loud conversation in the room. Tomoyo also noticed the determined expression on Sakura's face.  
  
'Oh no. Don't tell me she knows.' She prayed.  
  
Tomoyo crept silently closer to Sakura and she heard a few words coming from that very room.  
  
"So your mother is waiting for us?"  
  
Tomoyo made a mental note that Meiling was speaking. But why would she choose a room so close where they were and speak so loud?  
  
"Yes. I believe she hasn't told Xiao Lang yet about this and I know you haven't either."  
  
Now Tomoyo knew there was something wrong with this whole picture.  
  
Shiefa's voice sounds like it is being on a loud speaker. But before she could investigate further, Sakura walked down the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
'Where in the world is she going?' Tomoyo thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs and silently towards the locked door of the conference room. Without thinking it well, she did what was least expected of her.  
  
She kicked the door.  
  
It didn't open.  
  
She growled and kicked it again.  
  
This time it did.  
  
You would think that she was exhausted from all the tears and pain. I know I know but her determination was strong, you've got to give her that.  
  
All eyes were at the door.  
  
"I'll get married to him." Said the clear voice of Sakura.  
  
Shiefa smiled, Eriol frowned, Meiling was surprised, and Ryu gaped at her.  
  
Did they just hear that Sakura who now despised Syaoran say that she will marry him?  
  
* * * *  
  
The bell rang again. Syaoran happily got up to go get the door since he wants to know what was going on in the first place.  
  
As he opened the door, he was unbelievably surprised on who was on the other side of the door.  
  
"Lei!" He said flabbergasted.  
  
Lily smiled softly and hugged him. Syaoran didn't know what to do before he remembered why he was mad at her in the first place.  
  
"Get the hell off of me." He growled pushing her away.  
  
"Xiao Lang, is Shiefa all right?" Yelan said walking towards the door. Yelan raised her eyebrow when she saw it was not her daughter at all but a young girl around her son's age.  
  
"Who is this Xiao Lang?" She asked, worried that he was cheating on Sakura.  
  
Lily smiled evilly as she put on the engagement ring Phillip bought.  
  
"I am your son's fiancé. My name is Lei Lily."  
  
Yelan gasped and looked at her son. But Syaoran looked furious and astounded at the same time.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Lily smiled sweetly as she showed her left hand to both Syaoran and Yelan.  
  
"Isn't this the ring you used to propose to me Syao?" Lily asked sweetly.  
  
Syaoran gaped at her not recalling buying her any engagement ring.  
  
"Well Xiao Lang you have a lot of explaining to do. For the Elders wanted Sakura and not her. Young Lady, come inside. I have some questions for you as well." Yelan said furiously, angry that Sakura was not the one Syaoran wanted.  
  
Syaoran couldn't think of anything to say about his mother's brief speech. He was completely confused, especially the fact that the Elders wanted Sakura. How did they know about Sakura? Then he noticed Lily and glared at her.  
  
"Get the hell out. I never gave you a ring. And you are NOT my fiancé you tramp."  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
"Yes I am. Unless I lie to your mother and say you raped me."  
  
Syaoran looked at her wide eyed. "I'd deny it all. I never laid a finger on you."  
  
Lily smiled deviously. "Ah but that's not what Phillip would say. Kinomoto won't help you because she hates you as well as the rest of her friends. You are stuck with me Syaoran Li and I'll make your life hell for dumping me in the first place."  
  
Syaoran scowled at her. "Like hell you will. I'll never say I do."  
  
Lily giggled again which irritated Syaoran. "You will, if I tell you that Sakura's life is at stake. I'm willing to set a conniving scheme to get her into Phillip's arms and he will rape her and then if I like, kill her. Or maybe kidnap her and rape her all the time? Which would you prefer?"  
  
"Bitch." Syaoran said, his fists clenching so tightly.  
  
"Awe thank you Hunny. Now your mother is waiting for us. Shall we go?" She said before kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
Syaoran could only turn away and go into the living room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
FFPN: Ahhh you are all going to kill me right? It was quite different from what I was planning. I know Lily is evil.  
  
Will everything be better? What will happen to Sakura and her choice of marrying Syaoran?  
  
Can Shiefa stop this? Or will Yelan? Or will Syaoran get screwed and end up marrying the whore?  
  
What will the three old villains: Song Min, Xiomara, and Jasmine do?  
  
Will Meiling get into an arranged marriage now that Lily is the fiancée of Syaoran?  
  
And will Syaoran ever find out of Meiling's unexpected trip to Hong Kong?  
  
All these answers might be answered in the next chapter!!  
  
I'm again so sorry for not updating sooner. Please go check out Fantasy! The next chapter is out!  
  
Love you all!  
  
Have a great summer vacation and REALLY expect the next chapter in August.  
  
Muahz!  
  
~*Final Fantasy Princess*~ 


	13. The Dreadful Complications

Hey all! It's me again with the thrilling chapter of Friends Forever Right? Isn't that great? I know I know.

I deeply apologize for the.. –Counts- five-month delay. I know this upset many of you but I truly didn't mean it to happen this way. KayJuli took six months so don't look at me! Ahh but she had a better excuse…

I'd give you all my excuses.. From September to January. Such as my great uncle past away (August)... school started (September)... SATs (October)... Midterms (November)... SING (a production I was in; December)... Christmas (Also December)... Final Fantasy X-2 & 11... etc etc… Finals (January) and my upcoming Senior Trip.

(I had a blast playing FFX-2 and I beat it! Bwahahahahaha! Take that Square Enix!)

Also I rewrote this chapter thousands of times. I didn't like one part so I had to rewrite it and fix everything afterwards… then I hated the whole thing… and then I didn't like another part… well that's how I am. I don't believe this chapter is my best after all it went through. And the next one is the grand finale… followed by a small epilogue… if I am counting correctly.

Plus I have a new plot for Fantasy so that's going to drastically change… to those who _have_ read Fantasy anyways... I didn't get many people yelling at me for that one. –Sweat drops- And Fantasy WILL be my last fic until summer ends. I will be re-editing this one and my other CCS fics. I promised that to Sheyla (Starrie) and my sister. I hate leaving fans disappointed if I don't have time to update my next projects. 

Anyways… Trust me when I say I had a lot of people down my back about this.. So I really do apologize. And I even apologize to those who reviewed Starrie's Learning to Love fic and seeing that I updated hers for her –sweat drops- it's just that I wanted to read that chapter!

Well first of all I'd like to thank all my reviewers! I appreciate it so much that you guys loved the last chapter. So thank you to:

Nichirin

Cherrixwolf

Sakura Potato

Xiao Mei

Pookyber

Prince XiaoLang

The Dreamers Wish

Carmela-chan

AnimeObsessionFantasy

DinJi

Otaku 2

Hyper_CherryBlossom

Iris dreamer

Shirahana

Jess

HanaTenshiHimeko

MyREEN n' RAAYneer

Crazy-cheery

Cute*Little*Teddybear

Kawaiiness Pnay

Sakura-Angel2

Kikakai

Midnight Crystal

Pnaixrose

Lilbabyriny

Starrie

Simply Meilin

Duckie-bumblebeez

Shima and Tempis

Roan

Fleur137

L.P.B.

StuffXD

Kawaii Kitty-chan

Amanda

EAD TAES

Pink Cutie

Midnight Crystal

Smilez

Goddess of Torture

Ccslover

Tomoe-chan

Aries

Blackapino_Sweetie

Sezusadragon

Cute Star Angel (Hey Cyn! ^_^)

THE MOUSE ( I am honored that you reviewed for my story)

Winkie

Passionate Cat

Sabby

~*Cherry*~

CherryBerry-chan

Angelic dreamer

Thanks so much again! I love you all. Though I lost about 20 reviewers @-@ This does upset me you know! I have feelings too! Well... thanks to those who have pressed the pretty button that says submit review!

Anyways...

And this chapter is dedicated to: HanaTenshiHimeko! Sorry for misspelling your penname (Though I think you must've forgot that by now…) and thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you love this chapter!!

And a special dedication to: Anny-chan, Sabby-chan and Cyn-chan! Thank you for bothering me all this time in SUB to tell me to update! And I'm still stricken with grief that SUB is now gone.

**A little note**: This is the 13th chapter so things that are happening in this chapter was going to be a bit... confusing, creepy, sad, and strange. Good luck! (Read twice or thrice if you don't understand! –giggles and hops away-)

More explanations!! Shiefa is only 22, Fanren is 20, Fuutie is 19, and Fuutie 18. 

ALSO remember that the whole group is sixteen and only Syaoran is turning 17. Got it? 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CCS but I do own Ryu, Song Min, Xiomara, Jasmine, Lily, and Philip… I think that's all. Oh and I do not own the song in this chapter: 1000 Words by Koda Kumi and it is owned by Square Enix and Final Fantasy X-2. ^^ That's it! 

**AND FINALLY**: If you do not remember what happened in the last chapter (sure in hell I didn't) please go back to it because some of the information there is really necessary to know what is going on in this chapter!)

Now I present to you:

* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  


  
**_Friends Forever...Right?_**  
  
**_Chapter 13_**

The Dreadful Complications

"Sakura I don't think you are up to this." Eriol said, frustrated. He motioned for Sakura to take a seat, in which Sakura did.

Meiling still couldn't get over the fact that Sakura, who suffered so much under Syaoran's relationship with Lily, accepted to get married to him. She wondered if Sakura was over Syaoran at all.

Ryu clasped Meiling's hand firmly for this might as well save Meiling from getting into an arranged marriage. He meant well for Sakura, after all he was sure that she wasn't over Syaoran so soon and always tried to save her friends from perilous situations.

Shiefa, on the other hand, put down the picture she was holding and continued to smile. She knew why Sakura was doing this. She knew from the beginning that there were cameras in the room and that the other girls were watching.

But she knew that somehow, if she stayed there, Sakura would hear and see too. 

"I'm sure Sakura-san knows the consequences of this arrangement but I will ask her again. Are you sure Kinomoto Sakura, that you will marry my brother, Li Syaoran?"

Sakura stopped right there and opened her eyes wide. So that's why Shiefa knew her! She was Syaoran's sister! One of the four he mentioned to her when they met! He even told her his sister's names! How could she forget the name Shiefa?

Now that she remembered, she noticed that everyone in the room was staring at her. 

"I..."

*  *  *  *

Touya sighed as he jumped into his bed. He missed Sakura greatly, since she is spending the week at Tomoyo's. Not only that, he was concerned that she was still not over the gaki and what he did to her. He didn't get to see his imouto's true feelings and if she recovered at all…

'Oh Kajiuu, what are you up to now that I'm so worried?' He thought before he closed his eyes.

*  *  *  *

Yelan sat calmly on the sofa, waiting for her son and his 'fiancée' to come in from the hallway. But inside, she was boiling. She despised the girl from the start and how she answered to her about being Syaoran's fiancée.

'How could he pick such a girl?' Yelan thought angrily, her fists clenched. Her usual air of tranquility was marred by the judgment of her son. She didn't consider that thought much since it was pushed aside a bit when Syaoran walked in angrily and his 'fiancée' skipped merrily from behind.

Yelan folded her hands on her lap and breathed in deeply. 

"Xiao Lang..."

Syaoran huffed and looked the other way. He hated being in the threatened position while his ex-girlfriend had all the control.

He looked into the golden eyes of his mother, and he could tell that she wasn't very pleased. Well that's putting it lightly...

"Yes?"

Yelan had to hold her composure at the sly smile Lily had. She wanted to really send her to get a beating to wipe it off her face. How terrible this girl seemed… even the elders would discharge of her.

"So this... Lily-san... is the girl you choose to be your wife and second hand in power of the Li Clan?" Yelan asked, her mouth feeling as though she tasted something awful.

Syaoran looked the other way. Lily, on the other hand, smiled all too gleefully. "Oh Syao-kun and I love each other deeply."

Syaoran gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. But he did not speak a word. He tried to think of a way to get out of this. Especially since Sakura was being threatened- but why should she be? 

'There is something peculiar about this.' He thought.

As Lily spoke sweetly to Yelan, Syaoran formed his own plan in his head. He just had to do something. Something to get rid of the venom poisoning his life.

*  *  *  *

"I..."

Meiling took Sakura's hand in hers. "Sakura... listen to me. I know you aren't ready for this and I have a feeling you are doing this...all for me."

Sakura looked at Meiling stunned. She hit the jackpot in one phrase. "I..."

Meiling shook her head and looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. "Pay attention Sakura Kinomoto. This decision will affect your life dramatically. Things will be expected from you if you accept to be Syaoran Li's wife. You won't be released from those wedding vows easily, for the Li Elders will squish you before you do."

Sakura bit her tongue. That part she didn't know about at all. "Elders?"

Meiling smiled softly, as she patted Sakura's hand, dismissing her question. "I got myself into a mess and I don't want you to get into one too. This is a big step and I'm not going to risk your life for my own happiness. Just take a breather, and go for a walk. Take notes of what your heart is telling you to do. Then make your decision. Okay?"

Sakura numbly nodded while everyone around the table sighed.

Eriol was happy that Sakura was going to think it over. He doesn't want her to get into a commitment with Syaoran, especially since he had abandoned his friends for the sake of a poor excuse of a girl.

Tomoyo, who was still outside of the room, looked at the TV screen in glee. Since she was supposedly ill, she couldn't go down and give Sakura a piece of her mind. She was glad Meiling finally snapped out of it and gave it to Sakura her piece instead. She loved her beloved best friend with all her heart and she didn't want her to suffer anymore.

Ryu was upset because now Meiling was at square one again. He didn't want his true love to be given away to another man. He loved her deeply and would die if she left him. But he also had the heart to care about Sakura, so he feared for her safety as well. 

Shiefa looked away. "Well Sakura-san, go. We'll be here waiting for your response."

Sakura looked at Shiefa and nodded. She walked out of the room, down the stairs, and finally out the door. She breathed in the fresh air and sighed.

She wished this were just all a dream.

*  *  *  *

-In Hong Kong-

Fanren, Fuutie, and Feimei gathered into Shiefa's room, all whispering and giggling to each other. They had just come from the airport with Daiijun, after all the traffic they encountered from dropping off their beloved mother and older sister. Well they went shopping too; they weren't stuck in the highway all day!

Anyways, they were heading to Sheifa's room only to try to get into contact with her. To be left without any details of what is happening in Tomoeda, Japan was mortifying to them! 

"Do you think you can do it?" Fanren asked excitedly. Fuutie looked at her confused. 

"Do what?" She asked.

Feimei giggled timidly. "She asked me if Shiefa taught me how to connect to people's minds when they're far way."

Fuutie looked flustered. "She has been teaching you? I asked her to teach me since forever! And she's been teaching _you_?"

Fanren patted her hand. "Shiefa wants Feimei to learn only because Feimei is inexperienced with her own power." Fanren said calmly. Fuutie only pouted.

"Okay if you say so." She said unsure. "Well little sister, can you or not?"

Feimei sighed as she twirled the silky lace of her older sister's pillow. "I can try." She replied softly as she positioned herself in the middle of Sheifa's bed. Both of the older sister's looked on as Feimei's yellow aura surrounded her. Her lips were sent in a firm line as her eyebrow twitched from concentration.

After a few minutes, her aura faded and the room went back to it's normal color. 

"So...?" Fanren asked excitedly. Fuutie just kept silent with a jealous look on her face at her younger sister. 

But Feimei didn't even open her eyes or move at all. Just as the clock struck 12, a small tear rolled down Feimei's cheek. "It didn't work... I'm such a failure." Feimei said in a hushed voice before she started sobbing.

Fanren instantly went to her side. "Shh... it's okay. Maybe Shiefa wasn't done helping you master it."

Feimei didn't answer but just kept weeping. Fuutie rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like a child Feimei and get over it. Geez just because you didn't master mind connection." Fuutie sneered as she left the room.

Fanren shook her head. "Don't listen to her. I'll go talk to her okay?" Feimei nodded as Fanren left.

Feimei effortlessly slid off Shiefa's bed just as images and words flashed in her mind.

_Feimei watched as she noticed she was in a conference-like room when a boyish figure yelled out "We're only teenagers! TEENAGERS!" _

_The image faded into a new one when a taller woman figure turned and yelled out 'Who the hell is..." before that image dissipated into another one._

_Another boyish figure in the same room had grabbed a girl figure's hand. "Meiling…no! Please!" The girl one looked away before Feimei was transferred to a whole new scenario._

_Now she was outside of a house when she looked at two figures. One was a boy, the other a girl. She faintly heard "That was then..." said by the female figure as the male one looked helpless._

_That final one was erased into darkness as she heard Shiefa whisper to her. "Feimei… I don't have the strength. Take care."_

Feimei opened her eyes and stood there for a few moments before all the images she saw fade away. She placed her hand on her chest and gasped her air.

She only was able to recognize her sister. But the other figures were too blurred for her to make out. She let out a frustrated cry before gripping her head.

"Is this what's happening or what's to come? Shiefa... please tell me." She murmured desperately.

*  *  *  *

Sakura walked aimlessly about the neighborhood. Scenes of the last two weeks replayed in her mind. She was surprised when she finally noticed where she was. She walked almost straight to Syaoran's apartment.

In a fleeting moment she remembered their friendship, her growing feelings, and then _her_… Lily. Sakura scowled at that thought. She never knew she would loathe a girl so much. But she knew she shouldn't entirely blame everything on Lily.

If only she opened up and spoke to Syaoran sooner. Dejectedly she remembered how she shut herself up, even from her family and Tomoyo, her best friend. Sakura hated herself for making her family and her best friends suffer... just for a silly crush.

Looking around, she noticed she might be seen by anyone. As quickly as she could, she settled herself on the branch of a tree. The tree where Phillip almost... Sakura shuddered. How could someone try to... do something like that to her. She didn't understand.

But Syaoran saved her. Syaoran always saved her. She thanked him and hated him at the same time.

For when he saved her, he hurt her again. Tears sprung to her eyes as she recalled Syaoran's final words. Those words that stung her more deeply than any words Song Min or Lily have ever uttered.

She didn't want him to know... to know that she cared for him more than any friend would. 

And now what was happening? 

Meiling… her best friend Meiling. To save her best friend, she got engaged to the one that hurt her the most.

What was she thinking? She highly doubted that she could even get a divorce later. But Meiling needed a savior. She didn't want her best friend's life with Ryu to be destroyed.

What on earth could she do?

*  *  *  *

Meiling held Ryu's hand and sighed softly. Ever since Sakura left, everyone remained quiet. Well, except for when Tomoyo, Song Min, Xiomara, and Jasmine walked in and took their seats in silence. Shiefa just frowned as she looked at all of them before resting her eyes on Meiling.

"Meiling-san... what you have done was honorable but quite stupid."

Ryu was about to stand up to protest and release his anger out when Meiling patted his hand soothingly. Shiefa tapped her fingers. "Xiao Lang will be put into an arranged marriage if Sakura doesn't accept. Do you realize that?" She said with an edge in her voice.

"Hai I do. Demo Sakura-chan deserves her-"

"You don't get it!" Shiefa snapped, standing up from her chair. Everyone's eyes widened at her reaction except for Eriol's.

"Meiling-san the reason the Elders made you agree your hand in marriage if Sakura fails to come Hong Kong in two days was because **you** will be the one promised to Xiao Lang!" 

Now everyone's mouths dropped. Ryu nearly died.

_His_ Meiling promised to Syaoran Li?

"Over _my_ dead body." Ryu growled.

Eriol shook his head as he rested his hands on the table. "Ryu, you have no say to the Elders whatsoever. How did this **simple** crush of Sakura turn into this dire situation?" He said calmly but truly exasperated. He ran his fingers through his silky sapphire hair. His eyes looked too worn for his years.

"We're only teenagers... you heard me Shiefa-san, TEENAGERS! Barely reaching the age of seventeen!" He shouted. Tomoyo gripped his arm.

"Teenagers shouldn't have to face all of this."

Shiefa looked away. "Xiao Lang and Meiling do. They're part of clans. It's their destiny for all these _situations_ to happen. They always happen. Not as complex as this but they do." She muttered before looking away.

Ryu looked at Meiling sorrowfully.

"I told you not to get involved." He whispered making Meiling smile slightly.

"But I always do."

*  *  *  *

"_Syaoran Li_."

The calm winds blew softly, making the leaves rustle on the tree's branches. Yet the thin figure did not move.

Sakura continued to gaze at the stars. She wondered how Touya and her otou-san were... how long ago it was when she actually spent time with them...

But she couldn't think of them without remembering him. How he tried to impress her father and how he tried to go after her brother when Touya called him a gaki.

'_Why does everything have to be so complicated? I want to go back... back to the way things were before him. Before... I fell in love with him._'

*  *  *  *

Yelan clasped her hands tightly to keep her temper at bay. The sweetness that Lily displayed was driving her to her own breaking point.

The girl was a pathological liar and she continued to believe as if she were speaking the truth. 

" --Decided it was best to wed. We never wanted to be apart, ne Syao?"

Syaoran, having enough fill of her lies, stood up. "Excuse me mother, I'd like to take a walk. I need some _fresh_ air." He bowed and began to leave when Lily grabbed his hand.

"I'll accompany you." She said as she stood up. Syaoran tried to keep his disgust from showing... the least he wanted was **her** to be with him.

"Lei-san I prefer if you'd tell me more about yourself while Xiao Lang takes a walk. Girl talk." Yelan said pleasantly enough although it was eating out her insides. Lily frowned but seated herself anyway. She wanted to be on Yelan's good side.

Syaoran smirked a bit before bowing again.

"I'll be back soon ladies."

*  *  *  *

Shiefa picked up her picture and smiled softly.

"What is that thing? You've been holding onto it for a while and it's driving me insane." Ryu said moodily.

Meiling turned and looked at Shiefa who clasped the picture possessively. She sent a small glare at Ryu. "It's none of your concern." She snapped. 

This made everyone turn and peer at her. 

"Why don't you show us?" Song Min asked inquisitively. Shiefa was about to snap again when a phone rang.

The sweet little melody played as everyone dug into their pockets.

"Whose is it?"

"Not mine."

"My cell is on vibrate."

"Not mine."

"It's mine." Shiefa said as she took out a little beige cell phone. "Hello?"

Meanwhile, Tomoyo looked at Eriol and sighed. "It's hopeless... isn't it?" Eriol shook his head and patted her hand.

"Never give up hope Tomoyo."

A surprised yelp turned their attention back to Shiefa. It appeared as though she was about to break her little phone before she placed it down on the table.

"Who the **hell** is Lei Lily?!" She implored loudly.

*  *  *  *

'_I spent too much time here... and I still have no answers. I might as well go back._' Sakura thought miserably as she jumped down from the tree. With one last look at Syaoran's apartment, she turned and walked away... just as Syaoran walked out and stretched his arms. "I'm temporarily free!" He gloated as he began to walk down the all too familiar path towards Tomoeda Park. 

"Now just to get a plan..." He said to himself as he looked up to the moon. "Soon to be seventeen and again stuck with all these problems. Why can't I be normal?"

Syaoran sighed wistfully at the part of his life when the Li clan was put aside. When he merited his own scholarship to Seijou High School in Japan, it was as though Kami-sama gave an opportunity for freedom to him. He transferred there without looking back and without a second thought. He hated the problems his mother and the Elders imposed on him. Finding a wife, being the perfect leader, training hard everyday.

He liked it when he was free in Japan with his old girlfriends and doing community service during basketball season. He enjoyed playing soccer with his friends Eriol, Ryu, and Takashi. He loved spending his time with Meiling, Tomoyo, and especially Sakura. 

Now he was forced to face his problems again. Especially the heightened one of _finding a wife_ before his birthday. Why couldn't his life be hassle-free like Takashi, Eriol, and Ryu? 

Syaoran sighed for the umpteenth time for today. For putting all his complications aside, it came back to him ten-fold. He looked to the swings of Penguin Park and smiled. Perhaps he can contemplate more there instead of just wandering about aimlessly and most likely to get him lost.

*  *  *  *

Sakura sat down on top of King Penguin and looked at the starlit sky. It was not that cold due to the current warm temperatures in Tomoeda, so Sakura didn't feel the urge to go back to Song Min's.

But she didn't want to stay outside of Syaoran's apartment all day either. She rather be here, away on top of King Penguin, where she always thought over her problems to seek a solution. But the solution to this one was hard... 

Sakura looked down miserably. Her life was so screwed up. She looked down as her auburn hair swayed all about her in the gentle breeze. And the condition her doctor told her didn't help her much either.

'_If I marry Li then I'll be shipped away to Hong Kong... I'll leave otou-san and onii-chan… but if I don't, Meiling will be engaged forcefully._' 

Sakura wrapped her arms around her knees. It was incredibly complicated. Sakura growled and slammed her fists down on the hard surface of King Penguin's head. 

"Damn it! Damn it all!" She swore, feeling her frustration finally get to her. She sobbed bitterly under the sky that glittered brightly instead of storming endlessly.

"Kami-sama please help me…"

*  *  *  *

Meiling opened her eyes wide. "Now Shiefa-san… don't get mad. I didn't really know about her… well she wasn't here when I left…"

Shiefa's expression though did not calm down. The clutch she had on the poor little beige phone was probably going to break it if she didn't release it anytime soon. And what little she had left of composure certainly went straight out the door.

"Who the **hell** is she?!" She asked angrily.

Tomoyo gulped. "Well Li-san… Lily Lei was Li-kun's current girlfriend but he broke up with her today…" She managed to stumble out as she kneaded her hands. Lily Lei had all slipped from their minds since Syaoran broke up with her. Why even bother to mention it?

Shiefa raised an eyebrow. "Broke up with her today? That's not what it seems to me. I just received a distressing phone call from my mother saying that Lei Lily is now engaged to my little brother!"

Gasps were filled throughout the room and murmurs or curses were released as all the teenagers present tried to figure out what went wrong.

Tomoyo shook her head. "This cannot be! I distinctly heard from Li-kun's mouth today that he never wanted to see her again! He wouldn't go back to her… it's impossible!"

Meiling nodded in agreement, furious if Syaoran actually did go back with her. "That girl is pure scum. Maybe she is feigning this whole thing!"

More murmurs spewed about in the room and Eriol rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat so he could finally gain silence. "We're all in this together you know, we could voice out our opinions. I believe that this is all a hoax… your mother Shiefa-san may be deceived by that clever little witch. But do you know if the Little Wolf knows?"

Shiefa seated herself with a sigh. "He does know. My mother said he just went out to take a walk… but she also said that it seemed as if he were hiding something."

Meiling grunted. "Maybe guiltiness of what he's doing to everyone."

Shiefa shot her a look. "Look, right now Sakura is trying to figure out the pieces she has while Xiao Lang, Kami-sama knows what in the world he's thinking about now. That's all we have. What should we do? And I don't want measly responses from sixteen year olds. I can tell all of you are much more mature than you let on… so think."

Song Min lifted her hand up a bit. Shiefa had to smile a bit at this. "Go ahead Kim-san, I don't bite."

Song Min giggled nervously. "Well… Lei could be using Syaoran some way. I don't really know. But I'm worried. Sakura has to face many things whilst Syaoran has to face the clan. And Meiling too if they find out that Lei will be brought as the supposed fiancée."

Ryu twiddled his fingers. "Sakura knows what she's doing most of the time and what ever decision she makes will be of her choice. Now the Elders are another story. As I can tell from my visit to Hong Kong, they're somebody to reckon with. Sakura has to accept. They won't accept Lily and that is a plain fact."

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked.

Shiefa's smile brightened. "That's correct! The Elders would not accept Lei Lily for they were offered Kinomoto Sakura. If she isn't presented than Meiling would have to be taken into account for her meddling with the future leader's affairs."

Ryu nodded, a bit too calmly. "Which brings me to this… call your mother. I do not know why she didn't realize that fact earlier…" Shiefa glared at him. "But perhaps she was distracted by it all."

Shiefa nodded. "So then what do we do with Xiao Lang and Ying Fa?"

Ryu shrugged. "I told you that before… it's Sakura's choice. Not Li's, not your mothers, not ours, and not yours. It's her choice for it is her life."

Shiefa sighed and picked up the phone. Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged hopeful glances as Eriol shook his head.

"Sakura is not back yet. It's been a half hour." He murmured as Shiefa left to the corner to call her mother.

"We need to give her time to think. It's not easy to choose within a half hour Eriol… you should know that." Tomoyo said softly.

Ryu grunted. "It's so hard that I doubt she'll even come back tonight." 

Meiling rolled her eyes. "She **is** going to come back tonight because she has to sleep somewhere and we're all here. Silly." She stated as she elbowed Ryu slightly. Ryu just smirked slightly and looked back at the table.

"Meiling…" He said softly that Meiling almost didn't hear him. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered as he held her hand tightly.

Meiling smiled sadly. "You won't… you'll always have my heart."

*  *  *  *

"I cannot believe I completely forgot about that." Yelan stated softly as she forced a smile at Lily.

The past ten minutes when Syaoran had gone, little conversation passed between Lily and Yelan. Sure Yelan told her to stay for small talk but that's all it was. A little vague conversation.

Yelan didn't want to hear all the lies spewed out of Lily's mouth so she excused herself to call her eldest daughter with the pretension that she was a bit worried about her disappearance. So there she was, sitting across from Lily who resorted to looking around the apartment since she didn't have anything better to do while Yelan spoke to Shiefa.

"Yes but what to do with the dog?" Yelan asked, masking the discussion of Syaoran, Lily, and Sakura with code names.

The dog was Lily, The nightingale was Sakura, and the annoying parrot was Syaoran. That is how the conversation went on with Yelan. 

Finally nerved about this whole thing, Lily stood up and bowed, which made Yelan excuse herself with Shiefa. "You are going home now Lily-san?"  She asked nonchalantly.

Lily nodded, hiding the anger under her pleasant smile. "Yes it is getting quite late now and my _parents_ must be worried." She said, emphasizing parents only because they weren't here and Yelan didn't know that.

"Very well. I am sorry for being on the phone for a while now. You must have gotten bored while I conversed with my daughter." Yelan said, trying to hide her smile.

'_Well duhh_' Lily thought as she shook her head and smiled. "No no, not at all. I just need to go home. Have a pleasant night Yelan-san." She said as she headed towards the door.

"Good night to you too Lily-san." Yelan said as Wei closed the door behind Lily. Wei gave Yelan a helpless look but Yelan just smiled.

"Wei, I have a plan."

*  *  *  *

The swing went back and forth as its rider dozed on it, tired of thinking. There he was, the Syaoran Li, about to fall asleep on the swing. He didn't notice both that the wind began to pick up again and he had goose bumps.

Sakura on the other hand, fell asleep after crying on top of King Penguin's slide. She shivered as the wind picked up but that didn't wake her up from her sleep.

The Tomoeda clock struck as it reached 11 o'clock. Lily growled as she rubbed her arms and hastily walked to her house. She didn't see Philip nor did she see Syaoran. She hated the fact that Yelan completely ignored her after Syaoran left.

'As if that would change my engagement to him.' She thought evilly. Things changed into what she wanted them to be. In her haste, she didn't notice the sleeping figure of Syaoran on the swings or the sleeping figure of Sakura on the slide. If she did, she would've thought it was a coincidence.

Lily took out her cell phone and squealed when two pair of arms hugged her from behind. "Hello beautiful." A voice whispered in her ear.

Lily smiled as she turned and kissed Philip deeply. "Hi Handsome."

He turned and draped his arm across her shoulder. "So how did it go?" He asked as they walked passed Penguin Park.

"It went extremely well. I am now engaged to Syaoran Li and he isn't going to do anything to break it." She said smiling. Philip scowled. "You know you're actually engaged to me?" He growled.

"Philip dear I must get revenge on Syaoran and his trash of friends. I will marry him, then make the Elders see he is tainted by putting him to bed with Sakura, divorce, and get my money worth and the position of ruler over the Li Clan."

Philip smiled. "That sounds so much better."

Lily smiled as she kissed Philip again. "I know. And Kinomoto will agree to it willingly, after all Syaoran Li did to _her._" Lily said laughing.

Philip hugged her and swung Lily around. "You're brilliant my love."

"I know, I know." She said laughing.

*  *  *  *

Shiefa smiled as she returned to the group. "My mom has figured out something after spending time with Lily."

The others looked at her with a clueless expression. "What may that be?" Ryu asked sarcastically. Shiefa shot him another rude look to him and then smiled again.

"I'm not allowed to say but let's say that the garbage is taken care of. Now who wants to go find Sakura? It's almost 12 am and I fear that she may have taken too much time."

Tomoyo nodded. "I agree. Sakura isn't one to stay up that late anyway unless she's telling me what is going on through the day. And not even she would stay up all night thinking over something. If she did, she would do so in her bed."

Song Min shrugged. "I'll look for her with my girls. It's easier that was so we could split up while you converse what you need to converse. I can tell you are just withholding information just because of our presence."

Shiefa shook her head. "That's not it. I want it to be a surprise for Sakura. Now you can go. We'll be in the living area to take our mind off of our worries for now since Lei is out of our way."

Song Min agreed and exited with Xiomara and Jasmine who were about to doze off while the rest left to the living room.

Ryu grabbed the control and flipped through the channels to find something interesting to watch. Instead he just stayed on the music channel. Meiling gave him a weird look.

"There is nothing else on except drama things and I'm not in the mood to see that." Ryu said defensively while Meiling just sighed.

"Yeah you have a point. No comedy?" She asked hopeful. Ryu shook his head and lied back onto the couch.

Meiling looked at the TV as a song began to play. She squealed with delight, as did Tomoyo when their favorite song came on.

I know that you're hiding things,  
Using gentle words to shelter me.  
Your words were like a dream.  
But dreams could never fool me,  
Not that easily…  
  
I acted so distant then,  
Didn't say goodbye before you left.  
But I was listening,  
You'll fight your battles far from me,  
Far too easily.  
  
"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door,  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain,  
While I turned back the pages.  
  
Shouting might have been the answer,  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.  
  
'Cause a thousand words call out through the ages,  
They'll fly to you,  
Even though I can't see,  
I know they're reaching you,  
Suspended on silver wings.  
  
Oh a thousand words,  
One thousand embraces,  
Will cradle you,  
Making all of your weary days seem far away.  
They'll hold you forever…  
  
Oh a thousand words (a thousand words),  
Have never been spoken (ohhh yeah),  
They'll fly to you,  
They'll carry you home (carry you home),  
And back into my arms,  
Suspended on silver wings (On silver wings),  
  
And a thousand words (ohh),  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages),  
They'll cradle you (oh yeah)  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days),  
They'll hold you forever...  
  
Oh...  
A thousand words...

The girls sniffled as the words the girl sang touched their soul. They didn't know why it affected them so. 

"I think the girls are getting too sensitive." Ryu said, chuckling lightly. Eriol started laughing along side of him. Both girls turned and glared at them before attacking them with the sofa pillows.

They didn't see Shiefa crying off to a side.

*  *  *  *

Song Min and the others looked around to only see the emptiness in Tomoeda's streets. No one usually walked around at night unless if they were coming back from the movies. Xiomara pouted, hating the murky, dark streets and being alone. Jasmine just yawned every now and then, tired of this whole day.

"Where is she? She's like hiding somewhere!" Jasmine said, irritated.

Xiomara rolled her eyes. "She's probably somewhere she could think. Do you think she might've went home?" 

Song Min shook her head. "And leave us like that? No… plus she's staying over my house with Tomoyo and Meiling. She wouldn't go home. Just keep looking. She's bound to be around here."

Xiomara shrugged. "Then let's do what you said we'll do. Separate and look for her. I'll head down that way towards her house."

"I'll take the road to Lily's!" Jasmine said happily since it was closer by.

"I'll take the road to Syaoran's and Tomoyo's since they're both on the way." Song Min said giving a small glare at Jasmine. "Meet back at my house."

Jasmine and Xiomara nodded and headed off their own ways. Song Min sighed and just continued forward. 

"Sakura where on earth are you?"

*  *  *  *

THUMP!! 

Syaoran groggily woke up since he fell off the swing. Moaning as he rubbed his arms from the now chilly night, he looked up to see it was way past 11.

"Damn… there goes my time for thinking." He thought irritably as he got up and dusted himself off. The moon was in it's waxing gibbous stage- the stage just before it turns into a full moon. Syaoran groaned at that. For some weird reason, bizarre things happen to him when it turns full.

Syaoran looked around and figured he was by himself. That was until he spotted a figure on top of the King Penguin slide.

'_Probably a homeless person_' Syaoran thought before starting to walk past it. That was when he realized the supposed 'homeless person' was much too young and clean to be homeless.

"Excuse me… excuse me miss?" He asked as he poked the girl's shoulder. He felt that she was freezing and he didn't want to leave without making sure the girl at least went on her way with his help.

"Miss? Excuse me???" He asked again as he poked her. Sakura sleepily opened her eyes and looked at Syaoran. Thinking it was still her dream, she slapped him.

"Bastard." She muttered before curling up back into her sleeping position. On the other hand, Syaoran stood there stunned. Not only was he trying to help out the girl, she had slapped him, and called him a bastard.

"**Excuse me kajiuu but I don't think you had the right to smack me when all I was trying to do was help you!"** Syaoran growled as he shoved Sakura to her side. 

"Hoeee!!!" Sakura yelped as she landed on her side. She immediately got up and glared at Syaoran. Syaoran now was stunned when he realized who the supposed _homeless person_ was.

"You jerk! What gave you the right to shove me like that!" Sakura growled, forgetting that she was still contemplating over the issue at hand.

"Well you smacked me and I didn't know who you were! What else should I have done?!" Syaoran snapped back, regaining his senses.

"I did not smack you! You jerk! How the hell did you get here?! Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled back as she slid down the slide and began to run off.

Syaoran realized that he just yelled at her when he wanted to ask her the truth about everything. Syaoran groaned as he began to run after her.

"Sakura!!!"  He yelled as they dashed down passed Eriol's house. "Sakura!! Wait!! I didn't mean to shove you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued to run. "Sure you didn't! And my name is Kinomoto to you Li!" 

Syaoran groaned as he sped down faster towards Tomoyo's. "Come on Sakura! You smacked me, remember? I just need to talk to you!"

"Talk, Talk, Talk! That's all you want! Go away you jerk!" Sakura yelled as she ran passed the sanctuary of Tomoyo's mansion.

Syaoran sighed as they continued to run like maniacs, and it didn't help that at this time that people were sleeping or about to fall asleep. "Sakura please!"

"My name to you is Kinomoto! Now go home and leave me alone!" She shouted for the umpteenth time, trying to get away. Both passed the wide-eyed Song Min, who just stood there looking at the two.

"Sakura!! You can't run forever!" Syaoran shouted.

"I was in track so I think I'm able to!" She retorted back and continued to run. But Syaoran didn't reply this time because he managed to grab her arm and yank her back.

"Owww!" She cried out as Syaoran brought him close to her. "Get away you gaki!" She said as she tried to push him away.

Syaoran didn't release her though. "Sakura we really do have to talk."

"You said you didn't care about me so leave me alone and go back to your girlfriend." Sakura cried out as she continued to struggle in his arms.

Syaoran shook his head. "I do care Sakura. Please if you stop struggling and listen to me, I'll let you go. It'll only take a few minutes. Please!"

Sakura stopped and looked at him, hiding the true feelings she felt inside. "Fine but I'm only giving you five minutes." She grunted as she seated herself on the bench. He had chased her all the way to the more distinguished park: Korakuen. It was widely famous for it's cherry blossoms and beautiful gardens. 

"So?" Sakura asked, looking at her watch.

"Saku-"

"Kinomoto-san to you once again Li-kun." She replied nonchalantly, pretending to look at her nails.

"Kinomoto… I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Both that I unintentionally and by accidentally done to you. I never realized that Lei was a bitch nor did I realize that I hurt you in so many ways possible that I'm even lucky enough to talk to you now."

"That was then Li." Sakura replied solemnly as she looked away.

"Demo Sakura… you can't deny it. Please forgive me. Forgive me for doing all of this to you. I…" Syaoran said desperately, all his emotions expressing in his eyes.

But Sakura continued to look the other way, ignoring his pleas. "You didn't do anything Li-kun."

"Yes I did." He continued as he moved and took her hand into his own.

"What did you do Syaoran Li?" She asked softly, pulling away her hand from him. Her eyes were building up tears and she didn't want to release them… not in front of him.

"I…I broke your heart Sakura-chan."

*  *  *  *

Song Min continued to stand there, flabbergasted at the sight she just saw. Sakura and Syaoran running straight past her! How they met up with each other, she didn't know. But they just flew right past her without taking a second glance.

"I would've said that was rude but due to the situation it really isn't." She said loudly to herself. She removed her hands from her hips and began her walk back. She wondered if Sakura managed to make it to her house or maybe they stopped and talked along the way.

The only way she knew was to find out and that was by going back to her house where everyone else was.

*  *  *  *

"What's taking them so long?" Tomoyo asked, frustrated now at the music channel since nothing good was coming on.

Ryu shrugged and continued to flip through the channels again. "Maybe Sakura hid in a bush. I don't know Tomoyo! Just rest a while… you're getting twitchy."

"Am not." Tomoyo retorted and lied back against Eriol who fell asleep a while ago. "Wake me up when they get here."

"Yeah sure." Ryu said. He was the only one left awake. It was 12 am and all the crew, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Shiefa, were all asleep. He only stayed awake because he slept late earlier that day on the plane. (A/N: It doesn't really seem like a day… just had to say that. Sorry!)

Xiomara and Jasmine walked in a few minutes later. "We couldn't find her. Is Song Min back yet?"

Ryu shook his head. "Go ahead and go to sleep. I can tell you're all exhausted."

Xiomara and Jasmine shot him a smile and they both went on their own couches. Ryu sighed. He might as well get some shut-eye too. 

And he went to sleep just as the bubbling Song Min came inside… to be disappointed at all the sleeping figures.

"Well there goes my exciting news." She said pouting. "I guess I'll stay up and wait for Sakura." She muttered as she went over and took the remote from the now sleeping Ryu.

"They sleep just when I have news… as usual." She grumbled.

*  *  *  *

"That sounds excellent Mistress! I never felt that when she was here before." Wei said after the long explanation Yelan gave to him.

Yelan smiled smugly as she looked at the time. "It has gotten late without me knowing it. And Syaoran hasn't even returned. Utter shame. I will have to give him the news tomorrow morning then."

Wei nodded as he helped Yelan into the guest room. "Have a good rest Mistress Yelan." He said before shutting the door.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat when he went to his room. His master had been saved with the cunningness of his mother and the intelligence of his sister. 

"Master Syaoran is indeed quite fortunate." He thought before shutting off his lights too.

*  *  *  *

Lily grinned as she snuggled against the warm body of Philip's. "I guess you're extremely pleased." She said.

Philip smirked. "Of course I am. I finally get revenge on Syaoran Li, get power with you, and become filthy rich. What else can I ask for?"

Lily shrugged. "I guess nothing else. We're set for life with this whole thing." She grabbed her silky sheet and covered them both. "Won't your parents be concerned that you're not home?"

"Lily babe, they're never home. That's why your first time was never discovered by them." He said before kissing her roughly again.

"Quiet now and sleep. I need my beauty for tomorrow when I finally go to Hong Kong with my _dearest_ fiancé." She said as she closed her eyes.

"What ever you say doll, whatever you say."

*  *  *  *

"I don't know what you're talking about Syaoran."  Sakura said as she began to get up from the bench. Syaoran sighed.

"You don't have feelings for me anymore, don't you?"

Sakura stood there stunned. She didn't know how he could've figured that out. 'Maybe with the thing Meiling said…' She thought. 

"I…I…"

"It's okay Sakura. But would you remember this… forever?"

"What?" She said, turning slowly as she looked into his beautiful amber eyes.

"I love you Sakura."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

And that is the end of Chapter 13 ladies and gentlemen! If you haven't noticed, the characters are OOC! And that is because this is a slight AU fic! Sorry if I didn't clear this up earlier!! And sorry for the cliffy! Bwahahaha I feel so evil!

I'm still soo sorry about the wait all of you guys went through. Fortunately I got this done before my Senior Trip and surprisingly I was on a roll. It is 3:30 am right now and I'm posting this up.

Thanks to everyone who put me on their favorites and their author alerts! It makes me feel so much better!

And one more thing I'd like to say! Sheyla (The authoress Starrie) has chosen NUMBER 2 for the ending of FFR? I didn't know which one to choose so I made her and now she's dying to know what happens. NOTE: The song of FFX-2 IS very important and relevant to the next chapter!! So pay attention to the lyrics!

Oh and one last last thing! I kicked Sheyla's ass in pool! Bwahahahaha! Her next chapter for Learning to Love again is going to be out Friday! So go look for it!

And that wraps everything up for me. The next date of when Chapter 14 is going to be released is already up and so is Fantasy.

Wish me luck with everything okay? I'll see you guys later in February! 

BYE!

~*Final Fantasy Princess*~ _is outta here!_


	14. The Finale?

Hello and welcome to the final author's notes of this fic. That's right!

Here it is everyone! The _Friends Forever…Right?_ Finale! It seemed so long ago that I just started it briefly on a whim. And never did I expect this to have such reviews that reached across the 500 marker! I just have to thank all of you in a second or two!

Before I go on to thank all those reviewers, I just have to say that I love this fic to bits and pieces. Another thing is that this fic is partially based on a true story, a chapter of my own past that is now dealt with. (The ending isn't the same as in real life, so kiddos calm down.)

I'm 18! Woo hoo for me! I have two credit cards! (I only use one though!) And go say **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** to MEEE! 

I don't know what else to say but that I'm going to miss postponing this fic on you all. It's funny though because you are all screeching at me to update it. So I'll stop babbling and start thanking.

 For the ones who left reviews for the last chapter, I will take my time to say a few words to you. –smiles- 

**Kikakai**: -laughs- No I didn't get hit by a truck. That would've hurt a lot and I would've missed school. Owwies! I'm trying to keep my perfect attendance so I would get that reward when I graduate XD Yeah I know… I'm a bit strange. ^^;; Thanks for the compliment of me being a great author. ^^

**Rosie**: I'm glad that you loved it. It makes me happy that you enjoyed what I wrote.

**Sally**: I can't wait to see what's going to happen either. Sometimes I wonder if someone else will write the ending for me so I can be surprised! XD

**Angelic Dreamer**: -giggles- Yeah me too. I didn't go to take my test that day that I updated. Fortunately or else I would have been in bed instead of typing up the chapter. It's okay… some parts were made funny too. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**KristiexxNguyen****:** -sweat drops- I just stopped there because I was feeling evil. But here is the continuation. ^^;;

**Mei-chan**: Mei-chan ^^ I haven't heard from you in the longest! A lot of people want to throttle Lily too so just get in line. XD Yelan's plan actually comes from the help from Starrie. She helped me out a bit. Actually she got this chapter first. Go throttle her XD

**Cherrixwolf**: You get to read on to see if she believed him or not. Sorry about the five months though and I was just feeling evil about the cliffy. I was going to put a bigger one. That is the first line of this chapter actually. I was going to stop there. So go ahead and read on.

**Anime-Misao:** -giggles- I took a little less time didn't I? And of course Meiling has a man! I pitied her that Eriol and Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran had each other and she was left all alone. So there comes Ryu. ^^;; So go ahead and read on. I'm a huge S+S fan too. Forgive me in advance because of this chapter.

**AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Luver4evr: **My reviewer from the first chapter. Thank you sooo much for staying faithful and always reviewing this fic. I'm honored to have such a dedicated fan like you. (P.S. February was less than a month @-@;;; Well April was a lot longer.. hehehehe… -runs-) 

**Carmela****-chan:** I did have tons of fun on my senior trip. ^^ Thanks for your review! Of course I didn't forget about this fic… I just hit a major writer's block. ^^;; Luckily it was only five months, huh? ^^;; Well go on and read! Stop reading this XD

**Cherryberry****-chan:** You didn't have to check everyday… I email you when I update or my bio already said it. I'm on time ya know XD No need to kill me. ^^ Now go read and review!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy**: Big plan is coming right up! –gets hit by major waterfall- Ack! Careful!! I'm an authoress XD I know it was getting good too that's why it was cut off XD –runs-

**Simplicity:** I would never discontinue my fics! –ignores the look Starrie gave her- Okay okay I thought about it a bit but not this one. It was near its end so I couldn't. But I decided to finish up the fics I have and take a break. I hope you enjoy the ending!

**Night of the Raven:** Did write more. You go review more. Thank you ^^ 

**Forest**** Fairy**: I was feeling evil that's why it ended with a cliffy. You're going to hate me for the finale too. Bwahahaha –runs-

**Kik****-ting**: Sakura's feelings are so bizarre that I don't even know how she feels. Well I actually do –giggles- But you will find out in this finale. Don't forget to review! 

**Starrie****:** I did so beat you in pool. Don't deny it! I kicked your **ASS**! –laughs happily- I'm so proud of myself. You know what Yelan is going to tell Syaoran so why bother asking me? You just don't know who dies since you chose the sad ending. (-wonders if other reviewers are staring at that sentence-) Well they probably skipped that part since this is actually to you. I am not horrible you know. You're horrible! So shoo and go read!

**TiFfa****:** -sweat drops- I thought the last one was the worst yet. And you ironically said it was one of my best. Well this is the final chapter so go and review. I hope this one is definitely the best one.. though… -runs-

**Cute Star Angel**: Cyn-chan… you know me! I will always love cliffys. Be happy. If SUB was up, you would've read this finale first! Don't forget to review!

**Fleur137**: Aww your eyes were getting tired? My chapter wasn't all that long. There are others that have them way longer and better. I'm glad you love it though. Review afterwards please ^^ And I updated today so go on little one XD

**MimiGhost****:** Are you sure about that? ^^;; -flees away with suspense in her backpack-

**Avelyn**** Lauren:** -sweat drops- I told Mei-chan that she wasn't the only one that wants to kill Lily. But you went way too descriptive –giggles- And it's definitely not five months later right? So all you're questions will be answers. So go on! (I had tons of fun at my senior trip, thanks!)

**QueenAnneus**: I would freak out too but luckily we're not, huh? Syaoran is holding it better than I ever would. So go on and read what I have planned! Review too! Ja ne!

**Cherryblossom****-crystal**: -silence- Crying… hmm? Well let's see how things turn out! Don't forget to review!

**Cherry Jade:** HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Sheyla wanted me to update on Valentine's Day but I just couldn't. And since it was your birthday, I wanted to grant your wish but I got grounded so I had to clean the whole day. Happy Belated Birthday Again and I wish you all the best! Give me a gift… just a review! That's cheap, ne? Well Happy Birthday again!

**Chibi**** Jen-chan:** I know FFX-2 is addictive. Fortunately I completed it. I'm sure you will complete it in no time. Syaoran did finally confess… but what will Sakura say?

**Green_Aura****:** Thank you for saying my fic is great. You're great yourself –winks and laughs- I love being evil so puh cha! I love cliffys so deal with it! –giggles- In a nice way! So go read and review to make me happy!

**Sakura-Angel2:** You will find out all the plans that finally are given away in the finale. So be happy with this chapter too! And review! –laughs and hops happily away-

**Onigiri**** Momoko**: I didn't make you re-read it Momoko-chan. You just forgot like I did. –giggles- It isn't so bad re-reading, is it? All your questions will be answers so go on and read.

**Sabby****:** Wow it's like SUB members are reviewing in a row. It wasn't after 6 months! It was after 5! –sweat drops- Well it makes a difference to me! –laughs- And you don't have to bug me so go on and read.

**Hitokiri-tomoe****:** I did remember to update! Don't kill me! And did all SUB members reunite in some way and decided to review for me in a row? Look above you! It's momoko, Sabby, and now you! And a little higher is Cyn-chan. I feel a conspiracy going on about here. –runs then runs back- I did have a lot of errors only because it was 3:30 am and I didn't want to postpone it for another week to go over the whole thing. I will take my time later to re-edit it. No worries. –Now runs away-

**Aznyugiangel**: I don't know… do I make her give in? –shrugs- You can read it now I won't spoil it for you. –blushes- And I don't think this will be made into a book but thank you tons for that compliment. I updated now.

**S+S fan:** I updated like a good girl! Be proud of me! Bwahahaha now review! –runs-

**Emeraldiris****:** It's okay that you haven't reviewed for a while. At least you came back. –smiles- Thank you for so many compliments –blushes- I hope you like this chapter. And review too! –giggles-

**Musicstarlover****:** Annoying cliffhanger? Listen here lover, I love cliffhangers and I planned that one out a long time ago! So deal with it! ..-laughs- I don't mean it that way. I just felt evil… what can I say? Thanks for the luck! This one is for you! –winks-

**Otaku2:** -huggles otaku- I'm glad you like this fan fic. It makes me feel so happy and worthy. So go on and compliment me again. –giggles- No no just go read and review.

**Sakura-jr17:** I don't get it. I actually am updating in less than a month and people are ranting and raving that it should be sooner. @-@;;; Well what can I say? Sorry about this delay too? Read and review you too!

**Chikichiki****:** -sobs- I made you cry?! I'm so sorry! I never meant to! I'm glad that you liked it! I shall continue for you!

**Shima**** and Tempis:** The legendary SAT that reminded me of that exam! XD I'm glad that you like long chapters. One reviewer a bit back told me that their eyes were hurting. I felt bad. Did I write too much? I'm so sorry! But thank you for your review and always reviewing for this fic. ^^

**SakuraKChan**: You're going to sue me for lack of sleep? Ayee! Talk about being dedicated and reading it from your cell phone! @-@;;; Now that is what I call a reader! XD I appreciate your review so much. Especially about the Japanese part and not Americanizing things. Song Min is good. (-glares at the one near her house-) Ahh well she is nice ^^;; Will Eriol really torture me? –huggles Eriol- NEVER! –giggles- Now go torture yourself some more! Ta ta!

**Smilies**: -giggles- So simple a review. I appreciate so much that I am on your favorites list. It makes me happy! Waii! ^^ Thank you for your review! Don't forget to leave another one!

**Marlyn****:** I never seen so many pleases in my life. Well I think I did in one of the beginning reviews. –sweat drops- I'm glad you love this story and here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. 

**Classified**: I always put on my bio when I will be updating my fics. –giggles- But thank you for reviewing and now go read and review again! Arigato!

**HanaTenshiHimeko**: People always hate cliffys. I don't know why… I hate it when other authors give cliffys! I don't mind when I do because I know what I'm going to say next! Bwahahaha! I'm updating as quick as I can… now you go read as quick as you can.

**ChibiTwinkle**: Don't feel ashamed Chibi-chan for reading it so late in the game. It's better that way because you didn't get to feel the wrath of all those cliffys. XD Okay I noticed it passed the 19th… not really my fault. Well sort of… sorry! I love my SUB family and they found me on xanga. @-@ And only three days after I signed up! 

**bBy**** lyssa xP**: Yes Lily is a bitch and Philip is a brat. I made them that way… though the real Philip Chu (My close friend) is the exact opposite! XD I hope he'll forgive me for depicting a character this way. Well you'll find out everything you need to know here. Be good and review. Chao!

**monoiro**** etowa-ru**: -sweat drops- I hope I didn't make you scream all too much. That's how stories go… it angers you so much that sometimes the bad guys win. But don't fret too much about it, okay? It's fiction but it touches us deeply that it seems all too much like reality.

**BlackDrkWolf****:** You just found my story? Was it lost? –giggles- I hope not or else I'll have to go yell at fanfiction.net! You will now what happens if you go start reading! ^^ So I give you permission to go and thanks for reviewing!

**Isadoraluvsda'It'Man**: I tried to hurry but school doesn't help either you know! But here it is so you can calm down now. ^^

**Yasashisa****:** Well here is your update that you were looking forward to.

**Akiame**: I am such a cliffhanger? But they're my thing! I can't stop doing my thing! –giggles- Even now! Don't cry! You'll make me cry too! Go read!

**YingFa-lilWolf-Lover**: Thanks for admiring my stories. I appreciate it very much. I love reviews, what can I say? Arigato!

Thank you all so much again. And thanks for those who dropped in to say happy birthday! ( **Carmela****-chan & **Lilfierywolf!) 

And thanks to those from the first chapter: 

Glarie, Angel Kitty Kat, Archforge, Lyeza, Sakura Lover, Xiaoyu Ling, Syaoran-and-Sakura, Anti-Love, Fantasy, ~*Cute Azn Angel*~, Ms. Raye Sinic, Andrea D., lilvivi3, Silver Fenix, Danielle, Kawaiistarbright, SakurasBubbles, Xiao Mei, Prince Xiao Lang, Sato Onigiri, Nikki Tan, Shirahana, The Dreamers Wish, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr, Saki, Cherry-Blossom12, Queen of the Storms, SweetCherryBlossom, Mayuka, I'm just a person, Hikaru, DiNjI, Amazonian Anime Queen.

You guys were the first to review this fic and you guys are the ones that made me go on. I thought this fic was going to be a flop but you spared it and I thank all of you!

I actually was going to update this on the sixteenth but I was grounded and ended up doing chores the whole day instead of typing. Don't ask why. It's a strange thing really. Then I was going to update on the date that I planned but I didn't finish the beginning of this fic so I had to go back and redo that thing immediately. Don't whine at least it wasn't four months! Just two months! XD

-coughs- Well that's it. Have fun with this last chapter.. I might do an epilogue but I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking about it. Please download the song 1000 Words because it adds to the effect in this chapter. (Not the one that Koda Kumi sings, the Game Version one!)

If you don't have it, check my bio in a bit, I'll be having a website to support the song. Kazaa and Morpheus and Napster are all getting sued and the users with it so I don't want you to get in trouble because of me.

Once again thank you everyone for all your kind reviews!

_This Chapter is Dedicated to_: **My Old SUB Members**! I am so glad I met all of you, Anny-chan, Nikki-chan, Momoko, Sabby-chan, Tomoe-chan, Chibi-chan and of course Lucy-chan. Without all of you and your reviews, I wouldn't have been able to do this. I'm so sad that SUB is gone so in dedication to SUB and it's members, this chapter is for you.

_This fic is dedicated to_: My soon to be dorm buddy **Sheyla**!!  You could translate that? Your problems and my problems are almost the same. We come from the same country, are the same age, and having the same problems, I'm glad to have met you. Hey now we can go to college together and party on for four years together. You drive because trust me, I do not believe I want to go behind the wheel. I prefer being a passenger. (SLEEP!) So be a good girl and read from beginning to end. Don't cut to the bottom just to find out who dies. It might not be a sad ending after all. I love ya tons so don't kill me! Chao!! (And to the reviewers who dared to translate that, you're horrible. That's all I have to say.)

* * * * *- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
  


  
**_Friends Forever...Right?_**  
  
**_Chapter 14_**

The Finale?

Silence etched across Tomoeda as nightfall overtook the sky. But in one part of Tomoeda, the silence focused upon two people. That place in particular is called Korakuen Park. And those two people? They're names are Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. That's right; it was the future leader of the Li clan, Xiao Lang Li and the flower of Tomoeda, Sakura Kinomoto. Both remained dead silent before Sakura spoke.

 "I don't believe you."

Syaoran blinked back in surprise. The words that he dug deep into his heart to find, and she didn't believe him… The wind circled them as the warm night began to turn into a much cooler one. 

But Sakura didn't budge from her spot. Her back was turned to him as he continued to gape at her from the bench.

"But Sakura I do mean it. _I love you!_"  Syaoran said desperately, getting up from the bench. 

Sakura laughed sarcastically, tears spilling from her eyes. "You are a filthy liar Syaoran Li. I never thought you'd stoop so low."

Syaoran's expression worsened. He was desperate and he didn't know how to show her how he truly felt. But to call him a filthy liar…

"Sakura I am not lying! Why would I do that?! What are you talking about?"

Sakura's reply was an even louder sarcastic laugh. She turned and glared at Syaoran cruelly and venomously whilst tears poured down from her eyes.

"Do you play me for a fool Li? I know your true intentions! That's what I've been thinking about all day! You need a little bride to get your position in the Li clan or else Meiling would be engaged to you!" Sakura spat out with anger.

Syaoran stepped back from Sakura. True, he needed to get married soon, but that didn't mean he was lying to her. But whatever did she mean about Meiling? Syaoran was as exasperated as one could get.  
  
  


"And you think this little play could trick me?! You're a pathetic idiot!" Sakura growled as she slapped him across the cheek. Syaoran stumbled back, holding the now reddened side of his face.

"Kinomoto-"

"That's right Li! The name to you is Kinomoto!" Sakura shouted before sprinting away, leaving Syaoran there in the dust.

Syaoran sighed. '_There goes my chance again._' He thought miserably as he continued to clutch his cheek. Looking down at the pavement floor, he resignedly began to walk home. 

*  *  *  *

Song Min woke up briefly once she heard her door slam. Sakura streamed through the living room and saw that all her friends were asleep; she just stormed up the stairs. 

Song Min yawned and looked at her living room clock. She was surprised to see it was 1 in the morning, especially since she left Sakura an hour ago running away from Syaoran. 

'_I wonder if she ever spoke to him_.' She thought silently before nestling back under the quilt and onto the recliner.

'_She'll probably tell us tomorrow morning._' Song Min thought, shrugging it off, and falling back asleep.

*  *  *  *

-Next Morning-

Lily smiled as she heard the birds singing, waking her up to a new day. She looked to her left and grinned even more once she saw who was there.

Philip Chu was still there since last night, holding her from her waist. She recalled that she was almost done with her plot. The Li family was eating out of her hand.

She had to let out a laugh at that. Philip stirred but didn't wake up as Lily slipped away from him. She took her robe off the side of the bed and covered her naked form.

"Now I must go have breakfast and _tea_ with my soon to be mother-in-law." She said to herself in a prissy voice as she walked to the bathroom.

"And then I shall tell her the wedding is today. Oh I love this!" She said laughing as she closed the door behind her.

Philip grumbled and then rolled… off the bed!

*  *  *  *

"Good Morning Mistress Yelan."

Yelan smiled as she seated herself at the dining room table, eagerly waiting for the breakfast Wei prepared. 

"Do you know the hour Xiao Lang came in Wei?" Yelan asked as she placed a napkin onto her lap and folded her hands together.

"No Mistress but perhaps he came in a little bit after we went to our rooms." He answered, placing a plate of breakfast in front of her. 

 "What do you believe he was doing out there all this time?" Yelan sighed. "Silly boy… call him so we could have breakfast together."

 "As you wish Mistress." Wei said and bowed. He retreated towards Syaoran's room and gently knocked on the door. Since there was no response, he opened the door slowly. "Master Syaoran?" Wei questioned.

Silence was all he heard and there was still no other response. The room was pitched dark since the curtains were not drawn. Wei couldn't even tell if Syaoran was inside.

Calling out his name one more time, Wei entered the room and opened the curtains. The bright light of the sun gratefully poured in. "Time to wake up Master Syaoran. Your mother is waiting to have breakfast with you." Wei said as he turned around. He was surprised to meet an empty room.

"Master Syaoran?"

*  *  *  *

**DING**

Syaoran groaned as he sat up from his cramped spot on some hard floor. 

'_Where the hell am I_?' He thought miserably as he glanced at the bright light from the room he was in.

"Li-san?"

Syaoran groaned again and tried to block out the light. The last thing he wanted to see was light.

"Li-san? Daijoubu desu ka?" The old lady asked trying to keep the elevator door opened on her floor. She was completely surprised to find a tenant on the elevator floor.

"Li-san??" She asked again for the umpteenth time. She sighed and just decided to go up to his floor hoping that Wei was there.

"What have you done to put yourself in this state Li-san?" She asked out loud mostly to herself as the elevator doors closed.

Syaoran only curled up into a tighter ball, refusing to face the light. He could only hope that last night was a dream…or if this was. The elevator chimed once again as the doors opened to reveal a concerned looking Wei and Yelan.

"Tsukishiro-san have you-"

"Seen Li-san? Hai, that's why I'm here..." The lady who is now revealed only as the aunt of Tomoyo and Yukito, a relative to the Daidouji's, kindly said before turning her eyes to Yelan.

"You are?" She suspiciously asked.

Wei smiled at the woman before him. "Forgive me Ayaka this is Li Yelan, the mother of Master Syaoran."

"Oh!" Ayaka said genuinely surprised and she instantly bowed. "Gomen nasai Yelan-san for my rudeness and forgetfulness. You have changed over the years. These years have given you more youth than me." She said chuckling. "Now about your son. I have found him surprisingly in this here elevator. He isn't responding to me unless groaning is called a response." She said as she moved aside to reveal Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang." Yelan exasperatedly said and shook her head as Wei moved to get him up from the elevator floor.

"I suppose Master Syaoran never made it out of here." Wei said light heartedly as he tried to keep Syaoran up as they exited the elevator. Yelan moved to open the door of the apartment.

"Arigato Gozaimasu Ayaka-san."

Ayaka Tsukishiro just smiled and waved slightly as the elevator doors closed.

*  *  *  *

"Ohayo!"

Yukito smiled as Nakuru jumped on him from behind. They were in Korakuen Park, a few meters away from the place Sakura and Syaoran argued only hours before.

"You're early." He said as he hugged her back. Nakuru just smiled mischievously and rubbed her hands together. "Only because Touya-kun says I'm always late. I showed him!"

Yukito raised an eyebrow. "How's that?" 

Nakuru laughed evilly. "I set booby traps so he could arrive late!" She stated proudly. Then in her joy because of her mischief, she pumped her fist in the air happily. "Yokatta! I won!" Yukito could only laugh and pat Nakuru's head.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. What a surprise! Nakuru is here and early."

Nakuru's eyes opened wide and she turned around to see Touya and Kaho approaching together.

"Ohayo." Kaho said softly, smiling at the two. Nakuru didn't wipe her expression off her face.

"Kami-sama it can't be! How did you do that?!" Nakuru exclaimed, completely stunned. 

Touya looked at her strangely. "Anyways… Yuki I think we should go to the movies or –"

"_Chotto Matte Kudasai_! How did you manage to escape?! My plan was fool-proof! How?!" Nakuru whined, counting her fingers.__

"I think your girlfriend is going crazy Yukito." Touya said plainly as he looked at Nakuru weirdly.

Nakuru glared at him and pulled Kaho away to try to solve this madness. Yukito chuckled as he could hear the hysterical Nakuru question poor Kaho.

"How did you do it?" He asked. 

Touya shrugged. "I saw her putting two buckets on top of my front and back door. So I just went out the other way and took both traps down."

Yukito only shook his head, laughing. "She's not a good… undercover agent. So why are we going to the movies? It's nice out."

Touya looked up, his face grim. "A huge thunderstorm is coming in from the East. Might as well stay out of it."

Yukito nodded. "Let's go get my car then."

Touya looked up at the sky one more time and followed.

*  *  *  *

Meiling opened her eyes and pouted. It was already morning but she didn't know the time. It was pretty comfortable on the sofa with Ryu on her side snoring.

Tomoyo and Eriol were on the other couch, sleeping away while each of Song Min's group slept individually on their own couch. She didn't see Sakura anywhere and that sort of disturbed her.

"Sakura-chan?" She whispered a bit loudly but not enough to disturb the rest. She didn't receive a response. Fretting a bit, she slipped away from Ryu's side and decided to search Song Min's house for her.

"Oh Sakura??" She whispered as she entered each room. 

The library, kitchen, bathrooms, and several bedrooms were empty. Meiling grew increasingly worried as she ran back into the kitchen. Fortunately her instincts helped her as she slid to a stop when a pan flew down and missed her.

"Abunai!! You were about to hit me!" Meiling exclaimed as Song Min peeked from behind the refrigerator and giggled nervously, the pan still in her hand.

"I thought you were a burglar. Gomen nasai." Song Min said sheepishly and placed the pan in the sink. 

"Sou desu ka? Well next time you think there is a burglar in your house, make sure you remember there are guests in your house." Meiling retorted as she eyed the pan. "Have you seen Sakura-chan?"

"Iie… only when she came in. I think she went upstairs to sleep." Song Min replied as she motioned to go wash the dishes that were left in the sink.

Meiling nodded and moved away to go upstairs to check any other places she might've missed on her search for Sakura.

"Sakura-chan??" She murmured as she went into each and every room once more. Still she didn't find anything until she entered Song Min's room. Her eyes opened wide at the lavish room filled with curtains, sheets, and décor. 

Only then did she see rumpled sheets but no Sakura. Meiling peered around some more and took note that the bathroom and the bed had been used. But Sakura was not there.

'_Did she leave?_' Meiling thought as she flew down the stairs to only see most of the group still dreaming.

"Everyone get up!" Meiling shouted as she ran into the living room and shook everyone awake. 

"Mei-ling!" Ryu groaned as he rolled over and tried to go back asleep. "O genki desu ka?

"Iie! And neither you will be if you don't get up!" Meiling stated scornfully as she tossed Ryu off the couch. "Get up! Sakura-chan is gone!" 

Tomoyo jumped up right away. "Nani?! Where did she go?!" She stated filled with fright. It was only a day since she felt this way.

Eriol got up and sighed as he put on his glasses. "Maybe she went to go think some more." He stated as he dusted himself off and tried to fix his wrinkled clothes.

Song Min walked in and shrugged. "She came in very upset last night. I thought she would've been up later considering the time she came in."

Meiling looked at her strangely. "What do you mean? All she did was to go outside and think."

Song Min brushed her fingers through her hair as she scrunched up her eyes to think. Blanking out on what she was thinking about, she changed the subject. "Hey… where's Shiefa-san?"

Tomoyo blinked. She took a look around the living room and discovered that Shiefa was no where to be found. Xiomara and Jasmine continued to sleep away, Eriol was sitting down on the sofa they slept in, and Ryu was thrown off the other sofa that was left.

"Did she even stay the night?" Ryu asked grumpily as he got up from the floor. He hated mornings and hated even more if he was forced to get up in the morning.

Eriol moved his glasses up so he could see better and frowned at his discovery. "No she didn't. The last time I saw her was when our girls decided to sing a long with the television." 

Tomoyo and Meiling glared at Eriol who just sheepishly shrugged. "I don't know where she went after that."

Song Min sighed. "Well I'm going to change. There is no way I'm going to go out in the same clothes as the night before." She said stiffly and turned to go upstairs.

Meiling looked at her own clothes too. "I want to change too! Tomoyo I left my luggage at your house!"

Ryu rolled his eyes. "You girls are so ridiculous. It's just clothes." He got up and hit himself to get his own clothes straightened. "I'll go search for Sakura while you girls go _change_." He said in a higher pitched voice and turned away with Eriol who just helplessly shrugged and nodded.

Meiling and Tomoyo glared at their boyfriend's backs. "If it weren't for us, they wouldn't have even known Sakura. Ne Meiling?" 

"Sou Desu!" Meiling said firmly and proceeded out the door.

*  *  *  *

Lily winked at herself in the mirror, happy with her appearance. She walked towards her bedroom and giggled at the disgruntled figure of Philip wrapped in her satin sheets.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Philly-kun!" She purred as she kissed him fully on the lips.

Philip wrapped his arms around her waist and responded to her kiss before breaking away. "Ohayo. Now tell me my little flower, why are you up so early?" He muttered as he tried to block the sunlight.

"I have to go see my okaa-san to announce that my wedding that is tonight." Lily said gleefully as she got up from the floor. "I must look my ultimate best, ne?"

Philip scowled but then looked at her mischievously. "How about your best…after I'm done with you?"

Lily rolled her eyes and gave him one more kiss. "Save it for later lover boy. I must not smell like anything other than my perfume." She said playfully as she moved away.

"Now be a good boy and stay here. I'll be back later." She stated giggling and blew him a kiss as she went out the door.

Philip continued to stay there, scowling. "I don't see the point to totally wreck Li. I might as well go after the Cherry Blossom then to take up some time." He said wickedly as he got up to change.

"Cherry Blossom, dear sweet Cherry Blossom… I wonder what you're playing today." He sang as he went into the bathroom.

*  *  *  *

Yelan looked fretfully at Syaoran who tossed and turned on his bed. Wei tried to keep him still in order to take his temperature but Syaoran just wouldn't keep still to a point.

"What's the matter with him Wei?" Yelan asked as she tried to pin Syaoran down to his bed.

"I don't know Mistress Yelan." Wei said as he finally got the thermometer's results. "He has no fever Mistress. Perhaps he's stuck in a nightmare?"

Yelan frowned. "No leader of the Li clan has ever suffered nightmares such as these. I want to know what makes him so weak."

Wei turned away. "I believe its love Mistress… He's fighting for his love." 

Yelan quirked her eyebrow at that suggestion. "Well snap him out of it. No son of mine is going to toss and turn for a girl's heart. He chose that wretch so he'll deal with it. Now get him up."

Wei nodded just as Yelan left the room. "Master Syaoran… Sakura will be okay." He whispered, hoping to get a result.

He did. Syaoran automatically lied completely still on his bed as his mother returned to his room.

"I found this smelling salt. Wave it under his nose." Yelan said as she bent down to her son's level. "He stopped tossing and turning." She said, astonished of that fact.

Wei nodded. "He has…" He took the smelling salt and waved it under Syaoran's nose. Syaoran scrunched up his face together and woke up.

"That smells terrible! What on earth are you cooking Wei?" He shouted as he rubbed his nose. He was surprised to see his mother and Wei looking at him intently.

"So my son has finally decided to wake up. Where on earth did you go last night that landed you to sleep in the elevator? Thank Heavens it was the elevator and not some street! What were you thinking Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran gulped. "I saw…"

He closed his eyes in agony as the memory of Sakura slapping him and rejecting his words of love.

"You saw what?" Yelan said impatiently.

Syaoran shook his head. "Nothing of importance... I just needed to get away for a while. Now could you explain to me about Meiling and the Elders, mother?" Syaoran retorted firmly.

Yelan's eyes widened. "How do you dare to speak to me that way? You made me worry once we got here and I haven't even heard from your sister yet! You brought me a wretched excuse of a girl as your _fiancée_, and you dare to question **me**?!" 

Syaoran winced at the forceful words his mother used. He shouldn't have demanded right away the information he needed from his mother, especially after being brought in from the elevator…

But Yelan was not through. "You left me with that creature, for hours at a time, and never even made it back to your own apartment! Thankfully I thought you were in your room or I would've been fretting since late last night! All I wanted was a peaceful visit to meet Sakura and you do this to me?!"

Syaoran's eyes widened a bit… _Meet Sakura_? He scratched his head. "What do you mean by _meet Sakura_? I never told you about her or anything of my life here."

Yelan gave him the legendary death glare all the Li's had. Well save for Feimei. "No you didn't. Not a word have I heard from you since you left to come here to attend the school you so desired. You did not care for your mother or your family that you've left back in Hong Kong! Fortunately enough Wei came along with you and told me some bits of things. If it weren't for that I wouldn't have heard anything of your life at all!" Yelan stated miserably.

"It's time you take this responsibility Xiao Lang. As the future Leader of the Li clan you must. Now you must choose your bride. Fiancée's aren't permanent but Wives are." Yelan finished as she got up and left the room with Wei trailing behind her.

Syaoran sighed as he ruffled up his hair unconsciously. 

'_What does she mean fiancée's aren't permanent?_' He thought before shaking his head. He had to get up and do something.

Tomorrow was his birthday and today he had to get things done.

*  *  *  *

_Swish_

The basketball landed down on the pavement floor as several kids high-fived each other in victory. They had just won a basketball game. 

Sakura smiled a bit at the young kids playing basketball. She had been up since eight in the morning. She couldn't bear to go back asleep. Her dreams weren't dreams but actually nightmares repeating over and over. She needed to get her mind off of things.

She felt bad enough that she fell asleep in Song Min's grand bedroom and left it all a mess. She felt even worse that she didn't even leave a note to her friends explaining where she was.

'_They'll probably figure it out that I just need more time._' Sakura had thought earlier when she left.

Her stomach rumbled and she blushed unconsciously. The kids had turned and smiled at her. Sakura just continued to swing and think.

If that confrontation with Syaoran hadn't have happened… would she have accepted the proposal given by Shiefa to her brother? 

_I love you Sakura._'

Sakura turned away and closed her eyes, holding back her tears. She never expected for Syaoran to deliver such a blow to her heart. He lied about his love just to try to get her to marry him.

…Then why did she want to believe him so much?

Sakura looked down at the floor and sighed. She was just sixteen and well on her way to be seventeen. She couldn't get engaged so quickly to a guy she loves, but doesn't love her in return.

'_But Meiling-chan…_' Sakura thought sorrowfully. She didn't understand that fact enough. How did Meiling get thrown into this anyway? 

Sakura hopped off the swing and began to walk away from Penguin Park. It was the most obvious spot her friends would look for her and she didn't want to be found anytime soon.

'_I might as well eat some ice cream._' Sakura thought as she went towards the ice cream parlor. There she was happily greeted by Ingrid who led her to her usual booth.

"No company Sakura-chan?" She asked kindly.

Sakura forced a smile and shook her head. "May I have just one scoop of the cherry surprise today Ingrid-san?"

Ingrid nodded and went to place her order.

Sakura pouted as she looked at the empty seat across from her.

-Flash Back-

_"I want a triple chocolate sundae." Syaoran said as he handed her his menu. Sakura grinned. "Well now I know it's obvious what flavor you like." Sakura said teasingly. Syaoran chuckled._

-Flash Back Ended-

Sakura frowned as she chose not to remember it. '_He used to be so kind and sweet. What ever happened to our friendship? Does he always discard his friends that way?_'

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up and smiled softly at Chiharu and her boyfriend Takashi. It had been a while since she last saw the both of them.

'_Since the carnival…_' Sakura thought reluctantly.

-Flash Back-

_"What a **coincidence**, ne Syaoran?" Lily said sarcastically._

_"Hai." Syaoran mumbled._

_Tomoyo glared at Lily._

_"It's an **unfortunate** coincidence." She retorted_

_Eriol held Tomoyo's hand tightly before she went over and tackled Lily._

_Chiharu glared at Lily also. "Why don't we just continue on, ne guys? We don't need **them** to ruin our day."_

_Syaoran seemed surprised to hear Chiharu say 'them' instead of 'her'. He felt slightly hurt and his amber eyes finally looked up._

_It was a bad decision though because Sakura was staring straight at him, her emerald eyes all watery._

_'Sakura-chan...' He thought miserably._

_'Why out of everywhere does he have to come here? And with her?' She thought painfully._

_Their eyes remained locked on each other, showing emotions of confusion, pain, and love which was hidden inside of them._

_"Come on Syaoran. Let's go on another ride. It's bad enough to see them already on our day. Let's go to our favorite spot so I can cheer you up." Lily said, noticing Syaoran's intent stare on Sakura._

_Syaoran nodded and just turned away to walk with Lily._

_Sakura's tears fell down her face._

_"I'm sorry you guys... but I have to go."_

_Before anyone could grab onto her, Sakura made a dash out of the carnival._

-Flash Back Ended-

Sakura shut her eyes for a brief moment before opening them to Chiharu and Takashi once more.

"Sit down you two if you aren't too busy." Sakura said, trying to stop herself from crying.

Chiharu smiled and nodded and Takashi happily followed. "Sakura-chan it's been a while. How are you holding up?" She asked politely as Ingrid came over.

"I'm fine." Sakura replied, forcing a brief smile. "I've been better."

Ingrid rolled down towards the table and grinned at the other two. "Konnichiwa minna-san. Do you want anything?"

Takashi nodded feverously. "Hai! I want a double scoop of mint chocolate chip and my lady here would like a single scoop of vanilla."

Sakura felt worse at the term 'my lady'.

-Flash Back-

_"Arigato Syaoran-kun. I had a great time." Sakura said brightly._

_Syaoran smiled. "Anything for **my lady** friend Sakura-chan." He said as he bowed._

_Sakura giggled._

_"Well good-bye sweet princess Sakura from the Kinomoto kingdom."_

_"Good-bye Compassionate prince Syaoran from the Li kingdom."_

_"Hmm... Nice word. Compassionate. Couldn't have made it better myself."_

_"Oh be quiet Syaoran. You're mocking me aren't you?"_

_"Never! Princesses should never be mocked by compassionate princes."_

_Sakura giggled._

_"Ja ne Syaoran-kun."_

-Flash Back Ended-

Sakura scoffed.

"Is anything the matter Sakura-chan?" Takashi asked, unsure if he said anything offensive. 

"Iie… nandemonai." Sakura said waving her hand. She just noticed that Ingrid had left with their orders a while back.

"Where is the rest of the gang?" Chiharu asked as she looked around to see if any of them were nearby. 

"They're still sleeping probably. I just wanted some ice cream. It's my usual cravings." Sakura said in a forced sheepish tone. She didn't want to fake her happiness to her friends but she didn't need another two of her friends to fret over her.

Chiharu grinned. "Now that's the Sakura I know. I'm cutting back on my cravings. I think I'm getting a little pudgy."

Takashi laughed. "As if you would ever gain a pound!"

Chiharu blushed deeply but glared at Takashi. "It's not funny Tak. I really think I'm gaining weight!"

Sakura forced a smile while Chiharu and Takashi once again argued over a meaningless subject. 

'_But at least they'll always have each other._' She thought forlornly.

Ingrid came over with their orders and place them in front of each person. "Enjoy you three. They're on the house this time." She said as she winked and scurried away to attend other customers.

"Sugoi! They're free! I should've ordered another scoop." Chiharu said pouting.

"But then you'll gain the imaginary weight." Takashi said sarcastically.

Sakura giggled and ate quietly as the couple once again began to squabble over a little thing.

*  *  *  * 

**Ding**

Lily smiled as the elevator doors opened on Syaoran's floor. She couldn't wait to drop the bomb on the little family about her plans for tonight.

'_By tonight, I will be Lily Li._' She thought happily as she rang the bell. It took only a matter of minutes for Wei to open the door.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Wei-san. May I come in?" Lily asked sweetly.

Wei tried to hold back his frown as he opened the door a bit more for Lily to pass. "Of course Lily-san. Mistress Yelan and Master Syaoran are just about to finish their breakfast. Please do come in."

Lily grinned and stepped in haughtily as though she owned the whole building. She walked into the living room just as Yelan and Syaoran stood up from the table in silence.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Yelan-san." Lily said as she bowed. "Ohayo Syao-kun!" She squealed as she leapt on Syaoran and clung to him. Syaoran frowned immediately but he was surprised to see someone else behind her.

"Get off of him."

Lily looked around to find the voice that pertained to that comment. She was surprised to see a young adult by Wei, dressed in ceremonial Li robes in a dark red color.

"Who are you?" Lily asked spitefully as she withdrew from Syaoran. She couldn't make the same mistake twice so she had to stay somewhat alert.

"Watch your tongue Lei-san. This is my eldest child Shiefa." Yelan said scornfully as she moved to Shiefa's side. "Are you all right? Where in heavens have you been?" Yelan asked in a motherly tone.

"Just around mother. Don't worry, everything is set." She said, smiling softly before turning around and frowned at the sight of Lily.

"Gomen ne Shiefa-san, I wasn't introduced to you before. I am Lei Lily, the fiancée of your brother."

Shiefa grinned impishly. "Oh really? I don't really believe that and I wouldn't want my little brother to get married to a tainted girl."

Lily's eyes widened but she went regained her posture. "I don't know what you're talking about Shiefa-san. That is a cruel thing to say about the fiancée of your _dearest_ brother. We are getting married today if you didn't know." Lily said spitefully, her eyes turning into slits.

Yelan stood by Shiefa's side and pursed her lips. But Shiefa just smiled smugly before continuing on. "Such a tongue, Lei-san. You should learn how to control it in front of the members of your fiancé's family. Plus the things I've said are true. You know it."

Lily bit her lip before finally unleashing her fury. "Bakemono! Lie! Lie!" She snarled as she waved her hands around. "I am not at all _tainted_. IF anything, I'm cleaner than you are. I cannot stand for this absurd malice from a woman like-"

"Shizuka!" Yelan said in Japanese since all those around her knew it best. "Insolence is the only word that comes to my mind out of all of this. Lei-san, I'm sorry but I have the power to break any engagement of my son's and this time I will for what Shiefa says is true."

Lily eyes widened and in a last minute of desperation she bursts into tears and kneels onto the floor. "It is true… I am tainted."

Syaoran's eyes widened. He never thought Lily would give up so easily unless she had another fish to catch that was bigger than he.

Lily continued to sob before wiping her tears on her sleeve. "I am tainted because Syaoran and I have taken the **extra** step in our relationship. I'm sorry for not abstaining Yelan-san but it was an all spur of a moment thing."

All of them gaped at her words. Syaoran and Shiefa were the most of all shocked. Shiefa bit her lip in fury, angry at Lily for stooping for an all-time low whilst Syaoran was angered that she would even have the nerve to say such a thing when she slept with Philip.

"That is why Yelan-san Syaoran proposed so quickly… because he has tainted me and I had to make sure he married me for I didn't want to seem like the neighborhood slut. We planned to wed today." Lily finished as she broke into a new sob.

Yelan's eyes glazed over as she looked down at Lily's fragile form. She moved down next to her and rubbed her shoulder. Lily smirked inside but she looked up at Yelan with a sadden expression that could almost break any person's heart.

But Yelan just smiled softly at Lily before whispering…

"You are still not marrying my son."

*  *  *  *

Tomoyo and Meiling rushed down the stairs, fully showered and dressed primly for the occasion of scurrying around the whole grounds of Tomoeda.

"Omedeto Gozaimasu!" Ryu said cheerfully, waving his hands around. Meiling raised her eyebrow at his antics. 

"What are you doing?" She asked with a questionable look.

Ryu grinned. "Omedato Gozaimasu!" He screeched again and waved his arms around now, running about.

"Ryu-kun, are you okay?" Meiling asked strangely.

"I'm just congratulating you on taking forever to get dressed. By now Sakura could be way past Tomoeda. She could be in Hong Kong for Kami's sake!"

Meiling and Tomoyo glared at him. "We only took a half hour." Tomoyo stated as she walked briskly past him. She held onto Eriol's hand and smiled.

"Let's go find Sakura-chan. Sayonara Ryu." She said waving her hand as they proceeded to walk out.

Ryu rolled his eyes and grabbed Meiling's hand. "With our skill, we'll find her first." He said, winking at Meiling. Meiling just giggled and let herself be pulled along.

"You mean with mine." She said under her breath before closing the door behind her.

*  *  *  *

Sakura bowed down and smiled softly. "Sarabada minna. I hope we get together soon again with the rest of the gang. I better go on back before they start panicking."

Chiharu grinned and waved her hand in excuse. "Don't be silly Sakura-chan. They're probably already panicking. You go hurry along and I'll call Tomoyo so we can all go out together soon, okay?"

Sakura nodded and waved one final time. She faintly heard Takashi beginning one of his faithful lies about the invention of ice cream before Chiharu silencing him.

"Sayonara Ingrid-san." Sakura called as she rushed out the door. Ingrid waved enthusiastically back.

Sakura was happy to finally be out of the ice cream parlor. Not that she did mind the company of Chiharu and Takashi but they always reminded her of what she did not have ever in her life… a soul mate, a boyfriend, whatever terminology you must use.

Sakura had always wondered how a boyfriend would be like. Seeing her two best friends fall in love with Ryu and Eriol made her always wonder how it would feel. Tomoyo once told her she would've been lost without Eriol and Meiling said she would never have found the true meaning of love without Ryu.

She always questioned them if they knew what they were doing… after all Tomoyo and Meiling were only sixteen.

But what struck Sakura to the core was Tomoyo's answer: 

_"It isn't puppy love Sakura-chan… with puppy love, your love is unsure. You always have doubts and you always fight over the stupidest things. But love, true real love… now that Sakura-chan is a feeling you could never ignore."_

Sakura let out a tear at the recall of those words. Is that why she could never ignore Syaoran's presence… even before she knew him?

-Flash Back (Not Mentioned Before)-

{2 years ago}

_"Sakura-chan! What are you day-dreaming about?"_

_"Nani Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked, snapping out of her daze on the chestnut colored hair boy who was riding the bike nearby._

_Meiling and Tomoyo giggled and looked at each other._

_ "Looks like Sakura-chan was daydreaming about somebody!" Tomoyo chided as she poked Sakura's side._

_"Hai and I wonder who." Meiling said with a wink._

_"You guys don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said, blushing faintly since the amber-eyed boy looked their way._

_"Don't think that since I've only known you for two years that I don't know how you act Sakura-chan." Meiling said giggling. "We all know you're thinking about a guy."_

_Tomoyo grinned. "Must be our friend Ryu-kun. He's the only one guy that we all know that's single."_

_Meiling let out a brief frown before smiling again. "You like Ryu-kun Sakura?"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "Iie. You two are impossible. Ryu-kun is only a **friend**. Plus I think Meiling-chan has a c-r-u-s-h on Ryu." She said slyly and winked at Meiling who in turn, blushed hotly._

_As Tomoyo squealed with Meiling about those facts, Sakura continued to stare at the amber-eyed boy who looked new to her high school. _

_'I'm crazy for having a pitiful crush on the new boy.' Sakura thought guiltily as she turned back to her two crazy friends._

-Flash Back Ended-

Sakura blushed faintly. If only she introduced herself to become friends with Syaoran or if only she pointed him out to Meiling.

'_I could've known him way before then because Meiling already knew him. That's why I stared at him for a long time when I met him._'

Sakura sat down by her favorite cherry blossom tree by the school and closed her eyes. She needed to get all her facts straight.

*  *  *  *

"What do you mean by that?" 

Yelan smiled grew grim and she stood up and took a step away from Lily. She sighed and shook her head.

"Repeat to me what you just said." Yelan said firmly.

Lily didn't move from her spot but she continued to sob before controlling herself somewhat to repeat what she had said before.

"Syaoran or Xiao Lang as you call him and I have taken the _extra_ step…"

Yelan frowned at that. "So you had prenuptial sex, ne?"

Lily looked away, trying to look guilty. "Hai."

Yelan shook her head. "Yes I can sense that you have. In case you don't know… you have a child growing in you."

Lily's eyes widened. Syaoran nearly passed out. Shiefa grinned happily. Wei tried to support Syaoran. Yelan held her grim look.

"N-nani?! That's impossible! I only lost it three days ago! It's too early to tell!" Lily exclaimed. She then twisted it all together and grinned inside. But outside she still held her surprise. "It is Syaoran's then. He's the only one I have ever been with. You wouldn't let the heir of the Li clan be abandoned!" Lily stated harshly as she clasped her arms around her stomach.

"That I will not for –"

"That's outrageous!" Syaoran stated, finally composing himself. "I did not nor have I ever done anything with her! Unless you could get pregnant by tap kissing!" He roared.

Yelan gave him a look that silenced everyone. "As I was saying, I will not ever in my life leave the future heir of the Li clan, in other words my grandson, abandoned and alone. But the child you hold does not hold the aura of my son." Yelan said, finally revealing the whole plan Shiefa and she had planned. Lily only remained gaping at her.

Yelan turned and looked at Syaoran, trying to keep her face firm. "I forbid you to get married to a deceitful, wretched, and **tainted** girl."

Syaoran grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Never mother… never."

Lily let out a scream of rage as she lunged at Yelan but she never reached her. Wei held both her arms pinned behind her and shook his head.

"Sorry Lei-san but I must escort you now. Please do not return on these premises again."

Lily continued to roar and squirm but Wei kept his hold until the elevator doors opened.

"Konnichiwa Wei-san." Ayaka said and bowed her head.

Wei, still struggling with Lily, managed a smile. Ayaka raised her eyebrow at Lily.

"Need help Wei-san?" Ayaka asked as she grabbed Lily's arm firmly which caused Lily to automatically stop squirming.

"Thank you Ayaka-san. Tea later?" Wei asked with a wink as he released Lily. Ayaka nodded and winked back.

"After this one is dealt with. I always disliked rude little girls." Ayaka said as the elevator doors closed. Lily's face paled. She heard all about Tomoyo's aunt too.

*  *  *  *

Tomoyo and Meiling panted as they stopped running. "Iie… this can't be happening! How can trying to find Sakura be so hard?!" Meiling whined as she put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Tomoeda is bigger than I thought. How do you think the guys are fairing?"

Meiling looked up and groaned. "Ask them yourself." She replied, motioning towards the arcade building. Through the clear windows, you could see Ryu and Eriol playing the hunting game with so many others.

Tomoyo looked up and gave out a yelp. "Doushite?!" She moaned as she marched towards the arcade.

Ryu, noticing Tomoyo advancing, yelled and ran. But he didn't notice that Meiling had already reached the other exit.

"How could you Ryu Kim?!" Meiling yelled as she grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Mei… it was Eriol's idea!" Ryu said pouting.

"Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Tomodachi." Eriol said as he came up next to them with Tomoyo holding his ear.

"We've been searching all over Tomoeda for Sakura and you two were here?! What kind of friends are you two?" Tomoyo lectured with a glare.

Ryu sighed. "It's because Takashi told us that Sakura had just left the ice cream parlor to return to Song Min's because we might be worrying about her."

Tomoyo blinked and then frowned. "And you couldn't call us to tell us that you knew where she was?"

Eriol and Ryu sweat-dropped. Meiling shook her head and hit them both across their own heads. Both yelped and rubbed their heads.

"Bakas." She said and turned, linking her arm with Tomoyo's.

"I agree." Tomoyo said while they both left.

*  *  *  *

Song Min finally came down from her room and noticed Xiomara and Jasmine still sleeping.

"Mou… get up you two! I'm dressed and you two are here sleeping away!" Song Min whined as she nudged the both of them.

Xiomara and Jasmine stirred awake and smiled sheepishly. "Gomen ne Min-chan demo we were tired from yesterday's events."

"Hai hai…" Song Min said. "Come on and get dressed quickly. We have to go hunt for trash."

Jasmine quirked her eyebrow. "Trash?"

Xiomara giggled at Jasmine's naivety. "Lei-san and Chu-san baka. Come on let's go."

Song Min nodded and turned to go out the door while the two went upstairs to quickly and change. They then came rushing down only five minutes later and exited with their leader.

*  *  *  *

Yelan drank her tea and sighed contently. "I'm glad to have that girl out of the way."

"Me too." Shiefa said as she sipped her tea with happiness. She had explained to her mother why she had taken so long to return. The fact was that the trio of Sakura's friends and the trio of Sakura's newfound friends had explained all the history of Lily. So they formulated a plan to ensure the safe removal of Lily without her knowing.

Truth was that they did not even know if Lily was pregnant or not. But they had known that Syaoran had been very stingy in their relationship and refused to give her more than a tap kiss, or so Eriol and Ryu said from their studies.

So Shiefa had discussed with her mother that Lily had only slept with one person, Philip Chu. She then told her mother the whole plot. They would inform Lily that she was impregnated and that the child was not Syaoran's. Thus Yelan would forbid Syaoran to ever marry a tainted and unfaithful girl. 

Which meant, BINGO, Lily was out of the picture as Syaoran's future wife. The problem that they have left now is Sakura and Meiling.

Meiling, the promised maiden if Sakura does not comply to marry Syaoran by the next year, is stuck in this huge bind by a blind choice to open her mouth to the Elders.

The Raye clan had much at stake for Meiling since the Elders were quite taken with Sakura. Also that Meiling had found already her true love, Ryu Kim. It was all quite difficult for all of them to take.

Syaoran slurped down his tea and looked at his sister and his mother. "May you now explain to me about Sakura?"

Shiefa choked on her tea and stared incredulously at her mother. "You never told him?" She asked wide-eyed.

"No. I chose to wait for you and return with the news of Sakura. But I will tell him now." Yelan said simply.

Syaoran looked on anxiously. "And?"

Yelan gave him a firm stare and he quieted. "What happened with Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang?"

"What do you mean what happened to her?"  
  
  


Yelan sighed as she took another sip of her tea. "I thought she was the one you wanted to marry. Not only did I think that but the Elders and your sisters did too."

Syaoran looked down. "I'm not sure if that's possible Mama... I thought I only lusted for Sakura and loved Lily. But it was the other way around. I should've listened to my instincts earlier."

Yelan tilted her head to a side while Shiefa only sipped quietly, wanting to hear every word her brother would say.

"I made a grave mistake in my choosing. But I do know now that I love Sakura." Syaoran said firmly before getting up.

"Xiao Lang… if you do not convince Sakura to marry you, I'm afraid that you will be engaged to the Raye clan's only daughter."

Syaoran gave a confused look. "Who is that?"

Yelan tsked softly her tongue as she looked at her young son who grown up to be such a proud figure. "You've known her since you were little Xiao Lang. I expected better of you. Her name is Raye Meiling."

Syaoran choked when he heard that. "W-WHAT?! Meiling… the Meiling Raye that's going out with my friend?!"

Yelan nodded. "For she promised us in Hong Kong during the last days of her vacation in Hong Kong, that Sakura Kinomoto would be your bride."

"WHAT?!"  
  
  


*  *  *  *

"Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She was surprised to see that no one was around her.

"Great Sakura… now you're imagining things." Sakura muttered to herself as she stood up. She looked at her watch and was even more surprised to see it was two hours later than she presumed it would be. The sky was thoroughly clouded and a few low rumbles escaped from the clouds.

'_Where did the day go?_' She thought frowning a bit. She patted herself to see if everything that she had was on her. She looked around one last time but didn't find anyone or anything there.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her head. She must've fallen asleep trying to weigh her pros and cons for marrying Syaoran. She had summed up more cons than pros on her list but the pro was an important one. That was preventing her best friend from getting married to someone who was not destined to be with her.

'_And I have to tell Meiling by tonight._' Sakura thought miserably as she began to walk away from her favorite tree. 

She felt so alone on such a decision. Sakura felt a bit cold for staying in one place for so long that she started to rub her arms. She was even more surprised when a jacket was placed on her shoulders.

"Hoe?"

Following the jacket was an arm that slid all too happily around her waist.

"You know I've searched everywhere for you Cherry Blossom? I'm happy that I finally found you."

Sakura let out a faint whimper and suddenly she felt very alone. The only person she hated just had to be the one to find her first.

Philip Chu.

*  *  *  *

Meiling and Tomoyo swung silently on the swings of Penguin Park. They had been silent for a while ever since the sun gave into the dark clouds. Both were lost in their own thoughts and troubles until they finally realized they were with each other.

"What do you think Sakura is going to say?" Meiling asked softly.

Tomoyo looked down and shrugged. "Who knows by now… it looks like she could go either way."

Meiling nodded and looked down to the floor again. "I don't know whether to be happy if she decides to marry him or to be happy if she decides not to." Meiling said, almost whispering. "I feel horrible because I am one of her best friends and I am the one who put her in this despairing situation."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Don't feel like that Meiling-chan. It was all fate."

Meiling laughed an empty laugh. "Kami-sama sure knows how to make things interesting for people up there."

Tomoyo smiled slightly. "I agree."

Another silence followed as they both swung back and forth, not knowing what to say next. Meiling gave out a heavy sigh.

"Do you think the guys are done playing their little video games?"

Tomoyo chuckled. "Iie. I don't think they'll ever be _done_ with their video games."

Meiling smiled for a moment. Then she looked up to the sky, smiling grimly.

 "I think I'm ready."

Tomoyo looked at her, confused. "Ready for what Meiling-chan?"

Meiling inhaled the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms and released it. "I think if Sakura decides not to get married to Li, I'm ready to leave Ryu-kun."

"Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, horrified.

Meiling just ignored her as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know he'd fight for me against the Elders but he would just lose. I couldn't bear that. I'm ready to give him up, even if it means that it'll make my life miserable."

Tomoyo looked on sadly as Meiling continued to cry. No words of consolation would help her at that moment and Tomoyo knew that. So she let her do what Eriol let Sakura do that fateful day Syaoran and Lily got together…

Cry.

*  *  *  *

Syaoran had stormed out of the apartment, angry at all the decisions that have been made behind his back. He didn't want to hear the rest of it. No one ever took him into consideration. The whole conversation he had with his mother on the phone was fake.

He never had the choice to choose his bride. It was mostly the decision of Meiling and her big mouth and his mother.

He didn't bother waiting for the elevator because his mother or sister would've retrieved him by then. He ran down the stairs quickly and left out of building. He had no clue where to go but he didn't want to stay there.

If only they had told him this earlier so he could've had a more decent argument with Sakura.

That's when he realized Sakura already knew that information too. He recalled that he had distinctly said that he was lying just to marry her because if she refused, he'd marry Meiling.

'_They told her before they told me! ME! The future of the damn Li clan!_' He thought miserably.

He didn't know when he started running but he let his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. He felt better that he was getting away from the whole situation.

Syaoran groaned as he just continued to run way past Shinjuku, an old store that sold all sorts of crap. He just ran until he could no more. He began to pant as he sat down on the floor, watching rush hour begin right in front of him.

'_I don't get it though… why did Meiling think that I would like Sakura? How would she know if I wanted to go all the way with her by getting engaged?_'

"Because it's the truth."

Syaoran's eyes widened when Xiomara showed up by his side, kneeling over and giving him a peculiar look.

"I thought guys never talked to themselves. You're the first." She said smiling slightly.

Syaoran looked around Xiomara and he was startled to find her on her own. He gave her an inquiring look but she either didn't notice it or pretended it wasn't there.

"I know you love Sakura. Hell, it shows in your eyes. If someone could look in your eyes just as I saw you when you were asking yourself the most obvious question on earth, you could see that you love Sakura."  
  
  


Syaoran looked away and shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't matter now. She doesn't believe me."

Xiomara frowned. "Quitter."

"I am not-"

"Yes you are. She doesn't believe you… so what? Make her believe you! Have you lost your mind on giving up that easily?"

Syaoran shook his head. "She knows everything about me having to get married. Trust me when I say she won't believe me."

Xiomara rolled her eyes. "Find a way quitter. I'll be disappointed if you don't. And you are going to be the leader of your clan. Pathetic."

Syaoran glared at her but she just got up and dusted herself off. "I'll be on my way now." She waved slightly as she jogged away.

The thunder began to kick in as the sky darkened even more.

"Sakura…"

*  *  *  *

"Leave me alone!"

Sakura was pushing away from Philip and his advances once more. Tears had started to pour down her cheeks and she looked so weak, frail, and helpless.

Philip on the other hand, just continued to try to smother Sakura with kisses but was clearly getting pissed off at her rejections.

"Cherry Blossom, just forget about your worries. You have me with you now. It will be all right." He purred as he grabbed her waist again.

"Onegai Chu! Leave me alone!" Sakura cried as she pushed him more. Philip growled and pinned her against another tree. 

"No Cherry Blossom. Not this time."

Sakura, sick of being terrified, managed to pull her arm away and punched Philip square across the jaw. Sakura was surprised at herself because she hated violence. But her surprise left her when Philip looked back at her. He was furious and his face turned dark with evil.

Philip pulled his own fist back to punch Sakura when a hand grabbed his own.

Philip's eyes widened when he noticed someone holding his arm back.

"What the-"

Philip never managed to finish his sentence because Song Min punched him straight across his jaw. Philip moaned with pain as he was sent flying to the dirt floor. Song Min and Jasmine glared menacingly at Philip.

"Stay away from Sakura, you hear?" Song Min spat. Philip just continued to moan and hold his jaw. He hadn't expected for Song Min to come out of no where and have what he calls a killer punch.

Song Min kicked him in his stomach to make sure she got her point across. Philip groaned irritably but Song Min just grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away. Jasmine, smiling that Philip was in the ground, hit him hard with her heavy bag and proudly followed the other two.

Philip was confused and injured. He didn't know what has gotten over him in order to beaten up by a bunch of sissy little girls. But he wasn't the only one because Lily came down the road a few minutes later, sobbing.

But who cares what these two did for their part is finally over.

*  *  *  *

Song Min looked up to see Xiomara nodding and pointing down the road. She loved it when Xiomara's intuitive plans worked out perfectly. She pushed the silent but shocked Sakura forward and smiled sorrowfully. "Sakura-chan your future is waiting for you."

Sakura looked at her surprised and bowed her head in thanks. She had an air of confusion around her but Song Min just shook her head and patted her arm softly.

"Please Sakura don't lose this chance. All of us have sins and I'm sure he'll atone for his own."

Sakura didn't understand but Song Min and the rest just pushed her along. "We can't help you in this part. Ja ne Sakura-chan."

Sakura continued to stand there when the other three turned and left down the road. She was sure that they were going to go 'finish off' Philip and then go after Lily. She smiled and wondered how they used to be against her.

But she still didn't get what she meant on her future was before her. Sakura turned, shrugging as she went down the path that led towards the city. She didn't know why she followed the direction Song Min pointed to or how it was part of her future. Continuing for a block now, she saw the reason why. 

There sitting on the curb of the sidewalk was none other than Syaoran Li. She knew he didn't notice her for he continued to look on at the streaming cars passing by a few feet away from him. She digested his dazed gaze and his sturdy composure kept during his daydreaming.

But she decided to break the silence since it was better to get it over with. "What is it now Li-kun?" Sakura asked tiredly as she sat a little bit farther than him.

Syaoran wasn't surprised when she sat near him. He knew that Song Min would've retrieved her and sent her this way so they could solve all these matters. He just continued to look at the cars that passed them by without a word. He always had liked this because he loved seeing all of the kinds of cars. But now he enjoyed it even more for it made his mind more clear for what he was about to say.

"When did you find out I belonged to the Li clan Sakura?"

Sakura blinked and carelessly shrugged. "Just yesterday night when your sister told Meiling about my supposed engagement to you."

Syaoran nodded but continued to look away. Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"Did you know that I didn't have a clue that the Elders wanted you as my wife nor did I know that Meiling told the Elders about you in the first place?"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran curiously before her eyes darkened. "Don't start lying to me again Li."

Syaoran turned and gave his own dark look to Sakura. "I'm not lying. Meiling did this during her vacation."

Sakura bit her lip and looked down to the floor again. That's when the first sound of thunder roared across the sky. Syaoran looked up in astonishment as the sky began to darken swiftly. Sakura softly whimpered but Syaoran didn't hear it as another thunderclap ensued shortly after the other one.

"Sakura… about last night…"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "I still do not believe you Li. It's impossible for you to have a change of heart so fast. What happened? Lei-san dumped you?"

Syaoran frowned. "No. She cheated on me but that's not the point. I thought I only lusted for you Sakura…"

Rain droplets began to fall onto the duo as the sky was now completely dark. Sakura did not pay attention to this for she was confused by this whole conversation.

"Lusted? What on earth do you mean by that?" Sakura remarked.

Syaoran turned bright red and he wished he had said another thing instead. But it was too late now, he said it out loud and there was no way to take it back.

"I thought it was just a silly crush and what I felt for Lily was real. But Sakura it was the other way around!"

Sakura laughed an empty laugh as she got up and patted Syaoran on the shoulder. "You are too confused Li-kun."

Syaoran held Sakura's hand. "Only about you. But I  got one thing straight… I **do** love you."

Sakura withdrew her hand away. Both were now soaked to the bone and the thunder carried on. She marred her features by frowning most unhappily.

"No you don't."

Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh as he turned away. The stubbornness in Sakura was still evident and he knew it took more than words to break through.

"It's sad that you don't believe me Sakura-chan because I do. I don't know when, where, or how. Maybe it's your personality, your stubbornness which I don't like at all right now… demo… Sakura."

Sakura shook her head and placed her lips softly on his forehead. She didn't know when or how, but she decided to try to fight for Meiling's annulment for she didn't have the strength to marry him.

"Sayonara Li-kun."

**_I know that you're hiding things,_**

**_Using gentle words to shelter me._**

**_Your words were like a dream._**

**_But dreams could never fool me,_**

**_Not that easily…_**

Syaoran looked up as he saw her walk away. The rain continued to pour down and the cars were speeding by, ignoring the scenario.

"I'll prove it to you Sakura."

**_I acted so distant then,_**

**_Didn't say good-bye before you left._**

**_But I was listening,_**

**_You'll fight your battles far from me,_**

**_Far too easily_**

Sakura turned around as Syaoran stood a few feet from her. Tears poured from her eyes and in her heart, she knew she was sick from crying. She couldn't hold it together anymore.

"Don't."

**_Save your tears 'cause I will come back,_**

**_I could hear you whisper as you walked through that door_**

**_But still I swore,_**

**_To hide the pain_**

**_While I turned back the pages._**

Tomoyo and Meiling ran into the home of Song Min, drenched in water. 

"Sakura!" Meiling called but she knew she wasn't there. The house was dreadfully dark and abandoned.

Suddenly Meiling struggled to breathe and she fell to the floor. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she raced to her side. "Meiling-chan what happened?"

Meiling began to sob. "Sakura…"

****

**_Shouting might have been the answer,_**

**_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_**

Shiefa ran quickly. She just got have the phone with her youngest sister and she knew what one of her premonitions meant. She has to find her little brother and Sakura fast… before it's too late.

**_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart…_**

"I have to Sakura. That is because I really do love you." 

Syaoran gave her his best smile just as he ran towards the speeding cars. If Sakura didn't love him at all, he thought, she wouldn't have cared.

But he saw her coming towards him, screaming at the top of her lungs, racing against time. Yes, she did love him he blissfully thought. 

She was a mere few feet away and he opened his arms to her.

What he didn't expect was her to get hit by a car first.

**_ 'Cause a thousand words call out through the ages,_**

**_They'll fly to you,_**

**_Even though I can't see,_**

**_I know they're reaching you,_**

**_Suspended on silver wings,_**

"SAKURA!" He screamed as he saw her body tossed by the vehicle. He forced himself to run towards her but everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

He didn't even see all the cars turning over because they couldn't see in the dreadful rain.

He didn't even see the headlights of another car coming towards him.

**_Oh a thousand words,_**

**_One thousand embraces,_**

**_Will cradle you,_**

**_Making all your weary days seem far away,_**

**_They'll hold you forever…_**

"XIAO LANG!" Shiefa shouted in terror. 

"Watch out!" 

Syaoran didn't have time to turn as another car struck him from behind. But he wasn't sad, he wanted to experience the pain he put Sakura through to prove his love.

**_Oh a thousand words (a thousand words),_**

**_Have never been spoken, (oh yeah)_**

**_They'll fly to you_**

**_They'll carry you home (Carry you home),_**

**_And back into my arms,_**

**_Suspended on silver wings (On silver wings),_**

There he lied facing the had pavement of the street. She was barely a few feet away, facing the sky, looking at him, tears springing from her eyes. Even though she was covered with her own blood, Syaoran thought she was beautiful.

**_And a thousand words, (Ohh)_**

**_Call out through the ages, (Call through the ages)_**

**_They'll cradle you, (Oh yeah)_**

**_Turning all of the lonely years to only days, (Only days)_**

**_They'll hold you forever…_**

Sakura looked on, knowing that her body couldn't stand this much pain. She just had to say the words he always wanted to hear and what she's been dying to say. Her eyes were closing as everything in her body started to slow down…

"I love you Syaoran Li."

**_Oh…_**

**_A thousand words…_**

Syaoran smiled painfully as he tried to reach out to her, ignoring the sirens and the screams of his family and friends.

"I love you too Sakura Kinomoto."

*  *  *  *

The huge television screen in Hong Kong was ignored by all except for when it played the news. The reporter looked into the eyes of each of the citizens that night as he began to tell the recent news of that day.

_"This just in from our Tomoeda, Japan news center, the future leader of the Li clan, Xiao Lang Li, was struck by a car near the highway of Shiang Ji. People nearby said that he deliberately ran into the heavy stream of cars during the nighttime's rush hour. The Li elders and family has said nothing about this assumption. He is currently in critical condition in __Tomoeda__Hospital__. _

_In related news, another girl who ran in after the future leader of the Li Clan, supposedly said as his fiancée, Sakura Kinomoto, was struck by a car as well. She was an 18 year old student from Seijuu high who recently was engaged to the future leader. Sadly she passed away moments after ambulances brought her in to the hospital… No other news has been received at this time._

_In other news…"_

**The End**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I'm not bothering with author notes here. I forgot what the game was Chibi-chan XD

Leave your reviews. (It might convince me to do what I said in the P.S. down there!)

Ja ne.

Final Fantasy Princess ^_~

P.S. Look out for my updates (in my bio) from me if I am going to write an epilogue for this story or not.


	15. The Epilogue

Hello Everyone.

If you liked the angst final chapter before, do not read this one.

First to answer one of the popular questions that were sent to me by email, no I am not dead. Second of all I won't fill these author notes excusing my absence. I lost inspiration and that was it. I was actually going to give up writing an epilogue and leave my story how it was. But Starrie (Sheyla) told me to continue on so I did. Thank her for that.

Okay, third many of you want to murder me for killing Sakura off and putting Syaoran in critical condition. Some of you suggested killing Syaoran as well so he could reunite with Sakura in Heaven. That idea is adorable but I refuse to use it.

My inspiration comes from college so do bear with me.

-stretches a bit- I'd like to thank all my reviewers and flamers. First flames I ever got but it doesn't really matter. I got over it… after all it's been almost 7 months.

So here it goes, thank you to: (Little notes to those that need them)

Chibi Twinkle

Yasashisa

Carmela-chan

Liz-Li

AnimeObsessionFantasy

MIRENE no REEYNEER

Sakura-Angel-04

YingFa-lilWolf-Lover

Smilies

Cherrixwolf

Aries

Anime-Misao

ForestFairy

Fleur137

Zila Kaelar

Lilpaperclip

KawaiinessPnay

Emerald Ai

tenshi cherry blossoms

Onigiri Momoko

Chibi Jen-chan

Cherryberry-chan

Christine

Watergoddess1

Avelyn Lauren

Pnaixrose

Jazzy

MRS-SPOT-FING COLON (A/N: Thanks for your three reviews. I didn't give up… just took my time)

MysticMoonEmpress

Mintgrl

Kiyako the Dragon Keeper

Sabby

Starrie

Aznyugiangel

Sally

Anonymous (A/N: You're nice… o.o;;;)

Hitokiri-tomoe

Shima and Tempis

Kikamo-chan

Anny

Mei-chan

Sakura-jr17

Mizutenshiai

Matchmaker2004

Jeena

Another anonymous (A/N: You should've just said ditto ;;)

Awai-umi

Sakura-Angel2

L.P.B.

Akiame

Isa

Krizz

Duja (A/N: times 2?)

Tinaton aka Blat

MiakaChan5

Anon (A/N: Don't hurt on my account)

WarriorMiko

Alone

Scarletskies

HiddenRain

ss-cherryblossom

Killing-Fantasy

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari

Ms. Sakura Moon

Sarah the original

Rebecca

Miss Blossom

Mangalubvajk

Anonymous (A/N: The one who was nice. J)

SugarGreenCandi

Sakura cherry Syaoran wolf

Tisha

Rinoa Leonheartilly

Kawaii Japan GrL

Emerald Snow

LoneWolfRider (A/N: Yes sir -;;)

Snakewise

Lil-asian-gurl

Tinaptran

Sakura Potato (A/N: You're not a bad reviewer. A faithful one. Never berate yourself for forgetting, late or early, I love it when you review.)

Shukido-chan (A/N: Arigatou Gozaimasu.)

Thank you all. Sure there were a lot of how could you's and nooo and write an epilogue. Some of you were just plain mean. Don't you know that some authors do that too to their readers? –glares- Be more considerate at my imagination. –laughs- I'm joking… thank you for all your reviews.

Currently I'm working on several fics, Fantasy being one of them. Fantasy is going to take a whole new turn which is why I didn't update it yet. (Sorry to those reviewers who read Fantasy.) There will also be another fic that might be posted in January or February.

Happy Halloween by the way! I'm completely, well partially sober, but it was all good. I now officially hate rock concerts too. Never wear high heels and invest in nice flip flops. Always bring a jacket or coat when you know its going to be cold.

And Thanks for making this fic reach way across the 600 marker! It makes me so proud. Friends Forever Right's Epilogue is now here… so wait no more.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own CCS… yet! –smirk-

- Changing places  
  
A/N- Author Notes  
  
"." Speaking  
  
'.' Thoughts

**To Refresh All Your Memories**: Sakura and Syaoran were arguing… and now Sakura's dead… to put it bluntly.

  
**_Friends Forever...Right?_**  
  
**_Chapter 15_**

The Epilogue

_By: __Final Fantasy Princess_

Everyone was still at the funeral of Sakura Kinomoto. Meiling was sobbing in Ryu's arms and kept repeating over and over that it was her fault while Ryu continued to deny it. He didn't even want to bring up that she's now engaged to the one and only Syaoran Li because of the untimely death of their best friend.

Tomoyo just kept reading the words on Sakura's tombstone. _Here lies Sakura Kinomoto, The Beautiful Cherry Blossom of Tomoeda. You will always be in our hearts._

Tomoyo shook her head. It wasn't supposed to be there. It was too soon for Sakura to go. Eriol wrapped his arm around her shoulder and silently wept for Tomoyo and himself since he noticed that his girlfriend couldn't cry anymore.

The Li Family stood there, all dressed in black with white belts. Each and every one of their heads were bowed down to the Cherry Blossom whom their leader loved. They didn't know what else to do but just present themselves at the Cherry Blossom's funeral.

Sakura's own small family stood there shocked. They first lost Nadeshiko and now her sweet image, Sakura, was gone too. Never did they imagine that Sakura would be stripped away from them so soon. Touya wept in Kaho's embrace but Fujitaka looked on, mute. He wished and prayed this was all a dream. He couldn't comprehend that this was true. Beside them were Yukito and Nakuru, looking on in sorrow.

Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Terada, and Naoko sobbed in a group, looking on as the casket of Sakura Kinomoto was lowered to the ground. They couldn't believe she was gone and taken away from them so soon.

Song Min, Xiomara, and Jasmine were all kneeling by the grave. Their faces were pale as the moon and at a lost of words. They blamed themselves for pushing Sakura to Syaoran that day. If only they knew what Syaoran was going to do…

Syaoran Li was not present at the wake, the funeral, or the burial. Where was Syaoran Li?

He was still in the hospital but way out of critical condition. He is in a severe coma and the doctors presumed that he will never get out of the coma if not for months. But the Li's refuse to let the doctors take him off of the 'life' machine. They needed Xiao Lang Li.

Everyone continued to watch as Sakura's casket was lowered into the ground. That's when everyone took their own turn to drop in all assortments of flowers down with her before they buried her.

Yelan decided drop more than one flower since her son was not present. So she chose to drop a peony and a cherry blossom. They both swayed in motion with each other as they landed together on the coffin.

"Good-bye Sakura."

---

Neon lights peered through the stubborn eyes of Syaoran Li. He growled as he turned over in his bed, angry that the light had the nerve to disturb his sleep.

"Xiao Lang?!"

Great, just what he needed… A person next to him trying to wake him up.

"Xiao Lang's awake! Hurry! Get my mother!"

'_What on earth do they mean by that?_' He thought as he lazily opened one eye to see his sister Feimei glowing at him.

"What?!" He barked at her but she just continued to smile as she squealed and hugged him. He rolled his eyes but somehow he missed her hugging him. He hasn't felt a hug from his 'youngest' sister since he moved to Tomoeda.

"Is it true?!" A voice called, rushing into the room.

Feimei pulled away and smiled once Yelan came into the room with the rest of his sisters. Tears were pouring down her delicate face as she went and embraced her son.

Shiefa and the other three sniffled quietly at the final recovery of their little brother. Syaoran hugged his mother back in confusion. What was the fuss about him being awake for? And why were all of them here?

"I thought you'd never come back to us."

Syaoran gave her a funny look and proceeded to try to get out of his bed. That's when he noticed he was connected to all sorts of equipment that were beside him. Syaoran looked at his mother for a response, bewildered at all these things that surrounded him. That's when he noticed he wasn't in his apartment or his room for any matter.

He was in a really white room with a window view of…

'_Hong Kong?!_'

"Why on earth am I in Hong Kong?!"

Yelan and his sister's calmly pushed him back onto the bed and smiled sadly at him. They didn't know where to start with this and they obviously knew that he had no recollection of what happened or the accident…yet.

"Xiao Lang… you've been in a coma for seven months."

Syaoran stared at his mother aghast. Seven months?! What on earth was he doing sleeping around in a hospital room in Hong Kong for seven months, wasting away while others continued on in their lives…

Wait a minute…

Sakura…

Suddenly he grabbed his head and started to shake as all the memories of the accident flashed back to him in sudden pain.

_It was raining._

_She was crying._

_She didn't believe me._

_I told her I could prove it._

_I stupidly ran into the highway._

_She chased after me._

_She got hit…_

_And then I did too._

_She said she loved me…_

_Then…_

"Where is Sakura?!"

Yelan and his sisters winced. He recalled much quicker than the doctors had anticipated. This would be less hard to explain now but harder to say. Each of the sisters bowed and took their leave except for Shiefa. They couldn't stay because they already heard the story too many times and it pained them even more to hear it repeated. They knew it was time to tell Syaoran how much he missed while he was in his coma.

"Xiao Lang… About Sakura…" Yelan began before looking down. Syaoran didn't know whether he could take this as a good sign or a bad sign. But he felt something missing deep inside of him and that's when he already knew.

"She's gone… isn't she?"

Yelan turned away, unable to face her son. Shiefa sat down at the edge of his bed and patted his hand softly. She smiled briefly before going on for her mother who wasn't capable of telling the whole thing.

"Yes she is Syaoran. But the doctors said she probably didn't feel anything after the impact."

Syaoran growled as he ripped everything that connected him to the machines off. Yelan and Shiefa gasped in surprise as Syaoran tore out towards the door. But he was knocked down once the doctor entered the room.

He gave Syaoran an inquisitive look before pointing back to the bed. Syaoran returned grudgingly and sat down.

"I prefer to speak to his master Xiao Lang by myself if you'd ladies please."

Yelan and Shiefa exchanged looks but obliged nevertheless. The doctor turned and shook his head at Syaoran who crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened to her." Syaoran said strain fully, trying to hide his anguish under his cold stare.

The doctor took Yelan's now empty seat and looked at the chart in his hands.

"She could've made it Master Xiao Lang if she was as healthy as she was before the last physical examination Dr. Park took of her."

Syaoran looked away, his palms forming into a fist. The tears were evident in his eyes but he tried to withhold them. He was going to be the leader of the Li Clan for heaven's sakes! He couldn't break down now, in front of his own doctor!

"It's all right with me Master Xiao Lang, if you cry for your fiancée. Many did at her funeral but only family members and close friends were invited. Almost everyone in Tomoeda and Hong Kong came to her wake and many visited her grave afterwards, even though most didn't know her. She is known as the Cherry Blossom of Tomoeda and Hong Kong that was lost."

"They only knew her because she died. I made her die. It's my fault…" Syaoran began before turning and hiding his face in his sheets.

The doctor patted his shoulder. "It's no one's fault that she left. It was all part of destiny."

Syaoran scowled. "Screwed up destiny if you ask me. Now I have to wed her best friend Meiling!"

The doctor shook his head. "Your back up fiancée, Raye Meiling, wedded Kim Ryu just a month ago. The Li elders gave her permission for they gave up the thought that you would wake up. I believe right now they are looking for another successor for your place."

Syaoran laughed coldly. "They never had faith in me. But I'm glad Meiling got married."

The doctor continued on, ignoring his comment. "You were taken here to Hong Kong two months ago because the Tomoeda doctors wanted to take you off life support. Your family refused thus they decided to relocate you to here."

Syaoran nodded. "I think that's all the information I need except for one more thing… when can I go back to Tomoeda?"

The doctor smiled a bit. "Today actually. You're completely healed except for the fact that you were in a coma."

Syaoran looked around to see if there was anything important to take with him. Seeing nothing but flowers and gifts, he grabbed the pile of clothes at the end of his bed. "Then I'm leaving."

"Good bye then Master Xiao Lang. You must come back for your check up though in a month."

---

"Xiao Lang."

"Leave me alone Feimei."

Feimei looked down as her little brother stared on and on for hours at Sakura's grave. There were many bouquets of flowers beside her grave, each with many notes of sympathy.

On the other hand Feimei felt horrible. If only she knew what her premonitions meant… But she didn't understand. She was a mere beginner… and she wasn't looking to receive premonitions but to contact her sister. Also the last premonition she had didn't come true.

Shiefa never said to her about not having any strength. She didn't die… she and the rest of her family were all hit hard when Sakura was killed by the car.

But she didn't remember anything about Shiefa. Looking up at her little brother, she's unsure about everything. The death of his Cherry Blossom, his coma, the marriage of Meiling…

It wasn't as joyous as it should've been. Meiling and Ryu got hitched only because they feared that Syaoran would wake up and then Meiling would be whisked away. They petitioned many times to the Elders to break the engagement off with Meiling but they ignored them, having some sort of faith in their leader.

After six months, that faith diminished and they granted permission for Meiling to wed Ryu. The wedding was happy but the aura of Sakura missing in the bridesmaid dress was evident and the toast was evident from Eriol as well.

Fujitaka was expressionless since the death of his daughter and Touya was cold, even somewhat to his fiancée Kaho. Yukito was no longer happy eating everything and Nakuru wasn't hyper.

Tomoyo didn't film anything anymore and didn't design any sort of clothes. Meiling was always crying at any little thing that reminded her of her best friend. Ryu had to take her to America during spring when the Cherry Blossom trees started to bloom.

Syaoran was now awake but no one spoke to him. Song Min gave him the cold shoulder when he met her at Sakura's grave. Her face was grave and there were dark circles around her eyes. It seemed to her that Song Min still regrets that day she pushed Sakura to Syaoran. But who she blames more evidently was Syaoran. Before she could scream and kill him, she left. Since that time, Syaoran just continued to stare and stare at the words of Sakura's tombstone. He left a huge bouquet of Cherry Blossoms and Peonies but he felt it wasn't enough.

He cried in the beginning but he didn't anymore. Once in a while he let out a yell as he pounded the floor but Feimei stopped him. She told him it wasn't respectable for him to express his anguish on her grave. That is why he was dreadfully silent, standing there motionlessly.

'_Xiao Lang… what could I do for you?_'

---

"Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo looked up at the dark red eyes of Meiling Kim. It was evident that she was crying a few moments ago but Tomoyo didn't want to ask why. It would only make her cry too.

"Meiling-chan, come swing by me." She said with a forced smile.

Meiling obliged as she sat on the swing. She sighed as she began to rock back and forth as the sky began to darken.

"I miss her Tomoyo-chan."

"I do too Meiling…" She paused, not wanting to continue on that subject. "How was your honeymoon?"

Meiling gave her a look. "What do you think?"

Tomoyo shrugged as she continued to swing. "I told you to enjoy yourself."

Meiling shook her head. "How could I knowing she's gone because of me?"

Tomoyo glared at her. "How many times did I tell you that it wasn't your damn fault?"

Meiling remained quiet, keeping her eyes on the floor. She knew when Tomoyo swore it was because she was mad. It was also rare but Tomoyo changed since Sakura's untimely death.

"Eriol?"

"In England. I sent him there to go to the university he was dying to go to before the accident. I told him I'd be fine here and I wanted him to keep his mind off of all of this… Ryu?"

"America."

Tomoyo gave her an odd look. Meiling forced a smile and shrugged as she looked at the sky.

"I snuck on the next plane here."

Tomoyo shook her head. "He's probably worried about you."

Meiling nodded.

"I'm worried too."

Tomoyo glanced up at her best friend. "Meiling, she wouldn't have wanted it this way. She would've wanted you to be joyous on your honeymoon. You know that.."

Meiling kept her eyes downcast and nodded slowly.

"But how can you get over the death of your best friend?"

---

Syaoran looked on and on. He frowned because the inscription of the tombstone didn't give her enough meaning.

'_Cherry Blossom… you meant so much more to all of us._'

He kneeled by her grave for the umpteenth time. He noticed that Feimei also gave up trying to tear him away from her grave and left, probably to get back up. He didn't care. He just couldn't bear to break away from his Cherry Blossom. After all he wasn't awake to even attend her funeral.

What kind of friend, boyfriend, and fiancé was he?

Syaoran decided to rest completely on her grave. The sun was beginning to set and he was dreadfully tired. Of course his doctor said not to stress too much but here he was, at Sakura's grave, and going over and over how he murdered her.

He was nearly asleep when Shiefa came to his side.

"Xiao Lang, come now."

Syaoran half-heartedly glared at her and turned away. Shiefa sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Brother you must come with me. I have something to show you."

Syaoran glanced at her briefly but stubbornly refused to go. Shiefa kneeled by him and looked at Sakura's tombstone.

"I don't think that description did her purpose but Fujitaka refused to let anymore be written on it."

Syaoran looked up and nodded in agreement. He didn't know why Sakura's father wouldn't allow anymore writing to acknowledge his daughter's full effect on everyone.

"Now come."

Syaoran reluctantly let himself be led away.

'_I promise… I will be back._'

---

"Eriol?!"

Eriol glanced up and forcibly smiled at his longtime close friend. He hadn't seen him for a while since he left to England to study in the university he wished to pursue his career in.

Yet…

Here he was back in Tomoeda as if though that university was insignificant. And the truth was that it was.

He couldn't concentrate at all in the classes, fretting over how his Tomoyo was doing or how the rest of Sakura's family was. His Aunt Nakuru was also put in a depressive state once the Cherry Blossom departed from them. The whole desire of being in the university left him, so he decided to go for what he knows what's best.

To go home and be with his Tomoyo.

Although they were not married, he knew someday they will be. And he needed to be there through this tragic time to be her strong protector and her confidant.

Therefore he is in this present situation where his best friend Ryu found him walking back towards his old home.

"I thought you were supposed to be in England."

"And I thought you were supposed to be in America." Eriol answered calmly as he looked towards the now inanimate mansion of the Daidouji's.

Ryu chuckled softly as he nodded in agreement. "All too true my friend. My beautiful wife snuck back because even in America she recalls her dear friend whose spirit is still in Tomoeda."

Eriol looked at him and smiled softly. "Same with me. My beloved needs me and here I will be for her. The university life does not distract me and I know I need to be by her side."

Both grinned warmly before tracking down towards their dear loved ones.

"We're too much the same."

"Too bad Syaoran wasn't…"

Eriol shot him a dark look. "He was but foolish lust always stands in the way of love. That is why this world isn't fair."

Ryu nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right."

---

"Father…"

Fujitaka Kinomoto looked up, placing down the glass of whiskey that was firmly in his hands. His eyes were weary and his face was drawn. The man who used to be "Fujitaka" wasn't there anymore. It was a mere shell of his body… he gave up.

"Yes Touya?"

Touya bent down on his knees and clasped his father's hand. But his eyes were indifferent, cold as his father's. Behind him in tears was Kaho, looking on in sorrow.

"It'll be all right."

Fujitaka shot Touya a look before reaching for his glass again. He didn't want to hear anymore sympathetic words… especially from his son.

"That's what Sakura said to me father… everything will be all right."

Fujitaka stiffened and drank down his glass. Touya released his father's hand as he stood up and grabbed Kaho's hand. He felt something was going to change everything. He wasn't sure whether it'd be good or bad… but what could be any worse than losing your whole family? He wished it would be good…

…Because he couldn't take it anymore.

His father was a shell of himself, his mother died years ago… and now his little kaijuu… his Sakura was gone too.

They continued walking before standing in front of Kaho's apartment. She was still in tears as Touya let go of her hand.

"I love you Kaho. I do."

Kaho nodded, brushing her lips softly against his before she left inside quickly. Touya's expression worsened. He knew what he was doing. Breaking off the engagement with Kaho was the best thing he could do for her. She needed someone who would be there for her… not be cold towards her and ignore her.

He also knew that… everything would be all right.

---

"Feimei!"

Feimei looked up, her swollen red eyes noticeable as her older sister and her younger brother approached.

Syaoran worsened at the sight of his sister sobbing because of all the damage he had caused. He couldn't bear to look at her so instead he just looked straight behind her. Shiefa pulled him along as she reached her sister's side.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai hai… I'm ready."

Shiefa nodded and smiled softly before turning to her little brother. She messed up his hair one last time, happy to see his old scowl come into place on his face.

"I'm glad you realized what happens now once you've felt what you lost in your stupid choice for lust over love."

Syaoran gave his sister a strange look, insulted by her scolding right now when he's in his weakest moment.

Feimei nodded and waved her index finger at him. "Do you see how many you've injured with that simple choice of a girlfriend? Many!"

Syaoran now gave them an incredulous look. '_What on earth is wrong with those two?_'

Shiefa patted her brother's hair lovingly. "We love you Xiao Lang. Don't make the same mistake twice."

'_Nani?!_'

"As prophets… fortune tellers… or whatever we're called nowadays, we've seen this horrible future." Shiefa said calmly.

"Well I didn't… I got too lost in this premonition thing that I believed it all to be true." Feimei said sheepishly. "Shiefa snapped me out of it though…"

"…We decided to show it to you as well. In truth, many wouldn't have survived after the Cherry Blossom's death." Shiefa continued as she looked at her brother in the most serious manner he had ever seen her.

"Her father dies in a few days, her four best friends in a year or two, and as for you, you planned to suicide yourself by tonight."

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. He fingered the sword pendant that was hidden in his pocket. They knew... they knew everything. Even more than he had supposed. He stood there as Feimei and Shiefa just continued to state everything. But what did they mean that they decided to show him? Wasn't this really happening?!

"-mother devastated, dies in sorrow after a few months since she lost you. We die also."

"It's such a bleak truth that we couldn't just standby and see it go on." Feimei said as a tear dropped from her eye.

"So we decided to give up our powers Xiao Lang. For you, for us, hell for everyone who has been affected this way."

"We let your life run in due course after you accepted Lei as your girlfriend. Every thing we've done, from Shiefa going to your friends, from mother making a plan to get rid of Lei, Ying Fa's illness… everything is true." Shiefa said adamantly as the sun began to set behind her. She looked as though she were glowing, and in truth she was.

"This is how we would've acted… what would've come to be if we didn't know anything." Feimei said, bowing her head.

Syaoran stood there in disbelief. The words were just beginning to sink into his head…into his heart… He was so grateful for his sisters now more than ever. But does this mean…

'_Will I have a second chance to not go out with Lily… to be with Sakura… how long ago did this begin? I'm lost… happy but lost…_'

"Xiao Lang… we don't have much time. Our powers let you go just this far… please learn from your errors." Feimei said as she clasped Shiefa's hand.

"Talk to us and mother about your life here in Japan. Take your time with Sakura…" Shiefa said as she began to rummage into her pocket. "And here…" She walked forward, still holding her sister's hand, giving him the picture she kept looking at whilst she was with Sakura's friends.

Syaoran took it and looked at it. He was shocked to see it was himself… a bit older looking but himself… with Sakura happily at his side. Her hair cascaded on her back, long auburn hair with curls.

She was in a wedding dress…

"It was the only thing I could've salvaged from your other future." Shiefa said softly, blinking back her tears. "I'm sorry that I won't be there."

Syaoran's head shot up. "What?"

Feimei looked at her sister in shock. Suddenly she got cold as she remembered her last premonition… was it the truth?

---

Song Min kicked a pebble down the road. She was alone, surprisingly, because she didn't feel as though she even deserved her friends anymore. They were sweet, nice, loyal…

And she made them commit the worst crime ever…

She pushed them into her plan to lead Sakura to her very untimely death. Xiomara and Jasmine continued to tell her that it wasn't their fault… they couldn't have known. But she felt something as they left Sakura to go continue beating up Lily and Phillip… who are to blame as well.

Song Min looked up and sighed, seeing Korakuen Park. She laid down on one of the benches there, staring up at the sky.

She had been like this since then… her parents had returned, giving her glorious gifts for being such a neat girl and a wonderful daughter. She smiled forcefully; she knew her parents wouldn't notice.

Hell they were never there. They wouldn't have cared if she told them about Sakura's death. She gave her gifts to the children at the adoption center. The nuns, or whatever they were, were surprised greatly to see Song Min giving them emotionlessly her gifts and some money. They gave her so much gratitude that she nearly died right then and there.

It didn't make her feel better. Well maybe a bit when she saw one of the children smile greatly at a new shirt.

But she continued to mope and grieve. She hid away from her parents and her best friends most of the time. She has gotten better at that.

She was glad two months ago, forgetting a bit about her grief, when she saw on the news Philip and Lily put behind bars.

Surprising right?

The Li family pressed charges against Philip Chu for trying to take advantage of Sakura Kinomoto and for acting violently against her.

They pressed charges against Lily for deceit and plotting against the Li clan. Also she was pressed with the charge of being an accomplice to Philip.

That joy only lasted for a while.

The clouds passed calmly by as Song Min began to drift to sleep. She was wishing for another chance for Sakura, wishing she was nicer to Sakura earlier, wishing that she never treated her badly, and wishing so many things…

She wished she had the power to reverse this.

What Song Min didn't realize was that someone else had this power… and that this was all a dream.

---

"Shiefa answer me!"

Shiefa looked down before clasping her sister's hand tighter. She tried to hide the truth from the both of them but they'd only resent her later on. If only she could make the whole world spin more correctly…

"It's simple. I don't have the strength or the power Feimei… I'm so sorry. Take care though… take care of our family and of everyone else."

Feimei looked stricken. She didn't understand. Syaoran on the other hand was on the hollow ground, trying to piece everything together.

"I'll explain Xiao Lang, Feimei… this premonition… this future that you're seeing right now takes more strength than our little powers have. I didn't want to risk Feimei, so I made her forget that she was in a premonition in the first place for a reason before I had to snap her back." Shiefa said, pausing only to find the right words. "In exchange to show you this Xiao Lang, I must give up something valuable to me."

Feimei felt light-headed. '_So I didn't forget on purpose?_'

Shiefa smiled softly. "It's for the best anyway. There wasn't much in my future. I'm glad to give my life to make you happy Xiao Lang."

Syaoran looked at his oldest sister with wide eyes. "You don't mean…"

Shiefa chuckled lightly. "No no, I'm not going to die. That's too simple. I just won't exist."

Syaoran's mouth dropped.

"No no no. It's not as if I'm going to be erased from your memories and it won't be like I wasn't ever born. I'll disappear for a while. To recuperate, my power, I mean. It might take years for me to remember who I am. Mother won't notice it… she'll probably have a memory of me saying I needed some time to find myself."

Feimei shook her head. "But Shiefa!"

"It isn't that bad really. I hope I will be back in time for your wedding Xiao Lang. Now I spent too much time. Get into position Feimei." Shiefa said sharply as she grabbed her sister's other hand.

"Remember Xiao Lang… just remember."

Syaoran looked on in amazement as his sisters began to glow their aura colors. But in a flash they were gone and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Then his vision went black.

-_Two Weeks Ago…-_

Syaoran opened his eyes and gasped for breath. The bright rays of the sun blinded him momentarily as he hastily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

'_What's today? Where could she be? Is it that day that I…_'

He jumped out of the white mattress that he called his bed and pulled out a whole odd assortment of clothes. He was lost in his thoughts, rambling and picking at his brain.

Wei could be heard outside in the kitchen preparing breakfast but Syaoran wouldn't pay a mind to that breakfast today.

He rushed out the door and down the stairs. He stared down at his watch and smiled, realizing which day it truly was. He kept running blocks and blocks till he saw them…

…Lily and her two friends.

He stood there for a few minutes before she turned and smiled at him, waving him over.

But Syaoran didn't budge.

His eyes were as wide as saucers when he saw Eriol walking down and waving to him.

'_He was on his cell phone that day…'_

Syaoran couldn't believe it. Was it really true?!

Lily and her friends approached him now but he still didn't answer.

He was waiting patiently for the next person he was dying to see…

Syaoran didn't wait long. There she was, rushing down the sidewalk in the cutest pink outfit. He smiled broadly and pushed the other three screeching girls out of the way that were poking at him and pulling his shirt.

His _Cherry Blossom_… his beloved _Cherry Blossom_…

There she was, so healthy, so herself. The brilliant smile she always gave before he ruined it all before.

"Ying Fa…" He murmured as he approached her and embraced her tightly. Sakura was completely puzzled but hugged him in return. Here she came to confess her feelings with determination and he gives her a hug that melts her heart.

Lily looked on with anger and her friends just continued to drool at Syaoran, wishing that they were presently in Sakura's position.

Eriol smiled smugly and told his girlfriend on his phone, who was currently speedily dressing to come and film her best friend.

Reluctantly, Syaoran released Sakura and caressed her cheek.

"Hoe… Syaoran-kun, daijoubu desu ka?"

Syaoran smiled and continued to look into her confused emerald eyes.

"You left me. Why did you leave me?"

Sakura looked at him confused beyond belief. "Hoe? Well Syao-kun I do have to go home once in a while to let my family know I'm alive… and we didn't have any other plans to go out yesterday or today… and…"

Syaoran chuckled and shook his head. Oh how he missed her.

Lily rolled her eyes and left with her friends. She didn't need a guy who was all over his best friend. At least she had Philip Chu and his little millions. Perhaps she could get Syaoran jealous that way…

Eriol and Tomoyo grinned happily in the bushes. Whatever changed Syaoran Li didn't matter to them… their best friend finally had one to call her own.

"Syaoran-kun, you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked again, putting her hand on his forehead. He still didn't release one arm which was protectively around her waist, his other hand continuing to stroke her cheek.

Syaoran blushed faintly as he looked at her pink lips. He loved her so much and yet he realized he never even kissed her.

"Syaoran-kun! Are you even here?" Sakura asked in a haughty manner. Syaoran laughed as he snuggled into her arms.

"Promise you won't ever leave me my Ying Fa? Never ever again?" He asked desperately, looking despairingly into her emerald eyes. Sakura, lost since he approached her, giggled softly.

"Now don't be silly Syaoran-kun. I can't promise you that. I do have to go home at some point of time." She said teasingly, her eyes glinting in happiness. But Syaoran remained silent, with his desperate look.

Sakura began to see that he wasn't joking. "Oh Syao-kun, fine fine. I promise. But you'll have to face my father and my brother for keeping me with you at all times."

Syaoran grinned as he brought her again into his arms, kissing her cheeks profusely. Sakura began to glow a bright tomato color. Her friends, still in the bushes, high-fived one another as the other continued to film on.

"Syaooo… you're making me blush!" Sakura said chidingly but softly, trying to gain her voice.

Syaoran stopped and blushed a bit too realizing that he was in fact kissing all over her face.

Syaoran paused for a moment, drinking in Sakura's face into his mind, knowing that she really was here in front of him. And that he wasn't going to lose his chance to finally be with her. "Sakura… do you want to go out with me?" He said bluntly, for the lack of better words. After saying this, he turned a darker shade of red.

Sakura, on the other hand, nearly died. She didn't know what to think or to do. She never realized he had any feelings of affection towards her… she thought he liked Lily…

"Sakura? Sakura?!" Syaoran asked, beginning to shake her.

Sakura burst into giggles. "Hai hai Syao..." She said, before pausing and smiling shyly. "Hai…"

Syaoran smiled brightly, as he held her hand. "You don't know how happy you made me Princess Sakura."

Sakura blushed lightly. "Did I?" She paused, not wanting to disturb this moment, but the question kept nagging her. "But I thought you liked Lily?"

Syaoran frowned. "No, not even a bit Sakura. She's nothing compared to you. By the looks of her, she's a little deceiving…" He stopped before smiling again. "I love you Sakura." He said softly before lowering his head to hers.

Their lips met in a blissful kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tightly, kissing each other as if there was no tomorrow before they began to hear the cheers of Eriol and Tomoyo from the bushes.

Syaoran was forever thankful to his sisters. And wherever Shiefa may be…

She was happy.

---

"And how does Kinomoto think that she could steal my Syaoran?!"

Hee hee, you guessed it. Song Min threw her hands up in the air before a force hit her. She stood frozen as Xiomara and Jasmine bowed their heads down, after reporting to her that Syaoran and Sakura were going out.

"Min-chan?" Xiomara asked after a while of Song Min standing there with her hands raised.

Song Min slowly lowered her hands before blinking twice.

"What did I just say?"

Xiomara stared at her strangely but Jasmine, who was of course dense, politely answered.

"You were saying how Kinomoto stole Li-san from you and that you must get revenge and…"

Xiomara hit Jasmine a bit, before standing still again. Song Min smiled softly. "What day is it today?"

"Uhh… its two days after school finished Min…"

Song Min grinned happily as she turned around. "And what did you just say?"

Xiomara and Jasmine sweat-dropped. "Ano… that Kinomoto and Li are going out?"

Song Min squealed in happiness as she hugged her two best friends. Both confused with Song Min's attitude, they just hugged her back.

But only Song Min knew the truth. She knew what had happened and how much regret she was filled with. All to be replaced now with a smile.

A huge smile.

"This is excellent! I'm so happy for them!"

Xiomara and Jasmine went swirl-eyed. "But…but Min don't you want Li?"

Song Min shook her head. "Oh no no, he's not for me." She simply said before grinning again.

"Let's go. I have a plan on how their first date should be!" She said excitedly before rushing off.

Xiomara and Jasmine continued to stand there.

"What just happened?" Jasmine asked.

"I have no clue." Xiomara answered.

"Okay… let's go!" She said happily before grabbing Xiomara's arm and dashing off after Song Min.

_-Two Weeks Later_-

"I know…"

Eriol and Ryu paced back and forth. Syaoran watched them, as he too began to feel nervous. Takashi chatted along, not caring that no one was listening to him, telling how the sun was perfect that day.

"This is a big risky thing to do to Sakura-chan." Ryu said as he continued to pace. Eriol nodded as he wringed his hands.

"Huge. To propose to Sakura after two weeks of going out? I didn't even propose to Tomoyo after two years!"

"…This is why I was thinking of dumping you." Tomoyo said sarcastically as she walked into the room with Meiling, Song Min, Xiomara, Jasmine, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Nakuru.

Eriol smiled softly before kissing Tomoyo lightly on her lips and wrapping his arms around her. Ryu was all too happy to kiss Meiling deeply in front of the others.

Takashi ran happily to his love's arms as he told her how proposals began before Chiharu slapped him lightly on the head. He smiled happily, loving her smacks.

The rest of the girls giggled and seated themselves in what was known to be Syaoran's living room.

"Why is my aunt here?" Eriol asked, once he realized Nakuru's bubbly presence. She smiled.

"Because I saw them walking here and followed them. Be quiet before I ground you." She said all too happily.

Syaoran looked around, counting everyone. He began to turn white as he didn't see anyone missing.

"Uh guys… who is with Sakura?"

Everyone stopped for a moment before realizing their error.

"Oh my god! Did we leave her in the store?"

"I was sure that I left Rika in charge of distracting her so we could come here!"

"But I changed with Naoko!"

"I changed with Jasmine!"

"You didn't tell me!"

"No no I meant Song Min!"

"I told Xiomara to go with her!"

"I couldn't go alone! I told Chiharu to go with her!"

"I had to see Takashi so I told Meiling!"

"I was the main part of this plan, so I told Nakuru!"

Silence.

Everyone turned to Nakuru who sweat-dropped, and scratched the back of her head. "Well I kind of left her…"

"Oh my gosh she left her!"

"Call her to see where she is!"

"Do you think she knew we even left?"

"I can't believe this would happen!"

"Rika you should've just stayed with her!"

"But I wanted to hear the plan!"

The bickering continued on before finally they realized that Nakuru left Sakura with Kaho and Touya for the day.

Syaoran moaned, rubbing his temples. He only confided with Ryu and Eriol about the proposal… yet they couldn't keep their mouths shut.

Thus leading to this melodrama…

"Okay Li-kun, you're going to ask my best friend's hand in marriage and I have to see if you're good enough for her." Meiling said sternly while she crossed her arms.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "As if I didn't know that you spoke with the Elders during your vacation. You shouldn't be deciding, so sit down."

Meiling went dot-eyed before silently sitting down next to Ryu. Ryu smirked and gave a thumbs-up to Syaoran.

'_Okay Meiling down… another dozen of friends to go_.'

Tomoyo stood up and waved her finger at Syaoran. "I'm not engaged so Sakura shouldn't be either!" She stated firmly, but the delight of it all was clearly dancing in her eyes.

"Well… Eriol should've popped the question a long time ago to a lovely girl like you. Know this though, I love Sakura with all my heart and soul and I know I won't be able to bear to live without her."

Tomoyo went to her complete starry-mode and squealed several "kawaiis!" before sitting down next to Eriol. Eriol was glad she made no further comment on him popping the question.

Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko all waved their white flags in defeat. They were in starry-mode too.

"Well, then I suppose it's up to us girls." Song Min said, winking at the three remaining girls who didn't wave their white handkerchiefs yet. Syaoran steadily watched Song Min move into position to attack him.

He remembered the day where Song Min ran excitedly to Sakura and him, squealing about how adorable they looked together, and where he should take Sakura out to dinner. At first, he thought it was all a trick… but after a huge confrontation with Tomoyo and Meiling, they discovered that Song Min wasn't lying. She was truly happy about Sakura and him being together. And Sakura said she couldn't have found a better friend to add to her own group.

"I know Li what would've happen if you went out with Lily… let's just say I had a dream." She began, twirling her hair lightly. Syaoran's face went white. Questions popped all over his mind. He thought he was the only one that knew…

"You broke Sakura's heart in that dream in more ways than one. For that, I can't forgive you… words aren't actions Li, so prove to us all how much you're willing to sacrifice to marry her."

Everyone turned to Syaoran, whose face was cloaked from emotions, yet his jaw set firmly. It was a test, a test he must pass to gain Sakura's hand in marriage. Even her best friends didn't oppose as much as Song Min did.

"I love her Min. You know it, I know it, and she knew it from the very beginning. I'd die for her and I promise, she'll never have to go through that pain again. That mistake was rectified, no question about it. If you want me to prove it, I'll jump out of this window and die a slow death just for her." Syaoran said solemnly before getting up and leaving the room.

Everyone looked at Song Min and then at Syaoran's empty seat. But Song Min smiled, knowing that was enough for her to give her blessing.

"Okay I'm done. Next?"

Jasmine, Xiomara, and Nakuru all sat dot-eyed as they waved their white flags in defeat.

---

Syaoran walked outside of his apartment building, placing his hands in his pocket. It was a beautiful summer day, with the sun setting in behind the clouds. Syaoran still remembered the day he called his mother, announcing he was going out with Sakura. To say that she was overjoyed would be an understatement. She briefly mentioned Shiefa…

_"She needed some time, but I'm sure she'll be back by next year for your wedding." Yelan said jokingly._

He hoped Shiefa was. He had to thank her endlessly for giving him this chance… In the beginning, he knew that in two weeks, he'd have to ask Sakura's hand in marriage. Looking at the picture that was in his pocket, he smiled. The picture Shiefa gave to him… their marriage. And he knew his mother wasn't joking about his wedding.

After all, tomorrow was his 17th birthday. Next year they would go to Hong Kong to get married.

That is, after he got the blessings of Touya…

He already asked Sakura's father yesterday for his daughter's hand in marriage. Fujitaka didn't put up a fight, didn't proclaim that his daughter was too young, that they've only been going out for two weeks…

No, none of that. Fujitaka only asked if he would protect and love his daughter forever. If he'd keep her warm and safe and never cheat on her… simple yet deep things like that. Of course Syaoran swore that he would be with her till the end of his time, if not longer. Thus he received the grace of Fujitaka's blessing.

Next were her friends… which were a bit harder than he thought. Eriol and Ryu nearly fainted when he spoke about the proposal… and they opened their mouths to their girlfriends, who opened their mouths to their girl friends…

'_I have to get back in there… and deal with this._' He thought tiredly as he looked up at his window. He wasn't sure if he convinced Song Min, but he had Xiomara, Jasmine, and Nakuru to go. But it was worth it. He'd gain their blessings too.

It was all for Sakura.

---

"Kaijuu, stop moping around."

Sakura glared at her brother as she licked her ice cream. She was disappointed when all her friends suddenly left her with Kaho and Touya. It wasn't as if she didn't want to be in their company, but they refused to tell her where they were going. She felt left out, so she continued to frown every so often when she was with her brother.

"I'm not pouting, and I'm not a kaijuu!" She briskly said before stomping on her brother's foot. Touya winced but smirked at his little sister.

He knew where her friends went… he knew what Syaoran was going to ask him later… and he knew he'd give his blessing. It ripped his heart out that Sakura, ever so young, would be whisked away into marriage. But he knew that the "gaki" will protect her and love her, come what may. He didn't know how he knew, and why he felt that way, but he did. Somehow, he managed to learn to trust that gaki... trust him a lot.

Kaho giggled softly as she clasped Touya's hand tighter. Her diamond ring shone brightly on her left hand… yes Touya proposed to her a week ago. She was thrilled that his little sister wasn't so far behind. Being a prophet herself paid off... seeing eternal happiness for her fiance's younger sister.

"Sakura-san, I'm sure your friends had a good reason. Perhaps they're planning a party for Li-san. His birthday is tomorrow after all." She said calmly. She smiled when she saw Sakura's eyes widen.

"Hoeee! I forgot to pick up his gift! What kind of girlfriend am I? Onii-chan can we go get his gift, onegai?!" She said desperately as she looked at her brother with puppy eyes.

"The gaki? Only because it's his birthday kaijuu. I don't even know how he managed to get past me to get you to date him." He muttered before opening his car door for Kaho and his sister. Sakura laughed lightly as she closed the door.

"That's because he's the one for our little Sakura-san." Kaho said amiably, looking back at Sakura with a smile. Sakura turned a bright red before looking out the window.

Touya grumbled some more but Sakura on the other hand grinned at her own thought.

She hoped he liked his gift.

_The Next Day…_

Syaoran woke up, eager to get on with the day. He had everyone's permission. He was even more surprised that Touya reluctantly gave his blessing after a few inquiries.

'_Maybe it's because Mizuki-sensei was there…_'

He opened his bedroom door to see Sakura there, smiling brightly before pouncing on him, kissing him soundly. Syaoran grinned as he kissed her back.

"Ohayo Ying Fa." He said, rubbing her nose against his.

"Happy Birthday Syao." She said softly as she took his gift out of her pocket.

Syaoran released her a bit to open her small parcel. He grinned at his beautiful and thoughtful girlfriend. "I love it Sakura." He said as he took out the chain of a wolf with an emerald heart. Engraved in the back were _SS Forever, June_. He placed it around his neck before kissing Sakura deeply.

Sakura blushed as she pulled away. "I'm glad you like it." She said shyly. Syaoran chuckled before leading her into his room.

"Do you always blush around me Saku?" He said chidingly as he pulled her closer. Sakura blushed a deeper red. "Sakura, do you remember your promise to me about never ever leaving me?"

Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"Well you have to keep your promise now."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at this, beginning to open her mouth to protest. But Syaoran covered her mouth, continuing on. "As a bigger gift to me Sakura-chan… would you be my wife?"

Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran took out a ring box from under his pillow. He opened it to see a white gold band with a huge diamond ring and emeralds on its side.

"Well I know this isn't a real original way to ask you to marry me. I wish I could've come up with a creative way because you're worth that and more… But being who I am Miss Sakura, I think it would be better to ask you as bluntly as I asked you to go out with me. Now I know we're young and we've only been going out for two weeks but I know in my heart and in my soul that I can never live without you by my side."

Sakura continued to gape at him.

"And I already have everyone's blessing. It was a bit hard with Song Min than anyone else, let me tell you that. But they gave me their blessings and I hope that you'd do me the honor…"

Sakura didn't move. Syaoran didn't know whether to take it as a bad sign or a good sign. After a few more minutes, Sakura still didn't move.

"Ying Fa?"

"Tomoyo will be so happy making my wedding dress."

Syaoran laughed as he picked her up and swung her around, slipping the ring onto her finger. Sakura giggled happily as she wrapped herself closer to Syaoran, kissing all over his face.

**_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy…_**

**_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, Be everything that you need…_**

**_I'll love you more with every breathe, truly madly deeply do_**

****

_Next year_

Sakura grinned happily as she twirled around in her wedding dress. It was the authentic "Daidouji Designs". Tomoyo squealed in glee, filming her every move, proclaiming her as the most fabulous bride. Meiling threw around cherry blossom petals, laughing. It couldn't have been a more happier moment.

****

**_I will be strong; I will be faithful _**

**_'cause I'm counting on new beginning_**

**_A reason for living_**

**_A deeper meaning, yeah..._**

****

Song Min winked at Syaoran, giving him thumbs up. He smiled nervously before turning to Eriol and Ryu, chuckling. They patted his back soundly, congratulating him a million times over. They positioned Syaoran at the alter while making their way to the back of the church.

****

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain_**

**_I want to bathe with you in the sea_**

**_I want to lay like this forever_**

**_Until the sky falls down on me_**

****

Touya grumbled quietly as he saw everyone go to their places. He was surprised that the "gaki" asked him to be one of his groomsmen. He still didn't accept the fact that they had to hold the wedding in Hong Kong. But he was glad that his kaijuu was happy. It was all for her happiness...**__**

****

**_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_**

**_I'll make a wish and send it to Heaven that will make you want to cry…_**

**_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty _**

**_That we're surrounded by the comfort and the protection of the highest powers in lonely hours where tears devour you_**

****

Syaoran froze immediately as soon as he saw the procession start. Everyone was walking down gracefully… but he wasn't paying attention to none of it.

All he saw was Sakura, looking at him with her adoring eyes, holding the arm of her father. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was… and how lucky he was to be marrying her.**__**

****

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain_**

**_I want to bathe with you in the sea_**

**_I want to lay like this forever_**

**_Until the sky falls down on me_**

****

Lily stood in the back, glaring at the bride. But she wouldn't say anything. After all, she had Phillip on a leash, milking his every dollar, and she'd probably get Syaoran sooner or later.

Might as well let them be for today.**__**

****

**_Oh can you see it baby?_**

**_Don't have to close your eyes, its just standing right before you_**

**_All that you need will surely come…_**

****

Syaoran took Sakura from Fujitaka's arm. He smiled at his soon to be father-in-law as Fujitaka presented Sakura to the priest.

He kissed her hand as he led her to the altar. His eyes never leaving her enchanting ones.

****

**_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy…_**

**_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, Be everything that you need…_**

**_I'll love you more with every breathe, truly madly deeply do_**

****

The priest recited their vows as Syaoran slipped on Sakura's ring, taking her as his wife. Sakura in turn slipped on his ring, tears pouring down her face. She smiled brightly at her new husband.**__**

****

**_I love you…_**

****

Syaoran kissed Sakura passionately as cheers erupted throughout the church. Meiling, Tomoyo, Song Min, and the rest yelled in happiness as everyone stood up and applauded, whistling at the newly developed couple. Fujitaka had tears pouring down his face, while applauding. Sonomi whistled loudly as she jumped up and down for Sakura.

****

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain_**

**_I want to bathe with you in the sea_**

**_I want to lay like this forever_**

**_Until the sky falls down on me…_**

****

Syaoran and Sakura laughed as they raced down the aisle, hand in hand. Cherry Blossoms and Peony petals flew everywhere.

As they reached the exit, they were surprised to see a camera go off with a flash.**__**

****

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain_**

**_I want to bathe with you in the sea_**

**_I want to live like this forever…_**

**_Until the sky falls down on me_**

****

Shiefa smiled brightly as she took the picture from her Polaroid camera.

"My picture." She said, grinning.

**_I love you…_**

And that is how it ends ladies and gentlemen. No more than that. I hope you'd leave a nice review this time. Everyone's requested happy ending. (I was going to end this in another horrible way but Starrie convinced me out of it. ;;)

"Daidouji Designs" is copyrighted by Starrie… I think XD I mentioned it for her little sake. This fic does belong to her since I dedicated it to her… I'm rambling again aren't I?

Song: Truly Madly Deeply Do by Savage Garden. I was listening to it… so I decided to add it in for the closing effect.

Sorry for the delay.

I'll miss this fic. –sniffles-

Love,

_Final Fantasy Princess_

(Miss Brenda C. D. herself -)

P.S. Happy Halloween! Instead of candy, give me a review.


End file.
